Catch 22
by JanuaryEclipses
Summary: Sakura isn’t weak because she lacks strength. She is weak because they protect her. Sakura-centric
1. Why Do We Fall, Bruce?

**Author's Note: **This is just a short little ficlet that I've been wanting to do since…forever. It should basically be called _Naruto: How It Should Have Been Written_ because I know that Naruto is the title character, but Kishimoto doesn't know how to develop a heroine. Every time that Sakura shows up in the manga or anime, she always seems to be in tears and whenever she gets really determined…it never seems to go anywhere, especially before the Shippuden. So here we have _Naruto_ from Sakura's perspective. There will be a spoiler alert for every chapter, so if you haven't seen those episodes (unfortunately I'm going by the anime, partially because it's longer than the manga because of all the filler episodes) DON'T READ unless you just don't care. By the way, these are just snapshots of Sakura's life, some are from the manga/anime, some are things that should have happened but didn't.

In keeping with my tradition of having themed chapters, the theme for this will be quotes.

**Quote for Chapter 1: **"Why do we fall, Bruce? So we can learn to pick ourselves up."—_Alfred to Bruce Wayne in _Batman Begins.

**.**

**.**

Title: Catch 22

Rating: T (or PG-13)

Summary: Sakura isn't weak because she lacks strength. She is weak because they protect her. Sakura-centric

Pairings: None (yet)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Spoiler Alert: This chapter contains spoilers from episode 10 to episode 220. This also includes the 3****rd**** Naruto movie. You have been warned.**

Chapter 1: Why Do We Fall, Bruce?

**.**

**.**

They had never seen her as much as a fighter.

Sasuke was too busy putting the weight of the world on his shoulders. He protected her out of the guilt that he couldn't do the same for his family. He scoffed that she was weak and annoying, which was the blunt truth because Sasuke never sugar coated _anything_. When Sakura was younger, she thought it was romantic when he protected her. She thought that meant that he cared for her. In a way he did care for her, but not the way she wanted him to. He protected her because she couldn't protect herself. Call it a _man's_ job to protect a woman, but the fact stood that they were supposed to be on equal grounds, Sasuke just tipped the scale in his favor.

Naruto adored her too much to let her get hurt in the first place. He jumped in front of her when Sasuke couldn't, and if she had a tiny scratch he would freak out and blame himself that he let her get hurt. Naruto and Sasuke doubted her ability to protect herself. If you asked him, Naruto would say that such a pretty face didn't need to get dirty for nothing. Although it was stronger in Sasuke, both of them had an air in her presence when fighting or training which clearly said, "Give us a minute woman, the men are working here." Naruto was like her brother, and he possessed all of the obsessive protectiveness that came with it. He lavished her with attention instead of offering to help her train, even distracting her from training. Sakura fell behind.

Kakashi drilled the idea of teamwork into their heads since day one. However, "teamwork" implies a sense of equality amongst its members, an equality not expressed with Kakashi. He focused on the training of Sasuke and Naruto, who showed great potential in everything they did. Sakura was book smart, which was a kind of intelligence the world-wise Kakashi knew wouldn't get her very far in a Shinobi world. The boys were more street smart, and Kakashi picked up on it quickly. When she clearly beat them in the tree-climbing exercise, he was inwardly proud, but shocked that she had managed to beat the boys. He made a mental note that she would excel at jutsus, however simple training was a different matter. Their silver-haired sensei always made sure to make sure Naruto and Sasuke sparred together so he could spar with Sakura, to make sure she wouldn't get hurt. He never allowed her to have a challenge, and naive Sakura couldn't see the difference.

**.**

**.**

Sakura looked down at them from the tree, laughing when her teammates stared at her in complete astonishment. To be honest, she hadn't thought she could really do it, but then her feet just kind of…stuck. She'd felt fairly confident when she'd felt the chakra gather under her feet, but then again she'd felt confident before only for nothing to happen.

She nearly squealed in excitement when it was a simple matter to just walk up the tree.

"Oh? It seems the one who is best at controlling chakra is Sakura, the girl." Kakashi said. Naruto began to praise her from the forest floor…but Sasuke turned away from her in annoyance.

_What is it? _She asked herself. _What have I done? Why isn't he complimenting me?_

She sighed from her position on the branch, when she really should have been reveling in this accomplishment. It was one of the few times that she would feel superior to her teammates.

**.**

**.**

The fight with Zabuza had given her an adrenaline rush, as she was told to protect their charge from harm. She had taken pride in herself at the time because she had the utmost important job of protecting Tazuna, who was under the protection of Konoha itself!

But later she would wonder, harm from _what_?

Naruto and Sasuke had been told to deal with Haku, while Kakashi himself was fighting Zabuza. There were no other threats for their charge to be protected from. She had been stuck with that job to stay out of the men's way, yet they made sure to give her something to do to make her feel useful.

At the time, she did feel useful. But then the love of her life teetered on the brink of death and she felt absolutely worthless.

**.**

**.**

Sakura was proud of herself when she saw through Iruka's illusion when he told her not to join her team at the Chuunin Exam. To be honest, she wouldn't have seen through it if she hadn't known Sasuke as well as she did because of her fangirling.

That pride was reinforced when Sasuke acknowledged her genjutsu abilities, and again when Kakashi met them at the door and told them he was proud they came. Her greatest sense of fulfillment came from being able to do nearly the entire written portion of the Chuunin Exam without having to cheat. Though she found from there that everything went downhill.

Being a girly girl, Sakura hardly knew the first thing about surviving in a place like the Forest of Death. She was inwardly freaking out that she had to pee _outside_ when she should have been worried about the enemy nin lurking at every corner. She wasn't able to spot Orochimaru, who had done a henge to look like Naruto. She wasn't able to break out of what was really a simple genjutsu, a technique she prided herself on. Even Naruto had joined the battle and lost, which would have been a more honorable alternative to watching the scene play out like a movie. She couldn't even begin to fight him after Sasuke was injured, just stayed on that branch. It was Sasuke who had done everything, Sakura was just his pep-squad.

Her only consolation was holding Sasuke after the curse mark appeared on his neck because it was the only thing she could offer him: comfort. It was the one thing that had been beaten into her head the moment she turned old enough. Look at the men, doing their duty to this country, treat them well. Look at the men, take care of them.

When the Sound ninja came looking for Sasuke, Sakura saw her chance. She battled them because now _she_ was protecting _them_, and after all the things they had done for her, she couldn't let them down now.

There came a sense of confidence when she sliced her own hair off, her precious hair she'd grown out because Sasuke liked girls with long hair. But she would do anything for her team, and she knew that they would do anything to save her. They had risked their lives for her on more than one occasion. Fury and determination alight in her eyes, she fought the enemy with every fiber of her being. It hurt, and blood was leaking from her cuts faster than she would have liked to admit, but she had her intelligence, and outwitted the foolish Sound Nin.

Even though she gave it her all, she still was at the mercy of Zaku. Lee had gotten hurt protecting her. But chopping off her (long, glossy, wonderful) hair in an attempt to save the people she loved in a moment of strength now seemed to be in vain as she waited for the killing blow.

Thankfully, she had InoShikaCho to the rescue. She was used to that, people rescuing her. She cared for her teammates while her former best friend and her own team fought the enemy nin, degrading herself the whole time for still being so weak.

And then…

"Sakura, who did this to you?"

Sasuke came to her rescue. Again.

She wanted to believe that he cared for her, and the words out of context would have made any romantic swoon, but the horror in front of her dispelled any romantic notion she had. This wasn't justice, this was _revenge_. She didn't even know who this man was, with so obvious a bloodlust in his eyes. It left her breathless, and not in a good way.

And for the very first time, Sakura got to rescue Sasuke. From himself.

She held onto him in the aftermath of the curse. _Oh Sasuke-kun! What's happening to you?_

"Sakura-chan! Your hair!" Naruto ruined the moment with his boisterous voice.

"Yeah…it was just impractical, so I cut it off."

She wasn't going to make him worry. She had to be brave. For them.

**.**

**.**

Her fight with Ino told Kakashi that maybe she wasn't as weak as they assumed. Sakura's strength was her mind. Sasuke and Naruto outshined her in strength and endurance, but Sakura outshined both of them with her mental capabilities.

But none of them knew _what_ capabilities.

Every one of Kakashi's students had their quirks. Sasuke was angsty and withdrawn. Naruto was clueless, but happy most of the time. Sakura was bipolar so much that it was scary.

They had all seen her "other side", mainly around Naruto. The one that was easily annoyed and strong as _hell_, but none of them really knew what the "other side" could do. Not until her mind, her one real strength, was taken over by her childhood best friend. With Naruto's encouragement, she expelled Ino's _Shintenshin no Jutsu _from her body, something that was absolutely unheard of.

Though Sakura was the only one on Team 7 who didn't advance to the final round, she was the student Kakashi was proudest of.

**.**

**.**

To the pink haired girl, the fight with Gaara was a blur. All she could remember was her sensei saving her in the stadium, and then trying and failing to protect Sasuke against the murderous Sand sibling.

Her resolve strengthened as it had never done before. She may not have been a quitter, but she was _sick_ and _tired_ of being weak.

**.**

**.**

She remembered the way Sasuke opened his eyes when he awoke from his coma. Dazed. Disoriented. In fact, he was so out of it that he probably didn't even realize that she was hugging him, crying on his shoulder. She'd been sick to death with worry, and in the span of just a few seconds he'd been healed by a rather voluptuous woman. She wished she could be that strong, for Sasuke. Even for Naruto. It felt like for every step she took, her teammates were already taking a thousand more in one stride. It was enough to not only take her ego down a few notches, but her pride as well.

It wasn't the first time she felt like she didn't belong. She often felt like she should be a Shinobi Theorist, if such a thing existed. Measuring trajectory of kunai with perfect wind speeds at an ideal 45 degree angle. She belonged in an ideal world. She didn't belong here.

In fact, when Sasuke had come to her in a frenzy, asking if she knew where Naruto was, mumbling something about Itachi, she wondered, "Who's Itachi?" Which only proved how little she knew her teammates.

**.**

**.**

Sasuke hated bullies, except when he was the bully. And he was a bully with good intentions. Sakura got a laugh that he got to beat up a bunch of thugs trying to take money from an older man. She liked the fact that she could calm the shopkeeper's nerves in the Land of Tea, and then look on confidently as she knew that these three thugs were no match for a thirteen year old Sasuke. He intimidated people, and with good reason. She reflected that he would probably always carry an air of regality around him. Girls saw him for his good looks, and then they pushed him away as they started to really get to know about him. He was moody and arrogant and not a nice person to be around.

But, if you stuck around long enough, you were able to see a side of Sasuke that only a privileged few were able to see. An unguarded Sasuke that regarded you as a friend. You never felt intimidated, always comfortable in his presence. You were protected. Sakura, after a year, felt she had finally reached this stage, although she had been last in comparison to Naruto.

On escort missions, Sakura was usually given the job of protecting their charge. This was given to her by Kakashi, so he and Sasuke and Naruto could fight the bad guys. On this mission, Kakashi wasn't here, but Sakura took up the position anyway, protecting Morino Idate. Naruto's style was too smashy-smashy to stay in one place for very long, and Sasuke worked too fast and was too valuable to stay in one place. Only Sakura had the patience and the reflexes to guard the charge. It was easier to dodge when you were constantly flitting around, but standing still for too long put a target on your back.

It got _really _annoying when that charge was so defiant that they refused to listen to anything that you say.

Rain nin were everywhere and the boat was going down in flames fast.

"Go, Idate!" Sakura yelled.

"No! You'll use me as a decoy!"

Clones were closing in on them. With a sudden burst of strength she didn't know she had, Sakura lifted the main mast from the deck and took out the clones. "We will never use you as a decoy." Sakura said to the frightened man. "Now go, we're right…"

There was a kunai headed for Idate, and Sakura barely managed to block it. The knife cut into her arm, and she heard shouts of concern from her teammates. "Go, Idate."

And that was another reason they always put Sakura on charge duty. Because she could ease their fears like no one else could.

**.**

**.**

"I love you so much!" She screamed at Sasuke. "Take me with you."

_Because I want to be strong too. _

But she was still weak, and therefore worthless to her one true love. That hurt more than anything.

"Sakura, thank you."

Later she would think cynically, _Why are you thanking me? You have nothing to thank me for. I've done nothing to help you Sasuke-kun._

She would never really know why he thanked her, but she hoped when he returned he would tell her.

**.**

**.**

"I'll bring him back Sakura-chan! It's a promise of a lifetime!"

_You're leaving me here?!_ She wanted to scream at him. _Why are you taking _them_? They hardly even know Sasuke! He's my—our—teammate! Not theirs!_

But it was her duty as a ninja to smile and nod through teary eyes.

**.**

**.**

Sakura wrung her hands, pacing in her room. They were on the search for Sasuke, and she wasn't there with them.

_It's all my fault._ She thought. _If I'd only stopped him in time…if only I'd been less annoying…stronger…would he have stayed? If…_

The pink haired girl's train of thought broke off when it felt like a hole opened in her chest. Something was wrong. Something was going terribly wrong, and Sasuke and Naruto were right in the middle of it.

Sakura opened her window and glanced at the street, seeing Kakashi walk by with his book. It was only because she knew him that she knew he was nervous as well, the hand that held his book was tighter than normal, and he looked like he was itching for something to do. Sakura jumped down, yelling his name.

"You've got to go find them, Kakashi-sensei!" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Please, something is _wrong_!"

"Sakura, they're probably fighting. Of course something is…"

Pink hair flew as Sakura shook her head. "No…I know that, but…I can't explain it, but something is really wrong."

"How do you know?"

Sakura put a hand to where the hole inside of her was tearing at her insides. "It _hurts_, Kakashi-sensei."

Her sensei slowly put his book away. "I'll go talk to the Hokage and see what I can do."

"Thank you."

And the next day, Naruto entered the village on Kakashi's back, unconscious, and not far from death.

**.**

**.**

The chance finally arose for Sakura to go with Naruto and Jiraiya to retrieve Sasuke. Naruto was caught in a barrier, and Sakura was absolutely frozen.

_I can't do a thing_. She thought as Naruto was slowly being crushed in front of her. _Nothing's changed! I'm still no use at all!_

Arashi's pincers came down hard to crush Sasame, but Sakura steeled herself. She deflected the weapon with a kunai and, hardened her eyes not to show fear like Sasuke and Naruto had done. _I'm a ninja! A shinobi of Konoha! I refuse to be weak any longer!_ _Shannaro!_

Her eyes were filled with wrath.

_I will not let you win. I will give my life before I let you win!_

"Sakura!" Sasame uttered in surprise.

"Sa-ku-ra. Watch it or you'll go first, is that what you want?" Arashi, or rather the monster that had taken over him, sneered at her.

She glared at him. "Death's not something to be afraid of, Sasame taught me that!" The deadly pincers were closing around her neck, but she still glared. "Worse than death is a life that helps no one. I'm not afraid of giving my life if it will help someone who's important to me!"

But Naruto wouldn't let her die.

She got to see how strong Naruto was when he was really determined. He broke through a barrier and defeated the enemy in one fell swoop and came out nearly unscathed.

"Naruto!" _You're safe! Thank—_

"Promise me you won't ever do that again. No life should ever be thrown away, not even for the sake of someone else."

She was being _scolded_? By _Naruto_? The idea that he was lecturing her left her ashamed and embarrassed. She hung her head. But then something occurred to her.

_Damn it! It's my duty as a shinobi to lay down my life. Naruto, stop protecting me! I don't want you to have to—_

Her thoughts were interrupted as Jiraiya arrived.

Walking home, she reflected. "Arashi was right, I'm just so much dead weight."

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Naruto finally spoke up. "If you hadn't risked your neck like that, I wouldn't have had the strength to go on! You were amazing!"

"Thanks, Naruto." _Even if you don't really mean it. _

_All I was thinking was protecting someone I care about…_

And then it hit her.

She was finally going to do something about it.

"Come in!"

"Hokage-sama." Sakura addressed with confidence. "I want to become your apprentice."

_I'm throwing the old Sakura away. Forever._

She wouldn't allow her fate to rest in the hands of others anymore.

**.**

**.**

Sakura didn't see Naruto a whole lot anymore. He went on missions while Sakura stayed in the village to develop her medical ninjutsu. She hadn't been out of the village in at least a month, and she was starting to get cabin fever. She was really starting to feel bad for all the animals she couldn't save. She'd killed so many fish in the past two weeks…

All her training was worth it though when she walked home and found a dying bird next to a storefront window. It had obviously run into the glass and she could only faintly see the hitching of it's breath. The fact that it was lying on its side was a bad indication as well. The owner of the store came out with a dustpan, and Sakura realized with no small amount of horror that he was going to dispose of the poor animal.

"Wait!" Sakura yelled. "Don't kill it!"

"It's bad for business, girlie. And besides, I'm putting it out of its misery."

"Just give me a minute…" and she kneeled down beside the bird and green chakra flowed out from her hands. She felt the broken wing and ribs, and carefully knitted them back together. She got up with bated breath, and felt something like relief flow through her when the bird hopped up, was dazed for a minute, and then flew away.

The shopkeeper stared at the retreating bird in astonishment, and Sakura smiled.

**.**

**.**

Sakura finally had a chance to escape from the village when Tsunade took her to a somewhat desolate area West of Konoha. Sakura suspected she was only doing this to get away from the mound of paperwork on her desk.

The area was somewhat rocky, and Sakura wrinkled her nose at an unidentifiable smell lingering in the air.

"Punch the ground, Sakura."

Sakura tilted her head a little.

"Mold chakra into your fist and punch."

So Sakura did, and was satisfied when a decent sized hole appeared beneath her. She looked up at Tsunade for praise, but found that the older woman was giving her an uninterested look. "That's pathetic, Sakura."

Sakura gaped at her mentor. It was only her first time! What do you expect?!

"Stand behind me." When the pink haired girl was behind the Hokage, Tsunade punched the ground, not even putting a lot of force into her punch like Sakura had. The medic-in-training stumbled when the world around her tilted, and she was thrown off balance. When she looked at the destruction, rocks were displaced, sticking up from the ground in jagged forms, and there was a _crater_ in the ground that was probably as deep as the Hokage Mountain was tall. She gaped again.

"Now, Sakura, try again."

**.**

**.**

Sakura forced herself to smile as Michiru, the prince of Moon Country, came over and was obviously admiring her. This pig was the man who bought things without any regard for responsibility, and she had an instant disliking of him. She was surprised by the attention though, no one in Konoha (at least no boys anyway other than Lee) gave her a second thought. She figured she intimidated them, which she unfortunately could not do to this man because she'd just met him.

"Are you really a ninja, even though you're such a cutie?"

_How old are you again?_ Sakura asked him in her head. She felt Naruto and Lee's agitation.

**Shannaro! **Inner Sakura protested. **Look past the pink hair you jerk! I'm going to kill you!**

"She's young, but she's excellent." Kakashi vouched for her. She felt her pride swell up a little. Even he had no idea what her training under Tsunade entailed, and she was looking forward to surprising all of her friends and teammates.

"Nice to meet you, little lady." And he shook her hand, stroking the back of it with his meaty hand. Naruto and Lee looked on, outraged. Sakura stilled for a moment and then forced herself to smile.

_Crack! Crack! Crack!_

The prince's face turned a lovely shade of purple as Sakura shook his hand with a grip tighter than strictly necessary. She let him go when she figured he'd learned his lesson. Her team laughed, and she got a small warning glare from Kakashi before his one eye turned to amusement.

"And," Kakashi explained. "She's stronger than most adults, too."

_Oh Kakashi-sensei_, Sakura thought amusedly. _You don't even know the half of it_.

**.**

**.**

Naruto left a few hours ago with Jiraiya to train for an indeterminable amount of time. Sakura was watching the road out of Konoha with saddened eyes.

Tsunade put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's for the best, Sakura."

"It doesn't feel like it." She had been counting on Naruto's support to keep her going.

"I know how you're feeling, but you have to trust me on this one. I had male teammates too."

"But you can punch craters in the ground. I bet they never left you behind."

"But I'm still a woman Sakura. Any male teammate is going to protect the female no matter how good she is. Now that they're gone you don't have anyone to protect you anymore." Her amber eyes met green ones. "I know how male teachers treat the females too, and it's high time you put your neck out there. You will get hurt, and bleed, and you'll probably do things now that your teammates wouldn't dream of you doing in a million years. It's for the best, you need to stop relying on them to protect you."

Her words hit the mark and Sakura knew she was right. _I miss you guys but frankly, good riddance. _

**.**

**.**

**Author's Notes: **So I know it isn't very long. I tried to pull stuff from the manga/anime in which Sakura has some importance, but it's Naruto's story, so Sakura doesn't get much screen time. As always, review and tell me what you think.


	2. A Remedy

**Author's Notes: **Let's see, nothing much to say here. Just that if you haven't signed up for my mailing list (the link is on my profile page) it would be _very_ beneficial to you. (Hint, hint…wink, wink).

**Quote for Chapter 2: **"Don't find fault. Find a remedy."—_Henry Ford_.

**.**

**.**

Title: Catch 22

Rating: T (or PG-13)

Summary: Sakura isn't weak because she lacks strength. She is weak because they protect her. Sakura-centric

Pairings: None (yet)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Spoiler Alert: This chapter contains spoilers through episode 3 of **_**Naruto Shippuden**_**. You have been warned.**

Chapter 2: A Remedy

**.**

**.**

Sakura got her period for the first time when she was on a mission, in the dead middle of the forest.

Since she did not have a team of her own, she had been temporarily placed on Team Gai. Thankfully, she hadn't felt like a third wheel like she thought she would have. Gai and Lee were chatting over some new competition/training they were going to try, and Neji just didn't bother talking period. Tenten seemed to be the only normal one on the whole team, and talked to her throughout the journey about her training under Tsunade and new jutsus and feminine topics Neji was trying his hardest not to overhear. She told the younger woman that it was a nice reprieve from talking to Neji, who made it seem as though you were talking to yourself.

Sakura knew the feeling.

They had stopped for the night to set up camp in the middle of nowhere. Sakura was going to the bathroom in the woods when she noticed something alarming in her underwear. Her heart began to beat frantically as she pulled her pants up and paced for a few moments, deciding what to do.

"Tenten?" She called, her voice sounding kind of strangled. "Can you come here for a moment?!"

Sakura heard Lee's concerned voice before a _thwap_ resounded through the clearing. "Idiot, she asked for me. And if I see any of you peeking—and that includes spying with the Byakugan, Neji!—there's going to be hell to pay. " When Tenten found her, she asked, "Sakura, are you ok?"

With more than a touch of panic in her voice, she explained the situation. Tenten, her face serious the whole time, nodded in understanding. With a "be right back" she went back into the clearing, ignoring her team's questions, and brought her bag back to Sakura. She handed her a tampon and a change in underwear and waited for the younger girl to get changed. They put the trash and soiled panties inside of a Ziploc back and Tenten put it deep in her backpack so they could deal with it later.

They returned to the camp, and Gai was the only one who looked like he knew what happened, even Neji looked quizzical.

"Ah Tenten, what a good person you are to be helping Sakura-chan with—"

Tenten fixed a glare on him. "_Say another word and I'll slice you into six different pieces_."

It was then that Tenten became the second coolest kunoichi alive, after Tsunade, of course.

**.**

**.**

Sakura rolled her shoulders in preparation for her training with Tsunade. For some reason, the older woman asked her to meet by the main gates instead of in their usual training spot.

"Sakura, as a medical ninja, you must learn to escape and evade the enemy." She leaned against the wall with her arms crossed as she spoke. "If you are hurt, the rest of your team is screwed. That being said, you may have to evade for long distances or over a long period of time. So today we're going to work on your stamina. For that, I've enlisted some help."

"Help, Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura asked. Even the two ninjas inside the hut were listening intently.

Suddenly, Sakura's face flooded with panic and she realized the answer mere _nanoseconds_ before she heard the voice.

"Hokage-sama, forgive my lateness! I was basking in the glorious youth of spring!"

Maito Gai.

Tsunade gave a smile, even though it looked kind of forced. The smile brightened when she realized her student's misfortune.

_Sadist. _Sakura thought, fuming. Even the guards were laughing at her.

"Have fun Sakura!" Tsunade called in a sing-song voice before leaving.

"Ah, Sakura, I bet that we can do one hundred laps around the village before sunset!" His teeth pinged.

A green eye twitched.

**.**

**.**

Sakura knocked on the door to her mentor's office, opening the door when she heard the brusque "Enter!"

Tsunade was currently talking to Shikamaru about strategies on how to deal with Kusagakure, who was creating tensions between the two countries. "Yes, Sakura?" She remembered the day earlier in which she had evilly put her student under the care of Maito Gai, and smirked.

"Well I was coming to you to report about the shinobi in the hospital from Grass. He is not at risk of dying anymore and is ready for interrogation."

"Good. I will contact Ibiki immediately."

"And one more thing, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said, looking as innocent as she possibly could. "I ran into some kids on the way here who have something they would like to give you."

The Godaime, thinking she was getting a thank-you gift of some kind, ushered for them to come in. She was expecting a three-man cell, however fifteen fresh-out-of-the-Academy students walked into her office, each one with a giant stack of paper in their hands. Tsunade looked horrified at the paperwork. Shikamaru's mouth twitched in a half-smile. Sakura smiled at the Genin, but there was something mischievous gleaming in her eyes.

The group of Genin, bowing in respect, filed out of the office looking pleased with themselves for helping the Hokage. Sakura went out after them, but turned back, a devious smile on her face. "Have fun, _Hokage-sama_." And then she walked out, cackling evilly.

Shikamaru had to turn his laugh into a cough as his boss turned a heated amber gaze onto him. _Women are troublesome…but at least they're entertaining. _

**.**

**.**

"Happy birthday, Sakura!"

Sakura looked up, surprised. She was just going to deliver medical charts to Tsunade's office when she was greeted by the boisterous voice of none other than Ino. A cake was sitting on the Hokage's desk, and Ino, Tsunade, and Shizune—not to mention Tonton—were smiling at her. There were fourteen lit candles sitting in the pink icing. Was it really her birthday? She had been so caught up in training that it seemed as though her birthday was still so far away.

"I can't believe you're fourteen before I am, it's not fair…" Ino pouted, then she brightened. "But Chouji offered to make the cake, what do you think?"

It was a simple round cake with pink icing, decorated with white roses. "Tell him I said it's beautiful." She absently thought about her present from her team last year.

"_It's your birthday, Sakura?" Kakashi was deep in thought for a second. "Well in that case, you only have to do _four_ laps around the village."_

"_What about us Kakashi-sensei?!" Naruto whined. _

"_The usual ten laps for you two." Kakashi answered. He pat Sakura's head, for once not looking at his book. "Thirteen already? Yare, yare, you grow up so fast…"_

That year, Naruto had emptied his entire wallet to buy her a bowl of ramen (which Ayame had also made her a chocolate cupcake with a single candle in it) and Sasuke hadn't reprimanded or criticized her all day. All in all, it was like a miracle.

"Aren't you going to blow out the candles?" Tsunade asked. "I'm hungry."

Laughing, Sakura walked over to the cake, hovering over it for a second to decide her wish. She said it in her head as the candles went out in one breath.

_I wish for my boys._

**.**

**.**

The pink-haired medic-in-training finally got the chance to sit down with her parents for dinner. It was an occasion that happened very rarely these days, what with Sakura's extensive training under Tsunade, even though she still lived at home. Her parents were civilians. They didn't understand the pressure she was under and often pondered the whole shinobi institution was going to cause their daughter an early grave. They tried to support her as best they could, but Sakura had come home with too many bruises and cuts (not to mention the chopping-off-the-hair incident) for them to be truly happy with her chosen profession.

"How is your training going under Hokage-sama?" Sakura's mother asked politely.

"Fine." Sakura answered through a mouthful of rice. "She's a really tough teacher, but I'm learning a lot."

"Well it sounds like she's doing a better job teaching you than that Copy-Cat Ninja."

Sakura looked slightly affronted for a moment before slipping underneath a calm mask. "She's not better…just different."

"I see…" There was a long pause. "Well it's probably for the best that Naruto and Sasuke left then, isn't it? This way they can't distract you."

"They never distracted me." _If anything they made me better, because I had to compete with them for Kakashi-sensei's attention._

"In any case, it's still good that they're gone." Her father spoke up. "They were both bad influences if you ask me."

"That's right." Her mom said. "You have to remember that they both come with some pretty heavy baggage, Sakura."

"So?" Sakura was beginning to get angry. "They're still my friends."

"I know honey, we're just saying that it's good you're seeing less of them. I mean I was naturally worried about Naruto at first. That kid is just…a demon, everyone says so. And that traitor teammate of yours is just—"

"Don't insult my teammates." The pink haired girl gritted out. "You know nothing about them."

Her mother sighed. "I knew we shouldn't have let you become a ninja. Your team's bad habits are rubbing off on you, you never fought with us before you became a…_kunoichi_." She spat out the last word as if it were acid.

One insult too many to Team 7 had Sakura slamming her palms down on the table and standing up. "You will not insult them." She turned and began to walk to the front door.

"Where are you going, young lady?!" Her father bellowed.

"I'm moving out."

"But we're your family!"

"_So are they!_" Sakura screamed right back. "You have no right to bad-mouth them after all they have done for me! I'm not putting up with it anymore!" Ignoring their protests and flinging off her father's hand when he tried to physically stop her, Sakura made her way to the only place that she could go to. Naruto had given her a spare key to his apartment via Tsunade before he left—just in case—and it would do until she could find somewhere more permanent in the morning.

Unfortunately when she entered his (surprisingly clean) living room, his familiar scent and memories of Team 7 were enough to drive her to tears.

**.**

**.**

Oftentimes, Sakura found herself envious of the other teams. More the fact that they were still together than anything else, but also the teamwork they all showed. They all completed each other, couldn't go more than a few hours without thinking of their teammates. They ate lunch together on days when they didn't spar or didn't have missions, just to…hang out.

Team 7 had never just hung out before. Naruto was too hell bent trying to get Sakura's attention, making him less desirable to be around, and Sasuke was too much of a recluse. The one time she remembered them being together without having a sparring session, a mission, or eating at Ichiraku after one of the above was the time they tried to see under Kakashi's mask. But even then, no member of her team had ever approached her and gone, "Do you want to hang out?" Naruto always asked for dates. Sasuke never asked at all. And come to think of it, she'd never asked them. She was too busy trying to get Sasuke to walk her home and pushing Naruto away.

Despite the fact that Team 10 had the Ino-Shika-Cho formation, it was Team 8 that Sakura was envious of the most. Hinata, Kiba, and Shino treated each other like family. They never excluded each other in anything. Their teamwork was so flawless because they knew the other two so well. They were family. And perhaps most importantly, they would never even consider leaving a teammate behind, to go train themselves.

When Sakura was put in a team, she disliked working with Team 8 the most, despite how friendly all of them were—even Shino. She always felt like a third wheel, messing up their perfect formations and throwing off the balance in their team. She wondered what would have happened differently if Team 7 was like that, but then shook the notion out of her head sadly. She couldn't even _imagine_ her, Naruto, and Sasuke coming together like that. Like a family.

**.**

**.**

Sakura's mouth could catch flies it was open so wide. "I'm sorry, you want me to do _what_?"

Bored, Tsunade pointed a finger. "Bench press that boulder..."

The boulder was nearly three times as tall as Sakura and maybe four or five times the width. With that kind of mass and Sakura's developing skills, the pink haired girl didn't like the outcome. Maybe she just had to do it a few times…?

Her hopes were deflated when Tsunade finished her sentence.

"…until you collapse." The Hokage walked over to the boulder, picking it up easily with one hand. "Now lay on your back."

Sakura did as she was told, already feeling her palms starting to sweat.

"I'm going to hand this to you and you are going to bench press it as many times as you can. Your goal is five hundred reps, if you get tired, throw it off and start the counting over again. Clear?"

"Yes, Tsunade-shishou."

The boulder was set onto her outstretched hands, and Sakura powered chakra through them before the boulder could fall and crush her. It wasn't so hard at first, but as she was approaching fifty she could feel her arms getting a little tired. By one hundred and twenty her arms were trembling from the strain, and she had to throw the giant rock off before she could even hit the two hundred mark. Her arms felt like Jell-O.

The next time, she only made it to two hundred and thirty eight.

_Pull yourself together!_ Sakura thought as Tsunade handed her glorified rock again. _Sasuke-kun and Naruto could probably do this one-handed! Heck, _Kakashi-sensei_ would probably be able to pull this off, even in his old age! _

But she still only made it to two hundred and twelve.

"Tsunade-shishou, with all due respect, I can't—" Her voice stopped abruptly as a memory flickered through her head.

"_Annoying…_"

She had to blink back pained tears at the memory, not only because it was Sasuke-kun, but because she couldn't have given him a better impression than that. He left the village thinking she was still a nuisance, and told her so outright. Sakura clenched her fists.

"Give me the boulder." Sakura said with determination lining her voice.

"Sakura this is pointless. You're obviously not at that skill level yet. We'll try again some other…"

"_Give me the damn rock!_" A Sakura in a normal state of mind would have been horrified she was talking to her superiors in such a tone, but Inner Sakura had come out and was determined and furious. She would not be weak. She would show them all!

She started her reps.

…_I'm not annoying…I don't even know where he got that notion…I love you but Naruto was right when he said you were an "angsty emo kid"…_

137

…_can't believe that white-haired pervert of a sensei. He's probably as old as dirt and he still is one of the strongest ninja…I really need to find out what he does to train…_

349

…_dumb blond kid…How the heck is _he_ so strong? He never does any serious training and he could probably lift this boulder way longer than I can and oh! This thing is getting heavy…_

523

…_Actually, I think I lost track of my counting. Oops. What number am I on?…Oh ow…heavy…can't…gah!!!_

Sakura threw the rock off of her and sat up panting and disgustingly sweaty. She hoped she was at least at five hundred, otherwise she was going to have to come up with some stronger rants.

"Very good, Sakura. Five hundred and forty seven."

"…Really?"

"Yes. Now go home and get some rest."

"But it's only the middle of the afternoon."

"I know, but you'll need all the rest you can get, because tomorrow…" The blonde laughed evilly. "You'll do the same thing on top of the lake!"

Sakura pouted. "That's cruel, shishou."

"Isn't it though? Come on, I'll treat you to lunch."

Sakura gave her mentor a very dry look. "You have no money."

"Ah true, true…Guess you're treating me then!"

There was really only one similarity between Kakashi-sensei and Tsunade, and that was how they both managed to weasel their way out of paying for anything. But Sakura had learned a few things by watching these two in action.

"Sakura? Where did you go?"

And one of them happened to be disappearing without a trace.

"Damn it Sakura! I wanted barbecue!"

**.**

**.**

It was supposed to be a simple escort mission with Team 10. Shikamaru was the leader, and its whole purpose was to give him leadership experience. They were escorting the Fire Daimyo's assistant around some cliffs when they were ambushed by a bunch of Stone nin. Thankfully, the nin only seemed to be about Genin level, or some really pathetic Chuunin. Ino was assigned to look after the assistant (which made Sakura smile, because that was normally her job, which meant Shikamaru thought her competent enough to fight). Ino began to fight one that had tried to attack the assistant, but sadly, the assistant was no ninja. From her vantage point fighting one shinobi with a giant sword, Sakura saw their charge shivering and backing away from the danger. Normally, she would encourage him to get away from the danger, however if he backed up any further he was going to fall off the edge of the cliff.

Sakura was about to yell to Ino, but then the rock beneath the assistant crumbled and their charge was falling before anyone could get to him.

Cussing, the medic gave one punch to her opponent and ran past the fighting, jumping over people that were reaching out their arms to attack her. Without a second thought—actually without much thought at all—Sakura jumped off the cliff and dove towards their charge. She maneuvered her body so that she was completely vertical to get more speed. The Fire Daimyo's assistant was crying and flailing, and she almost lost her grip once she managed to get a hold on the back of his robes. Then, with more than a slight panic, Sakura thought _now what?_

There was only one technique she could think of right now, and she'd never even attempted it before. But she'd hoped she had fangirled over Sasuke enough that she could pick it up…and _quickly_.

Not every ninja could pull off a decent chakra string, but they also didn't have the control that Sakura exhibited. She reached out her chakra and wrapped it around a stray branch on the mountainside. She felt it getting taut, and both shinobi and charge got a nasty case of whiplash, not to mention Sakura felt like both of her arms were about to be ripped out of their sockets. Slowly, Sakura lowered them the remaining thirty feet, and she thought she saw the man literally kiss the ground once they'd touched down. Sakura's heart was racing, and she felt her knees getting weak.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you…"

"Sakura!"

Said woman looked up to find the rest of her cell running down the face of the cliff with chakra enhanced feet. Ino reached her first and tackled her with a hug.

"What were you _thinking_, Forehead?! You could have been killed!"

Shikamaru, hands in pockets, took one look at the hysteric man on the ground. "Good work Haruno, let's move out."

Sakura smiled. Now this was the kind of attention she wanted. Like she did this kind of thing everyday. Like she was his equal.

"Shikamaru!" Ino yelled as Sakura fell into step beside her retreating teammate. Chouji was forced to carry their charge because he refused to get up off the ground. "At least show _some _compassion, she could have _died_!!! _Shikamaru_!!!"

**.**

**.**

For Sakura's second Chuunin Exam, she was placed on a team with Ino and Chouji, who were without one teammate due to Shikamaru's promotion a year before. She was excited, because she would get to test out her new skills under Tsunade.

The written test was easy, but she knew it was going to be the Forest of Death that would challenge her.

And challenge her it did.

Nearly the first thing that happened was a group of nin from Smoke tried to take their _Heaven_ scroll and Chouji was poisoned by a senbon needle. Barking at Ino to distract the enemy, Sakura dragged the unconscious Chouji to a somewhat secluded spot. She took a vial from her medic pouch, which was huge and she was still getting used to the weight, and poured a generous amount (which was probably way more than was needed) on the wound. The purplish color began to fade and—

"Sakura, behind you!"

Said girl spun on her knees and parried an attack. She tried to land a kick but he jumped back before that could happen. When he came at her again, Sakura launched a windmill shuriken at him. He dodged and released a smoke grenade.

Sakura coughed but eventually found Ino. They stood back to back and Sakura listened for movement. There was something, she just couldn't quite discern what it was.

The smoke cleared and the three smoke nins were holding Chouji, who was too dazed to fight back. Sakura, seeing a chance, told Ino her plan in a small whisper, and Ino nodded.

Ino used her mind abilities to take control of the guy holding Chouji. Sakura stomped her foot.

"Aw look, the little baby is having a temper tantrum."

The body Ino was commanding pushed Chouji to the side right before there formed a crack from the heel of Sakura's sandal to the three enemies. They only had time to look shocked before the ground swallowed them whole.

Ino, now in her own body, was checking over Chouji. He wasn't moving.

"Is he unconscious again?"

Ino laughed. "Something like that. He fainted."

**.**

**.**

In the preliminaries, Sakura had won her fight easily against a ninja from Waterfall not even having to use her monstrous strength. She was surprised to see Kakashi there, watching her, since she hadn't seen him in at least half a year. They told her the pairings for the first round of the semi-finals. Sakura was paired against Rock Lee. They looked at each other for a moment and looked away. The two may not have wanted to fight each other, but neither planned on losing.

Which was why Sakura was currently being beaten to a pulp by the Hokage herself. "Lee is going to be tons faster than this, Sakura, what are you going to do then?"

Sakura, face down in the dirt, spit a rock out of her mouth and muttered. "Good question."

A blindfold was placed over her eyes. "I told you to _feel_. You're using your eyes too much."

It was difficult for the first few training sessions, not being able to see, but eventually Sakura got the hang of feeling the rhythm of the earth and the disruptions when someone was moving across it. For the first time, Sakura blocked a punch to the gut and smirked in triumph. She was rewarded with an unexpected kick for her cockiness.

So when the day finally arrived for her match, both fighters were understandably nervous, but squared off anyway. Lee ended up landing the first punch to her jaw, and then disappeared after that, landing a kick in the dead center of her back, sending her sprawling forward. She could have sworn she heard Tsunade growling from the Hokage's platform.

Rock Lee was somewhere amongst the trees, waiting to make a surprise attack. He had no chakra to sense, so Sakura didn't know where he was. To the shock of everyone in the crowd, Sakura pulled her forehead protector over her eyes. The mumblings in the crowd ("Can you believe how cocky she is?" "She hasn't even landed a punch yet!" "Lee!!! Get her now while she's open!!! YOSH!!!") were distracting, so she tuned them out and focused on the earth. She heard the familiar calming rhythm…_right there!_

Sakura whipped her body around, grabbed the oncoming fist, and punched the Green Beast so hard he went sailing across the field and into the giant concrete wall.

The entire stadium went deathly silent.

**.**

**.**

Even though Sakura lost in the fourth round against Gaara, she was promoted to Chuunin. There was a celebration party for her and the other four Konoha nin who were promoted (Tenten, Lee, Kiba, and Ino). Neji had made it six months earlier when Sakura was still in training. Hinata, Shino, and Chouji were still working on their Chuunin titles, and would probably get it at the next exam in six months. The Sand Siblings, who were all Chuunin by now, were also in attendance. There were a few civilians, lots of family members, and plenty of other ninja. The one sensei she didn't see at the party was hers. The Copy-Nin was on a dire S-rank mission, and hadn't got to see her semi-finals matches. He had wished her luck before he left, but that hadn't softened the blow any.

"Those were some pretty impressive performances, Haruno." Temari said as she stood beside the pink haired girl at the buffet. She wasn't carrying her fan.

"Thank you, Temari-san."

"I must admit you even _lost_ beautifully. I didn't know that anything besides your hair could turn that shade of pink."

Thinking about the way Sakura had lost made her blush again. For some reason, that would be forever unknown to her, Gaara had abandoned his attacks and gone for close range fighting. Sakura thought she had an advantage at this point, and she put up one hell of a fight, but Gaara eventually maneuvered them so that he was completely pinning Sakura to the stadium floor. He was straddling her hips and pinning down her legs with his shins. He knew that he couldn't hold her one handed, so he was holding her wrists on each side of her head. To top off the picture, he was leaning so close, daring her to move, that their noses were practically touching. Sakura just glared at him despite the fact that she was sure she was turning pink. Don't get her wrong, she did try to struggle, but the redhead was immovable. Not to mention her hormones were kicking in at his proximity. If his abs were anything like Naruto's or Sasuke's…the thought made her want to shudder.

"But don't feel bad. I mean he _is _my brother, so naturally he's strikingly attractive. Not to mention he's going to be the future Godaime Kazekage."

"You really have a big mouth, sis." Kankuro said as he walked up, Gaara walking alongside him. "It's supposed to be a surprise."

"I'm surprised, if that helps." Sakura offered.

"You're such a good sport, Sakura." The puppeteer commented as he slipped an arm around her shoulders. Gaara was the only one who noticed her shoulders tense a fraction. "But don't tell anyone, yeah? We still have to surprise _someone_."

"Of course not." How her voice came out steady was a mystery to her, because she was standing amongst three very powerful ninja, one of whom was staring at her with very piercing jade green eyes.

"Kankuro," came Gaara's baritone. "You will remove your arm from her now."

Kankuro tsked. "So sensitive! We're never going to marry you off little bro!" And he playfully stormed off. Gaara bowed and followed him, but not before Sakura could say, "Congratulations, Kazekage-sama."

"What was that about?" Sakura asked Temari. The older girl laughed.

"I think what Gaara was trying to say was if you ever need help, Haruno Sakura, Suna has your back."

Sakura left later that night feeling very flattered.

**.**

**.**

Sakura was beginning to pick up on some of her mentor's sick sense of humor. On the outside was sweet, innocent Sakura, but Inner Sakura had picked up on some of the finer details. It was a mission to some remote village, where a low-level ninja kept raping teenage girls. Sakura did some minor counseling there, and then went after the source of the problem.

She stood in front of Tsunade's desk after the fact, giving her mission report.

"Did you take care of the problem?"

"Yes, Shishou. I guarantee that man will never touch another woman again."

Tsunade gave her a wary look. "You didn't kill him…did you?"

"No, of course not." And then it was obvious that Inner Sakura took over just a little, when a wicked smile spread across innocent Sakura's mouth. "I hacked off his dick."

Tsunade threw her head back and laughed, tears coming to her eyes. The ANBU in the room, obviously male, squirmed and pressed his legs a little closer together. Sakura was a force to be reckoned with.

**.**

**.**

Her hair was long again.

As a matter of fact, she decided that she actually liked it shorter. It got in the way less when she fought, and she had been subject to more than one hit because silky pink strands obscured her vision. Now she knew why Sasuke liked long haired girls. He was sadistic.

Besides, having her short hair reminded the kunoichi of Team 7. She'd cut it off in an effort to save them. It was her shining moment in a time when she didn't have many. With that being said, she smiled as the barber draped the cloth around her shoulders.

"What'll it be this time, Sakura? A trim as usual?"

Sakura smiled more and put her hand to her shoulder. "Actually, I want you to chop it off right about here."

**.**

**.**

"Happy fifteenth birthday, Forehead." Ino smiled at Sakura, handing her a small package.

"You got me something?" Sakura asked. Missions were being piled onto shinobi nowadays. She had hardly spoken to someone who wasn't a medic-nin in weeks. Of course Sakura was rarely on missions anymore, since she spent so much of her time healing ninja at the hospital so they could be sent right back out into the field again.

"Yeah, it's not much though."

Whatever it was, it was wrapped in tissue paper and nothing else. It was light too. Sakura peeled back the paper, which revealed two black leather gloves. She turned to the blonde, a little confused.

"You're always smashing things and messing up your hands, so this way you won't have to heal your knuckles all the time."

Sakura smiled. "Thanks, Ino. These will definitely come in handy."

**.**

**.**

"So, Minako-san, I understand this is the fifth time you've failed to complete your work?" Sakura addressed a relatively new nurse, who was only a few years older than she was. She was aspiring to be a medic, however it was a goal that seemed laughable with her work ethic.

The woman twitched nervously in her seat. "I'm sorry, Haruno-sempai, but the workload has been overwhelming the last few weeks."

Oh Sakura knew this very well, considering missions were being given to teams almost as soon as they came back from another one. Sakura had been healing people without much of a break, even staying after hours. The nurse in front of her left at five, whether her work for the day was done or not.

"It says here," Sakura flipped through a few pages of complaints from the other medical staff. "That you have been seen making out with your boyfriend…repeatedly."

Minako flushed. "I…it's only during my breaks…"

"And why are you taking so many breaks when you still have work to do?"

"Well…that's…"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to let you go. Please reapply when you have a better understanding of the word 'responsibility.'"

This time, Minako flushed in anger. "Do you even have that authority?"

"Yes."

"I highly doubt that. You're—what?—fifteen?"

"Please don't show up for work tomorrow." _Or ever. _Sakura wanted to say, but held her tongue.

"This is ridiculous! You think you can be arrogant just because you don't have teammates to steal the glory away from you?" She laughed cruelly. "That's right. I know all about your team. They left because you were slowing them down!"

"You have five minutes to get out of this hospital before I call security." _Stay calm, Sakura. _ She thought. _Now is no time to lose your temper. _

"You wouldn't dare. You're too weak to do something like…"

She suddenly found herself pinned to the wall with shuriken.

"I don't think you understand your position." Sakura said, her voice coming out as an evil hiss. "I was actually going to reconsider hiring you if you completed the training again, but not now. Now, if you say another word against me or my teammates, I will blacklist you. You will never become a medic, and you will never get another job here again." Sakura's eyes were cold. "Now get the hell out of here before I throw you out myself."

The woman carefully removed the shuriken and went crying down the hall. An amused nurse walked into the office—which was actually Tsunade's, Sakura just borrowed it—just in time to see Sakura punch a hole in the wall.

"Um…Haruno-sempai?"

Sakura opened the window and stepped onto the ledge. "Cover for me a little while, would you? I need to go beat something up."

And she was gone.

**.**

**.**

Sakura's first kill wasn't very personal. She had always imagined that she would have to look her victim in the eye and…stab. She always ended the thoughts there, because she couldn't really imagine killing someone. She knew Jounin who still had nightmares of their first kill, haunting them asleep and awake. They told stories that they would turn sharp corners in busy streets and _there they were_. Tsunade remembered her first kill. A missing nin from Rock. His eyes were blue.

The medic was on a team to protect a convoy for the Fire Daimyo. She managed to take a peek inside the large wagons, and inside was the usual fare of gold and scrolls. Sakura thought, "They never give us anything interesting to protect, like wagons full of chocolate bars or expensive champagne."

The convoy passed through a forest, on a trail that seemed to be serene until she heard the call over her com that they were surrounded. Shinobi from Grass. At least ten of them, none higher than Chuunin level. Sakura was at the front of the convoy, walking alongside the Fire Daimyo's son at his insistence. Her teammates—a mishmash of teams with her, Kiba, Neji, and Tenten—had rolled their eyes at this.

They converged on the seventeen year old boy, and nothing entered Sakura's mind except for _block, hit, throw, punch, out of kunai, protect_. It was a frenzy. The attacks pure madness. She didn't have time to think in sentences, let alone strategize.

In the aftermath, they were going around collecting any information they could from their attackers. Sakura saw a man with a kunai lodged in his throat, and hadn't thought anything of it until she realized, "Oh, that's my kunai."

She'd just killed a man, and she wasn't really sure how to feel about that.

**.**

**.**

Between Tsunade's training, some endurance and taijutsu training with Gai, and working at the hospital, Sakura was in a state where she remained sore most of the time. In fact, if she wasn't, she took it as a sign that she wasn't training hard enough. She came home and took scalding hot baths to ease the soreness away, even though she was dead tired by the time she arrived home. More than once, she fell asleep in the tub, and she thought it was surprising that she never drowned.

But it was worth it, she thought, because one day she would be on par with her team. She would stand alongside them and fight the enemy, rather than standing on the sidelines looking worried.

She was going to be useful.

She was going to be strong

**.**

**.**

Kakashi vanished.

Right?…Above?…Left?…Behind?…

She smirked.

"Below!"

Two and a half years of gruesome training was worth it if only for this moment. She saw Naruto's stunned face in the corner of her eye, and Kakashi's eye was wide in comical horror and clear surprise.

_Bitch, please. _

**.**

**.**

**Author's Notes: **And so ends another chapter of Catch 22. I have to admit, this has probably been one of my favorite chapters to write in all of my stories. It's so much fun exploring Sakura's character, and making up origins for things like her black gloves. As always, review and tell me what you think!


	3. Backwards and in High Heels

**Author's Notes: **Sorry this is so late. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm still alive, and that the next chapter of Dear Annie is in progress and should be up within the next couple of days or so. Sorry for the delay. Also, this is the beginning of the deviation from the traditional _Naruto_ series. I told you guys this once, but I'm writing this story because if the _Naruto_ series was about Sakura, this is how it should have been written.

**Quote for Chapter 3: **"Remember, Ginger Rogers did everything Fred Astaire did, but backwards and in high heels."—_Faith Whittlesey_.

**.**

**.**

Title: Catch 22

Rating: T (or PG-13)

Summary: Sakura isn't weak because she lacks strength. She is weak because they protect her. Sakura-centric

Pairings: None (yet)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Spoiler Alert: This chapter contains spoilers from episode 11 to episode 67 of **_**Naruto Shippuden**_**. You have been warned.**

Chapter 3: Backwards and in High Heels

**.**

**.**

Sakura watched the others breathe a sigh of relief, but knew that she could not do the same.

"Kankuro's life is no longer in danger, but we still need to make an antidote for the trace amounts of poison left in his system." She turned to the staff and began to give orders. "I need you to gather some medicinal herbs for me. You, remove the bandages. You, prepare an IV drip. Save a small amount of that poison…"

Until Kankuro was completely safe, the world around her disappeared.

She didn't even get to see Naruto's look of awe.

**.**

**.**

_I hate puppets._

She dodged left and right again as Sasori attacked her with gadgets from his puppets. They dodged the senbon with a grace that only kunoichi of their caliber could pull off. She had been surprised by the attractive boyish features, but then disheartened as she realized she was going to have to kill him.

What they say is true: all the attractive ones are either taken or evil. Damn.

"Sakura, you have to make a run for it."

Sakura's new favorite word resounded loudly in her head: _No_.

_I don't run. Not anymore. _

The rest of the fight was rough, but Sakura was on top of every move Sasori made.

Except for one.

The cord in his stomach made a gash in her side, and Sasori then proceeded to go for Chiyo. Her antidote was running out fast, and she just needed to withstand the pain. She grabbed the cord and pulled until Sasori was within her reach, and she punched him with a burst of raw power that would have made her master proud.

But Sasori of the Red Sand wasn't dead yet, and Sakura steeled herself against him and his army.

**.**

**.**

Sakura grit her teeth against the pain of Sasori's sword being pulled out of her. Chiyo and her grandson were talking about something, but it was just static in her ears. She considered herself having a high threshold for pain, but this was ridiculous.

_What would Naruto do in this situation? Or Kakashi? Or even Tsunade-sama? They would stand up and fight despite the pain. _

_Don't be ridiculous, as a medical nin you know what will happen if you strain a wound that deep. You'll bleed to death and die. What good will you be then?_

_At least I'll die having saved someone. Naruto was wrong. It's my life to give and I will have died honorably for Chiyo-baa-sama. _

**Get up, stupid! **Her inner, less rational half screamed. **What about Sasuke-kun? Sasori isn't dead yet, find out what you can about Orochimaru!**

_Pain…_

"_Sakura, a medical ninja should be able to tolerate a lot of pain." Her master's voice echoed in her head. "But you shouldn't have to feel it at all if you can evade well enough."_

**You can't just give up like that! Get up!**

"_Sorry I'm late guys, I was just lost on the road of life…"_

"_Sakura-chan, you've got super-strength now! That's awesome!"_

"_Hn."_

Using all of her willpower, Sakura lifted herself up to find the pain had receded. Chiyo healed her.

Sakura sat up, eyes slightly glazed over but unforgiving. She was ready to fight again.

**.**

**.**

Sakura held the corpse of Chiyo-baa-sama close to her after witnessing the single most unselfish act she'd ever seen a human being carry out.

"Her face looks so peaceful that I keep thinking that she's going to burst out laughing."

Thinking about the strange sense of humor from woman who had assisted her fight with Sasori was the last straw, and her tears broke free.

_One day, Chiyo-baa-sama, I hope that I can be as strong as you are._

**.**

**.**

Sakura was walking down the hall of the hospital after they had cleaned her up. Even Tsunade couldn't fix the scar where Sasori's sword had impaled her, but Sakura deemed that it was ok. It was a battle wound she was proud to bear. She saw Neji up ahead going the opposite direction. She'd heard about the fights Team Gai had with…themselves. It was an experience Sakura never wanted to go through.

Neji stopped in front of her, "Sakura-san."

"Hello Neji-san. I trust that you're all bandaged up?"

The Hyuuga wasn't much for small talk, so he got straight to his point. "I saw your fight with Sasori." She opened her mouth, and he answered her silent question. "Byakugan, remember?" She blushed a little and he continued. "We could hear the explosions from miles away, so naturally I wanted to see what was happening. About your fight, I was very…impressed. Perhaps we could spar sometime?"

Sakura, who was still blushing, could only nod.

"I look forward to it, then." And on that note he disappeared around the corner.

Sakura picked her jaw up off the floor and walked to Naruto's hospital room.

"Hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto paused. "What's that look on your face for?"

She sat down heavily on the side of his bed, still dumbstruck.

"Are you sick? Do you need me to call a Nurse? Okay…now why are you smiling like that?"

She turned to him grinning from ear to ear. "Oh it's nothing much Naruto."

He looked at her warily. "One of these days I'm going to get it out of you."

"How are you feeling?"

"You're changing the subject! Is it a boy? Is that why you're so happy?"

"Did I miss something?" Kakashi asked as he came in through the window.

"Sakura-chan's got a boyfriend!"

"_Excuse me?_" Kakashi's voice took on a tone she'd only heard him use with enemies. "Who is it, Sakura?"

"Naruto, I don't have a boyfriend!" She bonked him on the back of the head and ignored his whines of pain. "Stop spewing such lies."

Meanwhile, Sakura heard Kakashi breathe a sigh of relief and go back to his book.

Naruto and Sakura continued to bicker, but only one thought was racing through her head.

_I really, really missed you guys. _

**.**

**.**

Naruto ran up to her at the location where they would meet their new teammate. "Eh? No one's here yet?"

"We're a little early, Naruto. Give it time."

"I can't believe Tsunade-baa-chan is giving us new teammates. I hope they're not late all the time like Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura heard footsteps behind her and saw the palest man she'd ever seen with an awkward smile on his face. His hair was jet black and there was a sword strapped to his back.

"_You_!" Naruto yelled, pointing at the newcomer. "You were on the rooftop earlier!"

Another man appeared next to the pasty faced man. This one had brown hair and some strange metal contraption framing his face. "I'll be acting as Kakashi-san's replacement for this team—" He stopped, obviously having seen the murderous expression on Naruto's face.

"Naruto," Sakura began in confusion. "You know him?"

"Yeah. He attacked me when I was with Shikamaru's team a little while ago!"

Sakura's muscles tensed, and suddenly there were two murderous expressions directed at the black haired man. Both boys were about to draw weapons when the brown haired man spoke.

"Knock it off, Naruto-kun."

"Hey, come to think of it, who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am acting as the team's captain while Kakashi-san is in the hospital. Please call me Yamato."

Sakura despaired. First they were getting a replacement for Sasuke, and now one for Kakashi, too?

"Since you guys are now on the same team, it will cause problems if you don't get along."

"Same team…as him?" Naruto asked, incredulous. Sakura felt the same way. She glanced at the other man, only to notice how black his eyes were. When he had his eyes open, he vaguely resembled Sasuke.

_Is this some sick joke?_ Sakura asked in her head. They send the team a replacement for Sasuke…that resembled Sasuke. _This is just cruel._

"I'm sorry about before." The boy spoke. "I wanted to know how strong you were, since we're on the same team."

"You didn't have to go that far…" Naruto commented.

"Thanks to our little encounter, I learned you're a useless, dickless pantywaist."

Naruto lunged, and Sakura grabbed him and held him back, using more than a little of her monstrous strength to do so. _What a way to make a first impression…_

"What was that, you asshole?" Naruto yelled, still struggling in Sakura's arms.

"He's our teammate now, don't start fights with him!" Sakura yelled at Naruto, trying to be the voice of reason. She turned to Sasuke's replacement. "And you, you're really being a jerk." Even Sasuke was more considerate, and that was saying _a lot_.

He laughed. "Oh really?"

"If you keep acting like that, everyone will hate you."

"Oh? But I really like ugly bitches like you."

There was a moment where Sakura had to make sure she'd actually just heard what she'd heard, and then she lunged. Yamato, moving surprisingly fast, was the one to restrain her just a few feet away from the obscene boy.

"What was that, you asshole?" Between her Tsunade-like temper and Naruto's personality rubbing off on her, she was ready to murder this man.

"Remember what you just said to Naruto-kun!" Yamato chastised her in her ear.

People had called her all sorts of names before, but this took the cake. Steam was pouring out of her ears and she began to make plans on how to kill him in his sleep.

He introduced himself as Sai.

**.**

**.**

"So they're already acting like that, huh?" Tsunade scoffed. "Figures. Anyway, I want you to keep Naruto under control."

"I'm trying, but…" _but I think Naruto's right, he's an asshole._ Sakura wanted to say. Instead, she bit her tongue.

There was a knock at the door behind her, and it opened at Tsunade's command. A man Sakura had never seen before stood on the other side, with bandages wrapped around his head and one eye, a cross-shaped scar on his chin. When he walked into the room, a sickly feeling slid down her spine. Something told her this man was not nice at all.

"Danzou?" Tsunade asked. "What is it?"

"I wondered if you selected a truly gifted ANBU to serve as captain of Sai's team, Princess Tsunade."

Was it just Sakura, or did this Danzou person sound as though he was mocking the Godaime Hokage? And since when was it "Sai's team"? It was Team Kakashi or Team 7, that much hadn't changed.

"I selected the best person I have. He's been working since the Third was in charge."

"Very well." Danzou spoke. "I just hope that he was not tainted by the cowardly Third, with his hatred of confrontation."

Sakura's mouth was open as she stared at him. Was he serious? Who could say that about the Sandaime? And she knew he was indirectly insulting Tsunade, who based much of her diplomatic actions based off of the Sandaime's (her Genin sensei) teachings.

"Just as your grandfather tainted the Third."

Tsunade was getting pissed now.

"At any rate, I am reassured." He turned away. "Now I'll be able to enjoy my meals. Excuse me." And he hobbled out of the room.

"Who the heck was that?" Sakura asked, glaring at the door.

"A long time ago, he fought against Sarutobi-sensei for the title of Third Hokage. Unlike the Third, he bases his decisions on cold, harsh logic. He's the leader of a powerful military faction and Sai's superior. And since I'm the First's granddaughter and follow the Third's philosophies, he can't stand me."

There was a moment of silence before Shizune interrupted. "Um…isn't it about time…"

"That's right. It's time to go, Sakura!"

With a jolt, Sakura realized they were right. She gave a respectful bow and left. One thing was for sure, she hoped she'd never have to see that asshole Danzou ever again.

**.**

**.**

"You wouldn't believe how horrible he is, Kakashi-sensei. Sai is such an asshole."

Sakura was in the hospital to check on her sensei one last time before she left. She'd found Jiraiya in the room as well, and the two perverts were talking about—what else?—porn. Kakashi was currently sitting up in bed, wearing his mask and a sleeveless black shirt, laughing at her situation. Jiraiya was sitting on the windowsill with one of his books blocking his face, but it was obvious he was amused as well.

Green chakra flowed easily into Kakashi's wounded side, Sakura manipulated it a little so that it would pinch the older man.

"Ow!" The silver haired man pouted.

"That must have been a hell of a first impression, Sakura, if he made you go into Tsunade-temper-mode." Jiraiya commented.

"Considering he called Naruto a "useless, dickless pantywaist" and me an "ugly bitch", yeah, it was a hell of a first impression."

Both men were smiling now. "Listen to her, Kakashi, cussing like a sailor. You're corrupting the innocent."

"Well apparently you don't consider me that innocent, Jiraiya-sama, since you've been looking down my shirt this whole time." Sakura smiled brightly. "Which, I'm sure, Tsunade-sama would _love_ to hear about."

The toad sage froze in horror. "You _wouldn't._"

Sakura pointed two fingers at her eyes, and then one at Jiraiya in an "I'm watching you" motion. She said goodbye to her sensei, who patted her on the head and told her to be safe. She was about to close the door behind her when she chanced a look back in the room. Jiraiya was still frozen in horror, but this time he wasn't looking at her. He was looking at the murderous glare Kakashi was giving him. When she closed the door fully, the dialogue began.

"Oh come on Kakashi! It was just…reflex! I didn't mean to look down her shirt!"

"If I could get out of this bed," Came Kakashi's baritone. "I would kill you."

"Well it's a good thing you can't…why is the Sharingan spinning? Kakashi…wait…no!"

**.**

**.**

"This guy!" Naruto said, pointing to Sai. "I will never consider him a member of Team Kakashi!"

Sai cocked his head, hand on hip. "I'm glad you think of me that way. I wouldn't want to be likened to the weak shit-for-brains Orochimaru's clone who only cared about power and ran off to Orochimaru, betraying Konoha."

"You bastard." Naruto said, and he took a step forward, only to be stopped by Sakura's hand.

"The most important thing is teamwork." Sakura said to both boys. "Sai…Naruto…Since he doesn't know you all that well…he just said too much. I'm sorry. Please forgive Naruto."

"Sakura-chan…"

"I'm glad at least one of you is reasonable…" Yamato muttered.

"Think nothing of it." Sai said, smiling.

Sakura plastered a smile on her face. "Good." And then to the surprise of everyone, Sakura punched the black haired man square in the jaw, sending him flying clear to the other side of the road. "On the other hand," Sakura said in a low voice, glaring at Sasuke's replacement, "You don't have to forgive me. You know nothing about Sasuke-kun and if you bad-mouth him one more time, I won't hold back."

And then the three found themselves trapped inside a wooden prison.

**.**

**.**

Sakura never dreamed that she would be having a civilized conversation with Sai, but here she was, talking about one of his drawings.

"What do you mean it doesn't have a title? Don't pictures have titles? Like a name or a feeling?"

"I've painted hundreds…thousands of pictures, and none of them have titles." He was smiling now, but Sakura couldn't be sure if it was fake or not. "Even if I try to give them titles, I can't do it. They don't remind me of anything. I don't…feel anything."

Suddenly, Sakura looked at her new teammate in a pitying way. Poor guy, even though there was no emotion in his voice, he sounded so…lost.

Naruto came over and began to argue with Sai, but Sakura tuned it out. She would make Sai smile if it killed her. Unless, of course, she killed him first.

**.**

**.**

The first time Sasuke got a glimpse of her new self was when she ran out of the tunnel and grabbed his replacement by his shirt collar. "What the _hell_ are you trying to pull? Who are you really after?"

"Sakura."

She turned her face to him unbelievingly. "Sasuke-kun?" And Sasuke didn't think she'd changed that much other than the obvious.

Sakura knew that _too_ much at changed about her former crush as she was running towards him ready to attack.

_I won't let you hurt them!_

Sasuke was coming towards her too, sword ready to impale.

The strategies forming in her head were interrupted by Yamato jumping in front of her and trying to defend her. Sakura was shocked, but then she inwardly growled. _You fool. Stop protecting me! _She was calling her captain some very nasty names inside her head.

She never got to show Sasuke her strength that day, and she held a grudge against Yamato all the way home.

**.**

**.**

"Call me ugly one more time, I dare you."

"I don't understand how adjectives can effect a person's self worth. Isn't it common to give your friends nicknames?"

"Not those kind of nicknames you dolt!"

"Dolt." Sai paused in thought. "Is that your nickname for me, Ugly?"

"Hell no, Sai. My nickname for you would be all kind of nasty little words like—mmmfff."

Kakashi, who was meeting Sai for the first time today, covered her mouth before the pink haired teenager could use her master's temper to its full. "She's just kidding, Sai."

There was a muffled, "I am not!" from under her sensei's gloved hand and Kakashi laughed.

Kakashi looked at Naruto, who was smirking a little. "I'm going to go calm her down a bit." And he poofed away with Sakura still yelling muffled profanities.

"I don't understand."

Naruto looked at him. "She's a girl. It isn't _possible_ to understand."

"But I thought you gave your friends nicknames based on the opposite of what they really were like."

Naruto opened and closed his mouth for a few seconds.

"So all this time you've been calling her ugly and you meant to say she's pretty?"

Sai tilted his head to one side. "That's correct."

Naruto couldn't stop laughing, and Sai couldn't figure out why.

**.**

**.**

Sakura stuck the antidote into her leg harshly. No way was Fuen getting away with this. Trapping her in a cave with poisonous moths was one thing, but making it seem as though Naruto wanted to kill her was an unforgivable offense.

Fuen released the jutsu, causing the cave to fall. Quickly, Sakura did a body replacement jutsu and had it lay on the ground, seemingly dead. The real kunoichi masked her chakra and jumped into a tree. She had a good vantage point to watch as Fuen strode confidently to her body, kunai in hand, and kicked her body double onto its back.

Fuen poised the kunai over her body. "Farewell, little lady." And then she stabbed, creating a horrible sound as the metal sunk into "flesh."

Sakura couldn't help but smile when Fuen gave out a startled gasp as there was a _poof!_ and Sakura's body was replaced with a log.

"Body replacement?"

Sakura chose this moment to jump beside her opponent. She drew her arm back. "Farewell, you sick freak!" And then she swung hard enough to hear bones in the other woman's face cracking. Fuen was knocked through a tree and slid to a stop some hundred yards away.

"Why?" Fuen asked weakly from her position on the ground. "My technique was…"

"I had a pretty good idea what was going to happen when I heard your voice." Sakura's voice held an edge of steel as she walked towards her fallen opponent. She held up the empty antidote syringe. "I ran some simulations based off of your fighting pattern from when we fought before."

"You used an…antidote?"

"Someone like you isn't meant for combat if you're not willing to step onto the battlefield." Sakura stood right over Fuen now, and spoke from experience. She was sickened by people who stood on the sidelines and used nasty tricks to win battles. "It was clear who would win when I realized that!"

Sakura tightened the glove before punching the woman's body into the ground, a crater forming around them both, Fuen wailing her pain in Sakura's ear.

When the dust settled, Sakura looked down at her dead enemy and felt no remorse.

**.**

**.**

"One more time."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"…_Pretty_ please?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Definitely not."

"Hyuuga Neji, I need to learn this technique by my Jounin Exam, which is less than a month away!"

"We've been working on it for _hours_ and you're obviously exhausted Sakura."

"Bullshit, we'll try now."

"Sakura, I can see your chakra levels are low, it is completely irrational to continue to strain yourself like this."

"You…you…"

Neji smirked. "Me?"

"You lazy tub of lard!" Neji's jaw dropped. "I'm freaking out about this exam! Naruto and Kakashi are on missions, Sai isn't very good at it, Shishou is busy with paperwork and did I mention that my exam is _less than a month away?_ Damn it, I'm going to be a Jounin and _you're_ the only one of us that has passed the test so you know what it's like! So one. More. Time. Please." She was gritting her teeth by the end.

There was a pause. "I'm sorry…did you just call me a tub of lard?"

Which was _so _not true, Sakura noted as she stole a glance at him. His shirt was off due to their training revealing his drool-worthy physique. She hoped the blush would be blamed on the heat and the exercise. Sakura crossed her arms.

"Actually, I called you a _lazy_ tub of lard. Do you need your hearing checked while I'm here or do I have the advantage of sneaking up on you while you're going deaf?" She tapped her foot in feminine irritation.

He gave her a dry look. "One more time, and if you don't get it this time…tough."

Sakura brilliantly smiled. "Works for me."

In the end, she still couldn't get the technique right, but Neji was willing to keep going the next day, when he said he was going to be extra hard on her and she better come prepared.

And he kept his promise, because at the end of the next day she could barely walk she was so exhausted, beaten, and bruised. He carried her home on his back.

"Hey Neji?" Sakura asked him after he bounced off another rooftop. They had dropped the formalities a while ago.

He gave a grunt in question that reminded her fleetingly of a certain Uchiha.

"Thanks for not protecting me."

The Hyuuga racked his brain for what that could possibly mean, but only came up with one conclusion.

_Women. _

**.**

**.**

"I have a mission for you, Sakura."

Sakura blinked. "When will I be back, Shishou?"

"When the job is complete. I estimate around a week."

"Shishou with all due respect my Jounin Exam is in three days."

"I understand and I'm sorry, but you are the only one who I trust to send on a mission of this caliber."

"Of course, Shishou."

"You are to retrieve a scroll from an Akatsuki informant. It is imperative that you use any means necessary to ensure this mission is a success, understand?"

Sakura cocked her head. "Yes. But why me specifically, Tsunade-shishou?" _Why not someone who doesn't have a huge exam to take?_

"The informant is known to be somewhat of a…pervert. Out of the female shinobi available, I feel that you are most capable to handle such a situation. The rest of your mission specs are in this scroll and a woman is waiting downstairs to give you a black wig to hide your identity. You leave tomorrow at dawn, any questions?"

"No, Shishou."

"Good, then dismissed."

Sakura turned to go, but Tsunade's voice stopped her.

"Sakura, I really am sorry. I know you've been training hard for your Exam."

"I understand, Shishou." And she walked out of the door without another word.

**.**

**.**

The mission had been a success. Sakura seduced the hazel-eyed man into coming into a back room with her in a brothel. He'd tried to get frisky and he managed to squeeze her breast—a little too hard to be completely playful—and Sakura had rendered him unconscious through a very painful means. Or at least she'd tried to. The man put up a pretty impressive fight, draining about a third of her chakra. But in the end, the kunoichi had won. She retrieved the scroll and was finally on her way home after a grueling two days of trying to catch the man's attention. If she made it home quickly enough, she might be able to beg them into letting her take her Jounin Exam late.

At least, that was the original plan until the informant's friends, who unfortunately happened to be shinobi, caught up with her.

There were six of them in all, and they appeared to be somewhat powerful. The situation would have been fine if they hadn't attacked her all at once. She stopped thinking and relied on her instincts, dodging here, blocking there. But even though she was considered to be a very strong kunoichi, not even her abilities could save her from several ninjutsus at once. When she dodged, she'd have to immediately dodge another attack. When she parried, she'd have to be prepared to jump out of the way of another oncoming attack. She counted a total of four kunai in her back, a shuriken lodged in her leg, and a major cut along her arm.

She was fighting trying to get them to come at her one at a time. When that hadn't worked, she'd settled for killing them one by one. She killed one with her strength, punching him hard enough to break his ribs which in turn pierced his lungs. The second went by her using a chakra scalpel to shut down his heart. From the third, she managed to steal his sword and behead him and with the same sword she impaled the fourth cleanly through the neck.

The fifth took a little time, because he'd knocked the sword out of her hands, but after receiving a deep cut across her stomach she managed to trap him in a genjutsu and cleanly break his neck. When she turned to fight the sixth, the one with the giant battle-axe she hadn't managed to avoid completely, he was on his knees.

"Please, I beg of you to have mercy!" He held out the axe in front of him. "Take this as a sign of peace, just please let me live!"

"Coward. Give me one reason."

"Just please! I'm begging you!"

Sakura sighed, cursing her good-natured ways. "Leave before I change my mind." He thanked her graciously before running off into the woods, leaving the axe with her. She barely managed to seal the weapon inside of a scroll, marking it as hers.

Sitting down heavily, Sakura healed the worst of her wounds. The one on her arm, the deep ones on her legs, and the several on her back. She concluded she only had traces of her chakra left, so she could only make sure that they were well clotted over before she could get back home and heal them fully.

There was one thing that scared her most though, and that was being helpless in the middle of a clearing. She was going to fall unconscious soon, and she feared for her safety. Pulling a trick from Kakashi's book, Sakura used the majority of the remainder of her chakra to pull herself underground, where she could sleep and get a little of her chakra back. Inside the earth, knowing she was safe, Sakura lost all consciousness.

**.**

**.**

Team 7 was having a sparring day. Actually, Naruto and Sakura were sparring while Kakashi sat in a tree reading the newest _Icha Icha_ book while Sai drew in his sketchbook. Whenever Sai got bored, he threw a lion or a large bird of prey into the fighting.

There was one instance in which Sai drew a large three-headed dog that didn't seem like it could ever die. Naruto had tried hitting it several times at once with Kage Bunshin, which hadn't worked. The kunoichi knew that one chakra-filled punch and it would be all over…but there was something she wanted to try.

Naruto was too busy fighting to notice her summons, but he did notice when the beast was chopped cleanly in half from middle head to tail, and Sakura was standing at the end of the destruction with a giant axe leisurely set on one shoulder. To make it fully hers, she'd wrapped pink leather around the handle where black had once been.

Naruto looked at her, jaw dropped. "Holy shit, Sakura! Where'd you get _that_?"

She shrugged and noticed that Kakashi and Sai seemed to be interested in her answer as well. "It was a gift."

"From who?"

"No one I'd think you would know."

She grinned when Naruto continued to pester about it. Even she had her secrets, and she was going to prove that she could be as mysterious and enigmatic as the rest of her team.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Notes: **Sorry that it's taking me so long to update. I'm going to work as fast as I can to get the next couple of chapters of my other stories out pretty soon. Keep an eye out for them. As always, review and tell me what you think!


	4. What Dies Inside

**Author's Notes: (IMPORTANT!) **Well first thing, for the spoiler alert I had to switch over to using the manga chapters instead of the episodes, since I'm writing faster than they are making episodes. (Which obviously means that they're pretty slow, considering how I've been updating lately.) Just as a heads up. If you are not familiar with the chapters, you might want to skim them. Of course, that's if you really care. I assure you that this story is pretty close to the Naruto timeline. And on that note, you will also notice that this story is deviating from the actual timeline. Personally, and I know a lot of people who agree with me, I'm really starting to hate what Kishimoto is doing to his characters. It leaves an awful taste in my mouth. Remember that I'm giving my own creative license based on the untold scenes in which Sakura isn't mentioned.

**Quote for Chapter 4: **"Death is not the greatest loss. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live."—_Norman Cousins_.

**.**

**.**

Title: Catch 22

Rating: T (or PG-13)

Summary: Sakura isn't weak because she lacks strength. She is weak because they protect her. Sakura-centric

Pairings: None (yet)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Spoiler Alert: This chapter contains spoilers from manga chapter 405 to manga chapter 450 of **_**Naruto Shippuden**_**. You have been warned.**

Chapter 4: What Dies Inside

**.**

**.**

Ino was kneeling in the middle of the battlefield with tears running down her face. It was how Sakura found her in the aftermath of the fight with Kazuku and Hidan. Asuma was dead, and Team 10 wasn't taking it well at all.

"Ino…" Sakura said gently, kneeling by her friend.

"Sakura…he's…"

"I know…you don't have to say it if you don't want to."

Ino collapsed into Sakura, sobbing. "He can't be dead! He just can't be! _We still needed him_!"

Sakura could do nothing but sit there and hold her friend closer.

It was only a week later, after Asuma-sensei's funeral, that Ino returned to somewhat normal. Shikamaru pulled a packet of cigarettes out of one of his pockets to smoke, and Ino chastised him for it. But Sakura knew that even though she admonished him for it, she was almost grateful for it. The nasty smell of cigarette smoke reminded her of better days, and for that she couldn't be happier.

**.**

**.**

Sakura was in Tsunade's office when the news came. She was asking her mentor about a particularly difficult technique when there came a knock on the door. An ANBU officer entered. Sakura didn't recognize the mask.

"Godaime-sama. The news has just come that Orochimaru is dead."

Sakura's mouth dropped open. _Sasuke-kun_…

"_What_?" Tsunade stood up, palms face down on her desk. "When did this happen?"

"Two days ago."

"And Uchiha Sasuke?"

The ANBU shook his head. "Missing. Reports say it was actually Uchiha who killed Orochimaru."

Tsunade sank back into her chair. "I'll be damned. This kid might actually be a threat if he continues as a missing-nin."

_He's going after Itachi. _Sakura thought to herself. _But on the bright side, I guess this means we don't have to worry about Orochimaru taking over his body now. _

"Anything else?" The Hokage asked.

"Informants have gathered that one of Orochimaru's experiments is missing. We don't know who it is, but when they infiltrated the base there was a tank slashed open. Upon arriving at another one of Orochimaru's hideouts, a prison, it appears the ward has mysteriously left. The prisoners were freed and admitted to a local hospital."

Someone that had gone unmentioned popped into Sakura's head. "And Kabuto? What happened to him?" She asked.

"Yakushi Kabuto is also missing."

The ANBU gave a few other trivial statistics before leaving.

"Well, Sakura, you know Sasuke better than most. Any ideas on what he's up to?"

Sakura gave a small laugh. "Shishou, I think I'm the last person to ask. Naruto knows him a lot better than I do. And, speaking of Naruto, I'm going to give him the news."

The medic bid farewell to her teacher and stepped out of the Hokage Tower and into the sunlight. _Sasuke-kun…where are you?_

**.**

**.**

"Why did you let him go?" Naruto yelled at Tsunade. "You know how he is! How could you send him into danger all alone?" Sakura flinched at his tone. Sai, standing next to her, showed no emotion as usual.

"Stop it, Naruto." Kakashi admonished. "You must know how she feels."

And looking at her teacher, Sakura knew. For the first few hours after she'd heard the news, she'd banned everyone from her office, preferring to cry alone staying unnaturally sober throughout the whole process.

Balling up his hands into fists, Naruto turned and began to walk out the door, cussing.

"Naruto!" Sakura called after him. "Where are you going?"

"If he'd been made the 5th Hokage, then Tsunade wouldn't have forced him to do this…I know it…" Naruto turned the doorknob and let it shut behind him with a bang.

"Naruto!"

"Sakura…it's okay." Tsunade said with more than a little sigh. "Just leave him alone for a while."

It was worse than Sakura expected. Sakura expected tears and Naruto bringing up memories of the past. She didn't expect this cold harshness when Naruto learned about the death of Jiraiya.

**.**

**.**

His mouth was hot against hers, just a shade warmer than his hand trailing down the side of her body. She groaned against his lips and felt him smirk in response. He moved down to her neck, sucking on the sensitive flesh there. Sakura panted his name in ecstasy, using the affectionate suffix this time. His hands were massaging the sides of her hips and…with no warning he suddenly stopped. His dark eyes were looking on her lying on top of his black satin sheets, naked except for her undergarments.

"Sasuke-kun, please. I need you. I'm _begging_ you…_please!_"

Affectionately, he tucked a lock of pink hair over her ear. "You have me." And as he leaned in for another passionate kiss—

Sakura bolted upright in bed, heart beating frantically in her chest. Now where on _earth_ had that dream like that come from? She shuddered at the lingering pleasant feelings left behind and touched her lips. She hadn't dreamed about Sasuke in a long time, which is why the shock of it took her breath away. And come to think of it, her dreams had never been that graphic before, nor had he ever elicited such a response from her. She shuddered again and the pleasant feeling she could only describe as being romanced flooded through her like a drug.

But dream Sakura was submissive. Sakura couldn't give in like that…ever. Call it pride, but showing such weakness like that was unacceptable for her. There was one thing that bothered her though. Dream Sakura had liked being submissive…liked giving into the wills of her male counterpart. She liked being…dominated. The medic wondered longingly if there was someone she'd ever feel that way about, that she wouldn't mind seeming weak in front of.

She shook her head sadly when she realized it was a luxury she couldn't afford.

**.**

**.**

Naruto had been waiting inside of the hut by the main gate for the past three days. He'd immediately gone there after he'd been given the news.

Itachi was dead.

Naruto waited inside of the hut for Sasuke to return. Sakura would have been there with him, except for the fact that she was stuck in the hospital most of the time. However any break she had found her on the roof of the hospital, monitoring the front gate and the land beyond it for _any_ sign of movement. She would continuously get her hopes up when there was a rustle of leaves or the sight of someone walking along the dirt road, and she was continuously disappointed when it was never the man she wanted to see.

After her hospital shift on the third day, Sakura went to Naruto in the hut. It was pretty late, and the moon was shining to its fullest. Unsurprisingly, Naruto was asleep. A small part of her wanted to lower her voice and say, "Dobe" to wake him up, but she thought better of it. She couldn't bear the sight of her teammate's disappointed face as he realized it wasn't his best friend. No, that would be cruel.

"Naruto," she said softly.

The blond awoke with a start. "Sasuke?" He asked sleepily.

Sakura shook her head. "No. Sasuke still isn't back yet."

"Oh." Naruto lowered his head and had a depressed expression on his face.

"Naruto, why don't you go home and get some rest? Tsunade-shishou will tell us if he returns."

Naruto shook his head. "I can't. He's coming home, I just know he is."

"…Maybe he's not ready to return home yet."

Naruto looked at her like he couldn't even fathom the words she'd just spoken. "What are you saying? Why wouldn't he? His goal is complete! Itachi is _dead_!" The silence stretched endlessly as his final word echoed in the small confines of the hut.

"He had two goals, remember?" Sakura shifted her weight to her other foot. "And what if he thinks that the village won't welcome him back?"

"Of _course _we'll—"

"You and I will welcome him back, but everyone else? People are executed for treason, Naruto, or they have life sentences in a maximum-security prison. Sasuke would _never_ stand for that, and you know it."

"Yeah…" Naruto mumbled. "Hey Sakura-chan, you believe he'll come back, don't you?"

"He'll be back eventually, because contrary to what he thinks, you can't just cut out a part of your life. But I don't believe the rumors that say he's dead. I think…I think I would feel it if he died."

Naruto put his head back down on the bar-like table inside the hut. "Yeah…I think I'd feel it too."

**.**

**.**

"It's not like Sakura to be late." Naruto muttered. They were sitting in the living room of her apartment waiting for her to get ready to go to dinner. Sakura had a mission the next day, and Naruto had insisted on spending some time together before she went.

"But she's still a girl, Naruto, give it time." Kakashi flipped a page in his book.

"I can't hear anything though. Maybe one of us should go check on her?"

"I agree with Naruto. I've read that generally people stay consistent when they arrive for things. For instance Kakashi is always late, while Ugly is always early." Sai spared a glance towards her bedroom door. "I'll go check on her. It might give me some insight into the puzzling female mind."

When he was out of earshot, the other two boys exchanged glances.

"Kakashi-sensei. He just sent himself on a suicide mission."

The silver-haired man smirked under his mask. "Wait for it…"

"_GET OUT!_"

_Ah, Sakura never fails to disappoint._

"_Out! Out! Out! Out! OUT!_"

Sai, with a thoughtful look on his face, sat back down beside Naruto. The blond was laughing hysterically, but then abruptly stopped at Sai's next sentence.

"I think Ugly has a date."

The accusation was so serious that Kakashi closed his book to give Sai his undivided attention. "Why do you think that?"

"I've read that women think they look sexy in black undergarments, and that they only wear them with the intention that they will be seen by someone else. So, with the information I gathered in her bedroom, I believe she has a date tonight."

Naruto and Kakashi's eyes were wide, but neither of them said anything.

Sakura came into the room at this moment. "Sai, we really have to censor what you read from now on, that's a bunch of bull. Let's just go to dinner." The pinkette pointed at them accusingly. "And if I hear _one more word_ about this, I'm going to punch you all the way to Suna. Are we clear?" Without waiting for a response, she grabbed a sweater and walked out the front door, whether they were following her or not.

Sai spoke up again. "I'd like to point out she never denied having a date."

Comically, Naruto and Kakashi caught up to her _quickly_ to find out the details, and were immensely relieved that there was no date. But she was right about one thing, they were definitely censoring Sai's reading material.

**.**

**.**

"Tell us the location of the Kyuubi."

"No." She cried out as they broke another one of her fingers. That was the fourth one.

"You realize we won't stop until you talk."

"I will never tell you where Naruto is!" Her arm was next.

"Oh but you will." Zetsu said. "Because everyone has a breaking point. We just need to find out…"

"**What's yours?**"

Sakura screamed again when he clenched his hand around her broken fingers. She glared at him even while she was panting furiously.

"Now I'll ask you again…where is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki?"

"If a dumb, shit-for-brains like you can't figure it out, then you're not even worth telling."

He backhanded her across the mouth. Sakura felt blood trickle down her chin. She turned to glare at him again.

Kazuku was leaning against a wall, arms crossed. "This would be so much easier if Uchiha were around."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Uchiha Itachi is dead."

Both Akatsuki members laughed, and Zetsu placed a hand on her head. "You poor naïve little girl, don't you know?"

Before she could ask, Konan waltzed into the room, took one look at her tied to the chair, and turned to her comrades. "The order has been given for her release."

"**But we're not done with her yet.**"

"Hey, I'm just the messenger. Besides, _he'd_ rip you to shreds if he ever found out about this."

Both of the men looked disgusted, but there was a slight hint of fear present. Sakura frowned. Were they talking about Pein? Why would Pein care about her well-being?

Her musings were cut short as she was knocked out harder than was strictly necessary.

**.**

**.**

When Sakura came to, she was in the middle of the forest. Her wounds were still bleeding a little, and her fingers and arm hurt like a mother. Gritting her teeth, she slowly stood up, gasping at the blinding pain it caused. Her vision went white for a moment and she stumbled, but stayed upright.

She walked for hours in what she was pretty sure was the direction to Konoha. The Samehada had taken a lot of her chakra from her, and she hadn't slept long enough to get most of it back. To put it in layman's terms, she was defenseless, and the day just got hotter and more miserable as she walked.

Sunset was just commencing when the forest gave way to desert. This was one fact that nearly made Sakura cry; she was completely turned around! She continued to forge ahead, however, recognizing a landmark that would lead her to Suna.

It was surprising how the scorching heat of the desert could disappear with the sun. The instant the stars came out, Sakura's teeth were chattering. She would go crazy if she had to live in an environment like this!

With no warning, Sakura collapsed. She was able to drag herself maybe a foot, but that was too difficult for her to handle with only one arm. Hoping that someone was nearby and being extra attentive, Sakura spiked her chakra a few times, the equivalent of a shinobi SOS. An eternity seemed to pass by, and she was losing hope (was she anywhere near Suna?), when footsteps were coming towards her. They turned her over, and she let out a cry of pain as they jostled her broken arm.

"It's the Hokage's pupil!"

"Someone go get Kazekage-sama! And Hatake-san!"

Blood was staining the sand around her due to the wounds that had reopened in the heat and gusts of rough sand. "Ka-Kakashi-s-sen…" She had to bite her lip to keep from crying as the whole of her left arm throbbed.

"Hatake-san came here on a mission. Konoha has been looking for you for days."

Gaara reached her first a few minutes later. He kneeled down beside her, and Sakura heard Temari gasp in the background. Gaara put his cloak around her when she shivered in the cold and therefore shook her arms and fingers. Sakura closed her eyes. _So warm…_

"Haruno-san…" Gaara finally spoke.

"S-Sakura…c-call me S-Sak…" She let out a strangled sound from her throat.

"_Sakura!_" Kakashi fell to his knees beside her, accompanied by a group of medics.

Said girl was having trouble keeping her eyes open. "Ka…ka…"

"Shh, don't talk Sakura."

But she was determined to tell him. "I d-didn't tell th-them…any…thing…" And then she promptly passed out.

**.**

**.**

There was a series of explosions, and Shikamaru and Sakura whipped their heads to look outside of the information and decoding building

Konoha was under attack.

Sakura jumped through the window en route to the hospital. She could see civilians running from a large centipede, and a small girl fall… The kunoichi jumped down and punched the giant creature as hard as she could, killing it on the spot. She healed the girl's wound before getting a status report from the newly arrived Iruka.

It was Akatsuki that was attacking.

Sakura growled. _Pein_…

She reached the hospital to find a long line of people waiting to be healed. She barked orders at the nurses and had people healed in the waiting room. There wasn't enough time to get rooms for everyone, and only the most severe cases were rushed into the ER. She had to get people in fighting order so they could return to the battlefield.

She didn't know how long she healed people. Lost count of the many that came and left the hospital. Lost count of those that didn't leave…

There was a rumbling, and the hospital shook and collapsed around her. It was only because of Katsuyu that she was still alive. The shinobi may have made it out of the building, but the civilians inside were probably all dead.

"Naruto!" She yelled at the sky. "We need you, Naruto! Come home!"

But all he would come home to would be a pile of ruins that had once been a village.

**.**

**.**

All Sakura saw was the silver hair of her sensei, attached to a body that was chest-deep in rocks and debris. He was slumped over, and he wasn't moving. She finally realized why there was a gaping, throbbing, empty hole in her heart.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked slowly, approaching him. He didn't respond. When she finally reached him, her hands shook as she felt for a pulse.

None.

"Kakashi-sensei! Wake up!" Now began the hysteria. "Please wake up! _Kakashi-sensei_!"

There was a rumble, and Sakura looked up to see more debris falling from the sky. She shielded her teacher with her body, wincing as the sharp rocks and pieces of wood hit her back.

"Please don't die on me, please don't die, please, please, please…" She examined him with her chakra, and if this had been another ninja, she would accept the fact that there was nothing she could do and move on. But this was her teacher, _her_ sensei. She couldn't let him die.

"Please, Kakashi-sensei, we've already lost Sasuke, we can't lose you too!" The tears began pouring down her face. She tried to clear the debris around him, but that only served to make him slump over further. "Damn it! _Wake up_!"

There were footsteps behind her. She couldn't even bare to check if it was an enemy or friend. To be honest, she didn't care. She didn't even think it hurt this much when Sasuke left. Sure he'd left, but at least he was still alive, out there somewhere. But Kakashi was different. She'd never hear another petty excuse for being late. He'd never ruffle her hair again. He'd never stare into space and say "yare, yare", as if thinking of all the days gone by.

"Well, well…what have we here?"

The footsteps behind her were definitely enemy. Except now they weren't behind her anymore. In her grief, she'd let herself get surrounded.

"It's that Copy-Cat Ninja."

"Looks like someone got to him first though."

"We can still mess him up a little."

"Not before we check under his mask though. I've always wanted…"

"_DON'T TOUCH HIM!_" Sakura screamed, not looking at any of them.

"Don't worry, girlie, once we're done with him, we'll get to you."

"I bet you're a lot of fun when you're out of those clothes." The man who said it, probably some missing-nin that decided to take advantage of the chaos, put a hand on her shoulder. Sakura grabbed his wrist, broke it, and then threw him easily into the side of a building. She stood up slowly, tears still running down her face, her eyes murderous and haunted.

"You touch him and I will kill you."

"What's the matter, girlie? He your boyfriend?" The man sniggered. "Or rather, _ex_-boyfriend?"

Sakura's arm swung back, and she smashed her fist into his face, feeling his skull shatter into a million pieces. He hit a building with a disgusting _thunk_, and when his corpse slid down the wall it left a huge trail of blood and brain matter in its wake.

There was silence from the men around her, before they all drew their weapons and attacked her at once. She dodged weapons, not having any of her own, and punched her way through the enemies. Using a chakra scalpel, she cut off one's head. For the man that wanted to see under Kakashi's mask, she sliced off his hands and then grabbed his neck, forcing him so far into the ground he would probably asphyxiate. She felt a moment of pity for the man, so she broke his neck before moving on to her next opponent.

Sixteen men she battled. It hadn't started out with that many, but more had come as reinforcements. She left them all bloody and broken and dead around her. Later, she would be told that the scene looked like a massacre.

On her knees, she crawled towards her fallen teacher and hugged him to her.

"Please wake up, Kakashi-sensei…please don't die…"

"Sakura…"

Sakura turned this time to meet the concerned face of Kiba. Akamaru came towards her, whining, and licked her tears away. She met Kiba's brown eyes with eyes that were dull…and probably looked as dead as she felt.

"Sakura, I need you to come with me. Tsunade needs you."

Panic welled inside of the medic's chest. "What's wrong with Tsunade-sama?"

"She fought with Pein. She's not doing too well."

Sakura stood up with one last look towards Kakashi. "Take me to her."

She hadn't stopped crying.

**.**

**.**

The villagers were rushing towards him, but all Sakura could do was stare. He was alive. Both of them were alive. She'd almost lost everyone close to her today. Naruto…Kakashi…Tsunade…what would she do if they all died? She didn't think she could live with that. Sure she had Sai and Yamato and Shizune…but it wasn't the same. If her most precious people died on her…she would literally have nothing. She suddenly knew how Tsunade felt, losing her brother and her fiancé, or how Kakashi felt when he'd lost his whole team. Dead. Like something inside her had just died that she could never get back. It was her own personal Hell.

When Naruto finally acknowledged her (actually, she was the first one in the crowd he acknowledged), she couldn't help but hit him over the head. "You're always so rash, dummy!" She yelled at him. But she was mad for another reason. He hadn't wanted her to get hurt, so he'd left her behind again. Left all of them behind. But all that was shoved to the back of her mind. She couldn't really be mad at him now, she was just so relieved he was _alive_.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her, not even caring of their audience. "Thank you."

When the villagers began to throw the blond into the air gratefully, Sakura ran over and hugged her teacher tightly around the waist. Her eyes were tearing up again just because he was _here_ and hugging her back.

"Yare, yare, Sakura…what's this?"

"I thought you died." Now the tears were really rolling down her face again.

"I did…for a little while, anyway." He held her a little tighter. "Come to think of it, when I woke up there were several new bodies around me. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

"They wanted to look under your mask," Sakura commented, nestling her head against his flak jacket. "…and cut up your face."

"Well in that case…thank you for protecting my modesty."

His small joke had the completely opposite effect, and Sakura burst into tears again.

**.**

**.**

"She used Katsuyu to protect the village, and she's been unconscious ever since." Sakura told Naruto and Kakashi. They were inside of a tent, watching as their fearsome Hokage was trapped inside a coma. "I don't know when she'll wake up."

It was hard to watch her mentor like this. She showed her true colors without her chakra, and she looked so weak lying there with her eyes closed. Sakura half expected her to pop awake any moment and start barking orders and telling her to go back to her training.

That fact made the pain ten times worse.

They were still gathered around her body hours later, Sakura reluctant to leave her second mentor's side, and Naruto was reluctant to leave Sakura's. Kakashi stayed in the tent for lack of anything better to do. Besides, Sakura offered to heal him once she finished with Naruto. Shizune had gone out to get them all something to eat.

The tent flap opened, and Nara Shikaku walked in. Without any small talk, he made his big announcement. "The sixth Hokage has been decided."

Everyone in the room tensed. Sakura was hopeful that it was Naruto, after he'd just saved the whole village from their worst enemy, but there was a tiny seed of doubt inside of her. As long as the council members stayed the same, they would never allow Naruto to be Hokage.

"Well?" Naruto asked, impatient. "Who is it?"

"Danzou."

A shiver of fear ran through Sakura. That man? The one whose mere presence scared her? The one who'd deprived Sai of _everything human_? No, _no_…what were they thinking?

She hadn't realized that she had a death grip on Naruto's shoulders until he covered her hands with his warm ones. He looked at her in confusion, obviously recognizing the terror in her eyes.

"Do you know him, Sakura?" Naruto asked lowly.

"We've…met before." She swallowed hard. "Naruto…I have a terrible feeling about this."

"The Council has given Tsunade-sama six months. If she hasn't woken up by then, Danzou will be elected Hokage. Until then, he is acting Hokage."

Kakashi talked with Shikaku for some minutes before the Nara left. There was complete silence in the tent. Sakura looked to her first sensei to see that his hands were clenched into fists and he was staring into space, jaw obviously clenched.

"Kakashi-sensei…" Sakura spoke. His one eye looked towards her, very troubled. "What's going to happen now?"

"I don't know, Sakura, I don't know."

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note: **Wow! I'm on a roll with this whole updating thing! Hopefully I'll be able to keep it up. Anyways, this chapter was pretty depressing to write, but I promise that it's going to get better. Well, maybe not _better_, per se, since Danzou is now in charge. Uh oh! What could possibly happen to our brave protagonists now? As always, please review and tell me what you think!


	5. Like Dust

**Author's Notes: **Happy Easter everyone! An extra long chapter after an extra long wait. Originally, this was going to be two chapters, but then one chapter ended up being a lot of filler things. It's mostly fanfiction, but there are some parts from the manga.

**Quote for Chapter 5: **"You may trod me in the very dirt but still, like dust, I'll rise."—_Maya Angelou_.

**.**

**.**

Title: Catch 22

Rating: T (or PG-13)

Summary: Sakura isn't weak because she lacks strength. She is weak because they protect her. Sakura-centric

Pairings: None (yet)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Spoiler Alert: This chapter contains spoilers from manga chapter 451 and manga chapter 452 of **_**Naruto Shippuden**_**. You have been warned.**

Chapter 5: Like Dust

**.**

**.**

Sakura stepped inside Danzou's (temporary) office. He looked almost too comfortable in Tsunade's chair and at her desk. In fact, he looked downright smug to be sitting there, barking orders to Root members who were only too happy to do his bidding. Sakura noticed that there were two Root members stationed by the door, probably as bodyguards. Danzou had really let his temporary power go to his head.

"Haruno." Danzou's gruff voice said. Sakura knew he didn't like her, considering the fact that she was trained under Tsunade and practically idolized the Godaime. If there was one person that Danzou hated most, it would probably be the blonde. "Do you know why I've called you here?"

"No, sir." Sakura said with forced respect. Even though she hated him, Danzou now had the powers of a Hokage, meaning he could make her life a living Hell if he wished. Sakura was not stupid enough to fall into that trap. She wasn't the smartest kunoichi of her generation for nothing.

"I called you here to ask about Tsunade-sama's condition."

Sakura blinked. "I don't know, sir. Shizune is watching out for Tsunade-sama."

Danzou raised his eyebrow. "Surely, as her student, you have not neglected her, have you?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed by a fraction. "She is still in a coma, if that's what you want to know. As I said, Shizune is the one who is—"

"That will be all. You're dismissed."

One of the Root members opened the door for her, and the medic was practically pushed out the door. Once the door shut, Sakura clenched her fists. The bastard had no real concern for her mentor's condition. He just wanted to make sure that she was still incapacitated so that he could stay in power! She dreaded what he would and could do with the powers of a Hokage. Of all the things that she imagined he would do, nothing was pretty.

_Please wake up, Shishou._

**.**

**.**

Sakura was dragged out of bed one morning by a Root member banging his fist on her door. The sun wasn't even up yet, and already Danzou wanted something! Sakura put on a thin robe and opened her front door with the meanest glare she could muster. The Root member didn't say a word, just thrust a scroll in her face before disappearing. The medic mumbled something nasty under her breath before opening her message.

_Haruno Sakura,_

_You are receiving orders to work in the hospital until further notice using the schedule printed below. Failure to follow these orders will result in a charge of insubordination and a possible demotion. _

_Signed, _

_Danzou-sama_

**.**

**.**

Sakura ran around the temporary hospital in a frenzy. Danzou had her working seven days a week, at least eight hours a day. Since the hospital had been completely destroyed in Pein's attack, the Academy was serving as the temporary hospital, with only one wing sectioned off for upcoming Genin. From what she could see on her walk home from work, no construction was even planned for the rebuilding of lost homes or the hospital. The rubble and debris had been cleared, but that was all. Civilians who had lost their homes were either staying with other sympathetic civilians or had taken refuge in a few rooms in the Academy designated to them. As a result, the hospital wing consisted of five rooms, with curtains crudely put up for privacy. There were too many injured people for such a small space, and the result was a sea of white fabric in each of the five rooms. After not being able to find their patients for the first few days, the doctors and nurses had finally put the curtains up to make several stalls in every room. They even took the time to number them, which helped a ton.

The teacher's lounge was now the operating room.

Sakura grabbed a clipboard and dashed into Room 1, which was one of three rooms for patients who weren't in critical condition. It was the way that the hospital staff took breaks, check in on the patients in Rooms 1 through 3. Breaks came very seldom, the Root members protecting—_guarding_—them made sure of that, so checking on the easier patients was a way to cheat the system.

Sakura lifted the curtain to Stall 27 and found a familiar blond sitting on a mattress that had been placed on top of some school desks.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "I just wanted to drop by to say _hello_, but they told me I couldn't see you without an appointment." He grinned. "So here I am."

Sakura sat next to him, feeling all of her muscles painfully relax. "Well I'm glad you're here. It's been a hectic few weeks."

"No kidding." Naruto sighed.

"Have you heard anything from Kakashi-sensei or Sai?"

"I know Kaka-sensei is on some A or S-Ranked mission. Sai is probably getting some pretty cushy treatment, considering his boss is in charge."

"…and what about you?"

Naruto pouted a little, but Sakura could see a tiny bit of fury etched into his eyes. "I've been ordered to stay inside the village."

"…that ungrateful bastard…" Sakura mumbled.

"I guess. What's worse is that he's got people tailing me all the time."

"I'm sorry, Naruto."

"It's alright. I managed to get away from them for awhile."

Sakura stared at him. Root members were pretty good trackers. "How?"

Naruto grinned again. "All that troublemaking when I was younger wasn't good for nothing. The only one who could ever find me back in the day was old man Sarutobi."

Sakura laughed. "I'd forgotten about that. I remember looking up at the Monument to find paint all over the Nidaime's nose!"

Naruto laughed with her. In fact, it all seemed to be a blissful moment until a nurse was yelling for her to report due to an emergency.

"Coming!" Sakura yelled. She turned to Naruto and gave him a hug, which he returned. "Take care of yourself. And come by again sometime."

Naruto saluted her, and she giggled at his antics. "Yes ma'am!"

**.**

**.**

It was late, but that didn't stop Ino from stopping by the "hospital" to take the medic out after work. Sakura didn't even try to protest. She knew it would be useless against Ino, and she hadn't seen many of her friends for the past two weeks. In fact, the only one she'd seen was Naruto. Although considering where she worked, perhaps it was a good thing she had not seen them. She was in constant fear that her next operation was going to be on Kakashi. Or the next person in need of trauma counseling would be Ino. Or the next person to have severe burns on their body would be Kiba. In a decent hospital, it wouldn't be that big of a deal. In the ramshackle hospital they were working in now, there was not enough supplies or facilities. It was all she could do to keep a severe case of the flu from becoming fatal.

"Finally, Forehead!" Ino said as she stretched. "I've been waiting for weeks to have some girl time."

"Has it been hectic at the shop?" Sakura asked, referring to the Yamanaka's flower business.

Ino frowned. "Yeah, it's been really busy. People are buying a bunch of flowers to put on graves." She shivered in the night air. "It makes me kind of depressed just stepping into that place."

There was silence for a minute.

"So where are we going?"

Ino grinned. "Well since I'm absolutely starving—" The blonde cut herself off, and Sakura knew that she'd sensed it too. Moments later, a cloaked figure appeared in front of them. Root.

"By order of Danzou-sama," He spoke. "A curfew of ten o'clock PM to four o'clock AM is being put in place. Both of you must return to your place of residence."

Sakura scowled. She felt her hands clench, but restrained the urge to stomp over to the man and punch him a few times. "I just got off of work."

"Then you must head straight home, preferably with an escort."

"I can take care of myself."

"Danzou-sama's orders."

He then proceeded to walk both of them home, not leaving their side until he was sure they were both inside their houses. Sakura and Ino didn't say a word to each other, they just gave each other a look. A look that said _something must be done_.

The next night, Sakura decided to stick it to the man a little bit. She requested that Sai walk her home. Since he was Root, he was perfectly eligible to be out past the ridiculous curfew. And since he was oblivious, he didn't take her request romantically.

At one point, Sakura sensed a Root member nearby, definitely male. She looked to Sai, and knew he sensed it too, but he just did a good job of hiding it. He didn't even shift his eyes. The other Root must have sensed Sai, because he left a few moments later.

"Hey Sai?"

He turned and looked at her in response.

"Why is it that there are no female members in Root?" Every single Root member she'd met had been male.

"Women are a distraction." Sai said mechanically, almost as if the answer had been drilled into him. "And they are too emotional."

"Too emotional? That's a bunch of bullshit!"

"You're making my point, Ugly."

Sakura fumed. "Just because I have emotions doesn't make me a bad shinobi. And if you want a better example, just look at Naruto! His emotions guide him through every fight!"

Sai was silent for a moment, as if processing this new information. While he was doing so, they arrived at Sakura's apartment. Sakura hugged her teammate.

"Thanks for walking me home. Same time tomorrow?"

Sai nodded, formed a seal, and was gone in a puff of smoke.

**.**

**.**

She was called into Danzou's office again. The bastard even had the courtesy to call her in at ten o'clock at night so that it wouldn't disrupt her work schedule. Unfortunately for him, it had been a terrible day for the pink-haired medic, and she was ready for the chance to argue.

"Haruno." Danzou greeted once Sakura's Root escort stepped into the hallway, shutting the door behind him. "Any news on Tsunade?"

"None, sir." Sakura said with her teeth gritted.

"I see. Now for the injury report. How are the wounded shinobi faring?"

The medic's hands clenched into fists at that statement. The amount of civilians in the hospital far outweighed the number of shinobi. But she should have expected that Danzou wouldn't care about people who weren't able to fight. "The healing is going slowly, sir." Sakura's voice was clipped. "There are insufficient resources and facilities that keep us from balancing the incoming number of injured with the people being released. The setbacks are causing us to neglect some people who could be healed easily, causing their condition to worsen." The medic nodded to herself, glad that she was finally able to tell him this. If he didn't know the severity of this issue, then he didn't deserve to be standing in the Hokage's office, let alone sitting behind the desk.

Danzou merely looked at her. "So basically what you're telling me is that you'd like the hospital rebuilt?"

"That's exactly what I'm telling you, _sir_." Sakura was using the backbone that Tsunade had given her now, even going so far as to put a sarcastic strain on the _sir_. She wasn't sure if Danzou noticed, but she knew that he didn't like her boldness, from the way his one visible eye narrowed.

"You're dismissed." He said abruptly, ending their conversation. Sakura refused to bow in respect to him, like she had with Tsunade-sama, and instead turned to the door and let herself out, shutting the door a bit more forcefully behind her than usual.

Sakura wanted to scream in anger and frustration all the way home. She was able to take some of that out on some poor Root member who dropped down in front of her to reprimand her that she was out past curfew. The kunoichi snapped at that point, telling him with a raised voice that she was with his boss, and if he had a problem with that then he should just go and take it up with the higher authorities, because she was _not in the mood to deal with Root crap this late at night!_

Or something along those lines.

However the next morning, Sakura was able to smirk in triumph on her walk to the Academy.

Construction was beginning on the new hospital.

**.**

**.**

Sakura managed to finish her work early that day, which was a good thing. Not only because she got to leave the temporary hospital early, but also because the number of severe injuries were lessening by the day. Now all the remaining patients needed was a little rest and the wounds would heal on their own. The medic walked out of the Academy mid-afternoon and was greeted by the sight of Naruto walking towards her. He confessed that he was about to fake-sick again in order to see her, and was glad he didn't have to. The two friends walked until they came across a section of the city that was being rebuilt, and sat down on some lumber.

The conversation, as Sakura expected, drifted towards the fallen Godaime.

"There's so much I want to tell Tsunade…" Naruto said glumly, looking down at the dirt. His face and his clenched fists betrayed his guilt, as if it was his fault he hadn't gotten to the village in time. The pink haired woman knew this was ridiculous, of course. There wouldn't _be_ a village if the blond hadn't arrived when he did.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure she'll wake up soon!" Sakura said, trying to be optimistic. "She's the Hokage, after all. She's a strong woman! She'll be fine!" She hoped he didn't notice the catch in her voice that betrayed she was just as worried as he was. Talking about her mentor made her depressed. She hadn't even gone to see Tsunade since that first night, since Danzou had her on the run most of the time. Sakura didn't know how the other woman was faring, but she knew that Tsunade's coma was just as deep as it had been on the first day.

A new voice startled both of the teens. "Long time no see, Naruto! Sakura!"

Green eyes looked up to see an older man and a young, barely pubescent boy were grinning widely at them. Sakura cocked her head for a moment. They looked so familiar, but from where?

"I never thought I'd see you heroes again, Naruto!" The boy said, wiping some sweat off of his face with the towel hanging around his neck.

And suddenly it clicked where these two were from. They were from Wave…Inari and Tazuna if Sakura remembered their names correctly. They had met the carpenter and his grandson on Team 7's first mission out of Konoha, and it was a mission that Sakura was never likely to forget. The kunoichi knew that Naruto remembered them, too, because he suddenly stood up and exclaimed their names.

After Naruto's usual comments—"You look so old, gramps!"—Tazuna said that since he was a carpenter, he'd come to help rebuild Konoha, paying back the debt he owed the ninja for saving Wave all those years ago. Kakashi walked onto the scene, and he and Tazuna exchanged pleasantries.

"So where's Sasuke?" Tazuna asked. "I wanted to talk to him, too."

Immediately the mood became somber. The three original ninjas from Team 7 were remembering their comrade and friend. Sakura tried to think about all the times that Sasuke saved her, but right now she could only think of his betrayal. It hurt, she decided. Even after three years and some months, it still hurt. Damn it! She couldn't still be in love, could she? Why couldn't she make her heart see what her head told her every day? Sasuke was a completely different person, but not so different that he would have developed feelings for her. Slowly, unlike Naruto, Sakura was losing faith in the last remaining Uchiha.

"Sasuke…" Naruto started slowly, as if trying to fabricate something off the top of his head. "Sasuke and I had a fight, so he left the village for a while. But I'll bring him back soon! You can say hi when he gets back." The blond nin finished with a hopeful grin on his face.

Tazuna thought it over for a moment, but accepted the story anyway. "Oh by the way," the old man said. "Zabuza's sword is missing."

Sakura's mouth dropped open, and she saw her friend and her teacher's eyes widen. They had set the large sword at the head of the Mist nin's grave, sort of like his own gravestone. The fact that it was missing was worrisome, at best.

"Missing?" Kakashi prodded.

"Yeah, it disappeared a little while ago. It's probably just a prank from the kids, so I doubt it's anything to worry about. Just thought you guys would want to know."

_That can't be it_. Sakura thought. Because that sword was damn heavy. There was no way a little village punk could just steal it in the middle of the night, not unless he was assisted by at least twenty of his closest friends. The two civilians walked away after that, telling the shinobi it was time for them to get to work. When they turned their backs, they barely missed the frowns that made it onto the Konoha nin's faces.

Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi began to walk away, when there was a pounding of inhuman footsteps. Sakura's head swiveled to the sound just in time to see Akamaru skid to a stop beside them, Kiba riding on his back. The medic didn't doubt that she wasn't the only one who saw the troubled look on the dog nin's face.

"Kiba?" Sakura asked. "What's this…?"

"Just listen for a minute!" Kiba interrupted. "Danzou has just given permission to dispose of Sasuke as a missing-nin!"

Sakura felt her heart drop to her stomach. _No…_

**.**

**.**

The kunoichi picked herself up from where she'd fallen. These Kumogakure ninja had just suddenly attacked her, Naruto, and Sai. For some reason, Sasuke's name seemed to alert them. Not seconds after, Sakura had a sword pointed directly at her neck, causing Naruto to go into his protective mode. A small fight had ensued after that, and Sakura had gotten hit.

"What're you doing?" Naruto screamed at the other ninja after the dust died down.

One of the shinobi sneered. "You were talking about Sasuke! Tell us about him!"

"What does it have to do with you?" Sakura asked them forcefully.

The same ninja pointed a finger at her. "Everything! Uchiha Sasuke attacked our village!"

The Leaf nin froze. It couldn't be…Sasuke wouldn't do a thing like that, would he? And why?

"That missing-nin Uchiha took our master!" The Kumo kunoichi spoke up. "We don't even know if our master is dead or alive!"

"No way!" Sakura shook her head. "Why would Sasuke do that?"

"How should I know what Akatsuki wants?" The male asked them sarcastically.

"Akatsuki…?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke is a member of Akatsuki!" The kunoichi yelled in such a way that she didn't know it was possible that someone _didn't _know this bit of news.

Sakura's throat had closed up, making it hard for her to breathe. _Akatsuki_? _Sasuke_? There was no possible way! Sure the Uchiha had done some pretty despicable things, but there was no way he'd join the same organization as his brother. He hated his brother! Why would he take Itachi's place?

Naruto's fists were clenched. "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long has Sasuke been a member of Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

The male sneered. "A few weeks. A month at the most, I'd guess. Who knows how long he conspired with them though."

Naruto growled.

Meanwhile, Sakura was remembering another incident. She'd been interrogated by Akatsuki less than a month ago, was Sasuke apart of the organization then? Her heart clenched when he realized that yes, he was. Zetsu had mentioned the name "Uchiha" in her interrogation. She'd assumed he meant Itachi, but he was already dead at that point.

_"You poor naïve little girl, don't you know?"_

That's what Zetsu said to her, and suddenly it all made sense. But she hadn't seen Sasuke in the few days she was at the Akatsuki base. Did he know she was there? Did that mean that he was really the hardened criminal that everyone was describing? How much had he changed?

Sakura fought the urge to vomit and cry all at once.

**.**

**.**

The hospital had been rebuilt.

It had surprised Sakura at how quickly it had been completed. Danzou wasn't exactly known for his haste when it came to such matters. In fact, he had yet to devote such attention to rebuilding the areas of the village Pein destroyed. Of course, the quick construction may have something to do with the fact that Sakura told him that perfectly good shinobi were being hindered from returning to the battlefield due to lack of equipment and supplies.

As much as she wanted to be mad at him for being selfish, the medic's anger was suppressed by the fact that she now had a decent hospital to work in again. It would be a big help and the Academy could get back to normal, or as normal as was possible since a decent number of rooms were still devoted to shelter for refugees.

What did anger her was the fact that the hospital had been rebuilt to the exact specifications as the old hospital. Nevermind that Sakura and Shizune had made suggestions which would improve the place. The new hospital was an exact replica of the old one, flaws and all. Sakura sighed. She just had to take this victory and relish in it, small as it was. Thinking about it, it was kind of ridiculous that someone even had to suggest rebuilding the city to the temporary Hokage.

Unfortunately, it looked like Danzou would remain acting Hokage since Tsunade had yet to wake up. Per Shizune's request, the Godaime was being kept in the Hokage's manor and not the hospital. The fact that Danzou was prohibited from staying in the manor offered Sakura a bit of wicked amusement in the darkest times, especially when she recalled hearing Danzou adamantly protest not being able to enjoy all the benefits of becoming Hokage.

She'd had a hard time keeping a straight face then. She'd barely managed to remain serious. If she'd smiled, it probably would have been a demotion on the spot. But Sakura relished the small victory.

_Don't let your power go to your head Danzou. When Tsunade wakes up I'll personally make sure you're nothing more than a bad memory._

**.**

**.**

In tragedies like this, Sakura heard that most medics accepted it and moved on. After all, it was common for a medic to lose a patient early on in their career. They numbed themselves for the pain that would eventually resurface again. And it wasn't like Sakura hadn't ever lost a patient before. In the first year that Naruto had been away with Jiraiya training, a shinobi died under her care due to a poison-tipped kunai. Sakura could remember the feeling of horror when she realized that she didn't know what to do, and the Hokage and Shizune were too far away to save him on time.

Sakura had looked down at him, the other medics in the room had never seen this kind of poison, either. She felt so helpless when all she could do was watch him die. He'd grabbed her shirt desperately, saying, "Please…please don't let me die." And that was the worst part of it. To hear a Jounin-level shinobi pleading for their life wasn't something one heard every day. And she couldn't say anything to reassure him either, because at that moment Sakura could only second guess herself, wondering what she missed, wondering which book she should have picked up but didn't, which jutsus, which herbs…

When Tsunade arrived, Sakura was violently pushed out of the way, green chakra immediately flowing from the older woman's hands. The Hokage was cussing when Shizune joined the healing process not fifteen seconds later, both of their faces dead serious. Their faces looked the exact same when the man took his last breath.

Sakura stood on the sidelines, her eyes spilling over with tears. She watched as Tsunade ran a finger through her hair and cussed before finally noticing her second apprentice in the corner.

The Hokage walked over to her and put her hand on the younger woman's shoulder. "You can't save them all, Sakura."

"But…"

"No buts. It's just an experience thing. Types of poisons are especially hard to detect if you aren't familiar with them." Despite the reassuring words, the pink haired medic found that she couldn't stop crying. "Look, come by my office tomorrow. I'll have something that may help."

The next day, Sakura received a thousand-page book on different types of poisons and their antidotes. She went home and didn't resurface until two weeks later, when she'd read and memorized a majority of the book. Looking back on it, that book was the only reason she was able to save Kankuro's life a year and a half later. Heavy metal poisoning was in chapter three.

And up until now, Sakura thought she had numbed herself from the pain, but losing a child—a _toddler_—made the pain come back tenfold. The hysterical mother, the crying father, the older sister that would never play with her younger brother. Her chest hurt when she remembered giving them the news, cringing at the sound of sobs. She wanted to feel numb again. To go home and cry into her pillow until it didn't hurt so much anymore.

In fact, she didn't even remember walking home. She was in a daze, doing everything reflexively. Getting her key out, opening her door, opening the cabinet above her refrigerator. There was a single glass bottle inside, filled with amber liquid. The post-it note on the front label read, "To Sakura, for _those_ kind of nights—Tsunade-sama." She wasn't even close to the legal drinking age, so she'd stuck it somewhere where she wouldn't be tempted to drink it. Out of sight, out of mind, as they say. In fact when she asked Tsunade why she was giving her a bottle of alcohol, her mentor just told her solemnly, "Medics grow up faster than everyone else, Sakura. You may not be ready to drink it now, but you'll know it's there if you ever want to forget."

She didn't even bother with a glass. Just ripped off the paper sealing the top to the glass, opened, and tilted it back. It stung going down, and Sakura relished in the burn. Physical pain she could deal with and heal. The emotional pain was harder.

Angrily, she wiped tears off her face with the back of her hand, leaning back against a wall in the hallway and sliding down it slowly. Of course, she _thought_ she could heal physical pain, but the results of tonight just told her that she wasn't even good at _that_ anymore. She had told him it was going to be okay. He was in critical condition when he arrived, from blood loss and head trauma. Sakura didn't even bother asking the family what happened, she just started.

He'd even opened his eyes once, milk chocolate brown eyes that looked at her sadly. He didn't cry. He just stared. He'd known he was going to die, and he was so scared that it made Sakura's heart clench. _It's going to be okay_, she'd told him.

Even now she could hear a ghostly whisper in her head. _Liar_.

"I didn't..." she sobbed. "I'm sorry..." She took another gulp of alcohol.

_Liar_.

She clutched her head. She couldn't stop hearing it.

_LIAR!_

"_No!_" The medic shrieked. "Stop it! Stop it! _Stop it!_" Without thinking, she fuzed chakra into her arm and sent the bottle in her hand careening into the other wall. She buried her face in her hands, listening to the shatter of glass.

Suddenly, the front door was busted in so hard that there was the sound of wood splintering. Sakura's instincts demanded she look, but she didn't plan on getting off the floor, enemy or no.

It was Naruto.

For a second, he looked ready for battle, narrowed, worried eyes scanning the room, body tense, but then he spotted her curled in on herself on the floor. She knew he smelled the alcohol. Hell, Sakura herself could smell it, which meant that he definitely could with Kyuubi's nose. Sakura looked down again, resting her forehead on her knees in grief and guilt. He wasn't supposed to see her like this.

"Sakura-chan..." he said softly, and Sakura could imagine his eyes softening into concern, cocking his head to one side to confusion. He came and knelt down beside her, since in front of her there were heaps of broken glass and a pool of liquor. He brushed her hair away from what little part of her face he could see. "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

Thinking about what was wrong made all the painful memories come back, and Sakura let out a low wail before going into full fledged crying.

Naruto sat down and pulled her into his side, stroking her back soothingly while she cried into his shirt. "Shh. It's gonna be ok."

"Don't say that!" She yelled, finally looking at him. "It's not! It's all my fault. I..." It was at this point that she looked down at her hands fisted in his jacket. Logically, she knew there couldn't be any blood on them, she'd washed her hands with strong soaps when she'd gotten out of the operating room. But in her state, she looked down at them and blood is all she saw. She began to scratch them, dragging her nails across the skin as hard as she could. It wouldn't come off...there was just too much blood.

Naruto grabbed her wrists and parted them. He was still eerily calm.

"You lost a patient tonight, didn't you?"

Sakura bit her lip and tears filled her eyes once more. "How did you know?"

He scraped his thumb over the welts on her hand. "I used to do this when I was a kid."

The pink haired woman glanced down. "I told him it was going to be ok...I lied to him, and he knows it."

"It's not your fault. Sakura..." he edged her chin upwards to look into her eyes. "You can't save them all."

Again, Sakura fell into his chest crying. He stayed there and held her. _Why couldn't I have had a crush on Naruto?_ Sakura asked herself feeling guilty that she'd never given the blond a chance. But then as his hand began to stroke her hair, she realized that she didn't love him romantically.

_But_, Sakura thought to herself. _I still love him_.

**.**

**.**

Sakura never liked getting summons from Danzou. He never gave her a mission, calling her "too valuable to leave the village at this time." She suspected it was more of him keeping a tight leash on her than anything else. Most often, she was asked to report Tsunade's current condition. She would tell him every time that she didn't know, and he would likely waste less of his time if he went straight to Shizune for the status report. Politely, of course.

She rapped on the door of the Hokage's office, feeling the all too familiar bile rise to her throat as she saw Danzou sitting in her shishou's chair. Kakashi was there as well, which surprised her, and his one eye betrayed that he was equally surprised to see her there as well.

"Haruno Sakura," Danzou voiced in a gritty baritone. Sakura obediently stood at attention, but she screamed at him in her head. "You are being assigned a mandatory A-Rank mission, to be completed as soon as possible."

Everything about this just screamed of wrongness. He never gave her missions. And furthermore, she had never heard anyone being given a "mandatory" mission before. If you denied, you didn't get paid, and someone else got the glory. Unless, of course, your superiors were giving you an order. And even then, the word "mandatory" was never used.

"Mandatory, sir?" Kakashi voiced. Only she noticed the sarcastic strain on the "sir."

Danzou ignored him. "How old are you, Haruno? Fifteen?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then I feel it is time for you to undertake more adult missions, since you are of age." Did he mean adult as in more A and S-Ranked missions or adult as in _adult_? "Are you a virgin?" Both Sakura and Kakashi stiffened. "Well obviously you are, from your reaction. To do these missions you will need some…preparation. I've brought in Hatake-san to decide for you who will be the person best suited for the job, since he is your former sensei."

Kakashi looked like he didn't know quite how to react. His book had been put away, marking the seriousness of the matter.

"Hatake-san, you have one week to decide who will take Sakura's virginity, or else I'll find someone who will. Is that clear?"

After a long pause, Kakashi gave a "Yes."

"One week. Dismissed."

Sakura's legs felt like Jell-O, and the moment that the door shut behind them she collapsed against the wall, sinking to the floor in a pathetic heap. Shaking and crying, but the sobs hadn't begun yet. She had to…She would…

Two arms lifted her by her armpits and set her on her feet. "Not here, Sakura." Kakashi said. "Don't give him the satisfaction."

Nodding, she allowed herself to be lead down the hall to a generally secluded area, and Kakashi pulled her to him in a hug. "It's okay. Cry."

And that was all the permission she needed. She clutched at the back of his flak Jounin vest. She sobbed into his chest, and he continued to hold her in a way that was more how Naruto would hug her than like a father figure would. Kakashi, despite his shortcomings, knew how to comfort. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, but when Sakura had no more tears to cry, she was more exhausted than she had been in a long while, and she longed for Tsunade.

**.**

**.**

It was decided that this mandatory mission was to be kept a secret from not only Naruto, but the rest of the village. She would have enough emotional scars from this without the pitying looks from her friends and comrades.

Kakashi decided on Shiranui Genma after four long sleepless nights. Because he was a complete flirt, he knew women. He knew what they liked and what they didn't like, and he would make Sakura's first time a pleasurable experience. Besides that, Sakura and Genma almost never saw each other, making it less awkward in the aftermath. Genma was one man that Kakashi trusted with his life, which was a rare occurrence.

Sakura showed up at Genma's second story apartment a nervous wreck. They decided it would be here so that Sakura's room wouldn't give her any bad memories, and it was more personal than some cheap hotel. When Genma opened the door, he didn't give her the pitying look she expected. He invited her in and asked if she wanted anything to drink. Sakura shook her head. She was so nervous that she'd probably spill anything on his carpet, and that would make this whole thing more awkward. He unzipped his jacket as he guided her to his bedroom, throwing it onto the couch. She saw the very defined muscles through his black shirt, and gulped a little.

His room was neat, the comforter on his bed folded back halfway, exposing the black satiny sheets beneath.

"What…do I need to do?"

He ran one finger up the length of her arm, which was tense in an effort to keep from trembling. "Relax."

He kissed her forehead first, guiding her hands to rest on his washboard abs. He guided her fingers so that she could feel every line and plane in his chest and stomach. He kissed her temple next, and then below her ear, eliciting a shiver from her when he ran his tongue along the shell of her ear. Sakura found herself closing her eyes. He kissed down her throat, licking up a bead of sweat there, before suckling on her neck. His hands began to innocently draw patterns right below the hemline of her shirt. Her skin began to heat up.

_BOOM!_

Both shinobi looked at each other, dead serious.

The village was under attack.

**.**

**.**

"So, I'm kind of disappointed that this village's first line of defense is the Barbie Brigade."

Sakura wiped a bit of blood from the corner of her mouth. This Suigetsu person, he was good. She didn't know why he was here or where he'd come from, she just knew that he was carrying Zabuza's sword. Actually, he reminded her a little of Naruto in his childish antics.

Ino was a little ways away, fending off that redhead. The woman didn't look like she was much of a fighter, and Sakura didn't mind taking the stronger opponent. In a completely objective sense, Sakura was the stronger fighter. She had more experience than Ino in dealing with nasty opponents. Team 7 had attracted all sorts of bad attention, and the fact that she _used_ to be a part of that team carried over into her teenage years. Thankfully, her sensei and her teammates were far more famous, so Sakura was always able to catch her opponent off guard.

Sakura lunged at him with a punch. He wasn't moving to dodge, causing Sakura's instincts to go haywire. She stopped, one fist buried in his chest cavity, and jumped backwards just in time to miss a downwards swing by Zabuza's sword. From a safe distance, she watched the enemy's form ripple in front of her. Like…water.

"You're…"

"Made of water, that's right." He smiled, showing off shark-like teeth. "So there's really no use trying to beat me. Plus, I'd really hate to mess up that pretty face of yours."

Sakura dodged his attacks, trying to strategize in her head. Her punches wouldn't have any effect, since he was made of water. And she had a feeling if she cut off a body part, he'd just grow another one.

Her musings were cut off when the flat part of the giant sword hit her side, sending her flying several feet. She sent a small amount of chakra into her head to stop the bleeding that had occurred when she'd hit the ground. It was surprising she didn't have a concussion. And what was that smell?

Sakura turned her head to the right, ignoring whatever her opponent was saying, to see a puddle of spilt gasoline.

Sakura smiled, the strategy pulling itself together in her head.

Discreetly, she rolled several senbon in the gasoline, not looking at her shark-toothed opponent. When she felt he was close enough, she threw the needles at him.

Suigetsu looked completely unimpressed as they passed through him. "Didn't we already have this discussion? You can't hurt me that way."

The medic stood, reaching into her weapons pouch, retrieving a kunai, hiding the exploding tag beneath her palm.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes when she rushed at him, and let her stab him in the chest with it. He remained confident until Sakura jumped away quickly. His eyes shifted downwards only to see that the exploding tag slowly burning away. Panicked, he dropped his sword and put both hands on the weapon to pull it out, but it exploded before he had a chance. When the smoke cleared, there no trace of a body, just remaining fire sitting on top of watery puddles on the ground, fueled by the gasoline that had absorbed into his system.

Now, Sakura needed to find Naruto…

**.**

**.**

"_Naruto!_" Sakura screamed as she rushed towards her fallen friend. She skidded to her knees next to him, surveying his body for damage. He only had one large wound in his stomach, and the medic gathered chakra in her hand to heal him. She could only get the sides of the wound to start closing in when a hand grabbed the back of her shirt and flung her a good distance away.

The woman rolled on the dirt ground, getting up quickly to scan the area for the person. Mentally, she berated herself for not having sensed him. However, her thought process flew out of the window when she saw her best friend and brother slowly get off the ground, bangs hindering his face from view.

She screamed his name again, and was running towards him, when someone suddenly materialized before her eyes and put a hand out to stop her. A pink head snapped up to view the profile of none other than Uchiha Sasuke, who was watching Naruto with calculating eyes.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura hissed. "You're behind this!"

"And if I am?"

She opened her mouth to retort when she saw Naruto stumble in the corner of her eye. Without thinking, she took a step forward to aid him, but her former teammate's arm was like iron.

"Damn it!" She cursed. "What the hell are you…" Sakura's voice trailed off as she finally felt it. The small, barely noticeable beginnings of Kyuubi's chakra. She stood there frozen, and watched the transformation completely horrified. Naruto descended from one tail into four, and Sakura's eyes widened as he kept going. "Five tails…" And the situation became more dangerous than ever before. Unconsciously, she clutched her left bicep where a four-tailed Naruto had injured her less than a year ago.

There was a pause as the two former teammates watched Naruto thrash around in his beast form, and then Sasuke spoke.

"He hurt you." It was a statement, not a question, and his eyes were narrowed in realization.

Sakura blinked a little guiltily, removing her hand from her arm. "Not intentionally. He can't control himself when he gets like this." She bit her lip, frustrated that there was nothing she could do. Oh where was Yamato when you needed him?

Onyx eyes shifted to the Sharingan.

"No…" Sakura said breathlessly. Her loyalty was torn. Sasuke might kill the blond if they actually fought, but then again Naruto might kill them _both_. After a moment of hesitation, Sakura made her decision. "If you lay one finger on Naruto, I will break you in half."

Sasuke snorted, but he kept his eyes trained on Naruto. "I doubt that."

"Don't test me." She was going to say more, but it was cut off when Naruto gave a loud roar. The Kyuubi finally looked in their direction with glowing eyes. He launched himself towards his teammates (because he'd never considered Sasuke to be off Team 7) and Sakura saw the commas in the Sharingan spinning. In less than a second, Naruto fell out of the air and reverted back to normal. His skin was entirely red though, and Sakura's medic instincts kicked in. He would bleed to death if she didn't do something.

She lunged at him, but Sasuke's arm was still blocking her. Growling lightly, she molded chakra in her arm and pushed the raven haired Uchiha's arm out of the way. She didn't bother to take note of his expression before sliding to the ground next to her teammate, pouring chakra into him. Her fight against members of Team Hawk had drained her, however, and she blindly reached for a soldier pill, which she then popped in her mouth. The green chakra flowed out at full strength again.

"Sakura…chan…"

"Don't talk, Naruto."

He laughed a little, choking up some blood. "Hey…teme…"

Sasuke did not respond.

Sakura worked fixing Naruto's worst wounds first. The Kyuubi was a destructive force, and left him severely bleeding every time. Sakura worked on the wound in his stomach when the sound of metal sliding against sheath reached her ears. With ninja like reflexes, her head snapped towards her former crush, only to see that he was actually putting his sword _away_. He obviously didn't think they were much of a threat, considering Naruto was down for the count and Sakura wasn't about to leave his side. The medic thought it was unlikely that he'd waste energy attacking them—and his stance did not suggest he was about to go on the offense—but Sasuke had always been an enigma. She regarded him warily for a few more beats.

"Sakura…chan…" Naruto spoke, and Sakura's attention was immediately drawn back to her patient. "Your…neck…" He weakly raised his hand up and brushed his fingers against the side of her neck.

Sakura cocked her head, confused. Had she gotten nicked from the fight with Suigetsu? No…she didn't think so. The only other thing she could think of that would catch Naruto's attention was a hickey, and even then she hadn't…

Oh.

Genma.

She'd forgotten about the ordeal because of the battles, but now that she remembered it her heart began to pound in her chest. She'd nearly…She'd almost…

Sakura wondered if she was the only one who noticed her hands were slightly trembling as they hovered over Naruto.

Black spots danced in front of her eyes. The thought of losing her virginity because it was her _duty_ made her head swim. Relief flooded through her. She was still a virgin. She felt her eyes begin to water a little, and tried blinking to clear them away. At this point though, the relief was just too great.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked weakly, clearly having seen her watery eyes.

"Don't worry about it, Naruto." And quickly while shaking her head to remove any signs of her tears, she raised one hand to heal the hickey, clearing away any evidence.

She heard Sasuke cross the distance between them in three steps, flicking down her shirt collar to see what had gotten Naruto so worried. Sasuke had always been too curious for his own good. But she'd healed it already, and he was probably growling that he'd been left out of the loop.

Sakura, meanwhile, had her entire body tensed, ready to spring. The fact that his hand was near her neck, and she couldn't see him at all, made her ninja senses go haywire. It was rule number one not to expose the back of your neck to your enemy, and she'd done exactly that. And Sasuke didn't exactly have a good track record with her neck, considering he'd used the nerves there once before to knock her unconscious. Sasuke must have felt her discomfort, as he removed his hand from her neck and even gave her the courtesy of stepping into her line of sight.

The only warning she had was the sick sense of horror and fear that could only be given to her by one man: Danzou. She stood up, deciding that it was best for Naruto to be a little incapacitated, otherwise he'd try to fight and damage himself further. She looked towards the Hokage Tower, and felt her heart begin to race. Danzou knew. Somehow he knew. Sakura dropped her chakra levels drastically, earning her curious looks from her two companions. She leveled a stare at Sasuke.

"You need to leave."

Naruto spluttered. "S-Sakura-chan?" And he tried to raise himself on his elbows. Sasuke cocked his head at her, expressionless.

"The village isn't safe for you now. If they find you, you will be outnumbered."

The Sharingan user's eyes darkened. He took a few steps towards her until he towered over her threateningly. Sakura resisted the urge to retreat. "Are you denying me my revenge?"

It was no secret what happened to those who denied Sasuke revenge. They disappeared off the face of the earth, their only remains a charcoal-spot on the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, Naruto struggled to sit up. His wound began to bleed again.

"No. I want Danzou gone as much as you do, but think about it. You have a disadvantage. Danzou has Konoha shinobi and Root members under his command. You'll be outnumbered and if you lose, what then? They'll kill you. And you can't get revenge if you're dead."

Sasuke's stance was no less threatening, and he hadn't backed off yet, but his eyes were softer in contemplation.

"I'm not telling you never to come back. You just need stealth instead of…_this_." She gestured at the ongoing war behind her.

"No!" Naruto yelled. "You can't leave! We'll work something out."

"Damn it Naruto!" She rushed over to him and molded her chakra around his wound. "You're going to kill yourself."

"You have to stay Sasuke! We'll help you!"

"You can't help him if you're dead, Naruto!" Sakura screamed at him. She only had so much chakra left, and if he kept making his wound bleed like this, he would bleed himself dry before she could save him. Before the Kyuubi's chakra could save him.

"Dobe." Was all Sasuke said, before he disappeared and knocked Naruto out before Sakura could even shift her eyes. She had a reprimand on her tongue, but held it back. He'd helped more than hurt anyway, but Naruto would probably have a hard time seeing that.

"What will you do now?" Sakura asked softly from her kneeling position. She heard an explosion off in the distance.

"I will leave…for now. I'll come back after this has blown over."

"…Sasuke-kun, can I make one request?"

He tilted his head back. It surprised her slightly that he was willing to listen, since Sasuke didn't take orders—or requests—from anybody.

"No civilians." It always made her heart clench when they buried civilians. Innocents who were caught up in the fighting because they made a good target.

There was a few beats of silence, and then he nodded once. Sakura relaxed.

"Be safe." She said as way of goodbye. Her heart clenched as the full realization set in that he was leaving them…again.

"Hn." And he was gone.

She hoped that "hn" really meant "you too", but who knows with Sasuke.

Sakura wrapped one of Naruto's arms around her shoulders and hefted him from the ground. _No more ramen for you_. Sakura thought. Between his gargantuan stomach and his muscle mass, Naruto had to weigh a metric ton. At least. She stumbled to the hospital, and vaguely realized that the fighting sounds were becoming less and less.

She'd only made it halfway to the hospital when several Root members landed in front of her. Sakura's stance widened.

"By orders of the Hokage-sama and Konoha's Council, Uzumaki Naruto is under arrest for conspiring with Uchiha Sasuke."

Since Tsunade-sama was still in her coma, she assumed they were talking about Danzou, even though his title was nowhere close to Hokage. If he ever became Hokage, she'd kill him herself.

"Uzumaki Naruto did no such thing."

"We have an indisputable eye witness." Which was probably Danzou making stuff up. "Now release him or become a traitor yourself, Haruno Sakura."

The medic narrowed her eyes. "Never."

She roundhouse kicked a Root member to one side, and punched another left-handed. Unfortunately, her right side was full of Naruto, making it easy for her attackers to gain an advantage. Sakura cast a genjutsu, and all of them paused except for one. She'd been completely unprepared, and he managed to send a chakra-powered fist at her heart.

Her heart beat erratically, making her entire body ache. Without warning, the shinobi yanked Naruto from her and sent a fist to the back of her neck. He was trying to kill her. She was going into a forced cardiac arrest, and he was knocking her out so that she couldn't heal herself.

Sakura landed face down in the dirt and only managed to send a tiny string of chakra to regulate her heartbeat. She fell from consciousness and didn't know if it worked or not.

When a hand shook Sakura awake in the middle of the night, Sakura knew she'd barely just managed to save herself. She coughed blood and painfully rolled on her back, looking at the one-eyed concern of her sensei. She coughed again, and Kakashi helped her sit up.

"They have Naruto!" Sakura said frantically, grabbing at his vest. "They're going to kill him!"

"They can't kill him unless they have the Hokage's permission." Kakashi said calmly.

"But Danzou—!"

"Is not Hokage." He eyed the blood around her mouth. "Sakura…what did they do to you?"

Her heart felt like it was being stabbed over and over. She calmed it with chakra, but it wasn't long before the pain came back again. "They tried to force me into cardiac arrest."

"…and then they took Naruto?"

Sakura felt her words being choked by tears, so she only nodded.

"I'm sure that…"

"Damn it!" Sakura punched the ground without chakra. "I'm going to kill Danzou myself." She coughed again. The pain was back full throttle.

"Take her to the hospital." Kakashi instructed someone. By the response, she judged it was Genma. She felt herself being carried gently.

"Na…ruto…" Sakura muttered. The Jounin wiped away a tear that fell with his thumb.

"He'll be fine, Sakura. He's tough."

"My…fault…" And Sakura didn't hear whether he agreed or denied it, because her body went slack after that, the darkness caving in on her.

**.**

**.**

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, stepping into the shadows. She wanted to cry again. This place was a prison for traitors and mass murderers. It was no place for Naruto. Even Ibiki thought that Naruto's treatment was extreme. There were no windows, and it was frigid down here. The moisture in the air was thick, making it difficult to breathe. No one had ever escaped from here.

"Sakura-chan?" His voice was her final breaking point. He sounded so helpless and defeated.

"Oh Naruto!" She flung herself against the bars of his cell, but let them go once she felt them try and drain the chakra from her. "What happened?"

"They interrogated me on Sasuke's whereabouts. Don't worry though, Ibiki went easy. He thinks this whole thing is a bunch of bullshit."

She gave a sobbing laughter and sank to her knees. Naruto was already sitting down, probably since he had no other comfortable position to be in, chained to the wall as he was.

"Hey Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"When I'm Hokage, remind me to demolish this dungeon."

Sakura smiled. "But then what about the people that really should be down here?"

"…then I'll give them a really fast trial."

"Fair enough. Are they feeding you at all?" Interrogation techniques bordered on extreme, including starving the criminal.

"Yeah, I'm not really that high level, which is a bust. But the food is terrible."

"Worse than hospital food?"

He made a disgusted noise. "I don't think _anything_ can be as bad as hospital food."

The laughter hurt her chest, and strained against the bandages. A bit of blood rose to her mouth, but she swallowed it back down (wincing at the metallic taste) before Naruto could notice the smell.

"Is that…blood?" Naruto asked, his voice bordering on dangerous.

"Don't worry about it. I got hurt when they took you away. It's an old wound by now."

"That is _not_ an old wound." Naruto growled. "That blood is fresh. What did they do to you?"

"I'm just coughing it up a little. But really, I'll be fine in a few days." But in reality, the heart was one of the most difficult organs to heal properly, next only to one's eyes. Since the heart controlled the blood flow, one thing out of place could mean death. It could be weeks before she was at her full again.

"Should you be out of the hospital?"

"No. I snuck out through the window."

Naruto laughed at this. "I think Kakashi and I are starting to rub off on you." Both of them were always squirrely when it came to hospitals. Naruto because he hated being stationary for too long, and Kakashi because he wanted to read his porn in peace without having to worry about the constant interruptions from the nurses trying to see behind his mask.

"Well there's that…and I just narrowly escaped the Turkey Medallions for lunch." Which was turkey of dubious origins, mashed potatoes that could smash a window, and overcooked vegetables still swimming in water. All of this was covered with a gravy so thick you could probably ladle it out with an ice cream scoop.

"Yuck! Just hearing about it makes me want to vomit."

Sakura stood. "I should probably go. They'll look for me here first, and I don't want them to find me just yet." She winked at her adopted brother in the dark, despite the fact he probably couldn't see it. "I'll bring you some ramen tomorrow."

"From Ichiraku?"

"Is there any other kind? And by the way, you haven't seen me today."

"Come again? I don't even know this 'Sakura' of which you speak."

Sakura laughed and exited the dismal underground building. It was only when the sunshine hit her face that she began to cry. _I'm sorry, Naruto_. _It's all my fault_.

**.**

**.**

A week later, Sakura stepped into the Hokage's office in response to a summons from Danzou. She couldn't express in words how much she wanted to kill this man. He'd put Naruto in jail, and she was still coughing blood. Her heart was healing, but slower than she would have liked. Involuntarily, Sakura tensed when she realized she and Danzou were the only ones in the room. Normally there was a Root member that served as a bodyguard. Being alone with Danzou made her absolutely paranoid.

"Haruno." Danzou greeted curtly. He got straight to the point. "You have yet to give me your mission report for the mandatory mission I assigned you. I assume this means you have not completed it yet?"

Sakura swallowed and lied through her teeth, "No. It's complete."

"I see." He leveled her a stare. "In that case, my eye has been bothering me lately. I need you to take a look at it." And he began to unwrap his eye, making Sakura a little nervous. No one knew what was under the bandages. He paused for a moment. "I'll be impressed if you can heal me from all the way over there. Come closer." His tone was gruff, and Sakura hesitantly walked forward. She stopped in front of the desk though, not wanting to get any closer.

To her surprise, Danzou's eye was not horribly deformed, as she thought. There were no scars or burn marks. Maybe he was blind in that eye, since it was closed.

His eye opened quickly, and Sakura's thoughts escaped her when she saw a red, spinning, Sharingan.

Sakura fell on top of the desk, paralyzed. She couldn't move, and was having to suck in air. She felt Danzou walk to the front and turn her onto her back so she faced him. She'd never felt more vulnerable in her life.

"You shouldn't lie to your superiors." Danzou scolded. "Didn't I tell you that if this mission wasn't completed, I would find someone who was capable?" Danzou unzipped her shirt in one motion—for a moment, he looked vaguely disgusted at the jagged scar she'd received in the fight with Sasori—and Sakura felt blind panic throughout her body. Her fight or flight response was going crazy, but she could do nothing. "There's no one capable of completing such a…_delicate_ task, so I've decided that I'll have to complete it myself."

None too gently he placed his hand on her exposed stomach, using that as leverage to tug off her skirt, leaving her only in a bra and her biker shorts. "Disloyal kunoichi need to learn their place." He rummaged around in her pack and pulled out a kunai, probably to cut away the remainder of her clothes.

He was really going to rape her. This was it. She'd always imagined that her virginity would be given to her one true love after marriage. Although being a kunoichi, she probably should have expected for it to be taken sooner than that. What she never saw coming was rape. She'd become so strong over the years that she could defend herself against rapists no matter how strong they were. The Sharingan prevented that. She prided herself for being able to combat Ino's _Shintenshin no Jutsu_, but the Sharingan was on another scale entirely.

There was a knock at the door, and Danzou growled. He must have sensed it was a Root member, because he told them to come in.

"An urgent matter has come up, Hokage-sama."

"It will have to wait." Danzou growled. She didn't know if it was conscious on his part or not, but his hand was resting on her inner thigh, his thumb massaging her leg uncomfortably.

"It requires your immediate attention, sir." Spoke another Root member. "The Kazekage-sama sent us a message about Uzumaki. He requests a very urgent response."

Danzou scoffed. "Vermin stick together, I guess. Very well. Take her to a holding cell until I find some use for her."

The next thing Sakura knew, she was being hauled up none too gently and more or less dragged down the hall. They were calling her a slut and a whore, even when they threw her into a cell, her clothes that had once been removed thrown in beside her. She recognized this place. It was the same prison they were holding Naruto, just in a different corridor. Even if she screamed for him, Naruto would never be able to hear her. Then again, how could she scream if she couldn't even turn her head?

**.**

**.**

"Sakura?" A voice called to her from the darkness, causing the medic to come out of her doze. It was so boring in here, and she'd only been locked up for maybe two days. Naruto must be going stir-crazy. She had spent most of her time trying to heal her heart, and she was happy at the progress she was able to make. The pink haired girl squinted through the blackness, but couldn't make out a silhouette.

Whoever it was lit a match and the troubled face of Shikamaru was exposed.

"Shaikamaru!" Sakura crawled forward on her hands and knees as far as the chains would allow her. She only managed to make it halfway across the cell.

The Nara boy put a finger to his lips to shush her. "No one knows I'm here." He sat cross-legged on the other side of the bars. "Actually, no one knows you're here either."

Sakura's thought process faltered. She had been counting on her comrades to raise Hell about her being put in jail. Naruto was one thing, but Sakura wasn't a Jinchuuriki. Actually, she'd noticed it odd that not even Ino had come to see her yet. The only intelligent thought she could muster up was, "What?"

"There are no records of your arrest. The entire village thinks you're out on a mission."

"But then how did you find me?"

"Ino asked me to dig a little. She says you always say goodbye." Shikamaru sighed. "Plus, you didn't even tell Naruto about your mission, which was the most suspicious. After I talked to Naruto, I went through your records and found out about your last…mission." Shikamaru scoffed. "That man is disgusting."

"My last…" Sakura turned beet red when she realized that in her last mission, she'd almost lost her virginity. "Oh…"

They sat in an awkward silence for a beat until Sakura broke it.

"What now?"

"I'm going to Kakashi right after this. Danzou won't get away with this."

Sakura batted her lashes, but doubted the dark haired teen could see her in the dark. "Why, Shikamaru…you're so chivalrous."

Shikamaru stood and gave a tiny smile, blowing out the candle. She heard his voice in the dark. "Ino would kill me if I wasn't."

**.**

**.**

An hour later, Sakura was pulled out of her cell by two Root members. They guided her out of the building, and for the first time Sakura noticed that the cells in the entire corridor were empty. They had completely isolated her, even from the rest of the prisoners.

The sunlight felt good on her skin, but blinded her for a solid minute. She walked blindly through the courtyard and up the stairs to the Hokage tower, finally opening her eyes fully once they were inside. The shinobi led her to Danzou's (temporary) office. The first thing she saw was Danzou sitting haughtily at Tsunade's desk. The second thing she saw was Shikamaru standing ramrod straight, obviously surprised to see her. It took Sakura a moment longer to figure it out, but when she did her heart nearly stopped completely.

They'd been caught.

"Haruno, good of you to join us." Danzou began. Despite his words, his voice didn't sound the least bit friendly. "I'm assigning you four on a mission of indeterminable length." By _four_ Sakura assumed he meant the two ninja that had dragged her here as well. "There is a continent beyond Mist that is unexplored. Your mission is to map out the continent and learn of the cultures there. If you come back before the mission is complete, I will send you back overseas, understand?" He didn't wait for them to nod their heads. "You leave in two hours. Dismissed!"

Map out an entire continent? That could take years! Shikamaru and Sakura exchanged an almost panicked glance while leaving the Hokage Tower. And only two hours? That was hardly sufficient notice.

The Root members split them up to go home to pack. It was unnerving to have a masked figure follow you home, watching you and supervising. He told the medic to leave her forehead protector and take only what she needed. They would travel light.

Sakura didn't like this at all. She felt like a criminal who had to be supervised. Taking her forehead protector shouldn't have been that big of a deal if they were going as diplomats to another country. This felt more like exile. And it hurt that she didn't even have an option. She couldn't say "no" to this mission. This was an order. It hurt that she would have to leave everyone for an indeterminable amount of time. Would she even see them again?

She wouldn't even get to say goodbye.

She packed everything and went into her bathroom, away from the eyes of the Root member. She quickly penned a letter to Kakashi, since he was the only one she knew that knew something would be wrong with the hasty departure.

_Kaka-sensei,_

_Don't have a lot of time. Difficult mission w/ Shikamaru. Don't know when I'll be back. Something's wrong. Say goodbye to Naruto and Sai for me._

_Sa_

The Root member banged on her bathroom door. "Let's move out!"

She didn't bother to finish writing her name before adding a postscript at the bottom.

_P.S. D has Sharingan. _

She only hoped that Kakashi would understand her message. Sakura dropped it on her bed on the way out.

**.**

**.**

"Shikamaru." Sakura whispered after she was sure the other two ninja were asleep. They were camped out near the Fire Country's border, ready to get up before the sun tomorrow to catch a boat that would take them to the other continent.

"Hm?" The Nara whispered back.

"Why is Danzou doing this?"

Brown eyes looked at her. They had set up their sleeping bags relatively close to each other, more to protect each other from the Root members than anything else.

"We know too much, Sakura."

"So he's going to kill us?" Her voice rose a little, and Shikamaru motioned for her to keep her voice down.

"If word got out that he tried to rape you, he would lose the village's support. He's got to keep us quiet somehow."

"Shikamaru…I…" _I'm scared._ She wanted to say, but her pride wouldn't let her.

"I know. Get some rest, it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

Sakura wanted to cry.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Notes: **Yes, I know I'm getting pretty wayward with the storyline. The next chapter will be entirely fanfiction, but I think you will really like what I have planned. As I stated in the first chapter, the alternate title for this story is _Naruto: How It Should Have Been Written_because let's face it, the original storyline isn't exactly working out in Sakura's favor. As always, review and tell me what you think, and I hope you all have a very blessed and happy Easter!


	6. An Invincible Summer

**Author's Notes: **Okay, the first thing I've got to say is to bear with me on this chapter. It's something I've wanted to do for a _really_ long time now. **(IMPORTANT) **At my author's note at the bottom, I'll explain the reason I wrote this chapter and put it in this story. My reason won't really make sense until you've read the chapter.

**Quote for Chapter 6: **"In the midst of winter, I finally learned that there was in me an invincible summer."—_Albert Camus_.

**.**

**.**

Title: Catch 22

Rating: T (or PG-13)

Summary: Sakura isn't weak because she lacks strength. She is weak because they protect her. Sakura-centric

Pairings: None (yet)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Spoiler Alert: This chapter is entirely fanfiction. You're safe…for now. **

Chapter 6: An Invincible Summer

**.**

**.**

The four had to travel a little bit longer than expected. The first stop was Wave Country to catch a ship to Lightning Country. That in itself took three days to accomplish. From there, they trekked along the Lightning Country border until reaching the easternmost tip of the country a day later. The four were forced to buy a small boat that could take them overseas. None of the sailors they encountered were willing to take them that far.

The air was frigid, and Sakura took out her jacket less than halfway through the journey. The Root members—she had yet to learn their names—were content in their heavy cloaks. Come to think of it, she hadn't even seen their faces.

The daylight was slowly fading as they approached the other continent. By the time someone spotted land, four days after they set sail, the water was pitch black, matching the sky. Sakura could see the stars clearly, but one fact disturbed her. It was only noon. How could it get dark so fast if it was only the middle of the day?

The boat docked, and as they stepped onto the pier a short balding man hobbled angrily over to them. He shouted at them in words none of them understood.

"Excuse me…" Sakura began. One of the Root members held a hand out to stop her from saying anything.

"We are here purely diplomatically, sir. We do not wish to cause trouble."

The man squinted at them. "So you're one of them?" He said in a gruff, heavily accented voice. "Haven't been any of your kind here for generations." He eyed Sakura. "And none as pretty as this one."

Sakura clenched her fists and inwardly recoiled. The man was disgusting, looking down her body with a lecherous eye. Shikamaru moved to stand in front of her to hide her from the man's view. Sakura was grateful.

Over Shikamaru's shoulder, Sakura saw the man grin at them all. "Welcome to the Village Hidden by Midnight."

**.**

**.**

The houses were deserted. It reminded Sakura of a ghost town, with shutters flapping in the wind. They decided not to stay inside of the village, and instead camped out on the outskirts. For the first time, Sakura saw the Root members take off their masks. One was a blond with hazel eyes, and the other a well-built brunette. Unlike Sai, their eyes held emotions. Distrust being one of them. Sakura asked their names. The two men exchanged glances.

"Look," Sakura said, hands on hips. "We're going to be on this mission for who knows how long, and I would really rather not refer to you by Root One and Root Two."

They gave in eventually. The blond's name was Akihiko, the brunette's was Mamoru.

**.**

**.**

The villagers were wary of them. They stopped and stared, and then rushed back into their houses. Sakura saw windows shut forcefully and children she could see the ribcages of being dragged back home. But then again that happened very seldom. There wasn't really anyone on the street to begin with.

To blend in a bit more, they bought the clothes of the country. For Akihiko, Mamoru, and Shikamaru, this was a ridiculously heavy black cloak, a different style than the typical one that the Root members already possessed. For Sakura, it was a black sari-like dress outlined in gold.

But even dressed like the people, they were still avoided.

After traveling for a bit, it was decided. The whole country had the air of a funeral.

**.**

**.**

Sakura never thought that she would encounter another village with a weirder sounding name than the Village Hidden in Black. The leader of Midnight Village, who was a scraggly but kind old man, told them that even he had never been there before, even though it was the closest village around. Sakura thought the Village Hidden in Midnight was dark, but the moon and stars provided a constant source of light, and occasionally the Aurora Borealis appeared, making it a popular spot for tourists. Sakura would never forget the swirling greens and reds and pinks in the dark sky. It was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen.

The four made their way to the Village Hidden in Black, and as they journeyed north the stars began to disappear and the weather grew frigidly cold. There was no snow, but instead a ground cracked and splintered and dead from the weather.

Sakura began to understand why the leader from Midnight Village had never been here. At one point, Sakura couldn't even see her hand in front of her face, and it was only because the team held onto each other's cloaks that she knew where they were. If any one of them let go, they would probably be lost forever. Come to think of it, would they ever make it out of here alive? What if they'd gotten turned around and never saw the sun ever again?

From the front, Mamoru shouted that he saw light. Eagerly, Sakura looked and saw the minutest bit of fluorescent light up ahead. It was cloudy though, as if in a fog. As they approached, they saw more lights, but all of them were covered by the same fog. Sensing a movement, Sakura turned to see a paper-white face disappear into the shadows. She shivered in slight horror. The woman's eyes were completely black, with no whites to speak of. It was as if her pupils took over her entire eye. Now Sakura was no stranger to oddly-colored eyes, but the inky blackness of this woman's made her seem…demonic. They were even blacker than Sasuke's or Sai's.

The city was another ghost town. The medic had to fight her urge to cry as they passed the numerous dead bodies on the ground. They passed a few people on the way to the stark white tower where the leader presumably was, and those people kept their heads down and walked by them lightly…like ghosts. It was no wonder this Village didn't have a wall to protect it. No one in their right mind would stay sane after being here for three days!

A small child with her eyes swallowed in black looked at the foreign travelers curiously. Like the rest of the inhabitants here, she was white as a sheet with dark hair and a painfully skinny body. Sakura smiled a little at the girl, and the girl became frustrated in an attempt to do the same. When she finally managed to tilt the corners of her lips upwards slightly, her mouth quivered, as if the muscles were unused to being in that position. Sakura understood with a slight tug at her heartstrings. The little girl had never smiled before.

A woman tore out of the house and hefted the child into her arms baring her teeth and hissing at the foreigners. The four Leaf shinobi hurried along quickly. The woman's teeth were chiseled into sharp points, and all of them were stained red.

**.**

**.**

The next country was more south, and thankfully it held the two things the team missed most: sunlight and vegetation. The Village Hidden by Bones used to be a part of Carrion Country before it was annexed by Ghost Country. The villagers in Bones, the team learned, were still extremely pissy about this fact, and had been trying to recapture their land. The situation was completely chaotic, considering that Ghost Country was currently involved in a war themselves. Ghost Country, which held the Village of the Walking Dead, had been in a pandemic for the past hundred years with no cure. The whole country had been in a civil war for a century, trying to decide which side would give them a cure. Sakura stopped her teammates despite protests to create a vaccine. She administered it to each of them, even though the Root members were sure that she would poison them.

They met with the leader of this village. He was paper white and unhealthily skinny. Sakura wanted to offer her assistance, since she could probably find a cure, but Mamoru told her it wasn't their place to interfere. Healing a whole country was not their mission.

Two weeks later, Mamoru got sick. He began to hallucinate and sweat profusely. Beneath some trees, they stopped so that Sakura could create an antidote. She had Shikamaru assist her, but it was no use. She didn't know any of the herbs here or their properties. In fact, none of the countries they'd visited had hospitals or medics. If someone got sick, they were killed. It was a brutal system.

They struggled to create an antidote with the limited plants that Sakura did know, but two weeks later, Mamoru died.

They buried him in the rain in Storm Country.

**.**

**.**

The next stop was Spirit Country, which held the Village Hidden in Ruins. It was truly a gorgeous sight, with marble ruins surrounding the village, stretching as far as the eye could see. The stark white of the former buildings was contrasted by the lush vegetation growing up the columns. Here was the first country in which they felt truly welcome. The villagers surrounded them, asking about where they were from and their cultures.

Sakura wanted to stay here and rest for a bit, but the Root member would have none of it. He wanted to get moving as soon as the sun rose not even two days after their arrival.

The team was setting out when a small child approached Sakura with a gift. The girl handed the medic one of the native flowers, a bright pink flower with a lime green stem. Sakura barely had time to thank the girl when a hand grabbed hers. Sakura looked to see none other than Akihiko dragging her along.

"It's time to move out."

"Okay…" Sakura said, unsure. He still hadn't let go of her hand yet. Shikamaru came into view at the main gate, and he raised his eyebrow at their teammate's familiarity. What was up with the blond? "You…can let go now, Akihiko."

Akihiko dropped his hand, but not before letting his fingers drag alongside the palm of her hand. "Sorry." He said quietly, and he continued to march forwards.

Sakura and Shikamaru exchanged looks, both thinking _what the hell was _that_?_

**.**

**.**

It had been a month and a half since the start of their mission, and not even a week since Mamoru's death. Sakura had always thought of Root as the enemy, but she cried for the man she had come to accept as her teammate nonetheless.

They had visited six villages so far, the Village Hidden in Midnight, the Village Hidden in Black, The Village Hidden in Bones, the Village of the Walking Dead, the Village Hidden in Ruins, and they were currently in a cheap hotel room in the Village Shrouded in Mystery. The welcome was the same as most of the other villages. Strange stares and avoidance. The only time the people were willing to interact with them was when they held out money for food, and even then it was reluctantly.

Their next stop was Void Country and the Village Hidden by the Moon. The people were nicer here, and it was one of the most beautiful countries Sakura had ever seen. The stars in the infinitely black sky stretched on for miles, and the moon shone bright enough to provide a constant source of light, since the sun never appeared. They even got a map of the continent. The three were hopeful that it would save them all this time, but the map contained too many areas marked "Unknown" for their mission to be complete. So far, they had the West outlined and mostly filled in. According to the map, though, they still had hundreds of countries to visit, and even then there wasn't even an eastern border with the sea. The lines fell right off the paper, the white space in the East reading _Unknown_.

**.**

**.**

"So, Akihiko, why did you join Root?" Sakura asked. Over the last two months, they had become closer with the man from Root. They could talk easier with him now, and felt comfortable calling him a comrade.

The blond paused in the middle of eating his dinner. "I…can't remember."

"Oh…" Sakura said. "Well then, do you have any siblings?"

The blond paused in his chewing, and Sakura studied his face from across the campfire. He was thinner than when they began this mission, all of them were. The three had no idea if the plants were poisonous, so the only thing they could eat were animals and the plants Sakura knew. Surprisingly, Sakura couldn't name a lot of the vegetation here, which was disappointing because she had memorized the book back home.

"I don't know."

"Can you remember anything?" Shikamaru asked. He was their main supplier for anything with meat. All he had to do was trap them in shadows and on this continent, where the sun was a rare occurrence, there were a lot of shadows.

"My name. All I remember is my name."

"Do you mind if I take a look?" Sakura asked. "Purely for scientific purposes."

Akihiko looked apprehensive for a bit, but then shrugged. Sakura walked over to him and allowed her hands to hover around his skull. "Relax," she told him. "Let me know if I go too far." And she let her chakra slide into his brain. She had been told that it was a relaxing feeling, like getting a head massage, but that didn't stop Sakura's current patient from tensing up underneath her.

Sakura had felt all of the things that were normal. His brain waves were perfect, and there seemed to be nothing wrong. But then she had the sensation of running into a brick wall. Sakura felt like she was being strangled, even though she knew there was nothing around her neck. Akihiko gave out a pained cry and clutched his head. Before Sakura could pull out, she saw the Sharingan. Just one of them, the right eye.

Sakura stumbled back and gasped for air. She felt a hand close around her arm, keeping her from stumbling back into the fire. Shikamaru was looking down at her with calculating, concerned eyes.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Danzou." She looked in Akihiko's eyes. "I saw Danzou."

**.**

**.**

Sakura thought that she would never hear another village with a stranger name than the Village Hidden in Black, but that was before she encountered the Village Hidden by Magic in Carnivale Country. There was no such thing as magic. One theory she had was that these people—a very isolated country, no one in any of the other countries knew anything about them—discovered jutsus and mistook them for magic.

A messenger met them on the plains to the city, and they stated their business. The messenger nodded, and told them he would escort them to the city, since they would otherwise never be able to manage by themselves. They traveled maybe a mile when the messenger formed a seal with his hands. The landscape shimmered in front of them like a mirage before the walls of the city showed themselves, shining in the sun. It looked like an oasis in the desert.

Inside the walls was just as mysterious. The citizens there looked at the foreigners with curiosity, but giving them the first true smiles the travelers had seen on this continent. Sakura saw a path leading to a quiet pond off the main road, and wished she could go there for a moment of peace and quiet. She hadn't ever really been alone in two months. Even while bathing someone always had to keep watch. It would be nice to have a moment of quiet. Green eyes looked ahead to focus on what their escort was telling them about the city.

Sakura blushed a bit when she found Akihiko looking at her with curious hazel eyes. She cocked her head as if to say "What?" but he merely turned his eyes forwards again.

When they got to the center of town, the leader himself—a King, actually—came out to greet them. He was a jovial man who was surprisingly out of shape for someone who was supposed to be the supreme protector of the village. He introduced his daughters, one who was older than Sakura and the other an adorable five year old. Akihiko explained their mission, which absolutely delighted the older man. He gestured them into separate rooms to wash up, telling them that they had come in time for an annual festival and it was the perfect opportunity to learn about culture.

The people here insisted calling them Lords and Lady, despite the Konoha ninja's protests that they were far from that. It had been a surreal experience to be called "Lady Sakura" by a maid as she was led to a room. "Lord" Shikamaru also looked a bit uncomfortable at the title, and Sakura couldn't quite tell from Akihiko's emotionless gaze how he was taking it. The pink haired woman supposed it was because they were foreigners. And she was really flattered to be treated this way, especially since she hadn't felt much like a woman since the start of the mission, but she tried not to let her ego inflate too much.

Sakura stepped out of the first real bath she'd taken in two months only to hear a knock on her door. The King's older daughter and a few maids stood outside with a threatening looking box and an opaque garment bag.

The medic gulped a little nervously. "Can I help you, Princess?"

The women smiled, and it was the princess who spoke first. "We're here to get you ready for the party, Lady Sakura!"

**.**

**.**

They dressed her in a dress of foreign design. It had a tight bodice with stones placed on the fabric in between her breasts. The skirt was smooth, but it was obvious there was silver thread woven throughout the fabric. The "sleeves" were swags of fabric that hung loosely on her upper arms, more for decoration than to actually support the gown. It was a beautiful, exquisite dress. There was only one thing that bothered Sakura about it.

It was blue.

The deepest shade of navy blue ever created. It was Sasuke-blue, if such a thing existed. Sakura always avoided wearing blue, because it brought up too many memories of the past. Too many painful memories. Her heart gave a tug just thinking about it. She walked outside of the guest's house and heard all the festivities in full swing. She could see that the marketplace was lit up with oranges and reds that didn't come from any kind of artificial light.

Sakura sighed and turned in the opposite direction. Instead, she walked towards the pond that she'd seen earlier. It looked beautiful by day, but at night the sight was breathtaking. The light from the full moon was barely visible through the canopy of the trees. Instead, hundreds—no, _thousands_—of fireflies lit the area. It was the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. The soft trickle of water could be heard, as well as the sound of frogs and cicadas humming their songs. Here, the festival noises disappeared. It was so relaxing.

Sakura sat down on a rock near the water's edge. She was careful to keep the dress dry, since she was wearing it as a guest and it had probably cost more than she made in a year. Her heeled shoes rested on a rock formation that jutted out from underneath her feet.

She never got much time to herself nowadays. Most of her time was spent with Shikamaru or Akihiko, since getting separated could mean death. It was too dangerous here to let one's guard down even for a minute. But here, by this pond, Sakura felt more relaxed than she had in the past two months.

"Sakura?" Sakura turned her head and found Akihiko walking to her along the stone pathway. He was dressed in the finest robes that could be offered. They were black, and they made him look strikingly attractive. Sakura wondered how Shikamaru looked. "Everyone's looking for you."

The medic grimaced when she realized she probably made everyone worry. But another thought popped into her head. "How did you find me?"

"I saw you looking at this place earlier." He sat next to her on the rock. "It's even prettier at night."

Sakura tucked a piece of hair that had been left out of her elaborate chignon behind her ear. She was suddenly feeling a bit nervous. No, that probably wasn't it at all. The food here was probably reacting with the chemical compounds in her body. This was Akihiko. Why should she be nervous around him?

"You look pretty as well, Sakura." Akihiko said, not looking at her. "Blue looks really good on you."

"Thank you," She bit her lip. "I don't really wear blue, though. It's not really my color."

"Does it remind you of Uchiha-san?"

"Yes." She may as well give him the honest answer.

"Are you still in love with him?"

Sakura looked at him for a moment before looking down at her feet in thought. Was she still in love with Sasuke? Loving him felt more like an obligation now. It was what she was remembered for most back in her Genin days. It felt almost more like routine demanded it from her than real emotion. But then she thought about turning away from him, and the thought made her surprisingly numb.

"I…I don't know." Sakura cleared her throat and quickly changed the subject. "We should probably get back to the festival. People are going to start to wonder."

Sakura stood up, but she was completely unprepared for the uneven and slippery ground. Her heel slipped out from under her, and her body pitched forward. She shut her eyes, and heard a slight rustle of fabric before falling hard into someone's body. She thanked her lucky stars that Akihiko had the reflexes that he did, or else she'd be partying with the fishes.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm…" Sakura looked up, and their faces were only inches apart. She could see everything about him. The way his eyes glittered with light from the fireflies, the perfect line of his nose, the way his lips looked so kissable. "…fine…"

"Sakura?"

In response, Sakura's heart beat faster. "Yes?"

"Let's let them wonder."

And he was leaning closer, and Sakura couldn't find it within her to move away from him. Instead, her eyes slowly fluttered shut…

"Hey Sakura! Akihiko!"

The two shinobi sprang apart at the sound at the sound of Shikamaru's voice. The genius walked into the clearing moments later along with their leader's daughter, both looking striking in formal clothes.

"We've been looking for you two."

"We were just going back." Akihiko said, brushing past Shikamaru with a slightly embarrassed air. Sakura couldn't move.

Shikamaru looked confused. When the blond was out of hearing range, he turned to his female teammate. "What was that?"

But Sakura could only stare after him, feeling her heart flutter wildly and heat rushing to her cheeks. She could still feel the warmth of his breath on her face. The other woman simply laughed before revealing the answer.

"That's _magic_."

**.**

**.**

To be honest, Sakura would have liked to stay longer in the Village Hidden by Magic, but she knew that the longer they stayed the further away Konoha was. Time here relaxing just meant taking extra time for the mission. They rested for a few days before setting off, and it seemed like the whole village came out to say their goodbyes.

"You're sure you won't stay longer?" The older Princess asked.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you, but we have a mission to complete."

"I must warn you," The King said. "That if you leave now you won't ever be able to come back. Why don't you stay here? You could live here and would probably be far happier than anywhere else."

That comment made Sakura think of home, and images of her friends drifted through her mind. Not for the first time on this mission, a stab of longing shot through her. It was _all_ she wanted was to go home, despite Danzou. She longed for lush forests and colorful buildings, jumping from roof to roof without a care in the world. She missed the hospital shifts and the sparring sessions, Naruto's boisterous comments and Sai's awkwardness. She missed Kakashi pulling out his book at inappropriate moments and Tsunade getting so mad at the council that the Hokage Tower shook. She missed _home_.

"Thank you." Akihiko said. "But we miss our own home." He grabbed Sakura's hand and gave it a little squeeze, smiling down at her.

She smiled at the fact he'd just put into words what had been in her heart that very moment.

**.**

**.**

The night was cold in between the Village Hidden by Magic and the Village Hidden by Corpses, despite the fact that their location near the equator should have guaranteed a warm journey. The stars and moon were entirely visible, considering that their camp was in the dead center of the plains of western Carnivale Country. A few months ago, Sakura thought she'd never see another sight as beautiful as the Aurora Borealis. That was before she encountered the plains they were camping out at, aptly named the Color Plains. As they walked, the blades of lush green grass changed colors in front of their eyes. At first green, then blue, then a shocking lavender. At sunset, they faded to a shimmering gold reminiscent of the leaves in autumn.

They set up camp for the night, creating a fire in the middle of the plains. Sakura hadn't noticed, but she'd put her sleeping bag closer to Akihiko's than Shikamaru's. It still seemed like a dream that she'd made a friend (or were they more than that now?) out of a former enemy just because of their proximity over the past two months.

The blond took first watch, and Sakura found herself staying up with him to talk. They whispered back and forth to each other so as to not wake up Shikamaru, Sakura struggling to muffle her giggles and looking over to the other ninja to see if they had bothered him at all. Akihiko didn't remember anything from before his days in Root, so Sakura told him a little about her family and a lot about her friends. She told him some of the more entertaining missions they'd gone on when Team 7 was still a Genin team. They talked for hours, and Sakura couldn't help but feel invigorated despite the late hour.

Akihiko didn't remember his family, but he did show her a ring with his family's insignia on it. It wasn't familiar to Sakura, and she doubted his family was originally from Konoha. They speculated for a moment, naming off countries before one country sparked another Genin memory and Sakura just had to share. They were still laughing at it when a voice resounded from across the campfire.

"Some of us are trying to sleep, you know." Shikamaru's voice sounded groggy, and Sakura could just picture him rolling his eyes when she and Akihiko apologized. "Troublesome." He muttered.

Sakura took Akihiko's hand in hers to examine the ring again, but when she was done she didn't let it go.

**.**

**.**

The leader in the Village Hidden by Corpses was not a nice man. He didn't speak their language, therefore a translator had to be used. At first, he seemed to accept the travelers, but his face grew dark after they'd told him the mission.

The translator spoke, "He does not like that you are mapping this continent. He says, 'You ninja from overseas should mind your own business. You will bring chaos to this country.'"

Which Sakura supposed was true. Here, peace did not exist. These people lived for war…it was all that they knew. While the Leaf, Sand, Rock, Mist, etc. fought for peace, these people just fought. If someone tried to make alliances here, they would only make enemies. Here, peace was a term used when in a battle, where they were most content.

It was because of these differences that the Kage sent troops after them.

The three Leaf nins learned quickly that a shinobi cell in the Corpse Village wasn't the standard four people. There were no such things as cells. Instead, an entire swarm of shinobi attacked them at once. Sakura remembered yelling to her teammates, punching the ground, and watching the enemy begin fighting again with gaping holes in their chest. It reminded her vaguely of Sasori's puppets. And these warriors were skilled, too. She'd already suffered more than one wound by their strange weapons.

In the midst of fighting, Sakura turned to see Akihiko rammed through the chest with a saw-toothed sword. She ran over to him while Shikamaru covered her. Green chakra enveloped her hands and she began to heal his wounds. But the cells weren't knitting together fast enough and she was running out of chakra and _the blade hit his heart and lungs and he was going to die and it was going to be all her fault!_

"Sak…" The blond spoke weakly.

"Shh…don't talk…"

"I remember why Danzou-sama sent me…"

"Aki…"

"It's because I failed."

Sakura knit together his wounds while keeping one ear towards Akihiko and the other towards Shikamaru. Thankfully, Shikamaru was smart, so he would buy them some time.

"They wiped my memory…but I failed to separate myself from my emotions."

So this was what happened to people who didn't turn out like Sai? Danzou sent them to be killed. And the blood wasn't even on Danzou's hands, the coward.

"Just one last thing, Sakura…"

"Don't say that!" Sakura pleaded. "We're going to get you healed and you'll…"

He said, his hazel eyes seeking out her green ones. "I know why Danzou wanted to erase our emotions now. He said it makes us weak but Sakura…I would be weak for you."

Sakura's eyes were wide. "Akihiko…"

"I love you, Haruno Sakura. I wish I could…" He extended his hand towards her. His left hand. The one that carried the ring with his family's insignia on it. "Take it." And then his eyes closed, and he died on the battlefield.

"Sakura! We need to retreat!"

The medic blinked through tears to find Shikamaru lifting her up off the ground one-handed. He had a senbon in one shoulder, but it looked like his entire arm was paralyzed.

"But what about…" Sakura looked towards the blond lying dead on the cracked ground.

"There's no time!" Both of them heard shouts from the next wave of shinobi coming closer.

"But…" And then Sakura thought about home, and the gashes all over her body, and Shikamaru's poisoned shoulder. There really wasn't time.

Shakily, the pink haired girl pulled off Akihiko's ring, and gripped the gold metal for dear life. She turned to Shikamaru after one last look at her fallen comrade. The one who fell in love with her. Sakura hugged Shikamaru and performed seals behind his back, pulling them both underground.

And even though Kakashi would hate her and she was worse than trash and she was weak and couldn't save her own teammate—

They left the stone cold body of their blond teammate lying on the battlefield.

**.**

**.**

There was so much blood.

The jutsu made a cavern for them beneath the ground. They couldn't stand up fully, but they could lie down moderately comfortably.

Several times, Sakura had to resurface to find herbs to treat the poison running around in Shikamaru's system. It was made difficult by the bandages around her ribs and stomach and arms, and she was running out of chakra. She couldn't heal herself because all of her energy went towards the antidote. It was a slow acting poison, thankfully, but Sakura could tell it was eating her friend from the inside out. During the rare times they lit a candle, she could see the pain on his face. They were both getting skinnier as well as an after effect of malnourishment.

The small cave smelt of blood. It was all they could taste when they ate the food Sakura stole.

For two weeks they stayed underground.

**.**

**.**

The antidote may or may not have worked. They applied it an hour ago, and were waiting to see if Shikamaru got any feeling back into his left arm. He was currently on his stomach, resting his head in Sakura's lap. They both were exhausted. The poison was taking more out of the pineapple haired man than he wanted to admit, and the healing had taken the most out of Sakura.

Through the earth, they heard the light footfalls of shinobi, and Sakura felt her heart race. If they found the two, both Konoha shinobi were done for. Sakura didn't realize that she'd tightened her hold on Shikamaru until he said something about it, then he sighed.

"This is troublesome. I can't believe I'm going to die in a country that no one even knows about. Underground, no less."

Sakura wanted to chastise him for thinking like that, but shut her mouth. The odds were too much in favor of them dying here for her to argue.

"I can't believe I'm going to die without having said goodbye to any of my friends." Sakura mused.

"I can't believe I'm going to die without having seen a cloud in two months."

"I can't believe I'm going to die never been kissed."

Sakura was expecting the boy to come up with something, but instead he remained quiet. She felt his head lift up off of her knees. Sakura called out his name, because he was in no shape to be moving around too much. She jumped when she felt his palm cradle her cheek.

"Shika…"

But she was cut off when his lips met hers. The kiss was chaste, without passion. But even so, it lasted for a solid twenty seconds. The Nara pulled away at last, and Sakura touched her lips. There hadn't been any fireworks or dazzling lights. It felt like skin against skin, nothing more.

"Shikamaru, what was…?"

"One less regret." He replied.

**.**

**.**

"Shikamaru?"

"…Shikamaru?"

"Shikamaru?"

"_Shikamaru!_"

**.**

**.**

Sakura changed into her usual red shirt, biker shorts, and tan skirt, knowing that she would be able to move more quickly in them.

"Shikamaru, wake up." She heard a groan from the man lying down, which was a relief since she'd nearly spent all of her chakra reviving him from his near-death state hours before. "We're going home."

"K'noha?"

"Yes, Konoha." Truthfully, she would have rather waited for her chakra to return, but she knew that Shikamaru didn't have much longer to live if they stayed down here like this. She might not have that much time either, if her wounds kept opening up like they had. It was slightly disconcerting that no matter how many times she tried to heal herself, the wounds never closed up. The most she could do was stall the bleeding for a few hours. It was slightly surprising that neither of them were dead yet.

Sakura returned to the surface. It was the middle of the day, and the sun was shining brightly. The coast was clear, and Sakura returned to the cave underground and put Shikamaru's good arm around her shoulders. She hefted them both to the surface, forgetting how much chakra that took for two people and nearly exhausting herself.

"'s bright…t'ble'sme."

Sakura rolled her eyes and began to walk west, towards home.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Notes: **Personally, I love this chapter. It's an idea that's been rolling around in my head forever and a day. Now my reason: Sakura needs her own adventure. Sasuke went away with Orochimaru and got stronger, Naruto went away with Jiraiya and got stronger, but that whole time Sakura was stuck in the village. She did get stronger, but she's never really had an experience like her teammates. She needs to get away from everything she knows for a little bit. Besides, I think this chapter makes her stronger as a character. She's not the same hopeless girl still pent up on Sasuke. Some of those feelings are still there, but Sasuke isn't her whole world. Of course, don't even get me started on this point in the manga. Sakura got all strong, but she's not showing it now. Her character actually _regresses_ to how she was Pre-Time Skip and it's slightly disgusting for female readers like myself. I'm trying to do everything I can to prevent that regression. I hoped you liked this chapter as much as I did. As always, please review and tell me what you think!


	7. The Courage to Continue

**Author's Notes: **Thank you everyone for the wonderful feedback from the last chapter. I was honestly worried that you all wouldn't like my little plot-tangent, but you did, and that makes me very happy.

**Quote for Chapter 7: **"Success is not final, failure is not fatal: it is the courage to continue that counts."—_Winston Churchill_.

**.**

**.**

Title: Catch 22

Rating: T (or PG-13)

Summary: Sakura isn't weak because she lacks strength. She is weak because they protect her. Sakura-centric

Pairings: None (yet)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Spoiler Alert: This chapter is entirely fanfiction. You're safe…for now. **

Chapter 7: The Courage to Continue

**.**

**.**

Stealing a boat hadn't been easy.

Sakura managed to reach the coast after two days of traveling. Truthfully, it was a couple hours run, but neither of them could travel that fast, especially with Shikamaru being a dead weight.

The kunoichi waited for all of the people on the docks to clear before choosing a small rowboat that could be easily operated by one person. She hauled Shikamaru into the wooden vessel and pushed off from the dock. Everything seemed to be going her way until three kunai settled themselves in her back. Sakura felt the instant burn of poison and cursed to herself, nearly crying. Everything was going wrong.

Sakura didn't stop paddling until they were miles out of sight of the continent, and floating in the ocean completely alone.

**.**

**.**

Two days later, their small boat hit shore. Sakura believed that they were back in Fire Country if nothing else due to the lush vegetation she could see beyond the sand. She must have rowed past Water Country completely. That in itself was a tragedy. While Konoha and Mist weren't exactly the best of allies, they weren't enemies either. Sakura was counting on getting help in Mist's hospital. At this point, however, it was going to be a shorter trip to walk the rest of the way to Konoha than backtrack to Mist.

Sakura looked at the sun to find west. Once she started traveling in that direction, she would hit a familiar patch of land, and she would know where she was. Sakura had been in so many places around Konoha on her way to missions and for training trips with Tsunade that she was pretty familiar with the land.

She began to walk slowly, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other. She could feel the sting in her back from where the poison was spreading. She wasn't worried so much for herself, though. Shikamaru had lived with this poison in his system for two weeks. Any day might be fatal. The only silver lining she could see was that it was a slow acting poison, and apparently exhausting her energy trying to heal him hadn't been for nothing. She knew he was in pain though, his pinched face told her that.

The coast slowly gave way into forest as the day progressed. Sakura felt her legs protesting from Shikamaru's weight, and the chakra she had to use to fully support him was draining her. He'd been entirely unconscious since they'd landed on shore. That was fine with her, though. It meant he wasn't feeling as much pain. She could only hope he was dreaming good things. Things about home.

Konoha was all she could think about. She thought about each of her friends, all of the teachers, Tsunade, Shizune…She tried not to think about Danzou. When she thought about returning home to Danzou, her heart constricted painfully. Sakura just hoped that Tsunade had woken up in the two months that she'd been gone.

She even thought about Akihiko. His ring was in her weapon's pouch, and it bore a heaviness in her mind. The first few days underground, the guilt had nearly eaten her alive. The very first time she'd surfaced for food, she dragged his cold body to the nearest grove of trees and buried him beneath the prettiest one. It was stupid, she knew, to risk being caught like that, especially when she had Shikamaru depending on her. She could save the hazel-eyed man from vultures feeding on his corpse, but that was the only thing she could do for him. Sakura didn't know how many times she'd silently cried over his death when she knew her teammate was unconscious. It hurt. It hurt more than words could express.

Nightfall came, but the kunoichi walked until she was sure it was past midnight. There was a small clearing, and Sakura set Shikamaru down so that a sturdy oak tree supported his back. Her blood dripped on his clothes and she cursed. She'd expended so much energy healing him that her body hadn't healed her own wounds. She looked down at herself and realized her situation was getting worse as well. Blood stained the side of her stomach and her shoulder, her two deepest wounds that kept reopening. She hadn't done much to them except made them clot over, considering she was trying to conserve energy for Shikamaru. Even now she had to conserve that strength. His poison was far worse than a little blood loss.

Sakura took the last soldier pill out of her pouch and shook Shikamaru awake. Soldier pills would hopefully give his body more energy to metabolize the poison quicker.

"Hm?" He murmured, his eyes barely opening, the rest of his body staying limp.

"I need you to eat this. It will help."

He took one look at the pill before his eyes shifted back to her. "You need it." He said softly.

"Please eat it." Sakura looked at him pleadingly. "I can't—I _won't_—let you die here. I won't be able to take it if we don't walk into the village together. So _please_." Her hopes soared when she saw his mouth open a fraction, and she had to pry it a little ways apart so she could fit the pill between his teeth. He chewed slowly and swallowed, falling back asleep. Even though eating soldier pills was like taking a shot of adrenaline, his body was too exhausted to deal with it.

As Sakura's hand pulled away from her friend's mouth, she noticed her hand shaking. The poison she'd taken was spreading as well. She had to get them home, even if she didn't make it, she'd be damned if Shikamaru didn't get to the hospital in time.

Sakura sat down and leaned against the same oak tree, her bloody shoulder touching his, and napped for a few hours to regain energy. It must have been the anxiety that made her only stay asleep for a little bit, otherwise she would have slept like the dead for days.

Green eyes groggily opened at dawn the next morning. The poison in her back (and down her left arm, now) stung like none other. Sakura was forced to ignore it as she stood up and shook out her sore muscles. The world spun for a bit, and the kunoichi leaned on the tree for support until the vertigo faded. There was a small pool of blood where she'd slept last night, forcing her to realize her own condition.

Sakura bit her lip hard and swung one of Shikamaru's arms over her shoulders. It took her several tries before she could get him off the ground. When she finally did, it was blood, not sweat, that dripped down her face. A wound on her forehead had opened up this time.

It took several more hours—painful, worrying, exhausting hours—of walking through dense forest, not following a trail at all, before Sakura finally found a familiar patch of land. A sob erupted from deep in her chest. And then another. She knew where she was now! And it was so close to the main road that led to Konoha. All she had to do was get on that road and someone would find her for sure!

"We're almost there, Shikamaru." Sakura said, stumbling through the forest as fast as she could. "Just hold on."

Sakura saw the dirt road ahead and stumbled onto it, breaking through a few bushes to do so. Sakura took a moment just to breathe for a moment and catch her breath. She could feel Shikamaru's breath slowing down, and her back and now both arms felt like they were being hammered with kunai.

"Sakura?"

Said woman turned, shocked, to meet the equally shocked and horrified faces of none other than Sabaku no Temari and Kiba, who was probably acting as Temari's guide in Shikamaru's absence. She noted how strange Kiba looked without his canine companion, but ignored that when his familiar scent wafted towards her on a breeze. He smelled like Konoha. Like home. Sakura felt relief wash through her like fresh air. They were found! They were found! It was all going to be okay!

Her body must have sensed that there was no longer any danger, because that's the same moment she felt it shut down on her. The world tilted, and the last thing Sakura remembered was seeing the ground get closer and hearing footsteps rushing over to her.

She was unconscious before she hit the dirt.

**.**

**.**

Sakura's eyes briefly opened to darkness. The mere smell was enough to identify this place by, that sterile, too clean smell. She was in the hospital. When had she…? She'd been carrying Shikamaru here, but her memory got fuzzy after a certain point. Her sore body ached from the trip, and she felt an exhaustion bone deep.

She felt relief coarse through her when she realized she'd made it back, or at least somewhere where they could get help. Hopefully this was Konoha. Sakura's vision started to tunnel and sleep was claiming her again.

Hopefully…

**.**

**.**

When Sakura woke up the second time, it was daylight, and she found that she was now wearing a respirator. She should have gained back some chakra by now, but she didn't feel her levels getting any higher. That was worrisome.

The next thing she noticed was that her room was not empty. Sai leaned against the doorframe, Kakashi was reading on the windowsill, a couple doctors she didn't recognize, and Naruto…

Had he been let out of jail? Probably not, considering that there were four Root members in the room, and they were keeping a close eye on the blond.

The third thing she noticed was that she couldn't feel chakra from _anyone _in the room.

"…why can't you heal her?" Naruto was yelling at the doctors.

"The matter is very complex, _Uzumaki_." The doctor said his name like a curse, which Sakura mentally growled at. When she was out of this bed, she was going to have a long talk about respecting the people who saved your ass over and over and over again. "It is going to take time."

"Like hell! Sakura-chan would have had this figured out hours ago!"

"Unfortunately, your _Sakura-chan _is not able to even move, let alone operate on herself."

"Who appointed such an idiotic doctor like you anyway? Sakura-chan should have the best!"

The man bristled. "I am the best doctor on the continent on this matter, appointed by none other than Danzou-sama himself!"

This time, Naruto's hackles rose. "You liar! The best doctors on the continent are both in comas!" His voice broke on the word _coma_. Sakura saw her teammate shift his weight to the balls of his feet in what she'd come to recognize as attack mode. The others must have seen it as well, because Kakashi rose, and the Root members put their hands on their weapons.

"Listen here, _Uzumaki_…" The doctor began to yell.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said, moving forward trying to placate the teen.

Sai muttered something derogative.

Sakura whispered, "Na…ruto…" which shouldn't have been heard over the shouting match in the room, but with the Kyuubi's hearing, Naruto froze and whipped his head around. His azure gaze was wide as he stared into her dull green. Suddenly, it was like the rest of the room disappeared, and she could only feel her best friend's eyes looking directly into hers. She saw his muscles visibly relax, and, while still looking a little shocked, he smiled a bit.

"Sakura-chan…" He said in a calm tone.

And the room immediately became chaotic. The doctor pushed Naruto out of the way, shining a penlight into her eyes, telling the Root members to "get that demon out of the room." Naruto began to yell, reaching out for her as he was pulled back by his captors. Sakura weakly lifted a hand, and their fingers brushed for a mere second before he was carried off. There was a heart wrenching "_SAKURA-CHAN!_" and Sakura's world faded around her once more.

**.**

**.**

Sakura spent the next days drifting between wakefulness and sleep. She didn't know how many days had passed, but one thing was very clear to her.

She wasn't getting better.

Was it the poison she'd taken into her system? It couldn't be, because poison was a simple matter for a lot of doctors. If it was poison she would have been out of the hospital in less than a day. No…she couldn't figure it out.

She was going over the symptoms in her head. She couldn't feel chakra, could barely move, couldn't…

She fell asleep again.

**.**

**.**

The nightmares started, and it was a continuous cycle of horror. She dreamed of Danzou's Sharingan eye. She dreamed that they killed Naruto. She dreamed she had really been raped. She dreamed that she didn't save Shikamaru.

When she woke up again, it was in a cold sweat, sheets tangled around her legs, and there was a nurse at the door telling her friends that she was no longer allowed to have visitors. Ever.

Then she fell back into dreamland, and the nightmares repeated all over again.

**.**

**.**

She wasn't sure if she was awake or dreaming, but it was dark, and she was still lying in her hospital bed. She heard quiet murmuring, and the word "unauthorized." Sakura was about to whisper something in the darkness when a substance entered her body via IV, and she had been sure at the time they had just given her an acid to liquefy her insides.

Sakura screamed, but then her voice closed off and she blacked out.

**.**

**.**

"_Help me!" Sakura screamed from her place on the hospital bed._

"_No one can hear you, slut." Danzou said, grabbing her hair and lifting her off the bed by it. "Scream all you want."_

"_Somebody help!"_

_He was tearing her clothes off with a kunai, slicing through the fabric so he didn't have to take the time to take it off of her. Sakura could feel the hot tears flowing down her face as she stared into the single Sharingan in front of her. He was really going to do it. Sakura tried to hide her nakedness from him, but he pinned her down to the bed with a single hand. Sakura's limbs now felt too heavy to move. _

"_Scream my name, bitch." He said before—_

"_NOOOOO!" _

**.**

**.**

By the time Sakura woke the next time, she knew it was the first time in a _long_ time. She didn't know how long she slept, but it felt like an eternity, with nightmares haunting her every dreaming step. She should be getting better by now. _Why wasn't she getting better?_

A hand brushed away hair from her forehead, and it was wet from how much she'd been sweating. The blankets were at the foot of the bed.

"Sakura…" Kakashi breathed out. It was nighttime, and he looked rather tense. Sakura vaguely remembered in the back of her mind that she wasn't supposed to have visitors, so he must have snuck in here. He was looking into her barely opened eyes, and somehow she knew that he knew she was awake. "You've been asleep for almost two weeks."

Sakura's breath caught in her throat. Why hadn't they figured it out yet? Surely it wasn't that difficult!

"Shikamaru hasn't made it out yet either."

Mentally, Sakura began to cry, looking for the strength of her inner. She barely coughed once, and then her body betrayed her and she was coughing up the foulest blood she'd ever tasted. It was like it had been tainted…

Kakashi hit the Call Nurse button and disappeared out of the window. Nurses raced in, and that doctor she'd only seen on her first day here. There was another sensation that her blood was boiling inside of her skin, and then…

Nothing.

**.**

**.**

There were red eyes in her room.

At first, Sakura froze in fear, thinking about Danzou and the mission and her near rape, but then she realized that there were two of them. There was only one person left in the world with two Sharingan eyes.

_Sasuke-kun…what are you doing here?_

But her thought process didn't get any further than that.

**.**

**.**

"…doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

Sakura opened her eyes. It was dark again, and there were two silhouettes in her room. She still, after all this time, couldn't sense their chakra.

"I heard…and I just wanted to see for myself." That voice…Sasuke was here? "So this is what has become of Team 7…"

"It's approaching the three week mark since she's been like this." And…Kakashi? He sounded haggard. "Why are you even in the village?"

"The time is coming to take my revenge. I came to talk to the dobe."

A small part of Sakura lamented that he wasn't here to see her, but then her other half reminded her that he was here, standing in _her _hospital room.

"I wouldn't worry too much, he's going to help you."

Sakura heard the vague amusement in Sasuke's voice, and imagined him lifting a brow when he asked, "Oh? And how are you so sure?"

"Because Danzou did this to Sakura."

There was a tense silence and then, "You're sure?"

"No, but there's been…past evidence." Kakashi sighed. "They've kept things so under wraps, the only person that can tell us is Sakura."

She felt both of their eyes swivel to her. _I'm awake, damn it!_

"What's…?"

"No one knows," Kakashi confessed. "But I have a feeling Naruto was right, Sakura could have figured this out within five minutes."

"…they're keeping her here?"

"Undoubtedly. If I'm right and Sakura told the village what Danzou has done to her, they'd likely stage a coup. I think they're trying to shut her up, not to mention Shikamaru. He's in the same condition."

"I'll be back tomorrow. There's someone…"

Sakura heard no more.

**.**

**.**

"…_Danzou_…"

She heard the name in her sleep, and a rush of fear sent her catapulting awake. Well not really. It was more like a faster opening of her eyes than usual, especially since the said man had just been about to kill her in one of her dreams.

"…ke-kun, her chakra just spiked." It was a feminine voice that she didn't know.

"Sakura?" That was Kakashi's voice. He walked over to her and looked into her barely open eyes. "She's awake, but who knows for how long?"

"Karin," That was Sasuke's voice. "Can you tell what triggered it?"

"I'm not sure, but it may have been that man's name. Danzou…wait! It spiked again!"

It was unnerving how someone she didn't know could sense her so well, and she couldn't sense anything at all.

She heard more footsteps, and Sasuke came into her line of vision, lit only by the moonlight. "What did he do, Sakura?"

Kakashi sighed. "It's no use, she can't talk."

Sakura's vision was tunneling. "Is she falling asleep again?"

"She's fighting it."

With the most strength she could manage, Sakura only managed to touch a finger to Kakashi's glove, but it was enough to draw his attention her way again. She looked up at him with pleading eyes.

There was a pause, and Kakashi nodded. He lifted his _hitai-ate _up to reveal his own Sharingan eye.

"What are you doing?" The woman asked.

The Sharingan began to spin in a hypnotic way. "I'm taking away her nightmares."

That night, Sakura didn't dream.

**.**

**.**

The dreamlessness gave Sakura time to wander around in her own head and explore her thoughts. Tsunade was going to kill her for getting like this, although it was clear that the Godaime hadn't woken up either, and her coma had been far longer than Sakura's.

It was dawn when Sakura awoke, and she raced inside her head to figure out what was the matter with her body. Obviously she was going to have to do this on her own, because no one else was helping her get better.

If someone was to keep her in a near constant sleep, then the only way to do that was a strong sedative. And it would need to be given to her constantly. Throughout the day, twenty-four/seven. The only way to do that without getting the nurses suspicious was through the IV…

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks.

She painfully slowly reached across her body and ripped the IV out of her arm, breathing hard after the fact. She stuck the needle in the mattress beside her arm to make it look like it was still going into her skin. She got back into her regular sleeping position and blacked out almost instantly.

**.**

**.**

Sakura woke again. It was twilight, and she guessed it was the same day, but there was no way to be sure. She felt…better. There was a definite improvement in her chakra levels. And she felt better mentally, too, since she wasn't bombarded with so many nightmares.

Let's see, if things had been the same as when she left them, about now should be the changing to the night shift, which meant the halls were relatively empty. She would need to get out of here…and _fast_.

Painfully, she sat up and eased her legs to the floor. She stood up shakily and stumbled, becoming agitated that her muscles had weakened from disuse. She stumbled over to the door and opened it a crack to peek out. That was…odd. They had put her on the one hallway that didn't have a security camera.

The cameras weren't a problem, Sakura knew them so well that she could avoid them without much effort. It was the night staff she was worried about. They were probably roaming the halls, and she didn't have much time before they found out that her bed was empty.

She retreated to the emergency staircase, which was rarely used. It had no cameras, and could safely get her to the bottom floor. What she really was going to hate was the physical strain. _Well_, she thought optimistically. _At least I'm not going up them_.

And she descended, she kept her chakra as hidden as possible, which was a simple feat considering that she didn't have much. She thought this was unfair, considering she'd been sleeping for so long.

The nurse at the front desk was chatting away with a male nurse, and Sakura retreated into the women's bathroom. If she opened a door that led outside, she'd be right in front of a camera, not to mention she would trigger the attention of the night staff. All entrances to the hospital had an alarm on them at night so that the sparse staff could attend to patients who came in at night, and make sure no one was leaving unauthorized.

The windows had no such mechanisms.

It was probably why Kakashi, Sasuke, and whatsherface had been able to sneak in and out as often as they had. Since Sakura would probably die if she jumped from her third-story window in her present condition, she'd retreated to use one of the ones on the first floor. There was one in the women's bathroom that she might be able to reach if she struggled a little.

The medic paused to catch her breath and control her adrenaline rush once she was safely locked in the public restroom. The sky was darker now, stained a red/black, like dried blood. Sakura stood on the toilet and eased open the window. She was almost embarrassed to find that hoisting herself out took a lot more effort than it normally would.

Oh she was going to kill Danzou.

She dropped into a grassy area outside the building, feeling shocks of pain traveling up her leg from the fall. She stumbled and fell, only barely managing to keep herself from crying out. With no small use of the wall, she pulled herself into a standing position. Now…where to go? She couldn't go to her apartment, they'd probably look there first, and she couldn't involve anyone around her for fear of them getting blamed for conspiracy or kidnapping. Kakashi and Sai's places were out then. She could always go to Naruto's, since he was most likely still in jail, but ruled that out as well. His apartment was almost clear across town.

Okay, so where would Naruto go if he was in this situation? Well, he would go straight to Ichiraku, and wouldn't care if he could be found or not.

And that gave her an idea.

Two civilians wouldn't be suspected of taking a ninja. And Ichiraku was in walking distance from here. She tried to run, and ended up looking very ungraceful. Sakura stuck to the shadows, and entered the alley behind the restaurant feeling as though she was going to collapse at any moment. She knocked on the back door.

Ayame answered confusedly, although her eyes widened in pure shock when she saw the young teenager at the back door. The brunette opened her mouth, presumably to call for help or say the other girl's name, but Sakura slapped a hand over her mouth before she could. Black spots appeared in front of her vision, and if Ayame denied her this, she was done for.

"Hide me." Sakura pleaded. "They can't…find…" She stumbled and grabbed onto the doorframe. The waitress caught her before she could fall completely to the floor.

"Father!" Ayame called. "I need your help with some…ah…beef!"

Teuchi entered the back, also confused, when he saw Sakura slumped in his daughter's arms. Ayame shushed him quickly.

"We need to hide her!" Ayame whispered. Had it been any other girl from any other team, they might not have been so willing. As it was, this was Sakura, who they'd watch grow up since she was twelve. There was no way they would deny her something this big.

"Tell only…Kakashi." Sakura told them weakly when she felt her body being settled on a small cot. She didn't get their response though, because she was out like a light.

**.**

**.**

Sakura woke up weakly to find Ayame kneeling beside her.

"I have some broth if you think you can drink it."

Sakura raised herself to her elbows and sipped at the spoonful of beef broth. It was so good that Sakura's eyes watered a little.

"The entire city is looking for you." She gave Sakura another spoonful before the younger girl fell back on the cot. Her escape had taken more out of her than she would have liked to admit, but she could feel her strength gradually returning. "Don't worry, you're safe here."

**.**

**.**

The next evening, they gave Sakura a full bowl of ramen…with noodles this time. It was all Sakura could do not to tackle the old man to get to it. It would be the first real food she'd had in weeks. She'd only been up for about ten minutes, but she felt rested. She could probably stay up with them until they closed shop in a few hours. It wasn't ideal, but it was progress.

She'd polished off the broth, sitting on her cot, when there was a hurried knocking at the back door. Ayame came in, and the two women exchanged looks. The search for Sakura had gone off the deep end, and Danzou ordered a thorough search of the city. Root members were searching businesses and homes for the pink haired medic, and Sakura had no doubt that her apartment had already been ransacked.

Sakura fingered the butcher knife she kept next to her cot. She wasn't sure that she could hold her own against a Root member, but better to try than just be taken away. Surprisingly, Ayame let the person in without protest, and it was Kakashi who rushed into the room. He spotted her, and she saw the relief in his one eye. He kneeled in front of her, and Ayame left to give them time to talk.

"Yare, yare, Sakura." Kakashi said. He sounded so tired that Sakura's eyes watered a little. The bag under his eye betrayed that he'd been awake for a long, long time. Probably searching for her. "You're going to make an old man out of me."

"I wouldn't do that, Kakashi-sensei." She suddenly laughed through her tears. "Besides, you're already old."

And she hugged him, glad that she was found.

"Sakura…how…?"

Sakura pulled away from him. "It's in the IV. You've got to get it away from Shikamaru. It's what's keeping him in the hospital."

"A sedative?"

Sakura shook her head. "Something stronger, I think. I don't think it is entirely legal."

Kakashi's eye narrowed. He was pissed.

"When you get it away from Shikamaru, bring me a sample, I might be able to figure out what it is."

"Sakura…"

"Oh, and tell Naruto that I'm okay, I can't imagine how worried he is…"

"Sakura…"

"A change of clothes would be nice too…"

"Sakura…" And when she opened her mouth to speak again, Kakashi shushed her. "Sasuke wants to talk to you."

"I figured. It's all right, I'll talk."

"…what will you tell him?"

Sakura thought for a moment. "Everything."

**.**

**.**

Right after nightfall, there was a curt knock at the back door. Sakura thought that Sasuke would have waited later to come, but he had always been a little unpredictable anyway. She felt for chakra first before opening the door. It seemed a little…strange to her, but she hardly remembered what his chakra was like anyway. She knew it wasn't a Root member though, and that eased her fears a little.

Sakura opened the door and saw Sasuke on the other side. He looked a tad annoyed, hand on hip, in a very relaxed, almost lazy posture. She knew better than to judge him by his appearances though. One false move and he could kill her before she could move a centimeter. Sakura moved to the side to let him in, noticing something _wrong_ when he passed by her. Sakura couldn't describe it really, he walked like Sasuke, had all the facial expressions of Sasuke, even tilted his head in the same manner. But he didn't feel like Sasuke. It was a different presence, a less intense presence and more of a serene one.

"You're not Sasuke." Sakura said after she closed the door. It was fact, and onyx eyes turned to face her.

"Don't be stupid."

And there it was confirmed, because Sasuke called her _annoying_. Naruto was the only person he called _stupid_.

Sakura rolled her eyes. She may have gotten most of her chakra back, but she still didn't have the energy to put up with this crap. "Drop the henge."

And suddenly his voice changed into a lighter tone. A broad grin spread across the faux-Sasuke's mouth. "I can't believe he was right, you really didn't fall for that." There was a watery adjusting of features before a shark-toothed man stood before her. She recognized him instantly.

"We've fought before."

"That's right, Princess. But don't worry, I'm on your side this time."

"I suppose Sasuke couldn't be bothered to come?" She couldn't place the exact moment when she'd dropped the suffix, but it seemed like her mouth would no longer add the _–kun_ to Sasuke's name.

"He's talking with that blond kid."

Sakura frowned. Of course he was. He probably thought Naruto would be a better ally than she, who knew the Hokage Tower like the back of her hand and could topple mountains with her pinky toe. Chauvinist.

"Anyway, he sent me to find out the details and whatnot. You know, about Danzou."

The mere name sent chills up her spine. She sat down on the cot that Ayame had gotten for her and leaned against the wall. Suigetsu followed suit, and she noticed he lacked Zabuza's sword.

The medic told him about her mission to map out the other continent, leaving out the facts of just _why_ Danzou had sent her there. It really wouldn't do for Sasuke to know that Danzou had nearly raped her. That would make her seem weak in his eyes, even if he knew that she'd been subdued by the Sharingan. No, she wanted in on his plan.

She finished the story and Suigetsu nodded. He stood, saying, "I should get back, you know how impatient Sasuke is."

Sakura nodded back, and watched him leave. She could only hope that Sasuke didn't find anything suspicious. Then again, screw Sasuke. She'd join in the rebellion with or without his permission.

Later, she would reflect that she didn't know why she was so scared of her former teammate finding out the whole truth.

**.**

**.**

It was midnight, and Sakura was doing one-handed pushups to regain some of the muscles in her arms. She'd slept most of the day to get her energy back, and now she had some to spare. Teuchi and Ayame had gone home about an hour ago, and Sakura had Ichiraku to herself.

She felt a presence enter the room—she'd never know how, since everything was locked and he hadn't made a sound—but Sakura relaxed and kept doing pushups.

"Sasuke." The pink haired teen greeted, not looking up at him. She saw his ninja sandals in the corner of her vision though.

"You lied." And there was that baritone that Sakura used to crave. In a way, she still craved it, but fought the urge to shudder almost too well.

"I have no reason to lie." And really, she hadn't lied, she'd just…left out a few details.

"_You. Lied._"

Sakura stopped her exercise and stood, shaking out her arms. She looked at the Sharingan wielder. "I did no such thing."

"Then explain to me why Danzou kept you inside the village for months, and then decides to send you on the most dangerous mission possible."

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know how his mind works." But in reality, she knew. It was to shut her up, to keep her from talking. She should have died on that continent, but obviously Danzou didn't know her that well.

He crossed the room in three strides, standing before her now. Sakura looked up to his face, but then snapped her head down to his chest when she'd caught a glimpse of red.

"Sakura, look at me."

"Do you think I'm _stupid_?"

There was a slight pause, and Sakura watched the boy breathe through the gap in his shirt. "You're afraid of the Sharingan."

"I am _not_ afraid of your damn eyes."

"Then look at me."

Still, Sakura did not look up.

"I know about Danzou's Sharingan." This fact surprised Sakura somewhat. "Madara, Kakashi, and I are the only other ones who have them. Since I know Madara hasn't made contact with you, and Kakashi could never scare you that badly, it only stands to reason _that man_ did something. Now what did he do?"

Sakura's shoulders slumped slightly. "Does it really matter?" Sasuke stiffened a little before her, as if surprised that she was actually confessing to something. Not to much, but at least to something.

"What did he do?"

Sakura's eyes hardened, even though she was giving the full brunt of her determination to Sasuke's chest. "It doesn't matter. You're going to take your revenge no matter what I say."

"True."

"I still want to be in on the coup."

"No."

Sakura growled. "No?"

"You're still weak." Sakura didn't know if he meant weak in general or weak from her weeks lying in bed, but either way she took offense.

"That is a bullshit reason." Sakura said. "You think you're the only one that carries a grudge? You're the only one he's hurt? He nearly—" Sakura abruptly closed her mouth. She'd gotten into rant mode and had almost said too much. Sakura took a calming breath. "I _will_ be in on this with or without your permission."

"You'll kill yourself."

"Don't underestimate me."

"The dobe won't allow it."

"He learns from the best." Sakura said dryly.

"In your state, you have no chance."

This time, Sakura hesitantly looked into Sasuke's eyes, still stained with the red of the Sharingan. She gulped when it brought back a lot of memories, but otherwise her face remained determined. "I do not fear those who are beneath me."

**.**

**.**

**Author's Notes: **Hooray for the reappearance of Sasuke! I was so happy to be able to put him back in the story again, since he's just been so absent for most of it. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! As always, review and tell me what you think!


	8. A Little Rebellion

**Author's Notes: **Nothing new to report here! I'm so glad you all enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you like this one just as much.

**Quote for Chapter 8: **"A little _rebellion _now and then...is a medicine necessary for the sound health of government."—_Thomas Jefferson_.

**.**

**.**

Title: Catch 22

Rating: T (or PG-13)

Summary: Sakura isn't weak because she lacks strength. She is weak because they protect her. Sakura-centric

Pairings: None (yet)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Spoiler Alert: This chapter contains spoilers from manga chapter 396 to manga chapter 401 of _Naruto Shippuden_. You have been warned.**

Chapter 8: A Little Rebellion

**.**

**.**

Over the next week, Kakashi came to visit her on a regular basis. He brought her food after she'd revealed to him that eating ramen for breakfast, lunch, and dinner everyday was _only_ Naruto's dream come true. He left it up to Ayame to bring her changes in clothes, which was fine with Sakura. She didn't really want him rifling through her underwear drawer. She'd only asked the other woman for this favor when she realized she had no idea how long she'd been without a fresh change of clothes. Thankfully, she wasn't wearing a hospital gown, but the hospital had stuck her in a pair of yoga pants and a plain t-shirt. It seemed, however, that Ayame had more kimonos than anything else, which would absolutely not do if a Root member found her. Kakashi had then brought her a pair of ninja pants and a long-sleeved t-shirt, which he revealed belonged to Shizune, who knew her whereabouts but would die before she said a word to anyone.

As for Naruto, he was under house arrest. Apparently, as soon as Gaara found out that his friend was being kept in the prison of his own village, he'd raised Hell. The redhead had sent an explicit missive to Danzou, demanding the explanation for such treatment. When Danzou revealed Naruto was being held for conspiring with Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara reminded the leader of Root just how many times Naruto had saved Konoha's ass. In the end, Danzou was forced to lighten Naruto's treatment or risk cutting all diplomatic ties with Suna. However, Gaara had been sending his siblings to Konoha suspiciously often, for messages that could have been carried by bird. Kankuro and Temari always checked on Naruto, since, because of who they were, Root was basically forced to overlook them in their surveillance of Naruto's apartment. They did checks on him and made sure that the Jinchuuriki wasn't being starved or mistreated in any other way. But even though Naruto was under house arrest, he was allowed to be let out to train with either Kakashi or Yamato once a week, with Root members watching over the whole time.

"And Shikamaru?" Sakura asked. "What about him?"

Kakashi, cross-legged in front of her, hadn't even reached for his book during any of his visits. Such an act marked the seriousness of the situation. "After you escaped, security around Shikamaru tightened. They have a guard by his door now. I did, however, manage to slip in and remove the IV from his arm. He woke up yesterday." He reached into his weapon's pouch. "Here's the sample you asked for."

The medic took the small vial from him and uncorked the top. She swirled it around in the container a bit before sniffing it.

"Do you know what it is?"

"I'm not exactly sure…I know the plant it was made from, but something was definitely added to it. It's some sort of chemical that reacts with the body's enzymes and chakra, which is why I kept falling asleep and why I couldn't sense anyone's chakra or regain my own chakra. The fact that it has a tangy smell…that's from an herb that induces realistic hallucinations. That explains all the nightmares."

Kakashi's visible eye hardened, and she knew he was pissed. He had every right to be, after all. Danzou had done something despicable to all three of his students. At first, Sakura couldn't imagine what Danzou had done to Sasuke, but then Kakashi told her the real reason behind the Uchiha Massacre. Apparently Sasuke had revealed it to him and Naruto in order to help gain their alliance. The medic hadn't known about it until now because when Sasuke had told them, those were the few days when no one except Ayame and Teuchi knew where she was. Apparently the conversation had turned pretty nasty. Nasty enough that Sasuke had revealed the real reason.

When Kakashi had left her that night, Sakura sat against the wall and cried for hours. No wonder Sasuke wanted revenge so bad. Danzou and two council members _ordered_ Uchiha Itachi to kill his own clan! The Sandaime had been the only one to fight back, but even he eventually went along with the plan. Itachi turned against his clan and massacred them, leaving Sasuke alive because something in him just couldn't kill off his little brother. That made Sakura cry harder. The only reason Sasuke was so full of hate was because his brother _loved_ him enough to leave him alive—to _beg_ to keep Sasuke safe.

Sasuke was leaving Uchiha Madara out of his plans. According to the avenger, he turned his back on Akatsuki. He'd only been using them, he said. He'd been using them to gain power, but now that he was strong enough there was no need anymore.

Kakashi had retrieved her weapons pouch, and Sakura checked to see that everything was still there. The medical supplies were there…the weapons stash that Kakashi had been kind enough to replenish since Sakura knew she hadn't come back with this many kunai…her hand froze when she touched the gold metal of Akihiko's ring. She'd thought about him often. When he didn't appear in her daydreams he appeared in her nightmares, dying in her arms telling her he loved her.

If Kakashi had been surprised by her glassy eyes when she held the ring in front of her, he didn't show it. Instead, he'd asked who it belonged to, and Sakura had told him the truth. A teammate, she'd said, who didn't make it. Then, she cradled the ring in the palm of her hand, running her fingers around the family crest on the front carefully, like it was an object to be easily broken.

**.**

**.**

The kunoichi woke up in a cold sweat, clapping her hand over her mouth to muffle any noise she might make. She sat up, shivering, and wrapped her blanket around her, feeling her heart pound in utter fear. The dream had been so…so _real_.

Feeling her stomach churn, Sakura ran to the small bathroom she hadn't even known existed for the last three years. She barely managed to make it to the toilet before emptying the contents of her stomach. She shakily pushed her hair away, sinking to the cool tile floor.

She wasn't supposed to be having these dreams anymore. She wasn't supposed to feel Danzou's hands as he touched her bare skin, or be so consumed by terror that it left her dream self choking. She was off of the drugs…this wasn't supposed to happen anymore.

There was a creak somewhere, and Sakura suppressed her chakra even lower than it already was, huddling into a tiny ball on the floor. She had nothing to defend herself with except her fists, and she was still shaking so badly she wasn't sure that she could hit where she wanted to. Sakura tried to silence her breathing, but she was still afraid, so it was coming out in what could almost be considered a gasping sob. There weren't any tears though, which Sakura was grateful for. She had cried enough lately.

There was silence again in the restaurant, but Sakura would have sworn that she could still feel someone lurking about. She rose tentatively and checked _everywhere_, but there was nothing and no one. She washed the bile taste out of her mouth.

"You're okay." She told herself in the mirror. "There's no one here. You're safe. You're okay. You're okay…"

She still couldn't fall back asleep.

**.**

**.**

Sakura scowled when she let the redheaded woman into the back of Ichiraku. It wasn't that she even disliked the woman—Hell, Sakura didn't even know her name—it was the fact that she waltzed into the building like she owned it, her head held at such an angle that said she thought she was better than everyone else.

That had been the first thing to piss off Sakura. The next was the statement, "I'm Karin. Sasuke-kun sent me here to watch you."

"Watch me?" Sakura asked after shutting the door, her voice threateningly quiet. Did Sasuke really not trust her that much? Did he really think she was going to do something stupid and give herself away? If he was still thinking of her like she was thirteen, then yes, he was perhaps justified. But Sakura had been through too much to do something to get herself caught. She wanted to stay hidden if only to avoid being thrown in prison again. That place was the worst…

"Sasuke-kun doesn't think that you will be able to sense any threats." Karin said, speaking like Sasuke's word was law. Sakura knew the type too well. "I'm a sensor-type, so I'm here to detect any Root members that get too close."

_No, that's not it_, Sakura thought. Something about this whole ordeal bothered her. First of all, Karin said "watch _you_" at first, not "watch _for threats._" Sasuke was keeping tabs on everyone, it seemed. Of course, he probably thought she was going to go straight up to Danzou herself and engage him in battle. She _had_ said she was going to be involved in the coup whether she had his permission or not. And if he had been really concerned about her safety, why hadn't Karin been here with her all along? It had been a week since her hospital escape. Why now?

_Because something is happening now that he doesn't want you to know about_, Sakura reasoned in her head. Which meant it probably had to do with the coup, since he'd made it pretty clear he didn't want her involved. Funny, since if Karin hadn't come then Sakura wouldn't have suspected a thing at all. But Sasuke might think that Kakashi had trouble keeping his silence—_No problems there_, Sakura thought dryly—and Sakura needed to be monitored. Karin couldn't do it from outside due to the risk that she might be seen by a mouthy civilian, so she'd been forced to do any monitoring inside.

Basically, her team had left her out of the loop _again_ for her "safety." Did they really think she was _that_ bad as a ninja? That her strength wouldn't have come back by now? Although perhaps more insulting was the fact they undermined her intelligence so much. It wasn't like she wasn't smart enough to see through to Sasuke's plan. Green eyes seared holes into the wall. She would teach them not to undermine her again. She needed to show Sasuke she wasn't the sniveling coward of a girl she used to be. She'd play his game…and then turn it against him.

"Very well." Sakura said to her companion pleasantly. "Have a seat. Can I get you anything?"

Karin's eyes widened for a split second at the change in demeanor, but sat down eventually. She declined anything to eat or drink. Sakura wasn't surprised, she really didn't seem like the ramen-type anyway. Sakura sat down on the cot, sipping at a glass of water.

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. I'm Haruno Sakura."

The redhead narrowed her eyes. "You're awfully trusting for someone who is supposed to be in hiding." Then she muttered something derogatory about Konoha nin under her breath. Sakura wanted to punch her through the wall, but that wouldn't do at all for the sake of her mini-investigation.

"I've seen you before. Under different circumstances of course, but I know you're on Sasuke-kun's new team." She forced the honorific onto Sasuke's name. She remembered the time she'd seen Karin the first time. She'd been fighting Suigetsu then while Ino had been fighting the kunoichi in front of her. "He wouldn't have sent you here if he didn't trust you, so I see no reason why I shouldn't."

"And you don't think I'm a henge? Or a clone?"

Sakura shook her head. "No one besides those closest to Sasuke-kun know that any of you are here. Root doesn't know, so it makes no sense why they would transform into you to gain my trust. There are other Konoha nin that would get my trust far easier. Besides, there's only one of me and lots of Root members. If they knew where I was, they wouldn't use this sort of subtlety." Sakura sighed dreamily, putting extra emphasis on recreating her fangirl look from a few years ago. "But it's nice to know that Sasuke-kun is thinking about me. He comes and visits me sometimes, but it's just never enough, you know?" The pink haired woman saw a muscle twitch on the other ninja's temple, and knew her plan was working. "Three years is a very long time not to have contact with a person. I forgot how good he smelled too. And his abs…those have gotten considerably more impressive." Okay…so that was the truth, and the blush on Sakura's face at the moment was entirely real. "Ah, I'd just wish he'd hold me like he did the other night." Sakura was bluffing of course, but the other woman's head perked up and she glared through her glasses.

"You're lying." Karin accused.

Sakura smiled. "I'm not. He stood right where you are now and…well, you don't really need the details of Sasuke-kun and my private life." Sakura sent a coy smile to Sasuke's other female teammate. "Still, I do wish he'd take those armguards off when he holds me. His skin is just so soft—"

Karin threw her hands in the air and a noise of disgust escaped her throat. "Don't flatter yourself! I'm only here because Sasuke-kun doesn't want you interfering with his meeting about the coup! Not because—" The redhead cut herself off by slapping her hand over her mouth in horror.

Sakura smirked. _Gotcha_.

"So I was right." Sakura said, completely at ease while Karin was unnaturally tense and kept shaking her head. "I don't suppose you know when they're meeting, or where?" More shaking of the head. "Lets see…Sasuke would want it somewhere obvious, but still pretty secluded. That leaves…" Sakura thought for a minute. "Naruto's apartment?" Karin widened her eyes for a split second, telling Sakura she was right in her assumption. "So Naruto's apartment it is. Now for time, Sasuke would never risk something this big in the daylight, especially if you're not there to sense if the enemy is close, so it will be tonight sometime." Sakura looked at the clock on the far wall. It was almost sunset.

"Okay then." Sakura said, standing up. She grabbed a small notepad and penned a quick letter to Ayame and Teuchi, telling them not to worry and that she would be back later. She stuck that in a place that they would surely see and then walked towards the door. Pausing, Sakura looked down at the still horrified Karin. "Are you coming or not?"

"You!" Karin said, springing to her feet and pointing a finger at the medic. "You tricked me!"

"I did." Sakura confessed. "Now are we going?"

"You can't go anywhere!"

"But I am. With or without you, it doesn't matter to me. But I suggest you come along so that you can…how did you put it?" Sakura smiled. "'Watch for Root members that get too close'?"

Karin scowled. "Fine. Just keep up."

Outside, Karin took to the rooftops. Sakura followed a little warily, personally thinking this was a bit of a risky way to travel but not complaining. If Karin was really the sensor-type she claimed to be, then there really were no threats around. They took to the trees when they were available, and eventually stopped on a tree that was still a ways away from Naruto's apartment. The redhead made a seal with her hands and shut her eyes.

"There are four shinobi watching Naruto's apartment."

"Will the guards change at all throughout the night?"

Karin nodded. "In just a minute they will, then those four will be on watch until two AM."

The two women waited for the shift to change, pleased that it came somewhat quickly. The prospect of seeing Naruto was making Sakura twitch in eagerness. What would she say to him? Would he be excited to see her or chastise her for coming into the open? Probably both.

When the relieved guards were out of sensing range, that's when Sakura struck. She suppressed her chakra even further and crept along the tree branches with Karin as her guide. The kunoichi would show her one Root member, and Sakura put a genjutsu on him. She did the same with the other three until the four guards would see nothing but Naruto alone in his apartment all night.

With that, Sakura and Karin would be able to walk in the front door. Although Karin was a little more cautious, insisting on going first after she picked Naruto's lock. The redhead opened the door to Naruto's considerably dark apartment. Was he sleeping? No…Sakura could see the bed from the doorway and it was empty.

Karin waltzed inside and was immediately and crudely grabbed from the side, a kunai resting snugly against her neck. There was a moment of silence before an incredulous "_Karin_?" was hissed from the girl's attacker. "The hell?"

Sakura stepped inside the apartment to see a confused Naruto looking at the redhead. He didn't even notice her until he saw her with his eyes, but Sakura thought that was pretty understandable. All of them—her, Shikamaru, Akihiko, even Mamoru—had gotten scarily good at suppressing their chakra signatures.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said, his eyes and mouth wide. Karin slipped out of his hold easily and Naruto's kunai dropped from lifeless fingers.

Sakura shut the door and smiled at him. "Hey."

Naruto's face broke out in a wide grin and he tackled her in a hug. His arms around her waist were almost too tight, but Sakura wasn't about to say anything. She was hugging him with all of her being, feeling elated for the first time since her return. The medic was teary eyed, and she knew that Naruto was probably the same way considering his shoulders were shaking a little bit. He rested his head on her shoulder and Sakura did the same, just glad to be with him after all this time.

Sakura glimpsed Karin off to the side looking a little…put out. She'd probably never been this close to a teammate in Sound. Sakura pitied her a little bit, unable to describe the feeling of not being close to your team. Even when Sasuke was still apart of Team 7, the three of them had been close. And it wasn't all about reading each other in battle or being compatible as teammates…it was about caring for them. Like when she held Sasuke when he'd gotten the Curse Mark…or how he and Naruto had shouted at her in concern when she had been hurt protecting Morino Idate on the ship. It was even about working together as a team—as _friends_—to discover what was under Kakashi's mask.

Naruto suddenly separated himself from her, holding her at arm's length. "You shouldn't be here. _Everyone_ is looking for you."

"It's fine." Sakura assured him. "Karin didn't detect any threats and the guards outside are under a genjutsu. They won't see anyone here even if all of Konoha comes."

Naruto broke out in a grin. "Good, because we have a lot of catching up to do."

"Yes, we do." Sakura said, going over and sitting cross-legged on his bed. Naruto did the same and Karin stood by the window agitatedly to look for any signs of Root members. "When did you get out of prison?"

"Um…almost three months ago. I think I was let out a few days after you disappeared."

_Well not really_, Sakura thought. He'd probably been let out of prison when she was put into it, since no one except Shikamaru had known she was being detained. The Kazekage's protest over Naruto's treatment had been the only reason Sakura hadn't been raped. If Danzou had done something about it then, that meant that either she and Naruto had switched places or they were both in prison at the same time.

"Where did you _go_?" Naruto asked.

"I suggest you move away from the window." Karin spoke. Naruto and Sakura heeded her advice and sat at his kitchen table instead, which was at an angle that would make it hard to see from the outside.

"I went overseas."

"To Mist?"

Sakura shook her head. "Past Mist. There's a whole other continent of ninjas." When the blonde looked a little excited about this, Sakura corrected his way of thinking _quickly_. "Don't look so thrilled. It's a war zone…the entire continent. I'm not even sure the concept of allies exist over there."

Naruto's face fell. "That bad, huh?"

She nodded. "Whatever you're imagining, it's about ten times worse than that."

Naruto's crestfallen look increased tenfold. Suddenly, his eyes lit up in curiosity. "And Shikamaru went with you?" Sakura nodded. "But why? You're the best medic Konoha has…and Shikamaru is the best tactician. Why would Danzou risk—" He cut himself off, turning towards Karin with his full body on high alert. Sakura didn't blame him, since Karin had just snapped her head in Sakura's direction when Danzou's name had caused her chakra to spike a little in panic. Naruto hadn't noticed it because it was too miniscule a change for him to detect, but for a sensor-type it would have been easy. Sakura didn't blame Karin for reacting the way she did, since, if her hazy hospital memories were anything to go by, it wasn't the first time she'd reacted to that man's name. "What, Karin?" Naruto asked her.

Karin didn't say anything, but she probably noticed that Sakura was a little too tense for someone who was talking with a close friend. "Nothing…it's far away…"

Naruto nodded, and Sakura wondered when he had begun to trust the redhead so much. "So, back to…"

"Sorry for interrupting," Sakura said, cutting him off before he could return to the topic. "Do you mind if I use your shower? Ichiraku doesn't exactly have one." The cleanest she'd been able to get was thanks to a washcloth and a bowl of water. Sakura longed to be standing under hot water for the first time in months.

Naruto spluttered out affirmatives, ushering her into his bathroom and going out of his way to get her clean clothes and a towel.

Sakura actually groaned in pleasure under the warm water. It had been far too long…She thought it was a bit funny that she didn't consider a shower to be a luxury until she was almost three months without one. She scrubbed her body until she almost felt raw and then did the same to her hair. It was so good to be home…

Though she would have liked to have stayed in there forever, she knew that Sasuke was going to be arriving soon, and she didn't want to miss anything. Grudgingly, she shut the water off, dried off, and dressed in a pair of Naruto's black pants and one of his black sleep shirts. She towel dried her hair, and emerged in the main room feeling significantly better about life.

"Are you hungry?" Naruto asked, standing in his kitchen.

Sakura felt her stomach gurgle, and not in a good way. The thought of eating ramen again…

Naruto laughed when he heard the sound. "I have things other than ramen." Then, he pouted. "Although you are basically living my ultimate dream. I want you to know that. You can eat anything I have."

Sakura opened the refrigerator and nearly drooled at the sight of fruit. "I thought your ultimate dream was to be Hokage." She grabbed the milk, a pear, and some leftover fish he had.

"Being Hokage is my ultimate goal. It's different." The blond said as Sakura got some rice out of his rice cooker. She put everything on a plate and then reached for a glass. She opened the milk and was about to pour it when she took a cautious sniff.

"Fresh milk…" Sakura said in amazement. "You never have fresh milk."

Naruto shrugged. "They bring me groceries every week. It's the lazy man's dream."

"Except you aren't lazy." And then, just because she couldn't resist, she jibed, "Nor are you a man."

"Hey!" He shouted incredulously. But then Sakura laughed a little and he grinned. "Fine then, Shikamaru would love it. How's he doing anyway?"

"He's still in the hospital. Kakashi managed to get the drugs away from him, though."

"Drugs?"

"Basically a hallucinatory sedative, but I'm not exactly sure."

Naruto got eerily quiet. So quiet, that Karin, who had managed to look indifferent all this time, turned to look at him. "You were never in a coma, were you?"

The medic paused with a bite of fish to her mouth. "No, I wasn't." She said a bit quietly. Then, to avoid talking about it, she resumed eating.

The silence was horrible for a long time, since Naruto fumed silently over her treatment. It wasn't until after she'd finished eating that he started to talk again. Sakura asked him about updates since she had been gone, and he'd told her. The more he talked, the more he forgot about her drug-induced sleep. He was pretty cheerful by the time he got to sparring with Yamato, and then even happier when he talked about seeing Sasuke for the first time in months.

Speaking of…

"What. The. Hell?" Someone grit out behind her. Sakura turned in her chair to see the forms of Sasuke, Kakashi, Suigetsu, and Sai. If Sakura hadn't known Sasuke had spoken, she would have known from his tense posture. He was controlling his anger, but only physically. He was glaring at her though, and Sakura recognized it as a look from their childhood. She associated it with when he was mad he didn't get his way.

Kakashi looked a bit surprised, but only by widening his eyes a fraction and raising his eyebrow, directing his gaze at her instead of the book open in his hands. Suigetsu looked amused at Sasuke's reaction to her. And Sai…

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" Karin wailed, showing the first real sign of life since their arrival at Naruto's apartment. She latched onto Sasuke's arm, and surprisingly he made no move to disengage her. Still, Sakura was satisfied enough to see that he definitely did not want Karin close to him. He was obviously pissed at her too. "It was horrible, she tricked me!"

Sakura didn't even bother to listen to Sasuke's response. She was out of her chair and hugging Sai before Karin could accuse her of anything else.

"Ugly." Sai said, sounding like his usual self, but Sakura caught a hint of relief that Sai probably didn't even know was there. Probably following the advice from one of his books, he wrapped his arms around her, too. "I'm glad you are unharmed."

"Oh Sai," Sakura said dramatically. "How I've missed your heartfelt enthusiasm."

Sai cocked his head. "I don't understand."

Sakura could practically hear Naruto roll his eyes behind her. "She's being sarcastic, bastard. Just tell her you missed her too."

"I have missed you, as well." Suddenly, his hands slipped from her back to an uncomfortable spot close to her butt. He didn't even have a chance to rest his hands before Sakura grabbed his wrists and dragged them back to a safer spot.

"I doubt you missed me _that_ much."

Sai looked confused. "Is that sort of touching not what you wanted? You have just returned from a long trip and are clearly in need of—"

"It's inappropriate, Sai!" Sakura interrupted him with great enthusiasm and emphasis.

He took this into consideration. "But Junko would always caress his female companion thusly when she returned after being away."

It took Sakura a moment to remember where she heard the name, but then it clicked. That was the same name Kakashi used when he recounted tales from Icha Icha Paradise…the ones he told his students to scar them for life. The medic turned sharply to Kakashi, who at least had the decency to look embarrassed.

"It was one book!"

Sakura shook her head, choosing to ignore Suigetsu and Naruto's snickering. She was right in that those two had quite a few things in common.

She did notice that Sasuke still looked unhappy, so she reluctantly let go of Sai. "Right then, down to business." And she almost regretted saying it, because of the sudden tenseness in the room. Her declaration did not make Sasuke any happier, but he did give a curt nod to Suigetsu, who then spread out floor plans of the Hokage Tower on the table.

"We will be splitting up." Sasuke said authoritatively. "I will go into this window—" he pointed to the window of the Hokage's office "—to confront Danzou. In order to keep Root members from interfering, one group will go into this window on the second floor, and the other group will stay outside of the tower."

"It won't work," Sakura said when Sasuke paused. She barely managed to ignore his glare. "Danzou always has guards around him, and all parts of his office are monitored by Root. Before you even got to the window, you would be spotted by at least two of them. Two more are always with Danzou in his office, and at least two are patrolling the hallways in the Tower. That's at least six people you'd need to fight before you got to Danzou. You'd drain too much chakra." Shikamaru must have rubbed off on her in their two months together.

"I can beat them easily enough."

"Even if you did beat them, that's still chakra that you could have used in the fight with Danzou."

"Are there any times Danzou isn't surrounded by guards?" Kakashi asked.

Everyone turned to Sai, but he merely stuck his tongue out. Of course, the seal was still there, so he couldn't say anything.

"Sakura, you used to be in the Hokage Tower a lot. Was there any time you noticed Danzou alone?"

_Yes, when he…_Sakura's thought process trailed off and she swallowed hard. "No, I've…I've never seen him without guards."

The Copy-Cat ninja blinked suddenly. "I saw him alone a few months ago. It was when I received a mission to…" Suddenly, Kakashi froze, his entire body locking up, he looked down at Sakura, his one eye wide and a little horrified. There was realization in that eye as well, which had Sakura's muscles locking up involuntarily as she stared at him like a deer in bright lights. Somehow, he knew.

"Sakura," Kakashi began, not sounding as calm or as confident as he had in the past few minutes. "Does this have anything to do with…?"

He'd let his words trail off a bit, but Sakura still felt the need to speak before he decided to finish his question. "Yes." She said shortly, surprising even herself in giving him the honest answer.

The man's jaw clenched a few times, his expression growing increasingly dark. He swallowed once. "He found someone." It was a statement more than a question. Oh boy did he know. So he still remembered what Danzou said would happen if Kakashi failed. Well, of course he did. That part of the experience was pretty traumatic for them both.

"He found himself." She said with no small amount of hatred.

The medic heard a sudden but soft inhale of breath, and she turned her eyes to the source. Karin was looking at her, wide-eyed, mouth open. The other woman looked almost sympathetic, and it was at that moment Sakura knew she had figured it out as well. Her back was to the rest of the group when she looked at the redhead, so Sakura shot her a pleading look. Karin closed her mouth and nodded in understanding. She wouldn't tell anyone else. Maybe the other woman wasn't as bad as Sakura had originally thought.

"Sakura…" Kakashi began gently, but rather seriously. "Did he…?"

"No. He tried, but…no." Sakura saw the least bit of relief on his face, but it was overpowered by anger. Kakashi looked like he was going to say something sympathetic, but Sakura didn't even let him begin. She looked back at the floor plan on the table. "Use me as a distraction."

"_Sakura-chan?_" Naruto asked incredulously.

"Ugly…"

"Absolutely not." Kakashi said with an air of finality, silencing everyone in the room. Even Suigetsu had begun to protest. Green eyes turned to Sasuke for support, since surely he would want to do anything for the sake of his plan. What she found was quite different from what she expected, however, as Sasuke had much the same look Kakashi did in his eyes. He didn't like that idea at all.

"It will work." Sakura said. "All I have to do is walk out on the street and there will be Root everywhere. All I have to do is defeat enough of them that they have to call for reinforcements. Some of those reinforcements will be from the Tower. I can draw them away."

"That's crazy Sakura-chan! They'll kill you!"

Sakura shook her head, turning to the blond. "Danzou won't kill me. He'd get too much bad press if he killed the Godaime's apprentice. I'll be fine."

"Sakura." Kakashi almost snapped.

"It's the best option." Sasuke said calmly. And though his face was completely neutral, Sakura saw the tiniest of storms in his eyes.

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled, standing up so quickly he knocked his chair over. "You can't be serious!"

"She will do it with or without our permission. We may as well benefit from it."

Sakura wanted to smile. Good memory in that boy.

"No." Naruto insisted. "We're sticking to the original plan. I don't care how many people Teme has to fight."

"Naruto," Sakura began rationally. "You risk alerting every ally Danzou has if you allow him to call for backup. At least this way, all eyes are on me instead of on him."

"You will be _killed_."

"I won't be." Sakura insisted.

"The genjutsus are going to wear off soon." Karin interjected. She looked at Sakura. "We should leave."

Sakura nodded, and then looked at Sasuke. "Contact me with the rest of the details." She didn't wait for him to respond before turning to walk towards the front door. She stopped suddenly when and hand wrapped around her wrist. She looked back to meet pleading blue eyes.

"Sakura-chan…don't do this."

All she could do was hug him. "I'll be okay. I've been through worse." And then with no explanation, she walked out the front door after Karin. They took to the trees quickly, allowing the foliage to offer them more coverage. Sakura berated herself for letting that last statement slip, but the thought of being attacked by Root seemed miniscule to the attack that took Akihiko's life and left Shikamaru—

Sakura stopped abruptly, and Karin stopped ahead of her, only to turn back slightly annoyed.

"We have to go to the hospital." Sakura declared.

"No, what we have to do is get you back to Ichiraku. Or else Sasuke-kun will stab me."

"Look, I told Shikamaru that we were going to get through this together, and we're not through it yet. I have to go get him." The other woman still didn't look convinced. "Let me put it this way. I'm going to the hospital. You can come with me and watch my back or leave, and I'll tell you which of those choices "Sasuke-kun" will stab you for."

Karin looked torn for a minute, and then sighed. "You Konoha nin and your damn promises."

Sakura grinned, letting the redhead lead the way.

**.**

**.**

The hospital had gotten a bit more secure thanks to Sakura's escape, but it was nothing that Karin couldn't handle with ease. They checked the window of Shikamaru's room for traps, but found none. That was one mistake they obviously didn't learn from.

The two entered the room silently, wary of any alarms. When there was nothing, the two women were bolder about walking around in the room.

Sakura approached Shikamaru's bed, looking at him sleeping on it. Even in the nearly nonexistent lighting, she could tell his face was pale and drawn. He was sweating a bit, and had kicked all of the covers down to the end of the bed. Even without looking at his arm Sakura could tell what happened—they had put him back on the drugs. Carefully, the medic removed the IV needle from his arm, smiling when she heard him sigh in his sleep. Probably in relief, she thought. She still remembered what it had felt like when she'd ripped the needle out of her arms. It had been like there was a light inside of her that had finally been allowed freedom from the inky blackness it had been trapped in.

The pink haired woman cast one look at Karin, just to make sure everything was still okay, and then opened a drawer on one of the carts near the bed. Good, some of the drugs she needed were here. Unfortunately, she was going to have to go out into the hospital for the others.

With all the free time Sakura had lately, she'd thought about the drugs she'd been given. She'd been able to analyze it a little, but it was difficult as she could barely use her chakra and had zero access to the supplies she needed. However, she had developed what she estimated would be able to get rid of the drug in her body even faster. Even after two weeks, she was still suffering from some of the effects. Now that she agreed to be the distraction, she was going to have to be at the top of her game. And, if she was right, Shikamaru would be right there fighting next to her.

Sakura motioned Karin to stay, and the other woman shook her head rapidly. Mouthing "no!" Sakura gave her a reassuring nod before moving towards the door, barely cracking it open and peeking out. Good, they had put Shikamaru on the same hall, which meant there weren't any cameras. She would have to go into the pharmacy, which was directly in front of a camera. The medic shut the door and reached into a cabinet, pulling out a pillowcase and wrapping it around her face and hair. They would probably know it was her anyway, but she wasn't going to give them all the answers.

Sakura made sure the hall was clear before stepping out into it, shutting the door behind her softly. She'd even taken her boots off to minimize the noise she would make.

Feeling like a kunoichi for the first time in a month was a little exhilarating. She actually missed this. In all the recent grief it had caused her, she'd almost forgotten what a thrill it could be. She felt confident in what she was doing for the first time in a long time.

She made sure to duck behind cameras, or to scale the walls and ceiling so she would remain out of their view. She'd managed to take the stairs for a bit of it, which didn't have cameras, so that was a relief.

She picked the lock to the pharmacy, thankful that it was the middle of the night and no one was inside. Quickly, she gathered what she needed and slipped them into Naruto's pants pocket. She was going to have to be more careful on the way back. She thought about taking a window outside, and then going to Shikamaru's window, but that almost seemed riskier. There was no telling who she couldn't sense yet, and she would be too open on the outside. No, it was easier inside since she knew exactly where the cameras were and how to avoid them.

The pink haired woman made it back to Shikamaru's room to find Karin waiting impatiently for her. The trip back had taken longer, since the night nurses were starting their rounds and Sakura had to work harder to avoid them. Sakura took the pillowcase off her head and put the drugs she'd gathered inside, grouping them with the drugs and supplies she'd gathered from Shikamaru's room. This she gave to Karin. Her next task was getting Shikamaru. He had a heart monitor hooked up to him, so as soon as she detached the nodes from underneath his shirt he was going to flat line, and the nurses would rush in to realize he was gone.

Sakura gave the redhead a pointed look, telling her silently to get ready. The window was already open, so Karin perched herself on it, ready to bolt as soon as she could. Sakura hefted the Nara boy over her shoulder, having to use a little chakra to keep his heavier weight stable, earning her a pointed glare from Sasuke's new teammate.

With one last look at Karin, Sakura tensed up, muscles prepared to run, and yanked at the cords attached to Shikamaru's chest.

The two women bolted as soon as they heard the high pitched noise from the machine, getting out of there before Karin could even sense anyone making their way towards Shikamaru's room. They stayed within the tree's foliage if they could, but once they reached the main part of the city they stuck to shadows.

They were nearing Ichiraku when Karin faltered a little, a vile curse word escaping her mouth. Sakura hissed the other woman's name in alarm, but Karin just shook her head, glaring at Sakura a bit.

As they got even closer, Sakura understood.

She hadn't even needed to open the door to know that Sasuke was inside, and, by the feel of what chakra he hadn't suppressed, he was beyond pissed. Both women took a bit of a shaky breath to prepare themselves, and walked into the back of the restaurant. Sakura didn't even look at Sasuke (half of that was because she couldn't, since she found that no breath in the world would prepare her for how intimidating he could be) but she tried to look confident as she laid Shikamaru down on her cot.

The man groaned a little in his sleep, so Sakura checked his vitals. They had done a good job getting the poison out of his body, which gave Sakura a moment of relief before the miniscule amount of chakra she'd allowed herself to use detected the drug still moving heavily throughout his system. His other vitals were normal, and he wasn't sweating anymore due to nightmares, so she retracted her chakra and let him have his rest.

"He'll be fine." Sakura said to her two companions. They were both silent. The medic expected that from Sasuke, but not from Karin. She was probably being silent so as not to incur the wrath of Sasuke. Hell, Sakura didn't even want to turn around and face either of them, with both of their eyes boring holes into her back. "He just needs a little rest and then I'll—"

There was no warning. One moment she was on her knees next to Shikamaru and the next a strong hand had grabbed a fistful of Naruto's sleep shirt, pulling her almost roughly to her feet. The pink haired woman stumbled a bit, but regained her balance quickly. She spun with a sharp retort and a curse word on her tongue when her nose nearly hit her former teammate's bare chest. Sakura dragged her eyes up and saw pretty much what she expected to see, burning crimson eyes and a deep, angry frown. She knew he was trying to intimidate her again and damn him it was working. It took all her willpower not to back up a few steps.

"Karin, leave." Sasuke ordered, not looking away from her.

"But Sasuke-kun…"

Said man looked towards the redhead with a sharp glare. "Now." He said lowly and evenly, clearly not worried about being disobeyed.

The redheaded woman stared for another second before suddenly straightening her spine with a look of contempt on her face. She flipped her hair. "Fine." She said indignantly. "Like I'd want to stay around these mutts any longer." With her head held high, she waltzed out of the door.

With that, Sakura turned her eyes back towards her former teammate's a little hesitantly. She found his cold eyes already trained on her. But this time Sakura could tell he was even angrier. His eyes were spinning.

With a sharp twinge of panic, Sakura shot her eyes back down to his chest. She couldn't do this now.

Suddenly, her back was against a wall and there was a hand around her neck, forcing her chin upwards. The Sharingan was still active, but the tomoes were motionless.

"Do I have your attention _now_?" The Uchiha sneered.

"Deactivate the Sharingan." The medic choked out. Sure, she could remove his hand from her with a flick of a finger, but that would take more chakra than she was comfortable using at the moment. Not to mention, he would go flying and possibly break something. Teuchi and Ayame had enough to deal with as it was.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?" He growled at her.

She didn't even need to ask what he was referring to. "I had to go get him!"

"No, you didn't."

"Yes I did!" Sakura all but screamed at him. "Because people who leave their friends behind are worse than trash." A guilty conscious brought up images of Akihiko…lying there rotting on a forgotten battlefield. All Sasuke did in response to that was clench his teeth a bit, and Sakura realized maybe he was blaming her for something else. Her back straightened. "Don't worry. I will still make sure I am around long enough to be a distraction." Her words were cold and hard.

There was a flicker of surprise that flitted across his eyes so fast that Sakura wouldn't have caught it if she hadn't been staring straight into them. His expression turned completely neutral after that, and he dropped his hand from her neck, stepping back a few paces.

The kunoichi took a deep breath. He hadn't actually been squeezing her neck that hard, but she'd definitely felt it.

"You're a fool." He said, and Sakura realized with a twinge that he really meant it. But then all her guilt vanished when she heard Shikamaru's even, calm breathing in the silence.

"Probably." The medic said with a small smile. Her smile vanished when she heard Shikamaru groan in his sleep. He probably was trapped in a nightmare that not even being parted from the drugs could cure. His face was growing tense and Sakura looked on knowing there was nothing she could do. She needed more drugs than what she had to cure his nightmares, and he would have to be awake to get the Sharingan-treatment that Sakura had received. Not that Shikamaru would be okay with receiving it, since he hadn't been exposed to it as long as Sakura had and didn't know the extent of its abilities. Of course, since Sasuke was the only one around with the Sharingan it was really a moot point. No way he would do something like that for a comrade from the far, far past, someone he hadn't even known that well. For a split second, the medic wondered if the man before her would have taken away her nightmares in the hospital if Kakashi hadn't been there.

When green eyes turned back to her ex-teammate, he was examining the vial that Kakashi had stolen for her.

"It's a hallucinatory sleep-agent." She told him. He uncorked the vial and sniffed the contents, and Sakura wondered if he even knew what he was doing. Of course, he spent a lot of time around Orochimaru and his experiments, so it was entirely likely Sasuke knew more than she was giving him credit for. "I explained the effects to Kakashi and he says it's a bit like Tsukuyomi." Sakura didn't know what the red and black Sharingan hell was like, but Kakashi had gotten immediately pissed when she'd told him about the nightmares…not being able to wake up for weeks at a time…feeling every little bit inside her head despite the fact that her physical body was just fine.

Dark eyes turned and looked at her with an analytical look. Sakura crossed her arms as some form of a barrier.

"What did he do to you?"

Sakura swallowed hard. "I told you, it doesn't matter." The pink haired woman paused. "Please just let it go."

Sasuke set down the vial, walking so that he stood in front of her, but not close enough to be intimidating like just a few minutes ago. "When will you be ready to fight?"

"Anytime." Sakura told him, glad that he'd changed the subject to something she could handle.

"The drugs are out of your system?" He asked. Sakura had been prepared for this question, since she'd been asking herself if the small amount of drugs that remained would interfere with anything. She doubted they were much more of a threat, and her body was already working on metabolizing those.

She gave him the honest answer. "No, but what's left is harmless. They're just manifesting as nightmares. My strength and reflexes are back entirely."

He didn't say anything for a long moment, but sometime within her past sentence his eyes had narrowed a fraction. Was he making sure she was able to fight? Was he sizing her up? He finally spoke, saying, "Then we'll proceed with the plan tomorrow at three in the afternoon."

Green eyes widened. "The middle of the day?" That wasn't what she expected, since these sorts of things usually happened at night. There would be a lot of bystanders around…innocents that could potentially be hurt. She was going to have to rethink where she revealed herself.

"The dobe insisted." Sasuke said, looking a little like he had agreed with the blond. "He thinks that having so many bystanders as witnesses will keep Root from killing you."

"They could get _hurt_."

"Without them, Sakura, Root will have no problems killing you."

"I told you, Danzou won't kill the Godaime's apprentice."

"He's already tried, hasn't he?"

Sakura was silent for that, not wanting to get into the details again. "Fine." She bit out. "Three o'clock."

Sasuke stared at her for a moment, nodded once, and then he was gone.

**.**

**.**

Sakura hadn't been able to sleep all that well that night, the anticipation keeping her up into the early morning. Not to mention that Shikamaru had woken up for the first time, so she gave him some broth and hearing him practically moan at the taste. Sakura didn't blame him, since she remembered how it had tasted when she had first woken up.

She worked by candlelight on an antidote for the drugs, and finally found one that worked at five in the morning. She didn't have enough supplies for two full doses, so she gave Shikamaru a full dose and herself a quarter dose, figuring she didn't have enough left in her system for a full dose anyway, not to mention he needed it far more than she did. After she administered it to him, she laid down on the floor using the cot Shikamaru was on as her pillow. It was uncomfortable, since the floor was concrete, but she was going to need to get a few moments of rest if she was going to be at her full for three o'clock.

The opening of the shop at seven AM woke Sakura up, and she sat up rubbing her eyes. The nap made her feel a bit refreshed, but she was still a little groggy since she hadn't slept but maybe four hours the night before. Still, she knew from experience that Teuchi and Ayame were going to be in and out of the back room for the rest of the day, so it was useless to try and get anymore sleep.

She told Ayame that she was leaving for a bit at three, and that the brunette shouldn't worry. Shikamaru was pretty out of it, so he wouldn't really require anymore care for the rest of the night. Sakura planned to wake him up to feed him before she left, and such a simple act would probably keep him asleep until she returned.

Kakashi came by at noon to try and talk her out of it, and he gave her a familiar pair of leather gloves when he couldn't. Sakura smiled at the feel of the material, hearing the familiar creak in the leather when she put them on for the first time in a month. Sakura had them in her weapon's pouch when she returned, but then hadn't seen them since. Kakashi said that her clothes had been tossed when she'd arrived at the hospital, bloody as they were, but he'd managed to save them. Apparently he'd taken them out of her weapon's pouch when he'd replenished her kunai and forgot to return them. He also delivered her boots and a roll of bandages that he'd discovered at her apartment, which he'd told her had been _thoroughly_ searched, but he didn't think she'd want him going through her clothes, so he hadn't gotten any of those. Sakura was thankful, as she really didn't want to imagine her sensei going through her underwear drawer. Naruto's clothes were fine, anyway, since they were easy to move in and weren't blindingly orange.

He left at two-thirty to join the others, and Sakura wrapped her calves in bandages before slipping the boots over the pant legs. She attached her weapons pouch to her hip, and really wished she had her forehead protector to keep her hair out of the way, but she hadn't been allowed to take that to the other continent. Of course, she'd gotten used to her hair entirely down anyway, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

She woke Shikamaru up and fed him broth again, since his body was working a little slower metabolizing the drug even with the antidote. He fell asleep afterwards and Sakura had a feeling he would be just fine for the next few hours.

Close to three, Sakura left through the back door of Ichiraku, sliding her gloves over her hands as she went. She kept her chakra hidden while she picked a street to reveal herself, settling on one of the main streets that was far enough away from the Hokage Tower to avoid being seen from the Tower, but close enough that any reinforcements would come from the Tower and nowhere else.

At three, she walked into the street, forcefully ignoring the stares and whispers from the groups of civilians. Without any further thought, she didn't want to talk herself out of it, Sakura lowered her defenses and felt her chakra levels become normal, feeling the full brunt of her energy return to her for the first time in weeks.

It was instant chaos.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Notes: **Ooo, Sakura gets to be a little bad ass in this one. I must say this story is just so much fun to write. As always, review and tell me what you think!


	9. Rage

**Author's Notes: **Here's a fun fact: When I planned out Catch 22, it was only supposed to be four chapters long. The first three would be the same, and then the fourth would wrap up everything in a nice little bow. Looking back on it, that was a quixotic idea and I'm so glad that I continued this into something longer. This story is honestly so much fun to write.

**Quote for Chapter 9: **"Do not go gentle into that good night . . . Rage, rage against the dying of the light."— _Dylan Thomas_.

**.**

**.**

Title: Catch 22

Rating: T (or PG-13)

Summary: Sakura isn't weak because she lacks strength. She is weak because they protect her. Sakura-centric

Pairings: None (yet)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Spoiler Alert: This chapter contains spoilers from manga chapter 477 of _Naruto Shippuden_. You have been warned.**

Chapter 9: Rage

**.**

**.**

The kunoichi gasped out a breath, sending yet another Root flying. How long had she been at this? She'd already taken down so many people, feeling a bit of guilt at having to kill people whose loyalty was to Konoha. She did her best to keep them alive, of course, but there were the relentless few that she just had to kill in order to keep going. It would have drained far too much chakra for her to keep fighting, so she did the only thing she could.

Three came at her at once, and she managed to knock down two of them, tensing as she realized she wouldn't be able to block an attack from the third man. He had a kunai aimed straight for her ribs, and she tried to move so that it wouldn't hit anything vital.

Suddenly a hand came out of nowhere and a powerful strike sent the man flying with the sound of bones breaking. Sakura tensed and whirled to meet her new opponent, but met stern white eyes instead. She smiled.

"Hey Neji." Sakura said, catching her breath for a moment. Now that she looked, _a lot_ of the Rookie Nine were here, not to mention Gai's team. She felt herself sigh in relief at the thought of backup.

Neji raised an eyebrow. "Sakura. This was a risky move."

"So everyone tells me." She said, watching him take down an opponent. "What are you doing here, though?"

"We weren't going to make you do this by yourself, Forehead!" A Root member yelled, and Sakura figured Ino was controlling him.

Neji looked as unaffected as ever when Lee dropped to his knees beside the pink haired kunoichi. "Sakura-san! You're alive and we're here to protect you! If you get a scratch on you, I vow to do 1000 push-ups as punishment! Yosh!"

"You guys are okay with the coup?" Sakura asked them, just to make sure.

"Danzou is not exactly a good Hokage, Sakura." Neji said, and left it at that.

"And the other shinobi are okay with it?" She asked, punching a Root member.

"The Jounin are fighting Root in another part of the city, and we were sent here to assist you." Suddenly, his eyes, active with the Byakugan, narrowed. "It appears Tsunade-sama has woken up."

"Really?" Sakura asked excitedly.

The white-eyed man nodded. "Shizune is with her." His eyes narrowed again. "You should go to your team, they are on top of the Hokage Monument."

"What about…?" Sakura asked, looking at the chaos around her still. The Root numbers had been dwindling, but just barely. In fact, Sakura and Neji had both been fighting off nin while talking.

"We will take care of them." He said. "Now go, that's an order."

And with that, Sakura had no choice but to comply, since Neji was a Jounin and outranked her. She lifted an eyebrow at him. "Yes, sir." She said, mock saluting. She looked at her friends fighting for her sake, and then leapt out of the battle.

**.**

**.**

Despite only having two participants, the battle on top of the Hokage Monument was worse than the fighting in the city. It was clear Sasuke was the victor, even though he looked bloody and horribly beaten up, but it was Danzou who was on the ground with his sword poised over his neck. Much to Sakura's relief, the eye with the Sharingan was closed. But even still his mere presence gave her a sudden, unpleasant shudder. Curiously, Sakura noted that the arm that was usually bandaged was uncovered, and there appeared to be several closed eyes on it.

Sakura landed beside Naruto when she arrived, who was standing a bit off to the side looking untouched. He looked like he hadn't joined in the fighting at all. He looked at her when she appeared next to him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Done already?" He asked.

"Neji ordered me up here." Sakura said, Danzou's presence making her voice sound a little tense. Naruto nodded in understanding. "He also says that Tsunade-sama woke up a few minutes ago."

"Really?" Naruto asked her loudly and excitedly, and Sakura smiled a little since that had been exactly her reaction. "Granny's awake!" That comment had really been more for himself, but it drew attention to them and directed Sasuke's crimson and Danzou's lone black eye at them. Sakura's brain halted all thoughts when Danzou's eye pinned her to the spot, and she started having trouble breathing when he smirked at her.

"Ah, Haruno…come to finish me off?"

"I'll leave that pleasure to Sasuke." Sakura sneered, fists clenching.

"Of course, since we both know that you know all about pleasure." It was with no small amount of horror that Sakura watched Sasuke go very, _very_ still from his place above the one-eyed man, and even Naruto became uncharacteristically quiet. "You never told them, did you?"

"Sasuke," Sakura grit out. "Kill him!" _Please kill him, before—_

"Such a tainted team…the traitor…the demon…and the whore all together." He looked at Sakura. "Though you're far less useless with your legs spread—" He broke off with a grunt as Sasuke decided he wasn't going to allow Danzou to finish the sentence, so he stabbed downwards, but in a non-fatal area.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Nothing happened." She felt bad for almost snapping at him, but she wanted this over with. Why wouldn't Sasuke just _kill him_?

"And the whore lies, too." He winced once. "You could have been a decent kunoichi, but you're far too attached to your virgini—" Sasuke stabbed him again, this time twisting. Beside Sakura, Naruto was growling.

Sasuke did something that directed Danzou's gaze back at him, and the Uchiha ground out, "For everything you've done, you deserve to die." And, to everyone's morbid satisfaction, Danzou suffered.

Sakura turned, a little glassy eyed with relief now that it was all over. She didn't have to be paranoid anymore. Green eyes looked out over Konoha, where the sounds of battle were gradually dying. No one on top of the mountain said anything, and it was getting highly uncomfortable. Sakura cleared her throat. "We should go down there and stop the—" She didn't get to finish, as a hand closed around her upper arm and she was spun around. She wasn't really surprised to meet the Sharingan, but it was a little alarming to have Sasuke still looking so murderous after he'd gotten his revenge for the second time.

"Talk." He demanded.

Sakura's legs shook a little, and she looked to Naruto for support. "Can we do this later…please?"

But even Naruto, looking a lot calmer, gave her a look of concern that let her know that he was just as curious as Sasuke but was going to be more sympathetic about it. "Sakura-chan…" came his quiet voice again. "If he did anything to you…"

"Nothing happened!" She told them again, heart pounding. The talk of it was making her relive it all, and she'd already done more than enough of that in her nightmares. "He…he didn't…_damn it_." She was tearing up again, so she tried to turn away, but Sasuke was having none of that. He grabbed her arm and forced her to face him again.

"No." Sasuke said. "If you've been fraternizing with—"

_That_ was just enough to send the kunoichi over the edge. She put both hands on his chest and pushed, but she didn't really put any effort into it. "He tried to rape me, okay?" She yelled at him, finding out the hard way it was more painful when she confessed it out loud. She could feel the tears starting again. "Are you _happy_ now? He paralyzed me with the Sharingan and tried to…" She couldn't bring herself to say it again, so she began again a little calmer. "He was interrupted before he could…Shikamaru found out about it and tried to rescue me from prison, but he was caught and then Danzou sent us overseas to make sure we kept our mouth shut on a mission that would definitely kill us, and I—"

"Prison?" Naruto asked with an edge in his voice.

Sasuke was calmer when he spoke again. "You're the one who told Kakashi about his Sharingan."

"I left it in a note on my bed…" She turned away from them. "I should go see how Tsunade-sama is doing." She said. This time, no one tried to stop her.

Sakura jumped down the monument, but didn't go to see Tsunade right away. Instead, she went to her apartment, letting herself in through a broken window. Kakashi had been right when he'd said it had been searched, but he'd failed to mention that most of her things were practically ruined.

She sank down one wall and curled her knees into her chest, letting her head fall to her knees and finally giving into her tears.

**.**

**.**

Sakura walked into Tsunade's room inside the Hokage Manor, thankful that there weren't many people there. Tsunade was sitting up in bed, looking young as ever, listening to Naruto's ranting. Shizune was there as well with Ton-Ton, but thankfully that was everyone. Sakura wondered where Sasuke had gone off to, or if he was even still in the village.

As soon as Naruto saw her, he clenched his teeth, but Sakura knew that the anger splayed across his face wasn't directed at her. Tsunade started to smile at her, opening her mouth to say something, but immediately stopped when she saw her student's red-rimmed eyes. The Hokage ordered everyone out except for Sakura, and then told her apprentice to come closer. Sakura sat down on the bed next to her teacher, but couldn't manage to look her in the eye.

"I'm glad you're awake." Sakura said, her voice sounding a little weak. "Did Naruto…update you on everything?"

She saw the blonde woman look rather pissed out of the corner of her eye. "Yes, and it appears that I have lots of work to do. He also told me that you were sent away for two months, but he said that he shouldn't be the person to tell me why." At that, Sakura's lower lip wobbled. "Sakura?" Tsunade asked, and repeated her student's name with a little more panic when the pink haired girl doubled over, hands clutched to her stomach, and started sobbing.

"I couldn't do a thing…" Sakura sobbed out. "I'm sorry."

Telling her team this had been more than enough for one day. Having to confess twice was breaking her.

Though Tsunade was usually an impatient woman, she stayed perfectly calm and soothing until Sakura's tears lessened. Sakura told her mentor everything—absolutely _everything—_that had happened, from the almost rape to her time in prison to her drug induced coma. She sat there for hours filling her mentor in on everything, even telling her that there were still bad people in the Council that needed to be taken down, or Sasuke would do that for her.

She still felt…dirty…afterwards, but confessing everything helped a bit. Tsunade told her, repeatedly, that it was okay, that she knew it had been traumatic, but the bastard Danzou was dead now. "You can't live the rest of your life afraid, Sakura. Take some time to grieve, and then realize how lucky you are that it _didn't_ happen. How lucky you and Shikamaru are just to be alive right now."

There was more to Tsunade's talk, and Sakura left the room feeling significantly better. She opened the door and saw Naruto sitting outside, leaning next to the door. There were remnants of tear tracks on his face, and Sakura smiled weakly down at him, almost happy that he had cried them for _her_.

He stood up, and remained a safe distance back, almost unsure of how close he could get to her. Sakura hugged him anyway, because she instinctively knew that Naruto would never, _ever_, hurt her.

**.**

**.**

Naruto offered to walk her home, but Sakura declined, saying she had to go to Ichiraku to check on Shikamaru. He offered to go with her, and they found the boy sitting up on the cot, Ino and Chouji around him and talking elatedly with him. Ino had been crying. Shikamaru looked up to her for news.

"He's dead." Sakura said simply, knowing that the other man would know who she meant. "Tsunade-sama is awake. It's over." She cleared her throat. "How are you feeling?"

He told her that he was feeling much better, which was a relief. He didn't look very tired, so Sakura assumed her antidote was working, but she checked him over anyway. She kneeled next to him and did a quick chakra scan, finding that everything was in order. The man before her remained still throughout the whole procedure, so it surprised her a little when his hand reached up and fingered the ring she'd slipped around a chain so she could wear it as a necklace. She'd forgotten she had put in on before the fighting, since it had been kept under her clothes until she'd just bent over Shikamaru. Akihiko's ring…she knew he remembered it, perceptive as he was.

"How…how are you?" He asked, thumb brushing over the insignia.

Her breath caught in her throat at his look. Sometimes it was hard to remember that this was really the first time he was waking up…so much had happened since he fell unconscious overseas. Even though she wanted to answer him, Sakura didn't really know how she felt. A little heartbroken? Sure. Relieved that Danzou was dead? Definitely. But there was something in her that when she thought about all the bad things now, she didn't feel the sudden urge to dissolve into tears like she had just a few hours ago. Telling Tsunade everything…having the truth out in the open and not being so paranoid every minute…it felt a little like healing.

Sakura's hand closed around his, the ring still in Shikamaru's palm. She gave him a small smile that felt wonderful. "Better." She told him, and she meant it.

The medic gradually stood up, asking if Chouji and Ino would please take Shikamaru home, and then she grabbed Naruto's hand, dragging him out of Ichiraku so he could buy her something to eat before they faced the rest of the world. The moon had come out at that point, stars twinkling in the dark blue sky, and, for the first time in months, the night was beautiful again.

**.**

**.**

Tsunade had been apprehensive at first, not wanting to proceed with Sakura's request, but the pink haired woman put her foot down until Akihiko and Mamoru's names were engraved into the Memorial Stone. They had been Root, sure, but they died Konoha shinobi.

Sakura set the flowers down in front of the polished rock, finding the names she'd fought to see there and tracing her fingers over them. With slightly shaking fingers, she took Akihiko's ring and set it down gently beside the pink carnations she'd picked out because they symbolized remembrance, because as long as she kept him with her in her heart, the hazel-eyed boy would never truly die.

Beside her, Shikamaru had his head bowed in prayer.

**.**

**.**

Only Sakura and Shizune knew the full extent of Tsunade's condition. The very next day after she had woken up, the Hokage had gone on barking orders like she always had, walking through the city to survey the damage. The villagers looked wary of the most powerful woman in the village, but the blonde was only angry at how much Danzou abused his power. Some civilians, she found out the hard way, were still living like refugees four months after Pein's attack. Barely anything had been done.

Tsunade didn't wait until the end of the week before throwing Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu—two Council members who had conspired with Danzou in the Uchiha Massacre—in jail pending a trial. She barely trusted the Council now, and ordered a thorough investigation of every member.

That was the image she portrayed to the public, civilians and shinobi alike. She was a strong leader that would not be stopped, she would get things done and fix all the damage that Danzou and the Council caused. No one had ever heard her sound more concise in her orders, or be so involved in her job…she hadn't even touched alcohol since she'd been awake the past few days.

Nights were a different story.

It was only when Tsunade was done for the day, that absolutely nothing could get done anymore, that she would sink down in her office chair. She allowed her two apprentices—and _only_ those two—to see her true face without chakra to restore her youth. It wasn't like she could fool two seasoned medics, anyway. Both Sakura and Shizune knew there was no way someone would be able to recover from a four-month coma so quickly. It wasn't like sleeping, where you woke up feeling refreshed. Recovery was going to be slow, since the woman hadn't used her muscles or chakra in four months. She was using most of her chakra just to make it appear like she was fine, making her youthful again, making her voice sound normal…

But it was at night all that disappeared. Tsunade looked _tired_. And it was when she allowed her youth to drain from her face, when Shizune had to help her stand so she could walk the older woman to her room for the night, that Sakura took over.

The pink haired woman sat at the Hokage's desk, blinds closed, sorting papers until well into the morning. She sorted the pressing matters, arranging them so that they would be the first things Tsunade had to sign when she woke up in the morning. She assigned D-Rank missions to Genin teams, and a few C and B-Ranked missions to Chuunins. Sakura looked at the accounts to delegate how much money from the Treasury went towards rebuilding the city, she looked at plans for new structures and gave the go-ahead to begin building houses in a sector of the city that had been destroyed. She even sent the Fire Daimyo a gift for his birthday.

No one knew she was doing the Hokage's work, since Tsunade still looked at and signed off on everything, but Sakura knew that it made Tsunade's job about ten times easier. She went through with Sakura's recommendations with an approving nod, only once giving her youngest apprentice a look of gratitude that she never repeated and Sakura never acknowledged. To recognize the relief from work that was in Tsunade's eyes every morning would be to acknowledge that the Hokage was weak…and Tsunade wasn't weak. She was the Hokage…she had to be strong for Konoha's sake. If the Hokage was seen as weak, then the entirety of Konoha would be _fodder_ for all of its enemies.

So into the mornings with a legal dictionary by her side, Sakura worked.

**.**

**.**

The air was tense as they all stood in the Hokage's office, Tsunade adopting a thoughtful look as she scanned the four shinobi in front of her. Sakura stood off to the side, trying not to make any nervous gestures and failing. Naruto looked even more worried, but he was projecting his thoughts loudly. Kakashi sat on the windowsill with a book open, though he hadn't turned the page at all, not really paying attention to the words. Sai leaned against the wall, looking as stoic as ever.

In a straight line in front of the Hokage's desk stood Team Taka, awaiting to hear the verdict. Tsunade was going to decide what to do with them, since she didn't really trust the Council. Sure, she had gotten rid of the two people behind the Uchiha Massacre, but she still hadn't forgiven them for electing Danzou to power, or for supporting him throughout his reign of tyranny. So, to the displeasure of the Council, Tsunade would decide what to do with the four rogue shinobi in front of her.

"Uchiha," Tsunade said, addressing the leader of the group. "Please explain to me why I shouldn't execute you, you little shit."

Naruto stood up, but Sakura swiftly pulled him down again and glared at him. Tsunade still wasn't feeling that great, and as a result her temper was waspish. She'd already sent three shinobi from her office in tears that morning alone.

"I have information on Uchiha Madara."

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Uchiha Madara is dead."

Sasuke did nothing but tilt his head, but it conveyed so much. With that one gesture, Sakura knew that Sasuke knew Madara wasn't dead, and that he had met Madara personally.

Tsunade seemed to get the same message, because she sighed. "Fine. _Now_ tell me why I should trust you. You've already left this village once, and frankly your loyalties are questionable. What do you intend to do if I decide not to execute you for treason?"

"Rebuild the Uchiha clan." He said.

Something settled over Sakura, but she couldn't decide what it was. She looked at the rest of Team 7, but no one else looked unsettled, so she decided that it was just her nerves again.

Tsunade seemed satisfied with that answer, so she looked at the remaining three members of Sasuke's team. "And what about you three? You're all wanted in more than one country. I'm willing to allow you to stay if you fully turn your loyalties over to us, which means that you will become shinobi and fight for Konoha. Otherwise there's nothing stopping me from extraditing you somewhere else."

To Sakura's surprise, it was Juugo who was the first to speak. "I would very much like to stay, Hokage-sama. I would like to receive treatment here for my…condition."

Suigetsu slanted his eyes over to Kakashi. "Yeah, I'll stay." Suddenly his eyes widened. "Wait…what rank am I?"

"Genin." Tsunade told him, looking amused when the shark tooth boy cussed.

"Fine." He grumbled, then he turned to Sasuke and grinned. "We'll be Genin together, Sasuke!" Sakura noted that he looked like he regretted that sentence when Sasuke adopted an annoyed look and lovingly fingered the sword around his waist.

Tsunade turned to Karin, who crossed her arms and huffed. "I'm staying for Sasuke-kun. Besides, he's going to need help rebuilding his clan." She flushed when Suigetsu started laughing, and then started yelling at him. Sakura noticed that Naruto was giggling as well, looking happy that it didn't seem like anyone was going to be executed.

Sakura wanted to be happy, but something was still bothering her. She bit her lip and looked at Sasuke, who was back to talking with Tsunade. Something was just…off. He looked eerily calm…almost like—

Sakura's eyes widened as she pinpointed her fear.

**.**

**.**

Sakura sat down on a familiar stone bench, on an all too familiar path out of the village. It was late, she mused. She should be at home enjoying a nice shower and a good book, especially since things had been so peaceful lately. Well, as peaceful as they could get with Sasuke back. People were still looking at him warily, which was a little understandable. The Hokage had given him a chance to prove himself though, only giving him probation instead of locking him in prison. He had accepted.

Of course, that's why Sakura was where she was now. There had been…something in his voice, something that made her uneasy. She had looked around the room at the time, and no one else seemed to have noticed it. She thought she'd been hallucinating, but then the small seed of doubt grew until she couldn't take it anymore. So here she was, praying she was wrong.

No such luck.

She had been staring at the road, lost in thought when she felt his presence. Her hands that were braced beside her fisted, and she felt an age old ache in her chest. "A little late for a stroll, isn't it?" She finally stood up and faced him fully. He was in the middle of the street, not even attempting to mask his presence. She was relieved to note he wasn't wearing a backpack, but then again he was good enough at sealing things into scrolls that he could have everything he'd ever owned in a scroll in his pocket and she'd never know. His hands were in his pockets and his posture was relaxed. He'd stopped walking when she stood up, so he was still moderately far away.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I had hoped I was wrong, you know." She said, looking at him sadly. She could already feel her heart breaking. But this time, instead of crying and begging him to stay, she got angry. "But…how dare you?" She seethed. "Itachi sacrificed everything for this village!" She yelled. "He left the place and the people he loved to prevent a civil war, so _you_ wouldn't have to grow up in a war zone! He was forced to leave the place he most wanted to be and here you are about to leave for the second time!" Her fists clenched. "That's not strength, that's spitting on everything he sacrificed his dreams and goals to _prevent_!"

Suddenly, he was standing not inches from her, staring down at her coldly. "Stop talking about Itachi like you knew him."

Sakura refused to back down, but she did soften her voice, looking into his activated Sharingan. "Maybe I didn't know him, but you haven't told me that I'm wrong yet." It was only because she had been looking so closely that she saw his eyes widen for a split second. "What I do know is how I was able to have a peaceful childhood because of him. I'm not agreeing with the methods but the village has remained safe, _you_ have remained safe, and that was exactly what he wanted." Her eyes were getting a bit glassy, so she turned to the side and blinked the tears away. "Your life wasn't the only one he saved that night." She sidestepped him and started to walk away, suddenly turning back to find that he hadn't moved. "I know you want to take down Uchiha Madara, but he won't be the only one you'll have to defeat. You'll have to get past Zetsu as well, not to mention any number of missing-nin that they team up with. You _could_ go assemble another team, but why waste the time when you have a team right here that wants all the things that you do? You've finished your main goal, so now continue Itachi's work and strive towards removing threats from Konoha."

There was silence for a moment, and Sakura was about to walk away, but his voice interrupted her. "Why?" He asked, but she heard so much more than that.

"We will always be there for you, Sasuke. That's what friends do."

"Goodnight, Sakura."

Sakura smiled, because he hadn't said _goodbye_. "Goodnight, Sasuke."

She didn't sleep much that night, wondering if she had been wrong and he had left again after all. Her fears were in vain as she went to the bridge the next morning and saw him standing there, leaning against the railing. He opened one eye to look at her and gave a "Hn."

"Good morning to you too."

"Oy!" Came a voice, and Sakura looked to see Suigetsu coming towards them. He put an arm around her shoulders. "Morning, babe!"

"HEY SHARK BREATH!" Came Naruto's angry voice. "Get your arm off Sakura-chan!"

"What?" Suigetsu asked sarcastically. "Haven't you ever heard of an early morning cuddle?"

"WHY YOU—!" And that was all it took for Naruto to tackle the shark haired man into the creek below, sounds of splashing and cussing coming from both participants of the brawl. The medic tried to hide her amused grin behind her hand as she peered down at the two boys trying to beat the shit out of each other before training had even begun.

Sakura couldn't help but feel that everything in the world was right again.

**.**

**.**

Sakura waltzed into Tsunade's office a little chipper, since the Hokage had been able to do more of her own work and Sakura had less to do at night, so she had been able to get more sleep lately. She paused when she saw a little bit of stress showing on the Hokage's face.

"Suna is sending people to help rebuild the village. The Kazekage is coming with them."

Sakura wanted to think, _Oh, that's nice of the Kazekage_, because Suna was Konoha's closest ally and that's just something you _did_ for your allies_, _but then Sakura realized the reason for Tsunade's stress. Gaara would be here, and he would be looking at things. Tsunade would have to be at her very best until they left, and she wasn't really healthy enough that Gaara wouldn't see right through her if Tsunade slipped once.

But…Gaara was trustworthy, right? He was an ally…there's no way he would turn his back on Konoha for something like that, would he? Would he look down on Tsunade as a weak Kage?

Tsunade sighed. "I'm sorry, Sakura." She said, putting her head into her hands. It was when Sakura saw the papers lining Tsunade's desk that Sakura knew what she was sorry for. She was going to need more rest to appear fine around Gaara, which meant that Sakura would have to pull more late nights doing paperwork. Sakura only nodded. Tsunade was her mentor, after all. She wasn't going to let her mentor down.

"Oh!" Sakura said, having a sudden thought. "If the Kazekage is coming, shouldn't we warn Sasuke? The two don't exactly have the best, um, history."

The stress seemed to increase as Tsunade gave her apprentice a frustrated look. "Sakura…Sasuke is gone."

**.**

**.**

**Author's Notes: **And there goes Sasuke, but let's face it, you kind of expected it, didn't you? Hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Stay tuned for the next chapter and, as always, let me know what you think!


	10. Blackouts

**Author's Notes: **Well, it's official. I'm dedicating this chapter to faith, because you all have none.

**Quote for Chapter 10: **"We often take for granted that our lights will come on when we flip the light switch, but the reality is that our reliability standards leave us all vulnerable to blackouts."—_Richard Burr_.

**.**

**.**

Title: Catch 22

Rating: T (or PG-13)

Summary: Sakura isn't weak because she lacks strength. She is weak because they protect her. Sakura-centric

Pairings: None (yet)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Spoiler Alert: This chapter contains spoilers from manga chapter 399–400 and manga chapter 574 of _Naruto Shippuden_. You have been warned.**

Chapter 10: Blackouts

**.**

**.**

Sakura was in the hospital when the Suna volunteers reached the village, so she didn't even know they had arrived until some blushing nurses showed up for their shifts midday. Apparently, there were over a thousand people to welcome to foreigners, civilians and shinobi alike, and if the rumor was to be believed the Kazekage was looking "more attractive than ever."

The medic glowered at the nurses, since they had taken personal time off just to get a glimpse of the redhead. And this was the time that the hospital needed the most help, since Danzou had no clue what he was doing when it came to hospital business. He'd just left everyone to their own devices with no real superior. While Shizune would be with the Hokage today, Sakura would be getting everything back in working order. That morning, she had already called in Jounin to cart six people off to prison, which included two doctors and four nurses that had kept her and Shikamaru in a drug-induced coma for a month. She told Ibiki not to go easy on them.

Sakura's temper was on edge a bit, since she had been up much of the night before working on Tsunade's paperwork to get everything ready for the Kazekage's visit. All the building plans had been finalized and delivered, so the volunteers could get to work straight away. It was going to be a busy day for everyone, since Sakura had assigned several D-Rank missions last night for Genin teams to plant trees and flowers, so even they could do their part.

Of course, the lack of sleep wasn't the only reason her mood was so horrible today. Apparently, Sasuke had one condition for returning to the village peacefully: that he could go and get Itachi's eyes. The Mangekyou would eventually deteriorate his eyesight, which could be prevented if another Sharingan was combined with his. Sakura wasn't sure why Tsunade had agreed to it, probably since the remaining Council longed to have a monopoly of the Sharingan again, but Sasuke and Kakashi had left the night before last.

"You didn't send a medic with him?" Sakura had asked after Tsunade told her. She worried, since there would be certain things Sasuke would need to do in order to preserve his brother's eyes.

Tsunade had simply raised an eyebrow. "Kakashi knows more than any medic how the transplant process works, Sakura. They'll be fine."

Of course the Hokage had been right. In fact Kakashi had been the best person to pick for such a mission…but even that didn't stop her from worrying.

Sakura shook the memories away from her while giving orders to a nurse. There was enough work to do that she didn't need to daydream about all the things that could go wrong. She told someone to take over for her, and Sakura took a late lunch break in the Hokage's office, figuring she could get some paperwork done in an hour. It may help her get some sleep tonight, at least.

Sakura closed the blinds and sat down in Tsunade's chair, since the other woman was out and about in the village for the day with the Kazekage. Taking a bite of her sandwich, Sakura picked up the top sheet of paper. She grimaced, and then mused out loud, "Her cat escaped _again_?"

**.**

**.**

The kunoichi reflexively woke up when she heard the Hokage's office door open, instantly trying to cover up the signs of sleep. No wonder Kages hated the paperwork aspect of the job so much, it was boring as hell. Sakura looked at the clock, and with a rush of relief realized she'd only been asleep for fifteen minutes.

A painted face poked his head in the office, looking surprised to see the pink haired woman sitting at the Hokage's desk.

"Hey," Kankuro said, opening the door fully. "You haven't seen my brother around, have you?"

Sakura shook her head, which was still a bit hazy from her nap. "No." And then she adopted a sly look. "Don't tell me you _lost_ the Kazekage."

"I did not _lose_ him." The Sand nin huffed. "Momentarily misplaced…maybe…"

Sakura shrugged. "Find Naruto, then. He's probably attached to Gaara-sama's side."

"Good thinking. I thought I might find him here with the Hokage, but I guess not." He looked at her curiously. "What are you doing here?"

Sakura froze for a moment, since she knew what she was doing was a big no-no. Being in the Hokage's office without the Hokage actually there was bad enough, but sitting at her desk was probably punishable by something. Tsunade kept so many classified documents in the drawers of this desk that even one of them in the wrong hands would be a catastrophe. Of course, Sakura had already seen many of said classified documents, and the _really_ secret documents were under lock and key in some other part of the building. Sakura made up something that sounded the most plausible, "Looking for a medical text."

She watched him closely to see if any disbelief appeared on his face, but there wasn't any. He just said, "Okay, good luck finding it!" And then he left. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as the door shut behind him. Perhaps she should contain doing this to nighttime, since it looked like she would be more paranoid during normal hours. She stacked the papers in groups before leaving the office. _Until later then, _Sakura sighed.

**.**

**.**

The pink haired medic was entirely unprepared for the following two days. The hospital had all sorts of incoming patients due to construction injuries, though thankfully these were easy enough and didn't take too much chakra to heal. At least that's what she thought at first, anyway. After more than two hundred of these minor injuries, Sakura's chakra was dwindling. It was when her shift ended, the rest of the medics going home, that Sakura trudged her way to the Hokage Tower and planted herself at the Hokage's chair. Thankfully, the Hokage seemed to be recovering at a nice pace, so she wasn't going to have to do this for much longer.

Tsunade's paperwork had picked up. A lot of it, thankfully, were just notices that construction was complete or mission reports that just needed to be filed away. Some were requests for more funds for the buildings, which always made Sakura feel a bit discouraged, since it seemed that she hadn't allotted them enough money. Nevermind that the Hokage read and approved all of her fund allocations, but it made Sakura feel like she wasn't doing this right. That she was causing more trouble instead of helping.

The first night, Sakura retreated back to her apartment to sleep, and didn't even have time to dream before her alarm clock woke her.

The second day was much the same routine, except that when she went to the Hokage's office at eleven at night to start _that_ work, there was a rather thick scroll laying on the desk. This worried her, because there was nothing else around it. Normally by this time, Tsunade's desk was piled high with papers, but now all that was on it was a scroll and a note that read _Please Summarize—Tsunade. _

So Tsunade was appointing this to her. Well, it wouldn't be so bad. It would be like taking notes from a medical text, something she had perfected when she was still learning everything. And Sakura vaguely knew what a summary for such a document was. The Hokage just didn't have time to read through something so long before she even knew if the scroll was worth reading or not. The summary would provide her with a page or two of all the high points in the document.

_This won't be so hard_, Sakura thought, and she kept her upbeat attitude all the way to the first line of the scroll: _The people of Mizugakure request to renew the trade agreement with Konohagakure with alterations, to take effect in two months time, when the old agreement expires_.

Well…shit.

**.**

**.**

It was three in the morning, and Sakura was near tears.

She had gotten a quarter of the way through the document just fine, and then her simple legal dictionary failed her. In order to summarize these things, Sakura would have to understand them, so she had to look them up. At twelve thirty, Sakura retreated to the Hokage's library on one of the lower floors of the Tower, which had a lot more specialized texts. Normally, this place was restricted to everyone but the Hokage, but she had special permission as the Hokage's apprentice, especially since Tsunade kept all of her personal medical texts here. Sakura had spent a lot of time here during the two years she was learning medicine, so she knew her way around the place. She spread her things out on the oak table, and began to pull books off the shelves. Despite how small the room was, Sakura was able to find everything that she needed, and she continued on with her task.

That was until two in the morning, when she reached a term that she didn't understand, and couldn't find in any of the books in the library. She tried to see if she could skip it and move on, but the phrase had sub-clauses that extended for the next three feet of the scroll, surrounded by words like _tribunal_ and _jus inter gentes_. Whatever it was, it looked far too important to skip.

Sakura looked at the ten books she had already gone through, and resigned herself to go through them again. She had been looking for any word that would lead her to _something_, but it either wasn't there or she was so tired that she was missing things. The texts were open around her, and she winced at the general chaos on the table. She reached for the nearest book, feeling her eyes go glassy at the thought of how late she would have to stay up, and how early she would have to be awake tomorrow.

The main door to the library swung open, and Sakura froze at the sight of the Kazekage in the doorway. He looked impeccable as usual, even for three in the morning. Sakura knew she probably looked like hell. He raised an eyebrow at her in silent question.

"Good morning, Kazekage-sama." Sakura said, and then wondered if she wasn't delirious because she had just wished the Kazekage _good morning_. She needed to go to bed.

"Haruno-san." He acknowledged before walking into the library.

"Can't sleep?" She asked. He shook his head slowly. Even though he was no longer a Jinchuuriki, he still probably had insomnia, not to mention he was in a foreign place far from his own home. "Is there anything I can do?" She asked. He shook his head again, looking around. Sakura tensed and hoped he didn't read anything on the table, since even the Hokage's apprentice had no business to be looking at these sorts of things. He wasn't supposed to know that the Hokage wasn't the strong woman she appeared to be.

"A walk will be enough." He said. "Forgive me for disturbing you." With that, he turned around to walk out the door.

"Gaara-sama, wait!" Sakura stopped him, and she wondered what the hell she was doing. He turned around to look at her, and Sakura gulped. She was desperate. She wanted to get this over with. She wanted sleep. She didn't have any other options. "Do you know what a supranational law is?"

His brow furrowed a moment, and Sakura almost regretted asking before he said, "It gives the rights for two different countries to submit decisions to a communal group." Sakura frowned and looked back at the document. Well, that explained some of the next few sub-clauses, but there were still so many things about this she didn't understand. She worked through the clauses as best she could in her head, forgetting the man in front of her until he asked, "Why?" and then her spirits plummeted.

"Curiosity…?" She offered him as an answer. He didn't appear to have heard her, though, as the next thing that she knew, he was looking over her shoulder and reading the treaty. Sakura could only sit very still, hoping that he just brushed it off as some form of research or…

"Explain." He ordered in a voice that made it rather clear why he was chosen to be the Kazekage. Even without her looking, Sakura could tell he was looking at her with penetrating jade eyes. Sakura turned to protest, using the last of her courage for the night, but stopped abruptly when she found out she was right about his eyes. She closed her mouth quickly. She wasn't afraid of him, not anymore at least, but he hadn't lost the intimidation factor he'd carried so easily as a preteen. She found out that that gift had only matured, and she would probably give him her whole life's story if he only asked the right questions. It was almost funny, because she was in her home country, and he was _not_ her Kage, but she still felt the full brunt of his authority, and her ninja instincts were telling her to follow orders.

Naruto trusted Gaara with his life. Could she trust him with this?

Sakura's gaze returned to the table. "Tsunade-sama is…" she swallowed out of nervousness, "…not recovering as quickly as expected. She is needed in the public eye during the day, so at nights…"

"You're doing her paperwork." He said. Sakura bit her lip.

"Please don't think any less of her for this, Kazekage-sama. I started doing this on my own since—"

"Stop." He ordered again, and Sakura flinched. She could see it now, _Suna cuts diplomatic ties with Konoha due to kunoichi's mistake—Kazekage and Uzumaki Naruto still best buds_. "I understand."

Sakura turned her face towards him in shock, never expecting to hear such words come out of his mouth. "You..."

"I died once." He said as an explanation. "Temari took over." And he left it at that. Sakura remembered the events easily, how scared everyone had been for the Kazekage and his siblings. How distraught Naruto had been…But at least it seemed like he understood what Tsunade was going through, even just a little, and it appeared that Sakura was now in the same predicament Temari had been in about a year ago.

She heard the sound of scraping wood, and Sakura's eyes widened again. She wondered if her mouth would ever shut again, or if she would just have to leave it open in a permanent shocked gape. The redhead dragged a chair over next to her, and had narrowed his eyes in concentration, reading the treaty before him. "Kazekage-sama," she said, "there's really—"

"Cross out sub-clause three." He interrupted. "Konoha would lose too much offshore territory."

"I'm really just supposed to summarize…"

"And sub-clause eight, it's a ridiculous demand and they know it."

Dazedly, Sakura found herself putting Xs through both clauses. She wondered if she was doing the right thing, but figured Tsunade would probably have to read through the entire document anyway, since Gaara mentioned there were some good points in it. Working like that, it only took them another half hour to finish the treaty and summarize everything, a feat which probably would have taken Sakura until lunch.

At three forty five, Sakura rolled up the scroll again and let out a tired, but satisfied, smile. She was done for the evening. She turned to the Kazekage, and found that he also looked more relaxed and tired than when he walked in here. For a brief moment, Sakura wondered if he fell asleep on his paperwork the same way Tsunade did.

"Thank you." Sakura said quietly.

He nodded a response, and then disappeared in a whirlwind of sand.

**.**

**.**

The next night, Sakura felt a little better about the paperwork. Even though she was by herself again, the Kazekage left the village late that afternoon, Tsunade told her that she would be able to resume her duties in another two days. She was already counting the hours until Tsunade came back to work.

It was ten o'clock when the door to the Hokage's office opened slowly, and Sakura stilled, wondering if she was about to get caught again. Though this time, it wasn't Gaara who stepped into the room, it was a rather sheepish looking Naruto, who greeted her with an, "Oh…um…hey, Sakura-chan…"

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Naruto?" She asked. "What are you doing here?"

He shut the door softly behind him. "Well…" He rubbed the back of his head. "Gaara and I had a little heart-to-heart chat, and by that I mean he beat the shit out of me for an hour."

Sakura blinked. "Are you okay?" He didn't really look all that beaten up.

He waved a hand. "Yeah, I'm fine. Anyway, he accused me of being a bad future Hokage, because my teammate was looking after my village for me…" He looked at her, still bent over the desk. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm not really supposed to talk about it, Naruto." _And neither was Gaara_, Sakura thought dryly inside of her head. Still, it had been _Naruto_ he had told all of this to, and it wasn't like the blond was any danger to the village.

"Right…um, is there anything I can do?"

Sakura smiled a little. "I'm looking at construction costs for the new buildings. You can assign missions to Genin teams."

His face lit up. "Really?" And then he drew up a chair opposite hers. "Where do I start?"

She pointed to a large stack of requests, and then a smaller stack of folders. "Match the request to the team, but only if it seems like it could be a D or C ranked mission. Tsunade needs to handle any higher than that." He looked slightly put out by the size of the stacks, but nevertheless picked a request off the top. She thought she heard him mutter, "Damn cat," but she may have been hearing things.

He picked up the next one and laughed. "Weed pulling…I used to hate these missions when I was a Genin."

"You're still a Genin, Naruto." Sakura reminded him absently, picking up more dribble about finances.

"Only on paper!" He protested. "But the next Chuunin Exams are coming up in a few months, in Rock. You think I could get the bastard and shark-breath to be on a team with me?"

Sakura's mouth twitched upwards. "They'd probably be more likely to say _yes_ if you didn't call them that. But…I really don't know how to answer that. Suigetsu seems to care about his rank, but I can't imagine that Sasuke does…"

"Don't say stuff like that, Sakura-chan. Sasuke is a Konoha shinobi again. Of course he's going to want to get a better rank. He can't be all epic as a _Genin_."

"I…guess you're right." Sakura didn't have the heart to tell him she had almost caught him leaving the village. "When he gets back you can talk to him about it."

One blond eyebrow rose. "But Sakura-chan…Sasuke is back. Baa-chan operated on him this morning."

Sakura's hands stopped shuffling papers. "Oh…" Why had she not been told that her teammate was back…that he was currently recovering from surgery? "I guess I was out of the hospital…" She paused for a moment in thought, and then cleared her throat. "Then I take it the surgery went well?"

Naruto perked up. "Yeah! It went great. Baa-chan said he'd only have to stay in the hospital for a week, and then he'd be good as new!" He said more, but Sakura tuned him out.

"I'm glad he's recovering," Sakura said to herself. It shouldn't have been a big deal, since she had been busy in the hospital this morning. Still, it hurt that no one thought to tell her that her teammate—ex-teammate?—had gotten operated on, and she hadn't been there. She felt her chest constrict and wanted to laugh and cry, because even after all these years only Sasuke could make her feel this way.

**.**

**.**

Sakura nervously stood outside of Sasuke's hospital room, a small box in her hand. What was she doing? This was stupid. He was going to throw her kindness back in her face, and then make her feel worse than she did when she went in. Thankfully, she would have a perfect excuse if things got awkward, since her hospital shift started soon. In fact, she'd made sure that she'd come here at this time, so that excuse would be available to her. She really didn't want to lie to him.

The medic knocked on his door, lighter and more hesitant she expected. For a moment, there was silence, and it was almost pathetic that hope bloomed in Sakura's chest. Maybe he was asleep, and she could just put the box down on his nightstand and—

"Enter." A low voice came from inside, and Sakura steeled herself, slowly sliding open his door. She willed herself not to be nervous, as this was _just_ Sasuke and he was back now with allegiances to Konoha and he wouldn't try to hurt her—physically, at least—even though he had tried a little less than a year ago at Orochimaru's hideout but he hadn't made contact because he stabbed Yamato and then shocked everyone with the Chidori—

_Stop it_. Sakura told herself. _This is not making you less nervous._

He was sitting up in bed, clad in a black shirt, with bandages wrapping around his head and covering his eyes. She knew he couldn't see her, but Sakura still felt his stare pinned on her all the same. He could still sense her, so he didn't need his sight to tell him where she was in the room.

"Hi, Sasuke!" She greeted, hoping he didn't hear the slight wobble in her voice. "I just wanted to check on you and make sure your eyes were healing all the way. I mean, of course they are, since Tsunade-sama knows what she's doing and she's the greatest—"

"Sakura." He interrupted, and said girl winced. He hadn't snapped at her at all…there was no anger or annoyance in his voice, but Sakura felt reprimanded all the same. She stood there for a moment, not too sure what to say next now that she wasn't babbling like an idiot. Still, she looked at her teammate sitting on the bed, more than a day out of surgery, and her head dropped.

"Sorry," She said quieter, not trying to force herself to be happy anymore. "No one told me you were back and…I should have been here…" As expected, he said nothing, so she let out a light sigh and walked over to his bedside table, putting the box on it. "I know how awful hospital food is, so I made you something to eat. Rice balls and tomatoes are—_were_, your favorites, if I remember correctly." Again he said nothing, so Sakura figured this was a great time for her pre-planned excuse. "I should leave you to get some rest, my shift is starting soon anyway." She turned her back, feeling a bit tense at the awkward, one-sided conversation.

Her hand was on the door before he said, "Wait."

Sakura turned, raising an eyebrow at him. She squashed down thoughts of why he was calling her back, because she knew they would all be wrong. Instead, she looked at him as a medic instead of a woman, and noticed his face was a little ashen. "Something wrong?"

He took a few deep breaths. "My eyes are bothering me."

She walked over to him, and by some miracle she was maintaining her professional cool. "That's to be expected after surgery. Most likely the morphine is wearing off. Do you mind if I look anyway, just to make sure everything looks okay?" When he shook his head, her hands moved to his head. "I'm going to start removing your bandages, but keep your eyes shut for a minute so I can turn off all the lights." She removed the bandages, and then flicked off the lights and shut the blinds. "You can open your eyes now." She said, inwardly a little surprised that he'd obeyed.

The sight of his new Sharingan left her breathless. It was a six-pointed star, which was his own, she guessed, surrounding a small black symbol in the center that she recognized as similar to Itachi's Mangekyou, from the one time she had seen it. It was so unlike any Sharingan she had seen in her ninja career that she was absolutely fascinated by it.

Realizing she was staring, Sakura leaned back a little and cleared her throat. "Can you see anything?" She asked, to check how far he was in the healing process.

"It's too blurry. Everything is gray."

Sakura nodded. "Okay, that's pretty typical, so you're healing at a nice rate. Can you look up for me?" He did, and then immediately his eyes shot back down. That was all the signal Sakura needed to know where his pain was and what to do about it. "I'm going to put my hand over your eyes, so don't be alarmed." _Don't attack me_ was what she really meant. The medic settled her hand over his eyes, and powered her arm with chakra, watching her hand glow a steady green. She soothed away his pain, and then made sure that her hand didn't linger. "Better?" She asked, and he nodded.

Sakura brought out new gauze, and began to wrap his eyes again. She upped his morphine dosage a little, making a note of it on his chart, and then told him that she would have someone check in on him in a few hours, and that he should try to get some rest. She was halfway out the door when she whispered, "Welcome home, Sasuke," not even turning around to see if he had heard it or not.

**.**

**.**

The medic winced when her shift was done for the day, rubbing her sore back as she walked down the hallway. Hopefully, Naruto had already started Tsunade's paperwork, and Sakura was relieved to know this would be her last day filling in for the Hokage.

There was a sudden movement from a window, and Sakura snapped her attention to it. It was Naruto, though, and Sakura gave him a dry look.

"Wait, wait! Don't get mad!" He said, hands in the air. "I'm a clone!"

"Why are you here?" Sakura asked. Although why they hadn't thought of using Naruto's clones yesterday to help with the paperwork made her want to slap her forehead.

"Um…well I think Tsunade-baa-chan is milking our last day and, well…her whole office is covered in paper. The clones are helping…but I just wanted to prepare you. Also, could you bring some snacks when you come?"

Sakura sighed at the thought of another sleepless night. "Sure. I'll see you in half an hour."

"Thanks, Sakura-chan!" And then he poofed out of existence.

The medic rubbed her temples, wondering if she would have had better luck being one of the other Sannin's apprentices.

"Haruno-san?" A timid voice asked. Sakura looked down to see a nurse, who immediately became more tense, so Sakura figured she must have looked as pissed as she felt. She forced herself to relax.

"Yes?"

"Well…it's Uchiha-san…" And then her face flushed a bright red.

"What about Sasuke?"

"Well, some of the nurses have become worried, as he hasn't eaten all day and won't let anyone near him to check on his eyes…"

Sakura rolled her eyes, half at Sasuke's childishness and half at the nurses'. It was clear that they just wanted a peek at him, because nurses had no business checking his eyes. When Sakura relayed that to the nurse in front of her, the other woman looked down and squeaked out, "I thought you should know," before scampering off.

Sakura growled, stomped over to a vending machine, and bought a packaged rice ball. She didn't have the patience right now to put up with this crap, especially since there was a horrid surprise waiting for her in the Hokage's office. She took off towards the Uchiha's room, her own surliness enough to send staff and patients alike in the opposite direction.

She reached his room and threw the door open without preamble. Suigetsu was there, and it looked like he had been in the middle of some story, because he had paused with his mouth open as soon as the door slid open hard enough to bounce off the opposite wall. She only noticed him for a moment, and then she turned the full force of her glare over to Sasuke, who was sitting up with a blank expression under the bandages.

She bared her teeth, and then chucked the rice ball at his head with a good deal of force. She wasn't at all surprised when he caught it one-handed, even though he couldn't see. "Eat that and stop making the nurses cry, damn it." And then she slammed the door closed.

**.**

**.**

Sakura was sitting at the nurses' station doing some light filing. She didn't feel quite up to doing any major healing today, since her chakra was running a little haywire from lack of sleep. Still, she thought she could be useful by coming in and doing something small, especially since she now needed the money to refurnish her apartment.

"Morning, Sakura-chan!" A voice called, and Sakura spun to see Naruto walking towards her. Everyone was looking at him, since he'd yelled across the room. Sakura rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the smile from forming on her face.

"Good morning." She said to her blond teammate, not for the first time wondering where he had gotten all of his energy. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to visit Sasuke!" He grinned. "I think he secretly likes the company, but he'll never actually tell anyone that."

Sakura couldn't really imagine Sasuke saying that he liked anything, but she had to imagine that it had to get lonely in a hospital room where you couldn't even see anything. "I'll follow you up there." She said, filing one more thing before standing. "His eyes need to be checked, anyway."

"Awesome!" Naruto said. "We'll have a Team Kakashi reuni—"

"Sakura."

The smile dropped from Sakura's face as she turned her head to see the new person in the conversation. Her eyes widened at the face she hadn't seen in…how many months? It took her a moment to form a coherent thought, especially when she saw the older woman practically size her up.

"…Mom?"

"We need to talk." Her eyes slid over disapprovingly towards Naruto, who was blinking in confusion. "In private."

Sakura nodded warily, well aware of how these conversations usually went. "Naruto, I'll meet you up there in a few minutes."

Cerulean blue eyes flickered from Sakura to her mother, and then back to Sakura again. "…Okay, Sakura-chan." He didn't go upstairs immediately, though, and Sakura could feel his eyes on her back as she walked out the door. It was almost a relief when they were out of his sight. Her mother went over to the small garden in the courtyard, standing underneath the shade of a tree.

"I've heard stories from the neighbors about what you've been involved in recently." She sighed. "Do you know how much danger you've been in?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed, wondering which time the other woman was talking about. "I've had no choice." She said simply.

"You _do_ have a choice, Sakura. You can quit this nonsense now while you're still alive."

"It's not _nonsense_—"

"_Don't_ interrupt me_._" She snapped. "As your mother I want what is best for you. Look at you! You look like you haven't slept in days, your apartment is a wreck—"

"You went to my apartment?"

"I do have a key, you know. How busy are you that you allow your living space to look like that? And the last I heard, you were being considered some sort of criminal by Danzou-sama! Who I also hear you helped _overthrow _after you decide to go missing for months at a time. I did _not_ raise you to be this reckless, or to go against your superiors like that." She sighed again in a _why me_ sort of way. "Look, I know a woman who owns a clothing store and she's looking for new hires. You could work decent hours, get a decent pay…"

"I'm not going to stop being a kunoichi."

"I didn't want to have to do this, but I _am_ your mother. You're going to quit this ridiculousness and move back home, do you understand me? You _do not_ know what you are doing, you're almost sixteen! Do you know what other sixteen year olds are doing? They're not trying to get themselves killed. Why aren't you…_normal_?"

That one stung a little bit.

"I _am_ normal, and I'm not quitting anything." She had already quit too much, and there was no way she was going to waste all of the hard work she had put into becoming a ninja to become what civilians considered _normal_. "I know you don't care, but I'm actually doing good for the village."

Her mother suddenly grabbed her upper arm, getting in her face. While Sakura was aware that she could easily throw her mother off of her, she didn't want to actually hurt the other woman. "Stop it! You are just one person, they won't miss you! You're just waiting for the Hokage to send you off to be killed for _the village_."

"None of that is true!" The medic yelled. "You have no idea what I've been through to get to where I am!"

"Your life is not some tragedy! You had a happy life with us and you threw it all away! And now you're starting to do stupid things like running away from the village for two months, and then we heard you were in a coma? You've turned so irresponsible that you're hurting yourself!" She closed her eyes and started to calm down. "Your father and I still love you, but we decided we're not going to support this kunoichi nonsense anymore."

"Did you…even come and see me while I was in the hospital?"

Her mother shrugged. "We sent a card. Might I remind you, you were in the hospital because you were a ninja, so we decided not to see you for your own good." She scoffed, and let her daughter go. "And in my opinion, your _team_ has been rubbing off on you too much. Did you know that you were labeled as a criminal? Do you know what the neighbors thought? That traitor teammate of yours—"

"_Stop_." Sakura said, her words sounding more confident than she felt.

"And that demon—"

"Mother, _enough_."

"And now you've turned into some reckless criminal, I won't stand for—"

"Ah, Sakura, there you are."

Said girl didn't know whether to praise or damn his appearance. He was saving her, sure, but that probably meant he had been listening. Sakura turned glassy eyes over to a familiar figure sitting in the tree above them. He hadn't been there the whole time, since Sakura would have sensed him, but she knew he'd been listening longer than he let on.

"Kakashi-sensei." She greeted, her voice a little tense. Still, she was grateful he'd kept his book hidden away…even though the entire village knew he was a pervert, anyway.

"Sasuke needs you to look at his eyes."

Sakura's mother narrowed her eyes at the intruder, opening her mouth, but then wisely shutting it. She looked towards her daughter. "We're not done yet."

"Yes," Sakura said, sounding more confident now that she had a little backup. "We are."

Her mother looked indignant, but turned up her nose and began to stomp off. It seemed like Sakura wasn't the only one who went through a few changes, since she didn't remember the older woman to be quite so…haughty.

Kakashi landed next to her, and there was a flash of orange that signaled he'd gotten his book out again. "So that was your mother? I thought her hair would be pink."

Sakura sighed. "No…I'm an anomaly in my own family." _In a lot of ways_, she finished in her head.

"She's just concerned about you."

The kunoichi knew that nothing she said would make him feel guilty about eavesdropping, so she didn't even try. "I guess it's easier when you've got shinobi for parents."

"In some ways, but then again shinobi know more about the danger, so they worry more. Civilians can only imagine what it's like."

Sakura was quiet for a moment. Her mother could only imagine what strengths Sakura had, and she only heard the stories. She probably thought her daughter was still the same weakling she used to be, and had no idea her daughter was strong enough to defend herself. She slid green eyes over to Kakashi. She wondered if he thought himself a parent figure for his Genin team…if he worried about them because he knew the danger they would be in once their shinobi careers really begun. He had certainly been there more than her actual parents lately. He had been in to check on her in the hospital more than her own father.

"She sent me to the Academy so I could 'get it out of my system.'" Sakura sighed. "Are Sasuke's eyes really bothering him?"

"Nope."

"Then could you go up there and tell them I'm sorry, but I had to go home early?"

"They'll be disappointed."

_One out of two, maybe_. "And tell Sasuke to stop making the nurses cry, and then glare at the nurses for being inappropriate."

"Okay."

"See you later, Kaka-sensei." And then she made hand seals and transported herself to her apartment with a _poof!_

Sakura winced at the state everything was still in. She tried picking up as much as she could, but she had been too tired to do anything major. Mostly, she had just made sure that her bed was cleaned off and her shower was accessible. The Root members that had gone through hadn't been nice, and Sakura wondered sarcastically if they'd planned to find her by breaking her dishes.

It had been a long day, even though it was barely noon. She wondered if it was too early to drink alcohol, and then realized that she was becoming far too much like Tsunade. With a sigh, she snapped open a garbage sack.

She worked until dinner, managing to get most of the living room clean and some of the kitchen. Thankfully, she'd forced herself to drag her feet to the grocery store and buy groceries, otherwise she would still be eating ramen. But even so, her dinner wasn't very complicated, so she was able to start working soon after.

There was a knock on her door at a little past seven, and Sakura opened it to find Ino standing in there with a bottle of sake.

"Hey Forehead!" The blonde said, inviting herself in. "I'm here to help you clean your apartment, and to spend some quality girl-time together."

"And the alcohol is for…?"

"So we don't remember the cleaning part of it."

"Sounds good to me."

They worked for an hour, with the piles of trash piling up near the front door. Sakura found that the alcohol and Ino's company were making this far less of a depressing experience, since suddenly the smallest things became hilarious and they were able to have some quality girl-conversation. Someone knocked on the door again at nine, and, giggling, Sakura answered the door. Her giggling stopped, though, when she saw the unexpected visitor.

"_Karin_?" She asked incredulously, slightly mimicking the way her teammate had said it about a week earlier.

The redhead turned her nose upwards. "This village is boring." She said. "There's nothing to do."

It felt strange that the woman in front of her was practically her teammate. Sakura shrugged. "We're getting drunk and cleaning my apartment."

The redhead took a second to think about that. "Yes to getting drunk, no to cleaning." And then she walked in and plopped herself down disgustedly on the one intact couch cushion. A little shocked by her presence, Ino wordlessly handed her a shot glass.

"You're not with Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke-kun has been with Suigetsu and that blond kid all day." She raised an eyebrow. "There's no way I'm going to test his patience _now_." She blushed a little. "Not that Sasuke-kun doesn't want to see me, of course."

Ino and Sakura shared a knowing look, both of them having come from this path before. "You need more to drink, four-eyes." Ino said, filling up the girl's glass.

"What was _that_, blondie?" Karin asked, affronted.

Ino giggled, and then looked at the redhead wickedly. "Did Sasuke ever tell you about his first kiss?"

The redhead gaped for a minute, before spluttering out, "N-No." She raised an eyebrow. "Please tell me it wasn't some worthless Konoha slut."

"Oh no, Sasuke has way more taste than that." Ino said, and Sakura couldn't contain her grin. "It was Naruto."

"_WHAT?_"

**.**

**.**

The world around her was slightly foggy, and Sakura's head spun.

"Yare, yare, Sakura," She heard a voice say in the dark. "How is it that I have a Jinchuuriki and an ex-missing-nin on my team, and _you're_ the one I have to watch out for?"

She briefly felt hands lift her, but she felt so disconnected that she couldn't bear to fight them. She felt herself being placed on something soft before sleep pulled her back under.

Sakura awoke to a sun that was far too bright, and the sound of someone in the living room groaning, "Shit…my head…" It took all of her effort to roll herself off of her bed, stumble into the recently cleaned bathroom and vomit in the toilet. She didn't have the energy to question that her bed wasn't where she remembered passing out.

**.**

**.**

Between working and getting her apartment (and life) back in order, Sakura didn't have much time to see her team over the next two weeks. There was a laundry list of things to do inside of her head, and it barely got shorter as the days went by.

After her apartment got clean, it had mostly been empty. She used her evenings to paint the walls and clean every inch of the floors, since the Root members that looked for her hadn't exactly hidden their displeasure when they couldn't find her. After that was done, the time after work was dedicated to rushing to furniture stores before they closed for the night. She pooled her money, and had blanched when she realized what this was going to cost her.

Though because of this, she had been neglecting her team slightly. She had been asked to check on Sasuke's eyes by a nurse, but she had been in a rush to the furniture store before it closed, so she told them to tell her teammate that Tsunade would be in to release him in half an hour. Naruto had invited her to lunches and dinners, and then to a training session, all of which she had turned down. He even told her they were going to see what abilities Sasuke's new Mangekyou gave him, but she had turned that down too, even though she had really wanted to go.

She didn't have to worry about her team going on missions without her, though. Part of Sasuke's probation was that he had to remain inside the village for one year. Suigetsu was also put under the same restraint, so that his loyalties could be evaluated. Last Sakura heard, Naruto was still trying to get them on a team with him for the Chuunin Exams, and he was trying to convince Tsunade to allow them to leave the village for that reason.

Sakura groaned as she stepped into her shower, telling herself she was going to enjoy the hot water instead of speeding through this time, like she had recently. Her apartment was clean and furnished again. It still looked a little Spartan, needing a few homey touches before she could call it finished, but all the major stuff was done. The dent in her bank account had been painful, and Sakura decided she would need to go on a mission soon, even if it was without Sasuke or Naruto.

She was washing the conditioner out of her hair when something (someone) appeared at the edge of her awareness. She turned the water off and listened, her skin prickling. The medic slowly grabbed a towel, and then a kunai, thanking Tsunade for keeping her prepared. It had been part of the training that the Hokage had put her under (_always _have a weapon within reach) and the older woman had surprised her apprentice in a number of situations to make sure the lesson was driven home.

The shower curtain was ripped back without notice, giving Sakura just enough time to fling the weapon at her attacker and press the towel to her front. When she saw who caught the kunai about an inch from his forehead, she wanted to shriek, so she did.

"Uchiha Sasuke, what the _hell_ do you think you're doing?"

Dark eyes stayed pinned on her as he put the kunai on her bathroom counter. Sakura clenched her fist in her towel, making sure it was covering everything without moving her eyes away from him.

"You've been avoiding me." He accused, not sounding at all preoccupied with the fact that she was wearing only a towel, and barely that.

"Damn it, Sasuke! That gives you no right to break into my apartment…or my bathroom! _Get out!_"

"Why?" He asked, acting like she hadn't spoken.

"I've been _busy_!" She growled. "It's had nothing to do with you at all!"

He narrowed his eyes, soundlessly accusing her of lying. And, okay, part of her _had_ been avoiding seeing him, since she wasn't exactly sure what to say to him or how to act around him. She wasn't really sure where they stood with each other, and it made her nervous. _This,_ however, was an entirely different story.

"What do you want?" She asked him. "Welcome home, I'm glad you're back, now _get out_."

She lost all of her bravado the moment he took two steps forward, standing at the edge of her tub. She stepped back until her back was against the tile, taking a minute to look shocked at his forwardness, before meeting his eyes again.

Sakura huffed. "Then could you _at least_ wait somewhere else until I'm decent?"

"No." He said lowly. "You're avoiding me and I want to know why."

"What do you care?" She asked. "If I remember correctly, you were always _just fine_ without me there." He didn't move, so she gave him a flat stare. "I've been working…and in case you haven't noticed, my apartment sort of got ransacked, so I've had to put that back together. Happy now?"

He didn't move for a minute, evaluating her answer. He gave her a nod that said he accepted the excuse, and then disappeared. Sakura stood gaping for a moment before her fists clenched. "_Infuriating son of a bitch!_" She yelled after him.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Notes: **For all of you who are going to say that last scene was OOC for Sasuke, I disagree. He's the kind of person that wants answers when he wants them, and he doesn't care what he has to do to get those answers. So, if Sakura is avoiding him (for whatever reason this irks him, but I'll let you use your imagination as to why) and he wants to know why, what better way than to corner her where she has no means of escape? That was pretty much my thought process throughout that scene, which was very fun to write. The next chapter will be out soon-ish, and I hope you'll like the things I have planned. As always, review and let me know what you think!


	11. Together

**Author's Notes: **Happy Mother's Day! I am so glad you all enjoyed the bathroom scene, and glad that you agree it wasn't too out of character for Sasuke. It gives me the warm fuzzies when you all agree with a scene that could have been construed as out of character. Trust me, I'm trying to keep this story as in character as possible, so if there is anything you disagree with, please let me know! Some of it can't be avoided, but I try my best.

**Quote for Chapter 11: **"For it is mutual trust that holds human associations together. Our friends seldom profit us but they make us feel safe."— _H.L. Mencken_.

**.**

**.**

Title: Catch 22

Rating: T (or PG-13)

Summary: Sakura isn't weak because she lacks strength. She is weak because they protect her. Sakura-centric

Pairings: None (yet)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Spoiler Alert: This chapter is entirely fanfiction. You're safe…for now. **

Chapter 11: Together

**.**

**.**

Sakura stood in her mentor's office, gaping. This, she knew, was going to be a bad idea. _Scratch that_, she thought, _this is going to be the mission from Hell_. It didn't actually look too bad on paper, in fact it was going to be a relatively simple tracking mission. No assassinations, no espionage…just obtain some documents and leave. Of course, these documents just so happened to be with a warlord that no one could locate, and he just so happened to like to get rough with intruders. Meaning, the team couldn't get caught, and they were going to have to venture to who-knows-where in order to find the guy.

That in and of itself was no big deal. In fact, it was pretty standard as far as missions went. However, Sakura wondered if the Hokage was still recovering from her coma, or if Naruto had assigned this team for a laugh.

She was on a four-man team with Sai as the team leader. This part made sense, since she he was the most experienced and highest ranked of all of them. The next person was Neji, which made sense because of his tracking skills. In fact, Sakura had been fine with this choice of team, since she had worked with Sai and Neji before and she worked very well alongside them. It was the fourth person to walk into the office that had her wondering _what the hell_ was going through Tsunade's brain.

Karin.

Sakura had established early on that Karin wasn't like Sasuke or Suigetsu. Her tracking abilities were far too useful for her to be kept inside the village for an entire year, especially with all the enemies Konoha had. In fact, while Karin was extremely cunning, she wasn't exactly the strongest ninja, so if she tried to run away on a mission, she could easily be caught again and dragged back to the village.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, trying to see if the Hokage was drunk, eventually concluding that no, she was completely sober…and smiling.

_Sadist_. Sakura thought inside her head.

She didn't know Karin that well, but she knew that she would start bitching about whatever nickname Sai gave her, and then she would go on about how great Sasuke was, which would piss Neji off. In turn, Sai would ask why she would like a traitor, and that would piss Karin off even further.

And Sakura learned that she was far better with bets than Tsunade, because that's exactly what happened.

They travelled for about half a day, arriving in a village where the warlord was last seen. Neji's Byakugan was activated, and Karin had her eyes closed.

Sai turned his attention to Karin. "Do you sense him, Harlot?"

Three pairs of eyes turned in disbelief towards the team leader, destroying any concentration they once had. Sakura took a moment to stare, and then she became grateful, because there _were_ worse nicknames than _Ugly_.

"_What did you just call me?_" Karin screeched, several heads in the vicinity turning to stare at the redhead.

Next to her, Sakura heard Neji mutter, "So much for stealth."

Karin clenched a fist. "_Say that again!_"

Sai looked confused. "I merely asked if you sensed our target." He blinked. "Or perhaps you mean your nickname…Harlo—"

Sakura clapped a hand across Sai's mouth, grinning sheepishly at the odd stares. She began to pull Sai to one side, telling Neji and Karin that they would catch up after she had a word with the former Root member.

"Sai, honey," She said in her very best chastising tone. "You can't just call a woman a harlot." Even though there had been some moments that Sakura had wanted to call the redhead that exact same thing.

He cocked his head to the side. "But I am merely giving her a nickname based on my observation of her actions." He said innocently. "Is there a term that she would like better? Slut? Lady of the Nigh—"

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sai," she interrupted. "What makes you think Karin is some sort of prostitute?"

"She continuously fawns over Uchiha-san, even though I can see no reason for her to. Isn't that what harlots do? They pretend to like men who are otherwise the outcasts of society?"

She gave him a flat stare. "She fawns over Sasuke because she is attracted to him."

"I do not understand why she finds Uchiha-san attractive."

Sakura sighed. "Love is a difficult thing to understand, Sai." She looked at him pleadingly. "_Please_ don't call Karin a harlot."

"What do I call her then?"

"How about her name?"

He wrinkled his nose. "That does not sound very…friendly."

"Trust me," She said, leading him back to the others. "She'll like that more than any nickname. And, by the way, she would probably appreciate an apology."

Sai thought for a moment. "Women are difficult to understand."

Sakura smiled. "Yes, we are."

The two approached their teammates in time to hear enough of Karin's rant to explain the way Neji's eye was twitching.

"…Sasuke-kun would _never_ call me by such names! He's honest, even though he's really blunt about it, and kind…not that he'd ever let you _see_ him be nice, but it's there. And for another thing he is _far_ more attractive than that mindless look-alike—"

Sakura cleared her throat. "Karin," She said to stop the rant. Neji's eyes swiveled gratefully in her direction. "Sai has something he would like to say to you."

"Forgive me, Karin-san." Sai said with a fake smile. "I was unaware that giving you a nickname based on a description of your character would offend you."

Karin's jaw dropped…and then she lunged at Sai. Sakura slapped a hand to her forehead and looked to the white-eyed man beside her, who was now looking quite amused.

"If we spun it right," Sakura began. "Could we kill them and claim they got captured, and that it was really tragic but we had to leave them with the warlord?"

Neji raised an amused eyebrow at her. "That would violate the terms of our mission. I'm not messing up my record for _those two_." He was suddenly tense as he looked off to his right somewhere. In three strides, he was next to Karin and was peeling her off of Sai. "Stop." He commanded. "The target is close."

**.**

**.**

Through some expert tracking and some clever questioning, they all reached the warlord's hideout. Neji had discovered that the warlord was putting some papers into a safe, which was in a room guarded by four people. There was another way in through the air ducts, but the only ones small enough to fit in them would be Sakura and Karin. It had taken some convincing, but Sai and Neji finally let them go, even though it was unclear if Karin was trustworthy enough or not.

That was how Sakura found herself crawling on her stomach after Karin through an air duct in the home of a rather influential warlord.

"How could you stand to be teammates with that freak?" Karin hissed.

"Sai?" Sakura hissed back as quietly as possible. They were high enough that it was doubtful someone would hear them talking, but Sakura kept her voice to a minimum anyway and prayed that no one from the Inuzuka clan had defected recently. "He's just…socially awkward. You get used to it."

"What's with the nicknames? I mean he calls you Ugly, which fits, but how _dare_ he—"

"Keep your voice down," Sakura whispered. Neji was probably watching their progress with the Byakugan and having an aneurysm. "That's just Sai being friendly."

"Friendly, my ass." Karin hissed.

"It's not like you hang out with anyone normal." Sakura said.

Karin thought for a moment. "Okay, point taken. Still…" She stopped talking above an opening. "Here's the room."

Soundlessly, she moved the vent out of the way, and dropped into the room, Sakura following. The medic looked over to a cabinet under a bookshelf, where the safe was hidden. "Are there any traps?" She whispered. The redhead shook her head. Sakura went to it and opened the oak door, kneeling down. It was an advanced safe, but it was hardly shinobi-proof.

"So that Hyuuga guy…what's his deal? I mean it's clear he's got some issues with Sasuke-kun…"

Sakura turned her head to narrow her eyes at her teammate. "Watch your mouth. He's probably watching us right now."

Karin stood up straighter. "So…the Byakugan, huh? It really is…" She suddenly became surly. "…not as amazing as the Sharingan."

The medic rolled her eyes, threading her chakra through the safe. Opening safes was a little like healing people. Visualize how the inside looks based on what you felt with your chakra…move some things around…and…Sakura grinned at the telltale click, and she popped the door open. "The Hyuugas and Uchihas have never gotten along." She said by way of explanation, leaving it at that. She didn't feel Karin needed to know that the mission to retrieve Sasuke when he'd left had almost killed Neji.

They collected the documents needed, made sure everything was back in place before retreating back into the air duct.

"Why do we have to go back to those two?" Karin asked. "Can't we just leave them to find their own way back to Konoha?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "You need to have a chat with Kakashi-sensei."

**.**

**.**

Sakura sat with Naruto and Sai at Ichiraku eating lunch. Personally, she was surprised to ever eat ramen again, but she forgot how good it was when it wasn't her staple food. Team 7 had some very memorable moments here, and coming here always felt a little like going home.

In another half hour, Sasuke would join them. Part of his probation was that he (and Suigetsu and Karin, for that matter) had to meet with Tsunade, so she could make sure that they hadn't developed any malicious intent, or intent to leave the village. She still didn't trust them, even though Karin was fast becoming a valuable asset for Konoha because of her tracking skills. Of course, Sasuke couldn't leave the village if he tried. After he'd gotten his brother's eyes, the remaining Council had gone into an uproar about his new abilities, and had forced a seal onto him, which would keep him inside the village walls. He'd never said anything about it, but Sakura could tell it pissed him off to no end.

Team 7 was now considered the largest team, since they had practically adopted three new people. In addition to the originals—Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura—everyone now considered Sai, Suigetsu, and Karin to be apart of the team. No one knew about Juugo, since he was keeping himself hospitalized. Karin was also sort of iffy, since she was often lent out to other teams for tracking purposes. Sakura didn't know what would happen to Suigetsu, since he was sort of the fifth wheel among the team of four. He would probably also be put with other teams. Still, when not on missions, the seven of them could often be seen training together or getting lunch together. Wicked rumors floated that Team Kakashi had become the team to collect strays.

Naruto slurped up his noodles. "Not saying that I would like it," He began, finally swallowing. "But do you ever wonder what it would have been like if you were put on a different team?"

Sakura raised her eyebrow. She'd thought about it numerous times. At first, it had been _what if Ino had gotten on Team 7 and not me_? and then over the years she wondered if she could have saved herself some heartache by being put somewhere else. Still, Team Kakashi had shaped her in more ways than she could count, and Sakura knew that she would never be where she was now on any other team.

"Of course," Sakura told him honestly. "But where's the fun in that?"

Naruto smiled, lifting his bowl to drink the broth.

"Oh good, you're still here!" Suigetsu sat beside Sai, and ordered. "Sasuke will be here in a sec."

Sai turned an all too familiar smile onto the white haired boy, and Sakura and Naruto tensed, prepared to dive across the bar if need be. "Hello, Goldfish." He said. "How was your meeting with the Hokage?"

They tried to hold it in, they really did, but the nickname was just too much. Naruto and Sakura burst out laughing just as Suigetsu's face flushed.

"_What did you say_?" He asked, grabbing Sai by the front of his jacket. Naruto jokingly held the raving shark-nin back, and Sakura stood in front of Sai, giggling.

And that was the scene Sasuke walked in on, followed by Kakashi. The former raised an eyebrow at the scene, before calmly taking a seat next to Naruto's place. Kakashi just looked amused, muttering, "Yare, yare…" before taking a seat at the end of the bar, beside Sasuke.

There was a moment among the chaos when Sakura caught Naruto's eye over Suigetsu's shoulder, and they smiled at each other in a way that had nothing to do with the mock argument in front of them.

After years of waiting, their family was complete again.

**.**

**.**

They stood in a room within the Interrogation Unit, staring down the two Council Members that had helped Danzou order the Uchiha Massacre. Sakura shivered, and not just because the room seemed to be below freezing temperatures, but because this was the official execution of Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu.

"Mitokado Homura and Utatane Koharu," Tsunade read off a scroll. "By the order of the Godaime Hokage, you are both charged with Accessory to Genocide. I hereby sentence you to death by execution, so that justice in the name of peace may be observed." She rolled the scroll and turned hard eyes onto the two elders in front of her.

"You are making a mistake." Koharu declared.

"There is no mistake." Tsunade told them. "You ordered the Uchiha Massacre, forcing Uchiha Itachi to murder his kin and become a rogue ninja. Not _once_ did you try to solve the problem diplomatically. You both abused your power as part of the Council, and now you shall pay for your crimes." She turned to the dark haired boy in the room, who had been eerily quiet. "Uchiha, if you will."

"You're letting _the boy_ do this?" Homura asked. "That is hardly appropriate."

"It is _very _appropriate. You killed every person close to him, and now I'm letting him execute you in the name of justice." Her fists clenched.

"I will not die at the hands of some _traitor_." Homura glared at Sasuke, who was barely suppressing his rage.

"Irony is funny like that, isn't it?" Tsunade narrowed her eyes at them. "Uchiha, you may begin."

The sound of the Kusanagi sword sliding out of its sheath was eerie in the otherwise silent room. Instead of launching immediately to attack like Sakura expected, the Uchiha survivor slid his eyes over to Naruto…then to her…and then to Tsunade. "Get them out of here."

The Hokage must have seen something in his eyes that Sakura missed, because she said, "Kakashi," in a commanding tone of voice, and then jerked her head towards the door. Sakura widened her eyes, feeling a hand against her back, leading her out of the room. Naruto protested so much that Kakashi actually had to half-drag him into the hallway. The door shut behind them with an ominous click and, since the room was soundproof, they were now entirely cut off from Sasuke.

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled, even though Sasuke couldn't hear him. "We're here for support and the first thing he does is kick us out!"

"You invited yourself here for support, Naruto." Kakashi said, taking out his book like it wasn't a big deal. He was sliding glances towards the door, though, not really interested in _Icha Icha_.

"So what? We're a full team now. We're supposed to be there for each other, good times or bad!"

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, Sasuke was looking out for you when he asked you to leave."

"What are you talking about, Kaka-sensei?"

"Tsunade is letting him execute them on the condition that he won't torture them, but that doesn't mean he's going to be nice about it. They killed his family, and he still wants revenge. Sasuke didn't want to subject you two to that kind of violence." He slid his eyes to Sakura.

Sakura blinked, but it was Naruto who said, "It's not like we've never seen people killed before."

Kakashi ruffled the blond's hair. "There is a difference between killing a target and killing someone for personal reasons."

The door opened, and Sasuke stepped out and began walking down the hall, cool-as-you-please. Tsunade came out next and was quick to close the door before anyone could see the carnage inside. "It's done." She said quietly.

Sakura looked after her retreating teammate quietly, for once smart enough not to go after him. His sword had been sheathed, but his hand was still wrapped around the hilt, and his knuckles had been white from his death grip on it. He was tense, and the kunoichi figured that she was probably the last person he wanted to talk to. Still, Sasuke's clenched jaw wasn't enough to ward off Naruto, who went chasing down the hall after him, not being obnoxious but still asking him all sorts of questions.

"You've been quiet, Sakura." Kakashi mentioned as they both watched the boys walk down the hallway. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not the one you should be asking that question, Sensei."

**.**

**.**

Sakura stepped into the hospital room, nodding at the two ANBU guards stationed outside. Today was her first day treating Juugo, and she felt a tinge of nervousness. She'd heard about what he could do when he got out of hand, and it was scary. But she had to be confident in front of him. If she looked timid in front of any of her patients, they would think her incapable and lose faith in her. Sakura couldn't bear to see that happen.

So she stepped into the man's room with a smile on her face. "Good morning, Juugo-san."

He looked slightly surprised at her polite greeting. "Um…good morning, Haruno-san."

Sakura waved her hand. "Please, call me Sakura. You're practically part of the team, so I believe that puts us past formalities."

He nodded a little hesitantly.

"Right, now let's start. I already know your symptoms, so we can skip that part." She smiled at him again. "Now, if you could lie down for me I'll begin the examination."

"Doe…Doesn't Sasuke need to be here?"

Sakura cocked her head to one side. "For what?"

"Well…Sasuke is the only one that can…" Juugo looked skywards, as if searching for the right words. "…calm me down when I get in a rage."

Why hadn't she heard about this sooner? Why wasn't it in Juugo's file? Why hadn't Sasuke told her about this, even though he knew she would be examining him today? Was he waiting for her to ask him to oversee the examination? Bullshit.

So Sakura wiped the look of confusion off of her face and replaced it with a confident look of ease. "Don't worry. If anything goes wrong, one of the guards outside will contact Sasuke immediately."

"But…"

"Relax. We both now how fast that boy is. He'll be over here in nothing flat." Sakura smiled at him. "Now lay back please."

"Could…Could you use the restraints? Please?" Juugo was pleading with her now. "I don't want to hurt you, Sakura-san."

"Alright. If it will make you feel more comfortable, then we'll use the restraints."

He looked relieved. "Thank you." And then he lay back on the bed.

Sakura methodically tightened the leather around his limbs, silently cursing Orochimaru. How dare that son of a bitch exploit this man? He made Juugo's condition worse instead of helping him. Before she knew it, Sakura was tightening the last restraint around one of his arms.

"Okay, I'm going to start now. There won't be any pain, and nothing invasive. I'm just going to look for any abnormalities. My chakra will feel warm, so you'll pretty much know exactly what I'm doing. If you need me to stop for any reason, just say so, and we'll take a break." When Juugo nodded at her, she knew it was okay to begin.

She began at his chest, gently at first so he wouldn't be alarmed. He'd been forced to take off his shirt, but Sakura couldn't fathom why, since her chakra worked just fine through cloth.

The medic worked her way up to his head, gently probing his brain. It was going to take a little while to get through his whole brain, though. There were so many neurotransmitters in one's head that it would take infinity (literally) to search them all one by one. Sakura had to resort to scanning the surface and hope she didn't miss anything.

"Sakura-san…stop."

Sakura pulled out of his head. He looked a little panicked, like she'd been close to something. "Do you want some water?"

Juugo shook his head and took a few breaths. He was sweating a little. "You can continue now."

It took five more tries—the constant stopping and starting that was quickly draining her energy—before she found anything. She was probing at the base of his skull when she heard a very deep, very dark chuckle. Sakura only needed look into his eyes to know something was terribly wrong. She jumped back in the nick of time, for not even seconds later Juugo had snapped his bonds in two and swiped a deadly, misshapen arm at her.

The two ANBU guards burst into the room, weapons drawn. Sakura looked pointedly at one of them.

"Go get Sasuke!" She snapped. He didn't move. "Now!" Thankfully, that got him going. Sakura looked at the other ANBU. "Don't hurt him. Do your best to incapacitate him without hurting him."

She received a single nod.

Sakura jumped back, away from Juugo's oncoming attack. She had a sedative on the table, but she doubted she would be able to get close enough to the man to administer it. Still, she had to try something. If he stayed like this, he would probably find his way out into the main part of the hospital, and the mere thought of what he could do made Sakura shiver. She jumped away from another swipe of his arm. He focused solely on the ANBU for a minute, and Sakura dove for the sedative. Her hand closed around the syringe as she noticed a fast movement coming her way. She wasn't able to jump out of the way in time, so instead she did her best to shift her body so that he wouldn't hit anything vital.

There was a thrill of pain from one of her ribs before Sakura went flying into the opposite wall. She groaned, a little disoriented, before forcing herself to concentrate through the pain. Juugo had the ANBU by the neck now, and Sakura had to fight to stand up and move forward. She poured chakra into her arm and managed to block his arm, grabbing it and forcing the syringe in before he could react any further. She gasped in pain at the sharp movement, and could only hope the sedative kicked in quickly. There was no way she would be able to help the ANBU in the state she was in now.

Juugo let loose what could only be described as a roar, making a grab for her. Sakura jumped, crying out in pain at the action. She kicked his arm on her way down, sending the orange haired man toppling to one side. The medic stumbled when she landed, using a wall for balance and turning to face Juugo, who was slowly getting up with the same murderous expression on his face. Thankfully, he had lost his grip on the ANBU, who had been flung to the other side of the room and was lying very still on the floor.

Sakura swallowed as Juugo rushed her again. The sedative wasn't working fast enough, and she could only do so much with her ribs hurting like they were. She bent her legs and prepared to dodge him again.

Suddenly, her view of Juugo was blocked by a black shirt, and she didn't know who it belonged to until she looked up and saw the hair. It was Sasuke, who proceeded to say, "Juugo" in a commanding tone of voice. There was the sound of a body hitting the floor, and Sakura edged away from the Uchiha so she could see the damage to her patient. Juugo was lying dazed on the floor, and she noticed that all his limbs appeared to be back to normal. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sasuke nod at four other ANBU that had accompanied him, and they all hauled Juugo back into bed.

Concerned, Sakura walked towards her patient. Well, she would have, except there was an arm blocking her way. She looked up at him, reminded of the time he had done the same thing to keep her away from Naruto drawing on Kyuubi's energy. "You're hurt." He said, probably noticing she favored her right side.

"I need to see if Juugo's alright."

"He's fine." Sasuke said.

Sakura molded chakra into her hand and pressed it to her side where the pain was concentrated. He had managed to crack her rib pretty badly, but it wasn't anything she couldn't fix. The medic's face twisted in discomfort a little as the bone healed, and then she felt good as new except for a tiny ache. This time, Sasuke let her to Juugo's bedside, where sorrowful eyes looked up at her.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura-san. I didn't mean—"

Sakura shushed him. "It's fine." She soothed. "Sasuke got here in time, so no harm done." At least, no permanent harm anyway. She was glad they had gotten the unconscious ANBU out of the room before Juugo could notice. "Rest for a few days, and I'll be back to try again."

"Sakura-san—"

"Don't worry, Sasuke will be with us next time."

Reluctantly, Juugo nodded.

They all left the room, and two more ANBU stayed outside the door. When they were far enough away from everyone, Sakura shot Sasuke a nasty look.

"Why didn't you tell me you're the only one who can calm him down?"

"You should have asked me to come." He said.

Sakura put her foot down at that. "_No_." She growled at him. "You knew I was going to be working with him and you said _nothing_. I had to hear it from Juugo before I started!"

He narrowed his eyes. "And you still went through with it."

"I told Juugo that you are fast enough that you could get there in time, and you did."

"Barely." He grit his teeth.

Sakura clenched her fists, feeling like she wasn't getting anywhere. "Fine then. I'll be doing this again in three days. Be here."

**.**

**.**

The pink haired kunoichi opened her door, only to be tackled into a hug and spun around. "Happy birthday, Sakura-chan!" He yelled, and Sakura giggled, feeling giddy. This was the first birthday she would spend with her reunited team. It had only been a year ago that she had been wondering when this was going to happen, never imagining that her world would be back together again so soon.

Sai was standing in the doorway, holding gifts. He nodded at her. "Ugly." He said in greeting. "Happy birthday." Even he knew that birthdays were precious things to shinobi, even if they weren't always celebrated. Each birthday was another year that you hadn't been killed.

She was a little surprised to see Suigetsu standing at her door. "Happy birthday, babe!" He said, ruffling her hair. "You're finally sixteen!"

When she had learned she was the baby of the group, Sakura had pouted and thought it was typical. Sai was seventeen already, and Sasuke and Naruto had both turned sixteen last year, in July and October, respectfully. She knew Karin was older than Sasuke, but just by a little bit, and Suigetsu was only a month older than Sakura. It didn't matter how old Kakashi was, because they would always call him an old man.

Sakura looked at the doorway again, doing her very best to keep the disappointment off her face when there was no one else there. She knew Karin was on a mission, but Sasuke was definitely still in the village because of his seal. She should have known better, she supposed. Sasuke wasn't really a person who gathered with his team outside of training or eating, and apparently that much hadn't changed in three years. Still, she decided that she was going to enjoy her day with or without the brooding Uchiha.

She was meeting them for dinner later, but they insisted she open their gifts now. The first one was Suigetsu's, and she had been surprised that he'd gotten her anything at all. He called her _babe_, and they were sort of-kind of on the same team, but she really hadn't known him that long. She stared into the box and started laughing.

"Where did you find pink shuriken?"

He grinned, showing off his sharp teeth. "Konoha is a colorful place with a lot of nice people. If you ask, they'll do anything."

Sai's gift was next, and she took one look in the box before snapping the lid shut with a heavy blush. She didn't need any more than a glimpse of sheer lace to know what was inside. She choked out a thank you, forced a smile onto her face, and set the box out of Naruto and Suigetsu's reach. They were far too mischievous not to try and look.

Naruto's gift was the last one, and she could hardly believe her eyes. It was a picture, set in a nice frame, but it wasn't one that she remembered having taken. It was a candid shot of all of them on Team 7's bridge, and Sakura thought it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. It was the one time they had all met, depicting the moment after Naruto tackled Suigetsu into the creek and they had pulled themselves back onto the bridge. Naruto was soaking wet and arguing with Suigetsu, who was dry only because he was made out of water. Kakashi was crouching on top of one of the posts, grinning at them from behind his books. Sai stood next to him, his head cocked to one side as he studied the two boy's antics. Karin was in the process of rolling her eyes from her position leaning next to Sasuke, who had his arms folded as he leaned back against the railing, looking slightly amused. Sakura herself was sitting on the railing next to him, laughing and looking content with life. It was the perfect picture of all of them.

"How did you get this?" Sakura asked him a little breathlessly.

He grinned at her. "Actually, Shizune took it. I asked her if I could be the one to give it to you."

Goodness, she was going to cry. She blinked rapidly a few times. "Thank you."

Since Ino was taking her on a birthday shopping spree, she declined their invitation to join them at training. They left after more chatting, and then Sakura went to her room to change into something besides her normal outfit. She was down to her underwear before she remembered Sai's gift, and she bit her lip. Should she…? It was a gift, after all…

She gave one guilty look to make sure her front door was locked before she gingerly opened the box again. There was a note inside that read, _Many books have told me that women like feeling feminine once in a while _and that was it. She stripped and changed into the bra and panty set, looking at herself in the mirror. The set was black lace that was thick enough that she was still covered. The underwear was comfortable, and she thanked her lucky stars Sai hadn't gotten her a thong. The bra hugged her breasts and pushed them up a little to enhance her natural curves. She blushed a little. She felt…sexy. It was definitely very feminine and she didn't have many clothing items that made her feel like a woman. She never bought feminine things for herself because they were entirely impractical and unable to withstand even one day of training. So, while the gift was slightly inappropriate, she was grateful for the fragile lace. She really did feel very feminine, and it was nice.

She felt sixteen.

Sakura got dressed and spent the rest of the day with Ino, who bought her two new outfits without letting her see the price tag. She joined her team at Ichiraku for dinner, and couldn't help but notice that Sasuke was absent again. Naruto told her that he was meeting with the Hokage right now, and would probably not make it to dinner.

Tsunade had gotten her some medical supplies she'd wanted, and Kakashi had given her a brand new set of weapons at dinner. Both were gifts that were too expensive to be something she would have bought herself, and she was absolutely flattered. Someone brought a cake, and they had a good time for hours until it was time to say goodbye for the night. She got back to her apartment, kicked off her shoes, and went into her bedroom to change. She blinked at the box on the bed, because it wasn't something she had remembered seeing earlier in the day. She cautiously checked it for traps out of instinct before opening it.

Two black leather gloves were inside. Whoever had gotten her this must have noticed that her current gloves had been worn even after only a year, showing how often they were used. She had thought about replacing them lately, but hadn't ever found the time.

She lifted them to see if there was a note underneath, but there wasn't. She turned them over in her hands to see if there was any indication, and finally saw a flash of color on the inside wrist of one of the gloves. Her name had been hand-stitched there with pink thread, and Sakura knew who they were from. She only knew one person who could stitch like this, because he had mended his own clothes when they were Genin. She felt tears come to her eyes and she smiled. Suddenly, it didn't matter that she hadn't seen him all day, because this was more than she could have asked for.

**.**

**.**

Many heads turned as Naruto ran through the street, screaming, "We did it! We did it!" but Sakura merely raised an eyebrow. She was used to this sort of thing from him.

Her teammate ran up to her and stopped, but was practically bouncing to get some of his energy out. "Sakura-chan! We did it!"

"Did what?"

"We convinced Granny to let us enter the Chuunin Exams!"

Sakura grinned, happy for him. "Congratulations! You finally talked them into joining your team?"

"Yeah! And it's going to be awesome and then we won't be Genin anymore! We'll be awesome _Chuunin_!"

Sakura smiled, amused that she out of all of her teammates had been the first to advance in rank. "What is she going to do about Sasuke's probation?" She asked.

Naruto looked at her proudly. "Well, I gave her this really long spiel about how the point of Sasuke's probation was to convince everyone that he wasn't going to betray the village again. Then I told her that taking the Chuunin Exam would show his loyalty to the village, since he's actually concerned with gaining rank and becoming a Konoha shinobi again. And it worked, and she told the Council, and they all agreed!"

"That's great, Naruto." She suddenly became very serious, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You'll need to start training now, though. There are going to be some very formidable Genin there and well, I'm afraid that you're going to have to work really hard to beat them." She shook her head. "If you get too scared to fight, just know that Konoha will love you anyway."

"_Sakura-chan_!" Naruto whined, pouting at her.

**.**

**.**

The Chuunin Exams were in another two months, so that left plenty of time for training. Not that they needed it, Sakura thought dryly. In fact, she almost felt bad for the poor little Genin entering, because they stood no chance against "Team Kakashi the Second" as Naruto had dubbed it. In fact, Tsunade had a bet going that at least one Genin was going to wet their pants, and for once Sakura thought it was a bet The Legendary Sucker might actually be able to win. Naruto and Sasuke had both been trained by Legendary Sannin, not to mention both had taken down a few powerful enemies that not even the most elite ninja in any country had been able to touch. Suigetsu had his own strengths, since he had been eligible to join the Seven Swordsmen of Mist after Zabuza had died, but never got the chance.

Team 7 plus Suigetsu and Karin were all at the usual training grounds. Kakashi looked them over behind his book. "So I have to get you ready for the Chuunin Exams, hm?" He teased. "Well we'll do sparring as usual to point out your weaknesses then. Karin, your opponent will be Sai. Sakura, you'll fight Suigetsu."

The white haired nin put his hands behind his head. "But I've fought her before, Kakashi-_sensei_." He narrowed his eyes a little at the Jounin, since Kakashi had been the one to kill Zabuza and Suigetsu hadn't quite forgiven him yet.

Kakashi shrugged. "Then you can fight Naruto." He said it and then paused, because he must have realized that would put Sakura and Sasuke together, something he hadn't ever done before, not even when they were Genin.

Green eyes turned towards Sasuke. He raised an eyebrow at her, almost asking if she was okay with fighting him. She lifted her chin confidently, not letting him see that she was secretly a little nervous. Without a word, they walked off to a section of the training ground.

They squared off, and Sasuke made the first move. It was a punch that she managed to dodge easily, and his next kick was far slower than she knew he was capable of. Sakura knew he could move fast enough to be practically invisible, but he had stayed in her sights the entire time. She narrowed her eyes and growled at him. He was going easy on her. He was treating her like she was thirteen.

With how slow he was going, it was sickeningly easy to predict his movements. So she played along for a few beats, which almost hurt because her anger was about to consume her. How dare he treat her like the last three years had been _nothing_? It was obvious he wasn't paying much attention to the fight, either, because he almost looked zoned out.

She chased him into a wooded area, going high into the treetops. She could still see him, and his eyes were black, meaning he wasn't taking her seriously at all. The kunoichi kicked out with her foot and he dodged by stepping to the side, finally using some of his speed so she lost sight of him. Using a technique that Tsunade had helped her discover for her fight with Rock Lee, Sakura felt along the natural patterns of the earth. She found him too easily, since he wasn't even attempting to quiet his movements.

_Gotcha_.

Sakura smirked and powered chakra into her leg. It was more energy than she usually used for a training spar, but she was enraged that he thought so lowly of her. She brought her leg sharply to the side, kicking him across the chest at his lower ribs. She got one glorious look at his widened eyes before he was sent flying backwards through the forest and into another clearing. The kunoichi stood still for a moment in shock that she'd actually managed to land a hit on the fastest shinobi she knew. Now feeling triumphant, and just as pissed, she jumped after him, and saw that he had landed in the middle of Naruto and Suigetsu's fight, both of whom had stopped and stared at Sasuke in slight disbelief.

Sasuke's aerial path through the woods was easily identifiable by the line of broken branches. He had managed to right himself before landing, but there were two long lines of dirt in the soft grass marking where he'd had to dig his heels into the ground to slow his momentum. Sakura picked a large boulder in the clearing and landed on it, glaring down at him. She was going to convince him that she was different. She wasn't the weak little Genin he remembered. She was strong, and she would beat him into the ground until he understood that.

Naruto whooped and shouted a laughing, "Go, Sakura-chan! Kick his ass!"

Sakura fully intended to do just that.

She noticed with a little satisfaction that he was standing up slowly from his doubled over position. She had probably at least bruised one of his ribs, maybe cracked it. She felt it was slightly his fault though, since he could have avoided that easily. He turned sharp eyes onto her—she was pleased to note that he still looked a little shocked behind his anger—his jaw clenching. Still, his eyes remained black, so she deduced she still had a little more work to do.

Smirking at him from her higher perch, she curled her finger at him, inviting the challenge.

_Come at me_…_if you can_.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Notes: **I must say, that last scene was just so fulfilling to write. Gotta love when Sakura actually gets confident enough to present a challenge to her opponent. Kishimoto definitely doesn't do that enough. To be honest, I think that if Sakura actually put herself into the fight instead of being all doe-eyed and "Sasuke-kun my love I still love you," she would actually present a challenge for Sasuke. Kakashi already said that one day she would pass Tsunade, so there is no way that someone like that would be beaten so easily. Not to mention she's one of the most intelligent shinobi in the village. It's scenes like the one where Sakura is determined to kill Sasuke in the manga that really tick me off, because she doesn't even _try_. She just stands there like a damsel in distress until Kakashi saves her. Ugh! Okay, enough ranting now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I love reviews in the form of praise or criticisms, so as always please let me know what you think!


	12. One of Those Things

**Author's Notes: **And here is yet another update! I guess this year is becoming my most productive one yet. Hopefully you enjoy this comic relief of a chapter! By the way, there won't be any Karin-bashing in this story. Unlike a lot of other people, I don't actually hate Karin. Sure she can be annoying sometimes, and we all want her out of the way so she doesn't become a potential love interest for Sasuke, but I don't hate her. The way she acts is pretty much the way Sakura acted before the timeskip, and we didn't hate Sakura, so why hate Karin? That's my reasoning for it anyway.

**Quote for Chapter 12: **"Friendship is unnecessary, like philosophy, like art... It has no survival value; rather is one of those things that give value to survival."— _C.S. Lewis_.

**.**

**.**

Title: Catch 22

Rating: T (or PG-13)

Summary: Sakura isn't weak because she lacks strength. She is weak because they protect her. Sakura-centric

Pairings: None (yet)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Spoiler Alert: This chapter is entirely fanfiction. You're safe…for now. **

Chapter 12: One of Those Things

**.**

**.**

"So I guess we're fighting. Be careful Sasuke, I might just kick your ass _again_."

"I seem to recall that I won that fight."

"Well I seem to recall that afterwards you spent the night in the hospital."

"…hn."

**.**

**.**

"How are the boys doing in training?" Sakura asked Kakashi as they both walked down the main strip of the city. Sakura was on her way to see the Hokage, and Kakashi was making a point of being very late to Sasuke, Naruto, and Suigetsu's training. Sakura would have trained with them, but she had some minor things she needed to get done today.

"I'm predicting they'll get past the Exams by the skin of their teeth." He said sarcastically. "They have some pretty impressive opponents."

Sakura giggled. "Well, it _is_ Genin versus Genin after…all…" She trailed off at the end, cocking her head to one side. Kakashi looked up from his book to see what made her stop, and out of the corner of her eye she could see his mouth twitch upwards.

In front of them were two boys, a lanky, ridiculously thin one, and a very short pudgy one. The tall one had black hair, spiked in the back, and wore a purple rope around his waist. The other had what was obviously a blond wig and could barely keep a too small black and orange jacket over his stomach.

The pink haired kunoichi actually had to clap a hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Oi." Kakashi called, serious. "Sasuke. Naruto."

The two imposters jumped and turned, looking panic-stricken. Sakura regained her composure, and played along.

"Hello!" Fake Naruto said. "I'm Naruto!"

Fake Sasuke crossed his arms and tried to look aloof. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke." He said in a voice that was far too high to belong to the self-proclaimed avenger.

"Aren't you both supposed to be training?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura put her hands on her hips. "The Chuunin Exams are in two months. You shouldn't be slacking off."

Fake Naruto looked at her. "Don't worry about us, girlie! We've got those Yew-nin Exams in the bag!"

_Girlie?_

"Chuunin." Sakura corrected.

"Yeah, like I said."

"Come on, friend." Fake Sasuke said. "We should go train."

"Right, we're off to train and be awesome now." And then they left.

Sakura put her hand to her chin. "They really should have done more research."

"They're probably looking for village secrets. We should go report it to the Hokage." Her sensei's words were serious, but his tone was light and airy.

They both bounced off to the Hokage's office, neither of them too worried about the imposters finding out village secrets. They relayed the information to Tsunade, who smiled evilly. "Go take care of them," she said, flames appearing in her eyes. "And make sure they won't be coming back any time soon."

**.**

**.**

Apparently, the two imposters had split up to cover more ground, so Sakura and Kakashi split up as well. It took Sakura a few minutes to find one of them, but when she did she had to use all of her self-control not to keel over laughing.

The Fake Naruto was with Sasuke—the _real_ Sasuke—tugging on his sleeve and telling him to hurry up. Sasuke's eye was twitching and he had one hand on the hilt of his sword. Sakura landed beside the two and put both hands on her hips, annoyed. "This is no time to be fooling around you guys!" She said, playing her part quite well. Sasuke was looking at her like she had two heads. "You two have a mission from the Hokage."

"The Hokage?" Fake Naruto asked. "What are we waiting for? I love missions?"

"It's dog walking." Sakura told him.

"Even better!" And he started sauntering off. Sakura started to follow him, when her movement was suddenly arrested by a hand fisting in the back of her shirt and pulling her backwards. The kunoichi didn't stumble, since he hadn't pulled that hard, but she did step back so she was at the dark haired nin's side. He was currently giving her a look that betrayed that he wanted to kill something.

"Who was that and why does he think my costume has gotten better?"

Sakura grinned at him. "That's Imposter Naruto. He and Imposter Sasuke are in the village looking for secrets."

"And why are you not throwing him out?"

"Hey guys, what are you waiting for?" Imposter Naruto yelled from on top of the hill.

"We've got a mission from Tsunade-sama," Sakura told her teammate, "to make sure that he leaves on his own and is not inclined to want to come back." She raised her eyebrows at the end, so Sasuke understood her real meaning. "Besides, how long has it been since you've had some fun, Sasuke?"

He rolled his eyes. "This is asinine." And then he turned and began walking back to the training grounds.

"How many times have you wanted to torture the real Naruto?" Sakura asked, smiling when he stopped in his tracks. "This is your chance to do whatever you want, with no repercussions."

Sasuke still wasn't moving.

"Anything you want, Sasuke." Sakura taunted.

He turned to face the shouting man on the hill, a smirk on his face and his expression twisted into something evil. Sakura knew he was in…that ideas were slowly flitting through his head. Sakura began walking up the hill. "Come on." She called. "We've got some dogs to walk. I hear the bomb testing area is nice this time of year."

He was at her side in an instant.

**.**

**.**

Fake Naruto hadn't wanted dainty little Sakura's hands to get dirty, so he insisted on walking the largest Inuzuka dogs on his own. Sakura and Sasuke had both wisely stayed outside of the fence, listening amusedly to all the explosions and yelps. The dogs were barking merrily, and Fake Naruto came out sobbing.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow when the poor pudgy little man dragged himself back into a safer area. "You're missing a dog, dobe." He said. "Go back and get it."

The imposter was still trying to maintain his enthusiasm, so he got to his feet and tried to hand Sakura the few dogs he'd managed to come back with so he could go and chase the other one down. The kunoichi held up her hands helplessly. "I'm too dainty, remember?"

When he tried handing Sasuke the dogs, the youngest Uchiha just glared at him and said, "No."

After he came out a little crispier than before, Fake Naruto looked at both of them, "So, can we go see the Hokage now?"

"Hey Naruto!" A female voice yelled, and suddenly Tenten was racing down to meet them. "Oh, _Naruto!_ I need your help."

Fake Naruto looked wary. "I should probably go report to the Hokage…"

Tenten turned watery eyes onto the fake blond, and Sakura watched the man cave in front of her eyes.

**.**

**.**

It was still early in the afternoon when Tenten gave Imposter Naruto a sob story about how she had lost a few of her summoning scrolls and needed them back. Sakura and Tenten grinned at each other, since Sakura had used the same excuse for laundry a few years ago.

The brunette had positioned a scroll right over the largest waterfall in the city on an overhanging branch. Imposter Naruto struggled to get to it, yelling for his "Best friend Sasuke" to come and help him. Sasuke merely leaned back against a tree, watching him and not saying a word. Tenten and Sakura sat on a branch above the Uchiha, giggling at the poor man's progress.

"Are you _sure_ you need this scroll?" Fake Naruto yelled.

"Yes!" Tenten yelled back. "And I need it soon, so if you could hurry it up a bit that would be great!"

The heavyset man's face paled and he clutched the branch harder as he made his way further over the rushing river. Suddenly, the branch became too thin to hold his weight anymore, and it snapped, the fat man falling into the water. A chakra string reached out and tied around his foot, keeping him from falling over the side of the cliff with the rest of the water, and Sakura looked down to see her teammate tying the other end of the string to the tree.

"I don't think he can breathe, Sasuke." Tenten said, looking at the man flailing in the water.

The Uchiha shrugged. "If he wants to breathe, he'll find a way."

Sakura met Tenten's eyes and they nodded. It sounded like a good enough plan. "I hope that scroll wasn't too valuable." Sakura mentioned. Fake Naruto had one end of the scroll in his hand, but the rest of it was unraveled and getting wet enough to dissolve.

"It was blank." She said, and then both girls giggled.

**.**

**.**

After a mission where Sasuke pretended he had gotten lost on the way to clean up a farmer's stables, they decided to that they would take Imposter Naruto to the Hokage. Tsunade had enjoyed torturing Fake Gai and Lee a few years ago, so torturing Fake Naruto was going to be a blast for her. The blonde woman had been cooped up in her office lately and needed an outlet, and it was better for the outlet to be Fake Naruto and not Sakura herself.

Only…they never got to the Hokage Tower. They were walking on the main road when they saw Kakashi, the real Naruto, and Fake Sasuke coming towards them. The two parties stopped once they saw each other. Naruto and Sasuke stared unamused at their counterparts, while the Imposters were slowly adopting looks of horror.

Unsurprisingly, the real Naruto was the first to speak. He pointed at his counterpart. "Hey!" He yelled. "I do _not_ look like that!"

Sasuke put his hand on his sword, and the sudden _clink_ noise was enough to make Fake Sasuke go white.

Fake Naruto gave a rather nervous laugh. "Who's this girlie?" He asked, trying not to blow his cover. Sakura could only stare at him.

"Hmm…How _do _we tell you two apart?" Sakura asked flatly.

"I could kiss you!" Fake Naruto declared. "Then you'll definitely know it's me!"

Green eyes rolled skywards. "You've got to be kidd—" She broke off just as an arm encircled her shoulders. When she realized that Fake Naruto was slowly drawing his face in closer, chakra automatically went towards one fist as a vein ticked above her eye.

Suddenly he was wrenched away from her, the real Naruto having grabbed his jacket. The Jinchuuriki prepped his arm and then threw the Imposter over the village wall, looking murderous and a little crazed. It was at that point that Imposter Sasuke ran towards the main gate with enough speed to pick up dust.

"And stay out!" Naruto yelled. "How dare he try and take Sakura-chan's first kiss!"

"Um…" Sakura said, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

The blond froze. "That would have been your first kiss, right Sakura-chan?" When the kunoichi couldn't meet his eyes, he drew in a sharp breath and said, "_Sakura-chan!_" in a scandalized tone of voice. By now, she also had the rest of her team's attention as well, making it even more uncomfortable.

"Who was it, Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah, tell us so we can go kill him!" Naruto growled.

Sakura gave them an incredulous look. "Oh come on you guys! We thought we were going to die."

In front of her eyes, she saw them all freeze. Naruto finally growled, "Shikamaru that rat bastard," before he was suddenly gone in a puff of smoke. Kakashi was missing as well.

Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose. "Sasuke, we should probably go find them before they kill Shikamaru." She didn't hear a response to that, so she picked up her head and looked around her. "Sasuke?"

**.**

**.**

"…and that's how I got Shikamaru to agree."

Sakura laughed at Ino's story as they both walked into the hospital. The blonde was just devious when she wanted something, and would do almost anything to get her way. Sakura didn't have the courage to try such things on her own team, so she had to live vicariously through the other kunoichi.

A nurse handed Sakura a file that was for a relatively simple surgery later on. Well, there went her afternoon. She would have to relay to her team that she wouldn't be able to make it to training later. She turned to ask Ino to deliver the message, but never got the chance as a sudden wail pierced the quiet waiting room. She snapped her eyes from the file to glimpse the little boy and his mother that had just walked in. The little boy was crying because his arm was scraped and the wound was bleeding slightly.

Sakura shrugged. It was something she could heal on the spot without them needing to pay hospital fees, and it would use a negligible amount of her chakra, so she didn't mind healing it and letting them be on their way. She was about to turn on her most polite smile when Ino stepped in front of her.

"Let me take this one." The blonde said. "You save your chakra for that." She gestured to the file in Sakura's hands. The blonde turned and crouched next to the boy with her most polite smile, allowing her hand to hover over the wound before glowing blue chakra immersed the boy's arm.

Sakura froze slightly. She knew that Ino had taken up medical jutsu, but she hadn't known to what extent. She'd heard the blonde was pretty good at it, too. Of course when she'd heard the news, she still felt overly superior with her own abilities, since she knew that she would always be the better medic because of her perfect chakra control.

But…why did she feel so bitter that Ino was healing the child? Konoha always needed more medics, and especially medics who were also shinobi, but there was something in the sight before her that made her clutch the file in her hands a little bit tighter. She wasn't jealous, she told herself. Ino was still inexperienced, and she would probably never be at the level that Sakura was at now. Telling herself that didn't work though, and Sakura knew why she felt so horrible all of the sudden.

Healing was supposed to be _her_ thing. All her life she'd stood in someone else's shadow, even Ino's. Being a proficient medic was the one thing she could claim was hers alone…something that made her stand out from the shadows she'd lived in. It wasn't Naruto's…or Sasuke's…and it hadn't used to be Ino's, it was Sakura's ability. But now? She knew she was being silly, but all her life she'd struggled to find her own place. Now that she had, it felt like it was slowly slipping away from her now that more of her peers (even Hinata had joined the medic bandwagon) were coming into her profession.

Ino finished quickly, and waved a goodbye at Sakura, who lifted a hand numbly in response.

**.**

**.**

It started out as such a nice day, Sakura thought as she was inches from introducing her face to the ground.

She was off work, there were no missions, and for once she was just going to stay in her apartment and lounge. No one had called her to train, or to eat out, so she'd started her day with a good book and a hot cup of tea. Then, her athletic body started to ache from lying around for so long, so she changed out of her pajamas and decided to take a walk and maybe get something nice for dinner tonight.

People were waving at her as she passed, smiles on their faces. The temperature wasn't too hot and the sun was at just the right angle not to get into her eyes. She was humming a tune, but she abruptly stopped when her awareness spiked in alarm. She didn't even have time to blink, let alone decipher what the danger was, when out of nowhere a blur knocked into her. She fell forwards too quickly to stumble and catch herself, so she was going to have to catch herself with her hands. She put her arms out reflexively before her shirt got suddenly tighter in the front and her head suddenly jolted forward. By the feel of the fist clenched at her back, someone had arrested her fall. She was hovering over the ground, and she blew her hair out of her face in annoyance when she recognized who had bumped into her. She should have just stayed in bed.

She was gradually brought back to an upright position. A green eye twitched as she turned towards the blond scratching his head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, nervously laughing.

She turned back to the path they had come from, noticing that no one else had gotten knocked over, but they did look a little shocked and windswept. One woman's skirt was above her head, but the rest of the people were still too surprised and awed to notice.

"What the hell are you two doing?" She asked, making sure to include Sasuke, who had come out from behind her a little bit.

The Jinchuuriki blinked at her. "We're bored, Sakura-chan." He said, as if that explained everything.

"Bored…" Sakura repeated flatly.

"Yeah! We've trained for the day, we ate, we even did a stupid D-Rank mission for crying out loud!" He pouted. "And I don't feel right going out on missions without you guys, so there's nothing to _do_."

The medic felt a twinge of guilt at that, because she had gone on her own missions since Sasuke's return. The money had been too good to pass up. She tried to swallow the guilt with that excuse, but it left a bitter taste in her mouth anyway.

"If you're bored then why are you running through the streets?" The only thing she could think of was that they had been racing. It was a stupid guess, she knew, but any other explanation seemed even dumber.

Naruto grinned. "We made a bet."

_Okay, I was wrong. It _can_ get more idiotic._

She adopted an incredulous facial expression, turning towards Sasuke to see if he would (hopefully) deny the statement. He wasn't looking at her. His hands were in his pockets and he was pointedly looking at something in the distance. She narrowed her eyes. She recognized that pose from when they were thirteen. It had been the same when he'd failed to see under Kakashi's mask. He had done something he would never admit to, but he wasn't about to deny anything either.

Sakura looked at the still smiling Naruto. "Should I even ask?"

"We made a bet that whoever steals Kakashi's book off of him first is the better ninja."

The kunoichi rolled her eyes. "Good luck with that." She snorted. "He probably keeps his weapons pouch booby trapped."

Naruto put his hands behind his head and stared upwards in thought. "I don't know why. Those books aren't that great anyway. I've read better."

Sakura choked on air, but Sasuke chose to sarcastically remark, "You can read?"

Naruto took up a defensive stance, pointing at Sasuke. "Watch it, bastard! I'll get that book off of him and then you'll have to admit I'm the better ninja."

"Doubtful."

She could only stare dumbly at the two of them bickering in the street. Was she the only one who heard that Naruto had read porn novels…_plural_? Was he really no better than his sensei? _Either of them_? Was she going to have to keep one eye open in the bathhouses from now on?

"Naruto, what were you doing reading that stuff?" Sakura asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

He shrugged. "Ero-sennin left them out. But, like I said, they're not that great, so I wrote a better one."

There was a slight shift in the corner of her eye, and Sakura had the feeling she wasn't the only one staring at the blond. Of course, Sasuke probably wasn't looking at him like Sakura was. Her eye was twitching again and the look of utter incredulity had come back.

Naruto didn't seem to notice the expressions, so he went on. "I called it _Icha Icha Strategy_. It was the best book ever."

"Also doubtful." Sasuke quipped.

Naruto turned a sly look to the Uchiha. "The daimyo in the Land of Fangs thought it was good enough to stop a war."

It took all of Sakura's willpower not to slap her hand to her face.

"Of course such _literature_ is way beyond your comprehension, bastard. Far too complex for your simple brain."

"Then I guess you've figured out you were named for the main character?" Sasuke asked flatly.

Naruto's eyes bugged out in shock just as Sakura's did. "_What?_" Naruto yelled. "I thought that was just a coincidence."

"Dumbass."

Sakura looked at the Sharingan user, pained. "Not you too," she despaired. Sasuke's gaze flickered down towards her for a second before moving to look at something somewhere in the distance. He wasn't denying anything. "Perverts." She muttered dazedly, turning and starting to walk disjointedly away from them. "I'm surrounded by perverts…"

Kakashi was bad enough. Naruto was a little understandable, since he'd always had the Sexy no Jutsu and he had traveled for two and a half years with _Icha Icha_'s author…but Sasuke? _Really? _True, he had cornered her in the shower once, but she never suspected he would actually do anything perverted. Now, she wished she had punched his lights out when her kunai failed to hit him.

She didn't remember walking towards the Hokage Tower, but when she came out of her daze she was standing in Tsunade's office and was wondering how she got there. Her mentor was looking at her with one eyebrow raised and a hint of a smile on her lips.

"Sakura," the Hokage greeted, amusement lining her voice. "Was there something you needed?"

"Men are idiots." Sakura blurted out. She thought for a moment before adding, "…but I knew that."

"Welcome to the female race." Tsunade said. "What did they do this time?"

"They've both read Jiraiya-sama's books."

Hazel eyes widened a fraction before she tipped her head back and laughed. "Oh, that's priceless!" When the laughing died down a little, Tsunade had tears in her eyes. She was still grinning. "I can't say I'm that surprised though. Orochimaru, that traitorous snake, was actually quite the fan."

Sakura tasted bile and her stomach churned. She felt confident she had gone pale. "I really didn't need to know that."

"Well, if you want I can lend you my copies and you can see what the hype is about."

"You too?" She felt so betrayed. Tsunade just shrugged. "I don't think I'll take you up on that offer."

The Hokage's eyes shone mischievously, as if she knew something that Sakura didn't. "One day, Sakura…" She said a little cryptically.

"How about never?" Someone said to her left, and they placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder. Said girl jumped and snapped her head to the side to see Kakashi. She hadn't even heard him come in! He was smiling at her, but not like the Hokage was. He was just giving her the smile he had always given his students.

Sakura looked down at the book in his other hand, where his thumb was keeping the book open to his current page. "You had better guard that novel, Sensei, or else we're going to have a team feud on our hands."

Kakashi looked amused. "Is that why they've been following me since noon?" He shrugged. "Don't worry, Sakura, they have no chance of getting it."

Sakura could believe that quite easily. She imagined he would still be clinging to the books when he was old and gray and could recite them line for line…if he couldn't already.

"You summoned me, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

"I did. I have your passports ready and the papers you'll need to get into Rock for the Exams. I just need you to look over everything and sign."

Not wanting to encroach on their business, Sakura took that as the opportune moment to flee. "Well, I guess I'll just be going now."

Kakashi ruffled her hair before letting her go. The tension in the room had vanished a bit with Kakashi's arrival, but it wasn't until she was in the hall with the door shut behind her that she could breathe easily once more. She transported herself to her home with a few quick seals, kicking her shoes off at the door. She walked over to her bed and pulled the comforter over her head.

It was probably safer under the covers than in the real world, she mused.

**.**

**.**

The pink haired kunoichi thought she had gone through a lot in her sixteen years of life. She'd made it through the worst Chuunin Exams in history, she'd had to endure the sadistic training of the Godaime Hokage and as a result had become one of the most proficient medics and kunoichis in the village, she'd defeated a member of Akatsuki and gotten herself run through with a sword, and that was only after she'd single handedly saved the Kazekage's brother from dying a painful death, and she'd been shipped off to another continent on a suicide mission. Through all of that, Sakura couldn't recall a time where she'd felt sorer than she did right now.

She groaned, her back flat against the dirt. There used to be grass here, she mused. At least, that was before she'd started the spar of a lifetime. Naruto had all too conveniently chosen Sai for a sparring partner, which was odd because Naruto _loved_ to spar against Sasuke. It was one of his favorite things. But he'd claimed that it had gotten boring since they had been fighting each other for the past few weeks, and he wanted to change it up.

This was the third time Sakura had ever fought the dark haired man. Since he had won the other two times before (although Sakura definitely gave him a run for his money) she decided to step it up a notch. He hadn't used the Sharingan in a fight with her yet, so that was what Sakura's goal was. In order to do that, she decided that she was going to treat him like the enemy, in her head anyway. She was going to pretend he was Sasori, or that he was still a member of the Akatsuki. Screw a training spar, this was going to be a real fight.

Sakura would be the first to admit that Sasuke was smart, but she was smarter. True, Sakura was more book smart, but it meant that she was able to calculate where his kunai would hit based on the angle at which he'd thrown it and how hard. She could stay two steps ahead of him because she could predict his moves, something that Sasuke wasn't able to do as proficiently without the Sharingan.

His speed was formidable, but she had drawn him out of that blurring speed twice already in the fight—once by punching the ground and disrupting his movements, and then once by sheer dumb luck.

The moment he'd activated his bloodline limit, though, it had all gone to shit.

She wasn't really surprised at the catalyst that finally made him activate it. She had hit his clone out of existence when she turned and ducked to avoid the Kusanagi blade, which sheared a few hairs from her head. She had reached up with more speed than she knew she possessed and managed to barely brush a glowing hand to his arm. He had vanished then, but that touch was enough to accomplish what she'd needed it to. She had rendered the muscles on his dominant sword arm useless.

Of course, she wasn't stupid enough to think this would slow him down by much. Only a fool would allow one arm to be significantly less proficient, and a fool was something Sasuke definitely wasn't. In fact, it wasn't long before she was dodging the blade again, Sasuke's aim with his left hand just as precise as his right.

She almost regretted seeing the crimson in his eyes, because she was at a huge disadvantage now. He would be able to tell when she poured chakra into a limb in preparation to strike. He could see every seal she made with her hands no matter how fast she made them. He could predict which ways she would move when she barely shifted her weight. She'd lost her advantage of being able to think two steps ahead.

Before, she'd been able to at least go on the offensive a little bit, but that was the last thing on her mind now. She was dodging like her life depended on it and, by the way he was being scarily accurate and not really holding back, it did. She wasn't facing her teammate anymore. She was facing the man who had single handedly defeated Deidara, Orochimaru, Killer Bee, and Uchiha Itachi. She felt it was pretty safe to say she was screwed.

Of course, she'd felt like this before in the fight against Sasori. She just had to stay determined and focused, and not let her impending defeat get the best of her. She could do this. She _could_.

He came closer for Taijutsu. Sakura knew enough when it came to hand to hand combat, since she had trained with Gai numerous times. She wasn't stupid enough to think that this would hold a candle to Sasuke's skills. If she were Gai or Lee, then maybe, but she wasn't. It was four hits later that she managed to distance herself from him, going for Ninjutsu instead. She also wasn't stupid enough to think that she would be able to fool a Sharingan user with Genjutsu.

With maybe a second to spare before his sword ran her through, she pulled herself under the ground and suppressed her chakra. It wouldn't buy her much time, but maybe it would be enough to catch her breath. But that was a pipe dream because she felt a sudden chakra surge from above her. Without thinking, she reached up to the surface and grabbed a leg, pulling him to the ground enough to envelop one knee. She couldn't do any more than that, because the expected Chidori Nagashi surrounded her body and the shocks that traveled throughout her body made her grit her teeth to keep from crying out.

She surfaced, and fought her way through the pain long enough to deliver a blow to his cheek, dislodging him from the ground and sending him flying. It was only when he was airborne that she fell to her knees and tried to stop her erratic breathing. Her limbs were shaking from the sudden rush of electricity.

She didn't even have time to do _that_, because Sasuke corrected himself, pushed off against a tree, and came flying in her direction. He'd lost his sword somewhere along the way, but from the way his hand was to his mouth and he'd just drawn in a huge breath was any indication, his sword was the _last_ thing she had to worry about right now. She dodged the huge fireball, watching from the air as it carved a trench where she'd just been kneeling. Using her airborne position to her advantage, she powered chakra into her foot and descended onto Sasuke's back, pushing his body into the ground, which split several different ways on impact. His body replacement clone disappeared, and all that remained were the splinters of a log.

It was instinct that had her jumping away from the scene, since it didn't really register why her legs bent or why she was in the air until she saw the real Sasuke finishing a swing of his leg where she had just been standing. His gaze turned upwards to her, and suddenly he was gone.

She didn't even have time to cuss before he was suddenly next to her in the air. His good arm wrapped around her and he spun them both so that her head was facing the ground. Sakura's eyes widened, because she had completely forgotten the Falcon Drop he'd developed. She had to get out of this or the technique would break her neck. Her arms were pinned, but she was stronger than he was. She expanded her arms and forced him to loosen his grip. She used her sudden proximity to grab onto his bad arm and slam him into the earth below.

He landed on his feet and immediately jumped off again, coming straight at her. This wasn't good. She was running out of chakra. She prepared a punch, but already knew it wasn't going to do much good, especially because she heard a thousand chirping birds.

She could barely think about what happened next, with how fast and instinctual everything was. Her mind went blank as her body took over blocking and hitting. She didn't remember everything that happened when they finally met in midair, she just knew it got _nasty_.

Somehow, she'd managed to twist her body to avoid the worst of the Chidori, and reached down to deliver a blow that made Sasuke's nose bleed. Her lip got split somewhere along the line, and a rush of pain from her ribs told her he'd managed to land a hit. She formed a chakra scalpel and gave him a shallow gash in his stomach. She used the proximity to direct a shockwave of chakra throughout his body, which she hoped would mimic the pain of the Chidori Nagashi.

They both hit the ground, and the impact was hard enough that Sakura tasted blood and saw white. She wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. She was almost out of chakra and her limbs felt like jelly. She felt the presence above her and tried to roll out of the way, but she wasn't fast enough. His hand suddenly attached itself at her throat with enough pressure that she definitely wasn't getting away, but he wasn't cutting off her air either.

Her chest rose and fell swiftly in an attempt to regain her breath, but she wasn't getting it back fast enough. She glared at him, wondering if she would be able to retrieve the one kunai she had left before he crushed her windpipe. Sasuke seemed to anticipate this move, because his thumb moved to the center of her neck and pressed, cutting off her air. With quite a bit of self-loathing, she had to grudgingly admit defeat.

"Yield." She gasped out. "I yield."

The pressure from her neck vanished, and Sasuke sat down heavily next to her, working on getting his own breathing back under control. They sat like that in silence for a few minutes. Sakura slowly sat up, feeling her muscles scream at her and an ache bone deep. Her joints popped, and once she was fully upright her world spun nauseatingly. Mental note: never get into an actual life or death fight with Sasuke. Even if she did win, she had the feeling he'd take her down with him.

"Let me see your arm." She said. He shifted so she could access it, and she fixed the pathways she'd damaged so he could have control over his right arm back. "I'll do the rest in the morning." If she used another ounce of chakra, she was going to pass out on the spot. He nodded, probably not trusting his voice yet.

It was so tempting to lie back on the dirt and just sleep for a few hours, but her pride wouldn't let her. She wouldn't be the first to cave.

"Honestly you two," came a voice from the tree line. Kakashi appeared and his visible eyes widened at the combination of students he hadn't expected to see. He corrected his expression quickly and looked annoyed. "It's a spar, not a death match." Sakura didn't look at Sasuke. She didn't know about him, but she'd certainly been treating it like a death match. She'd had to, since she wouldn't have been able to last five minutes otherwise. Kakashi surveyed the training grounds as he walked over to them, taking in the area that certainly looked like a battlefield. He hauled them both to their feet and hung onto their arms when they both threatened to collapse. Sasuke regained his feet first, managing to stand on his own, but even then he was slightly doubled over. Sakura steeled her legs to support her weight, but they shook with the effort when Kakashi released her arm.

"Yare yare," Kakashi muttered, his eye turning skyward.

"Teme!" Naruto yelled, running into the clearing. He looked like he'd had his own fight, and Sakura envied how much energy he had left in him. His eyes widened at the state of his two teammates. "You bastard, look what you did to Sakura-chan!"

Sasuke collected himself just long enough to direct a foul suggestion at the blond that had Kakashi thumping the back of his head.

"Naruto, take Sakura home. I don't think she can make it by herself." He looked down at the self-proclaimed avenger. "I'll take this idiot." He grabbed Sasuke's arm and poofed out of existence.

"Come on Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, bending down and throwing his teammate over one shoulder.

"I can walk." The kunoichi ground out.

Naruto snorted. "Of course you can. But for now just enjoy the ride." He gave a few pats to her butt, probably feeling brave enough since she couldn't move.

"As soon as I get some strength back," Sakura began with her inner anger filtering through her voice. "I'm separating that hand from your body."

He laughed sheepishly, and transported them both into her living room. "You've got it from here, don't you?" He said speedily. "Have I ever told you that you're awesome, or you're just a great kunoichi?" Sakura glared at him. "Uh…right. Bye Sakura-chan!" And he was gone.

Sakura stripped her clothes off on the way to the bathroom, since there was no way she was going to crawl into her clean sheets when there was a fine layer of sweat and dirt and blood coating the entirety of her body. She flipped her shower on and stood under the spray for about a nanosecond before the dizziness had her sitting down in the tub. Maybe she could just lay down and let the water do all the work?

As soon as she put her head down on the floor of the tub, she was out like a light.

**.**

**.**

They were due to leave for Rock any time now. Sakura wrung her hands together, not knowing why she was nervous. They would all be able to take care of themselves just fine. They were all more than capable fighters.

She had arrived at the main gate to wish them off, and the road beyond coiled something in her stomach. She didn't want to admit it, but she didn't want to see them go. She wanted to go with them. She didn't want to watch them walk away from her…again.

_Stop_. She told herself. _They'll be back_. _They're not leaving forever_.

Quiet footsteps approached, and Sakura turned her head to see who had arrived. Somehow, she wasn't surprised to see Sasuke, since he was the earliest riser out of everyone. His things were probably sealed away somewhere, since he didn't have a backpack. He wore his black travelling cloak, and looked calm as he walked towards the gate. Except Sakura stopped breathing when she saw him, feeling her heart flutter.

He was wearing a Konoha forehead protector.

It made his features look even more striking and defined than usual. Even though it was early morning, stares of awe were thrown his way, and women giggled as he passed them. Of course, being himself, Sasuke managed to ignore them all.

"Hey." She greeted when he approached. He nodded in response. "How long do you think it will take you guys to get to Rock?"

"Three days." He said. "Four if Kakashi is late."

Sakura felt her mouth twitch upwards. "Are you ready?" She teased. "There are some pretty strong Genin this year."

He gave her a flat stare. "Maybe for the dobe."

"Maybe for you, too, if you get cocky about it." She smiled. "But in all seriousness, keep them out of trouble. You're all going to attract enough attention as it is."

It was a few moments before he answered. "You're worried." He said as a fact.

Sakura bit her lip in thought. "It's just the last time you two were in an Exam…well, I think saying it went _badly_ is an understatement." She looked up at him. "Now that you two are stronger you have a lot more enemies. I'm probably worrying for nothing though. It's not like you two can't take whatever they throw at you." She cleared her throat to stop babbling. Sasuke said nothing to ease her fears, and she didn't know if he was silently agreeing with her or refusing to participate in her worrying nonsense. She decided to change the subject all together. "As for you, though." She said almost pleadingly. "Try not to break any little kunoichi hearts, okay?"

He gave her a dry, unamused look.

"Morning, Sakura-chan! Teme!" Naruto yelled, racing up to them. "Giving him a pep-talk Sakura-chan?"

"I'm telling him not to be a Genin heartbreaker."

Naruto laughed at the thought of pre-teens throwing themselves all over the dark haired nin. "Got any words of wisdom for me, Sakura-chan?"

"Don't tantalize the other teams." She still remembered the glares they had received at the entrance to the Forest of Death.

The smile dropped from Naruto's face. "But Sakura-chan!" He whined. "That takes all the fun out of it."

"They're going to be scared enough of you without you taunting them."

Naruto suddenly gave her a wicked grin, and he was probably planning to ignore her advice and subtly scare the poor Genin out of their minds.

Suigetsu arrived a few minutes later, and Kakashi arrived after half an hour. Sakura said her goodbyes, waiting at the main gate and watching them walk towards the sunrise.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Notes: **Let's face it, _Naruto_ gets a little ridiculous sometimes, so I decided to as well. Some of the filler episodes are just there for a laugh, so I figured since I'm trying to keep this realistic, I figured why not? And I figured since everyone in Naruto has read the _Icha Icha_ series, Orochimaru probably would have too. I must admit though, one of the hardest challenges has been incorporating Taka into the village. A lot of stories only focus on Sasuke's return, but give no mention of what happens to Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu. They don't just vanish, so where do they go? It's been quite interesting placing them into the whole scheme of things. As always, please review and let me know what you think!


	13. Dispute Not

**Author's Notes: **Hey guys, so my only excuse this time is school. I always get really busy when it starts, and to be honest, I'm not sure how I'll be updating-wise for the rest of the semester. Some weeks will be good. Some will be not so good. The good news is that I'm updating in October when last year I went from July to January without updating, so we'll call this an improvement! Thanks to those of you who were patient and encouraging. And _oh my goodness 1000 reviews!_ I feel so blessed you guys, thank you! Here's to you guys, to more chapters, and to 1000 more!

**Quote for Chapter 13: **"Dispute not with her: she is a lunatic."— _William Shakespeare_, _Richard III_.

**.**

**.**

Title: Catch 22

Rating: T (or PG-13)

Summary: Sakura isn't weak because she lacks strength. She is weak because they protect her. Sakura-centric

Pairings: None (yet)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Spoiler Alert: This chapter is entirely fanfiction. You're safe…for now. **

Chapter 13: Dispute Not

**.**

**.**

It came as little surprise to Sakura that "Team Kakashi the Second" flew through the written test and the practical exam, not to mention the preliminaries. Of course, she hadn't actually been in Earth for that part, but she was already hearing stories. They had made it through Earth's version of the Forest of Death in less than ten minutes, groups of potential Chuunin cowering at their feet and handing over the required scrolls. In the preliminaries, the rumor went that Suigetsu won his match by default since his opponent had fainted on him before the examiner even started the match.

So now, a month later, she stood next to Tsunade in the Kage's balcony as an honored guest of the Hokage in her own Chuunin attire. She really needed to go ahead and take the Jounin exam, but somehow she never found time for it. She was more than qualified for the position, after all, and she was ready to earn her promotion. Two ANBU stood behind her and her mentor as guards, and even Sakura was armed to the teeth. Considering how the last Chuunin Exam had gone when it involved Sasuke and Naruto, she felt it was only appropriate to be prepared. Besides, ever since they had walked into the Earth village, the people here had given her strange looks and it was making her nervous. Of course that could have been because of her hair, but who knew?

The Tsuchikage was naturally sitting in the middle, with Tsunade to his left and then the Raikage, and to his right sat Gaara and then the Mizukage. Each of them had their own set of guards flanking them, but only Tsunade and the Tsuchikage seemed to have an extra, with a rather lanky man standing beside the Tsuchikage. Although there was a man standing behind the Tsuchikage that was nearly twice Sakura's size, so she didn't know why he felt like he needed more protection.

Sakura paid attention to the fights, entertaining herself by betting who the winner was going to be. She had been right all but once, in which a rather miraculous display of courage from a young girl from Waterfall had her impressed.

The kunoichi heard footsteps coming towards her, and she turned her head to see Temari walking in her direction in her usual black kimono, her trademark fan probably sealed away for the time being. She felt the people around her, especially those not from Konoha, tense a bit. It was unusual for a Kage's guard to leave their side, especially around so many foreign nin.

The blonde came and stood next to Sakura. "Switch places with me. Kazekage-sama would like to have a word with you, if that would be alright with the venerable Hokage-sama?" Sakura wondered if Temari felt strange calling her little brother by such a title, but shrugged off that thought to raise a confused eyebrow. Tsunade merely rolled her eyes at the formalities, and jerked her head as a sign of permission.

Temari stood in Sakura's place while the pink haired kunoichi made her way behind the Tsuchikage's chair, not failing to notice how all eyes were trained on her movements. She passed Gaara's chair, receiving a smile from Kankuro as she did so, and kneeled next to him on his right as a sign of respect. She could almost feel the Mizukage's eyes on her and she bit her cheek to remain calm. It was hard _not _to be intimidated by the Mizukage after all, gorgeous woman that she was.

"Kazekage-sama." Sakura addressed, proud of herself that she didn't let any of her confusion slip into her voice. Why would he call her over? Not to mention in such a place. If he wanted to speak to her, Sakura had little doubt that he could find a more convenient time to do it. She stood, too distracted to focus on any of the matches now.

The redhead was characteristically quiet for a moment before speaking. "Haruno-san, I have a request to make of you."

Green eyes blinked. "Of course, Kazekage-sama."

"Konoha's medics have long been considered the best amongst the Great Villages, and recent evaluations of Suna's hospital have shown that we have improvements to make. Seeing as how Konoha's hospital has only gotten better since you've trained the incoming medics, my request is that you travel to Suna and improve the efficiency of our hospital. It will be considered an A-Rank mission should you decide to accept, and the Hokage-sama has already agreed." He finally looked at her. "But, of course, the decision is entirely up to you."

Sakura's mouth fell open a tad…she couldn't help it. Whatever she had been expecting to come out of the Kazekage's mouth, _that_ certainly was not it. And of course he would have to ask her in the most embarrassing way possible, in front of all the Kages who were very obviously listening in on the conversation. Sakura thought for a moment that he had done it on purpose, to boast a little that _the_ Godaime Hokage's apprentice would be the one to train Suna medics, to hopefully make them par with Konoha's. But then she thought about it again and dismissed that idea, since Gaara was never one to boast about such things, and frankly he didn't care who was listening. Which meant…he had just truly and genuinely complimented her skills without any sort of hidden agenda.

She felt a bit faint, to be honest.

Finally realizing an answer was expected of her, she removed the slightly shocked expression from her face and gave him a slight smile. "It would be an honor, Kazekage-sama." She said, inwardly squealing in glee that she was being recognized in such a manner.

He nodded. "Temari will be in contact with the remainder of the details." He looked like he was going to say something more, but his gaze flickered over to towards the stadium. Sakura looked over and nearly jumped out of her skin—_narrowly_ avoiding embarrassing herself any further and managing not to react—when she found Naruto crouched in front of Gaara on the ledge.

Sakura was amused to see one of the Mizukage's guards start a little bit, though.

Cerulean blue eyes were narrowed in scrutiny, his arms crossed, and he looked a bit disgruntled. He was _this close_ to getting himself disqualified for stepping out of bounds, but as long as he didn't touch the ground inside the Kage's balcony he was fine. The wall of the stadium was still considered in bounds. Although Sakura discovered that they were merely looking at a clone, considering the real Naruto had one hand on a twelve-year-old's head and was holding him at arms length, practically taunting the poor boy.

"Whatcha talking about?" The blonde asked, his gaze shifting between Sakura's incredulous expression and Gaara's stoic one.

The pink haired kunoichi wanted to punch the clone out of existence, but touching him would disqualify him as well. So instead, she settled on an intelligent, "…the hell?"

Naruto put one hand on his heart dramatically. "I'm down there fighting for my life"—the actual Naruto had surrounded the twelve-year-old Genin with clones and was taunting him—"and not even my own teammate will cheer me on. How do you think that makes me feel, Sakura-chan? That you don't care that I might be broken and bleeding"—the boy was now trying to catch the real Naruto, who was disappearing and reappearing in random locations—"and you're up here getting cozy with Gaara?" Sakura spluttered, turning beet red at the repressed laughs that were coming from behind the Mizukage's hand. "It's just rude, Sakura-chan."

The kunoichi wondered if a black hole would open up underneath her and just swallow her.

"And furthermore—"

"_Naruto_." Sakura bit out, fists clenched. "Get back in the ring."

"But I _am_ in the ring, technically, anyway." He shook his head. "Clearly you haven't been listening to me. Gaara, it's not fair that you're distracting her. What if I need Sakura-chan's support in a life or death"—the twelve year old was now beating on a clone while the real Naruto sat a few feet behind the Genin—"situation?"

"I'm sure you'll be _fine_." Sakura wondered how the words made it past her teeth, clenched as hard as they were.

"Thank you for the confidence, Sakura-chan, but what if—"

Sakura marched over to him and put her finger not an inch away from his nose, getting face to face with him. Blue eyes crossed warily to look at her pointer finger, knowing that she could kill him, or at least dispel the clone, with just the tip of it. Sakura didn't dare touch him though. She didn't want to be the reason he failed.

"Get back down there, _now_."

He narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Why? So you can get all kissy-kissy with—"

Sakura didn't even let him finish. She merely tapped his nose with the tip of her finger, watching his face crumple as he was sent a good ten feet out in the air before his clone started falling downwards, eventually poofing out of existence in midair.

There was silence on the balcony for a moment before Tsunade cleared her throat. "_Terrible_ balance, that one…" She said, and Sakura heard the other Kages murmur an agreement.

Clones didn't relay their information to the actual person until they didn't exist anymore, so Sakura watched as Naruto's face twisted as he relived the conversation. Since most of his attention was free (he was back to holding the child's head again) he turned towards her indignantly.

"Hey!" He yelled at her.

"Finish the fight, idiot!" Sakura yelled back, leaning over the wall.

Her teammate gave her a flat look, released the kid, and stepped aside. The Waterfall Genin ran at the older boy, not managing to change his direction when Naruto moved. He tripped…and knocked himself out on a rock. The proctor didn't look like he knew quite what was going on.

"Happy now?!" Naruto yelled at her. He started walking back towards the rest of the finalists, who were in an alcove directly underneath the Kage's balcony. The blond muttered, "Evil bitch," not thinking she could hear him. As it was, he was facing in her general direction, so Sakura managed to lip-read it all the same.

Sakura's gloved fist came down _hard_ on the ledge, the entire stadium trembling and groaning as a result. Naruto froze mid step, sweating bullets as he cautiously directed his gaze to the balcony. Sakura saw him gulp.

"What was _that_?" The kunoichi asked, managing to project her voice without yelling.

"I said dinner is my treat, Sakura-chan!" Naruto called back, his voice sounding less than steady.

"That's what I thought you said." She muttered, turning back around with the slight giggles of the spectators ringing in her ears. She met the amused faces of the Kages and their guards, and flushed a little under the attention. The kunoichi cleared her throat. "Temari has the rest of the details?" Sakura asked the Kazekage, her eye still twitching.

"Yes." He said. Gaara looked the least affected by Naruto's appearance, but Sakura could still see that he was the slightest bit amused by the whole thing.

"Is there anything further you wished to discuss, Kazekage-sama?"

"No." He said. "You're dismissed."

The kunoichi bowed a little in response, and began to make her way back to Tsunade. She shot Kankuro a frosty glance when he grinned and opened his mouth, but he shut it immediately when he saw that look. Temari was smiling as well, she wasn't the only one, and Tsunade was smirking.

"He deserved that." Tsunade told her.

"He slipped off that ledge, shishou." Sakura responded coolly. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Tsunade grinned wider. "Of course, but do me a favor and make him buy you something expensive."

Oh, Tsunade didn't have to worry about that. If Sakura had her way, her teammate would be buying her a gold plated kunai before the night was over with, which she would then promptly use to stab him.

It never got that extreme, but the finals matches ended when it got too dark to fight anymore. Naruto, Sasuke, and Suigetsu were still in the competition, and tomorrow was reserved to allow them to fight, since no way was a matchup between any of them going to be short.

As soon as Sakura saw Naruto on the street—with no one foreign around, she didn't want to damage Konoha's reputation anymore than it already had been—she stalked up to him, fists clenched. As soon as he saw her, his face immediately settled on panic, looking for support from anyone else and not finding any.

"Congratulations, idiot." Sakura seethed.

And then she sent him flying.

**.**

**.**

"What did the Kazekage want, Sakura?" Kakashi asked that night at dinner. It was strange, Sakura mused, to be eating with her team at a place that wasn't ramen-related. However, Naruto had already eaten at the one ramen stand in Rock and declared it wasn't worth eating there, since apparently it was the worst ramen he'd ever tasted. No one else complained about this, since it meant they got to pick a different place to eat for a change. Sakura allowed herself to be led around and given their version of a tour, since they had been here for a month between the preliminaries and the finals matches. They were currently eating from a large beef hot pot at one of the restaurants the team frequented.

Sakura snatched a few pieces of beef before Naruto or Suigetsu could get to them. "He was giving me a mission." She said, popping a mushroom in her mouth. Her team stared at her for a moment.

"A mission?" Naruto asked, his mouth full of food. "But Sakura-chan—"

"Swallow, dobe." Sasuke said a little disgustedly.

Sakura didn't wait for him to swallow before she started her explanation. "Gaara-sama requested that I travel to Suna to train medics and improve the efficiency of the hospital there."

"Oh…that's um…" Naruto cleared his throat. It was a bit disconcerting he didn't look excited for her. "And you said no, right?"

Sakura gave him an incredulous expression. "Why would I say no? It's a huge honor."

"Because you practically just got back from your last long term mission, Sakura-chan! You'll be leaving us again!"

_It doesn't feel so good, does it? Being the one left behind._ Sakura thought, but she said, "Keep your voice down."

"But Sakura-chan!"

"I've already accepted, Naruto."

"When are you leaving?" Kakashi asked.

"I don't know. Temari is supposed to come by my room later with the details. I imagine it will be soon though."

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto said, and there was a bit of worry filtering into his voice.

"It's not like last time." She assured him. "I'm going to Suna. Nothing's going to happen."

"Maybe I can talk to Gaara so he can get some other medic to go."

The kunoichi reeled back as if she'd been slapped. Some other medic? Did that imply that Naruto thought she was just _some medic_? As if anyone else besides the Hokage herself was even close to her skills. _Some medic_? She felt her mouth open slightly, but her anger was overshadowed by hurt. After all this time…after everything they had gone through together…after all the times she had proven herself…

The blond seemed to realize his mistake the instant the last syllable was out of his mouth. "Wait, that's not what I meant Sakura-chan!" Sakura didn't trust herself to talk. The moment she started she was going to verbally thrash him. "I just meant that you've been so busy…so maybe you could take a break and someone else could go instead?" He suggested a little hesitantly.

"Well I'm sure Tsunade-sama would be honored, but unfortunately she's a little _busy_." Sakura bit out before standing up. She would let the rest of them get the tab.

"Wait, Sakura-chan!"

She didn't look back. Not even when she had a retort on her tongue did she look back. She just walked away with tears in her eyes and her shoulders back and her chin up. She heard Naruto scramble after her, but she needed this. She needed to be the one to walk away for a change. When the blond was three steps away, she made the required hand seals and poofed out of the restaurant.

Sakura landed in her hotel room, and sobbed in the silence.

**.**

**.**

Naruto and Sasuke were fighting in the ring, neither was giving it their all. She expected Naruto to be distracted, but something must have happened when she'd left that had bothered Sasuke as well.

Tsunade looked over with a smirk. "Who are you rooting for, Sakura?"

"Neither." Sakura growled. She was mad at Naruto for his comments, and she was mad at the rest of her team for not backing her up.

Tsunade sighed. "Just remember Sakura, men are idiots."

The Raikage looked over. "Beg pardon?" He asked.

The Hokage turned cool eyes towards him. "Men are idiots." She reiterated slowly. "Present company included."

There was no reaction on A's face, he merely turned back towards the match. Sakura thought the statement was a little ballsy, and she wondered how Tsunade knew she could get away with that without starting an international incident. Behind her, the Mizukage tittered—_tittered!—_behind her hand in amusement. Sakura turned her eyes upwards and said a word of thanks that she hadn't been the Mizukage's apprentice. As hellish as Tsunade's training had been, there was no way she would have endured the ladylike Mizu-damn-kage for close to three years.

After an hour and a half, it was declared a draw and the matches were over. Sasuke had already won against Suigetsu.

Temari walked up to her as the Kages were bidding each other goodbye with a lot of fake smiling. "Sakura." She greeted. "Let's talk." She paused. "Unless you'd rather see your team first?"

Green eyes swiveled towards the ring, where her team was gathering. Something inside of her pushed her to see if they were okay, to go heal their wounds…but then the hurt flared again. _Some other medic_ could tend to that. She looked back to Temari. "No. Let's go."

The look the Suna kunoichi sent her made her feel a little guilty, but she forcefully shoved it down. "Okay." Temari said. "We can talk in my hotel."

The walk to the hotel was short, and they sat in the living room of Temari's suite that she shared with her brothers. Naturally, the Kazekage's accommodations were far nicer than Sakura's. The older kunoichi handed her a file. "The major things are in there."

What she saw first amongst the pile of papers was the basics of the hospital: how large it was, how many it staffed, how many patients it could hold, etc. Some other documents listed the requirements of the incoming medics (which were surprisingly low) and what training was like for a medic. This had Sakura frowning. It was no wonder she'd had to race from Konoha to save Kankurou's life.

"This is helpful, but I can't get a feel of the hospital just from this." She told Temari. "I need to actually go there." There was a lot the documents weren't covering, and it was hard to tell exactly what she needed to do there from a few pieces of paper.

Temari nodded. "We figured. But we also decided to go ahead and give you those so you can guess what you're up against."

The last sheet in the pile told her how much she was going to get paid. They would provide housing, and she would get a stipend. The amount seemed a little much, but when Sakura factored out about how much she would have to spend for food, the amount was reasonable. It was still more than she would have asked for.

"Temari," Sakura addressed. "Why did Gaara-sama ask me to do this in front of the rest of the Kages?" Because if your hospital wasn't doing that well, that wasn't exactly something you advertised to the other Great Nations. They could conclude that since the hospital wasn't doing well, then the rest of the city wasn't doing well either, leaving Suna open for attack.

The other kunoichi shrugged. "I have no idea, but Gaara usually just does whatever he wants anyway, regardless of who is watching." She sent the medic a sly look. "Why? Were you embarrassed?"

Sakura flushed. "You were there." She said. "Of course I was embarrassed…although that was mostly Naruto's fault."

"Is that why you're mad at him?"

Sakura paused, almost cursing the fact that the other woman was so observant. "No…he just opened his mouth last night and said some things." When she was still on the end of Temari's questioning gaze, she elaborated a bit. Temari wasn't Ino, but maybe it would be good to talk to her all the same. "He doesn't think I should go to Suna. He said he'd talk to Tsunade to send some other medic instead."

"Does he realize there is no other medic we'd consider asking?"

Sakura's heart fluttered a bit at the indirect compliment. She had been their first choice, and their _only_ choice. "I don't think so, but I think it's got more to do with the fact that I'll be gone for a long period of time."

"Ah." Temari sat back in her chair. "I know you don't want to hear this, but I get where he's coming from."

Sakura blinked for a few seconds. "Excuse me?"

"I was the one who found you when you got back, remember? The sight of you and that stupid pineapple idiot almost dying was…well it's not exactly something I like to think about."

The medic thought for a few moments about that. She imagined that news had been rather traumatic, since if she'd heard that Naruto was found almost dead after he disappeared for a few months she'd be pretty upset, too. But she knew he could take care of himself…just like he should know that she could take care of herself. "I guess I'm just upset he doesn't trust me." Sakura finally said, running her hand through her hair.

Temari snorted a laugh. "Yeah, that team of yours…" She looked skyward, leaving the other woman guessing at what was going to come next.

The air became a little awkward, so Sakura cleared her throat and got back to business. "So, when would I be expected in Suna?"

The blonde came out of her memories. "As soon as you're available. We expect that you will go to Konoha after the Exams, so whenever you are packed and prepared."

Sakura nodded. "Okay." She calculated the time in her head. "Give me…two weeks?"

The other kunoichi nodded. "Sure." She stood up, and Sakura followed. "I'll see you when you arrive, then."

The walk back to her room gave Sakura a little time to think. She knew Naruto hadn't meant to hurt her feelings (he tried his best never to let her get hurt period, if he could help it), so maybe she should just take it as concern? Temari's comments made her think a bit, but she needed to work a little before she could forgive Naruto.

When she got back to her room, there was a familiar blond leaning against the wall next to the door. His head was down, resting against his brand new Chuunin vest. He looked so much like the Fourth Hokage that she momentarily forgot she was mad. She'd known that he would go on to be a great shinobi…and now he looked the part. When he sensed her approaching and looked up with sad blue eyes, she lost all resolve. _Damn it_.

"Sakura-chan…I…"

"Before you say anything," she began. "I want you to know you're an ass. I can more than take care of myself, thank you, and no matter what anyone says I am still going to Suna because it's a big honor and I've already committed to it." She blew her bangs out of her face. "But…thank you for being concerned about me. This won't be like…like the last time I went."

She took a second to breathe and collect her thoughts. The medic was working out the rest of her rant in her head, but she was jarred out of her mindset by Naruto. Normally he interrupted her by complaining or talking or being obnoxious. Now, the thing that bothered her was that he hadn't moved from his spot against the wall. Hadn't even attempted to open his mouth to reason with her or defend himself. He was being so un-Naruto-like that Sakura forgot anything else she was going to say.

"I was terrified." He confessed softly, after a long silence. He was looking at the ground, hands stuffed in his pockets, looking so _vulnerable_ and not at all like the obnoxious idiot she'd grown up with. "When you disappeared, I was scared for you." He brought one hand up to cover his eyes. "And then I wasn't even allowed to see you when you got back. I had no way of knowing you were okay…" A tear slipped past his hand and down his cheek.

Heartbreaking. It was the only word that could describe the situation in front of her. Sakura actually felt the left side of her chest ache, and her eyes filled with tears.

"Kakashi kept me up to date, but I _hated_ that I couldn't do anything for you." He gave a bitter laugh. "I still have nightmares about it."

It was the last straw. Sakura quickly unlocked her hotel room door and pulled him inside the room. As soon as she had the door shut, she had him in her arms and was sobbing along with him.

"It won't be like that, Naruto." She kept saying to soothe them both. "I'll be okay."

Because the truth was, she still had nightmares, too.

**.**

**.**

Two days after her heart-to-heart chat with Naruto, Sakura was on the road headed towards home. This time, instead of travelling with the Hokage and her guards, she now traveled with her original party plus all the Konoha participants in the Exams. The depression from those who didn't make Chuunin was almost palpable, and she saw more than a few glares directed towards the ones who gloated about their new vests.

Sadly, Sakura had to admit that some of the gloating was coming from her own team—mainly in the form of Suigetsu and Naruto. Somewhere in the course of the month they had been at the Exams, they had formed an odd sort of friendship based on making fun of each other. At first, the medic wanted to compare it to Naruto and Sasuke's Genin relationship, but then she realized it wasn't like that at all. Naruto and Sasuke's friendship was about competition…on outdoing the other…on always being stronger, better, faster, more cunning than the other. It spanned everything from fighting to ramen. Naruto and Suigetsu made crude jokes in hopes of offending the other, and more than once she'd had to tell them to knock it off when innocent little Genin/Chuunin ears had picked up a few choice words.

Speaking of Naruto…he had finally accepted she would be leaving for a little bit, but he was still far from happy about it. The thing that made him relent was the fact that he trusted Gaara with his life, and she would be fine in Suna. "Still," he'd said. "I hear of any attacks or Akatsuki movements in the area and I'll be headed to Suna, and that's a promise." She agreed, and they had gone back to their carefree ways after she'd punched him and reminded him she _could_ protect herself. Apparently, their little scene in the restaurant a few nights ago had been forgotten by the rest of the team…or they were carefully not mentioning it. It was probably a good thing Sai hadn't made the trip, or he'd have said something insensitive about it.

During the trip, Kakashi had come up to her and given her some advice about staying in the desert for an extended period. He'd ruffled her hair at some point, mumbling something about his students growing up. Suigetsu had offhandedly commented to her he wouldn't last five minutes in the desert, what with the scarce water sources. In fact, there had been plenty of time for talking, since they had to travel slower to accommodate the younger shinobi.

The only person who hadn't mentioned anything was Sasuke. In fact, he hadn't said a word to her since they went out to eat as a team, and that had been three nights ago. Not one word. Not a "hn" or a grunt or even a sigh. He'd said more to her when they were _Genin_. It was making her frustrated, because she was playing back everything she'd done to see if there was a reason he wasn't talking to her. She thought about cornering him when they stopped for the night to confront him about it, but then laughed, because Uchiha Sasuke wasn't the type to be cornered for anything.

The caravan stopped before twilight, when the sky hadn't even begun to darken yet. Tsunade had wanted to get home as fast as possible, but the little ones made that hard. Even Sakura could see how exhausted they were after a full day's travel. She felt a little bad for them, considering they still had two or three more days exactly like this one before they got home.

The more experienced shinobi went to secure the area while the less experienced collected firewood and dinner. Sakura busied herself around the campsite and made herself useful, doing odd jobs and healing a few scratches the Genin had gotten from stray branches. They had fish for dinner, taking shifts between eating and keeping watch. The sun just beginning to set at this point, which bathed the clearing in gold, but made all the older nin feel fidgety. Generally, this was the time when they stopped for the night. Now that dinner was over, the tents set up, the area scouted for the night…there was nothing to do.

She looked around for someone to talk to, not seeing any of her teammates. Kakashi was reading in a tree to her left, Tsunade was fussing at a few Jounin for something or other, Shizune was fussing over the Genin for something or other…and those were all the people she knew. She wasn't really close to any of the Jounin instructors that had come, and the Genin (and newly minted Chuunin) seemed to be intimidated by the older shinobi. Naruto had tried to talk to one before the trip began and the poor little pre-teen fainted.

She sighed and walked over to Kakashi's tree, looking up at his form from the ground. "Hey Kakashi-sensei?" She called up.

"Hm?" Came his quiet response, as if he was only half paying attention to her.

"Did you see where Naruto or Sasuke went?"

"Naruto made a bet with Suigetsu and they ran South. Sasuke went that way." He waved his hand in a general direction before going back to his book.

"Thanks!" She called up again before hopping into the trees. She had wanted to talk to Sasuke for awhile, since she realized he hadn't even acknowledged her in three days, and he'd had plenty of chance to.

It wasn't entirely unusual for him not to talk to her, but it did feel a little odd. She hadn't done anything different lately except declare that she was going to Suna, but he didn't seem like he cared much. Of course Caring Sasuke probably had the same expression as Angry Sasuke or Sad Sasuke or Embarrassed Sasuke. People might actually be able to tell what he was feeling if he wasn't such a motionless prick all the time. And he should be _happy_ for her, damn it! Going to Suna was a huge opportunity and everyone was making her feel guilty about it.

Jumping through the treetops, she worked herself into a fine state of anger and frustration, ready to go and beat answers out of her teammate. He was going to support her and not be a complete jerk whether he wanted to or not!

Seeking Sasuke out wasn't difficult, as he was less than a quarter mile from their campsite and only mildly hiding his chakra. She hopped through the trees, determined to get answers. He was just up ahead…

She got one glimpse of him and nearly missed her next tree branch, doing some unlady-like scrambling and cursing to keep her balance. She glowered at him through the leaves. He was bathing. _Of course_ he was unavailable when she had so much fire and determination in her. She gave a frustrated huff, because she knew she was going to mellow out soon and Sasuke wasn't the type to respond casual questioning about his behavior. If she wanted answers, she was going to have to demand them.

She had no doubt he'd already sensed her presence, and the longer she stood in the foliage warring with herself the more he was going to see her as some sort of pervert. Which, if Sakura had anything to say about it, was the _last_ thing she should be called. She was the only one on her team who hadn't read the _Icha Icha _series, so she figured that qualified her for some level of innocence. Also, unlike Sasuke, she–

…Hold on. Why _couldn't_ she go down there now? He'd surprised her in the shower before, so she should go down there and return the favor. She didn't even have to break into _his_ apartment or _his_ bathroom to do so. Without over thinking it too much (lest she talk herself out of it) she jumped down and landed on the bank of the river, her toes almost touching the water. She steeled herself at the sight of his naked back, forcing herself to remember that she was a medic and a ninja and had seen at least a hundred men without their shirts before, so it should make no difference to her now. Also, he wasn't even indecent. The water was cloudy enough to hide everything below his waist.

"You've been avoiding me." She stated, thankful her voice was calm and strong. She thought this was fitting, considering he'd said the same thing to her when he'd broken into her bathroom.

Unlike Sakura, however, Sasuke didn't quite have the same reaction. He didn't throw a kunai at his intruder, or panic and look for something to cover himself with, he simply turned around to face her, acting like she'd just asked how the water was instead of accusing him of something. Also, he seemingly didn't care about his nakedness, because he made _no_ attempt to make sure the water was covering him. Instead, he put a hand on his hip and tilted his head sideways, cockily, as if he knew his state of undress would unnerve her far sooner than it did him.

And Sakura wasn't exactly prepared for the mental cold shower she had to give herself when she saw his chest and a particularly well defined set of abs. She had to mentally stuff Inner Sakura into the deepest recesses of her mind to keep her inner persona from making Outer Sakura react. The part of her that had always liked Sasuke was reacting, but she couldn't show him that because she _couldn't_ be that girl anymore. The fact that the water shimmering on his body was reflecting the oranges of twilight made it hard to keep her voice even when she said, "Why?"

One eyebrow raised in question, and Sakura knew that was probably the only answer she was going to receive. Still, she crossed her arms and gave him a defiant look, "I'm waiting." She said. When he still made no move to answer her, she sat down on the grass, and looked at him pointedly.

"This is bold of you, Sakura." He said, unmoving.

Finally, words. Sakura waved her hand dismissively. "I'm a medic, Sasuke. Your nakedness doesn't bother me."

It was so slight that she would have missed it if she wasn't looking. One corner of his mouth twitched upwards before his general expression settled on what would have been laughter for anyone else but was just mild amusement for Sasuke.

Also just like when their roles were switched two months ago, she started to get nervous when he walked forward. She had only been confident because all of his important bits were covered by the water. If he walked out and…_exposed_ himself, she would rip out the entire forest trying to get back to her tent and barricade herself inside. She'd made all that talk about not caring that he was naked, but she actually cared very deeply. In her role as a medic, she'd never actually seen a man's _ahem_, and she had no desire to see her first one at sixteen.

Thankfully, her prayers were answered, because the riverbed didn't slope upwards as she'd originally thought. She was actually sitting on an incline, where the water was still deep enough that when Sasuke did eventually reach her, he was able to cross his arms and rest them comfortably at chest level on the grass.

Still, the way he looked so confident was more than unnerving. Here he was vulnerably naked, without weapons, having to almost crane his neck to look up at her from the low ground in the situation, and Sakura still felt like prey. She wondered how that had happened, because in theory she had all the advantage between them. His eyes hadn't lost their blatant confidence or challenge, though, and she hoped he was unaware how fast her heart was beating.

The fact that he hadn't broken eye contact with her since he'd turned around had only fried her nerves faster.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" She asked again. She couldn't manage to get the edge back in her voice though, and it came out softer than she would have liked.

His mouth quirked upwards again. "I've been busy." He said, mocking what she'd told him two months ago.

"_Ass_." She hissed. "And that is total bullshit." She glowered at him.

"Does it matter?"

She grit her teeth, choosing to ignore the way her heart clenched at the fact that he'd implied their friendship didn't matter, that _she_ didn't matter.

"Of course it does!" She told him. "We're a team. We're…" _supposed to be friends and watch each other's backs and enjoy each other's company. _She had to refrain herself from giving her quixotic definition of a team, though, because her team had never been that way. "We're going to have to work together, so _suck it up_ and be a man about it, damn it."

His eyes narrowed, that earlier glimpse of amusement gone. "We're all Chuunin now. Our _Genin_ team is no longer."

That one hurt like he'd just slapped her, and she fought to keep the glassy look out of her eyes. He'd made a point…Chuunin didn't always go on missions with their Genin teams. In fact, Tsunade picked the ones with the skills needed for the mission, despite which team they were on. So in Sasuke's eyes…they had no more reason to be friends? Because all that connected them were a few memories from years back and nothing more?

"Fine." She bit out. "Forget I said anything. You won't have to deal with me after I leave for Suna." She put a hand on the ground to stand up. "Have a nice life Sasu-_aaaahhhhh!_" She broke off with a shriek, because he'd reached out, grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into the water in one lightning fast motion.

The cool water did nothing to her temper or the fact she wanted to cry, and she came up spluttering and coughing. "_Bastard!_" She screamed. "The hell was that for?"

He had both elbows braced behind him on the grass and was leaning back infuriatingly casually. "You're being annoying."

She splashed him, growling, only becoming more angry at the fact that he merely turned his head away from the water like it was no big deal "_I'm _being annoying?!" She wanted to lunge at him and _drown_ him, but the fact that the water was almost to her chest was seriously hampering her movements. "You're the one who said we had no reason to be friends anymore, damn it! What do you even care?!"

"I never said that." He said calmly.

"Then please tell me how I misinterpreted _our Genin team is no longer_." She grit out.

"It's true, isn't it?"

"Well…" She spluttered for a moment. "Technically yes…but…"

"And we _won't_ be on the same team for missions all the time anymore."

She stared at him, feeling like she was back at square one. "You know, you've never been very good at articulating yourself, Sasuke." He raised an eyebrow. She cleared her throat. "Basically what I'm hearing is that since we won't be on the same team, we have no more reasons to be friends." His moved his arms off the bank and rolled his eyes. "Which, you said you cut those bonds a long time ago but…now that you're back…" She was getting her hopes up again, a lesson she should have learned a long time ago not to do around Sasuke. Every time she did, the outcome was always opposite of what she wanted. "Forget it." She said, and then started to wade towards shore. He'd thrown her surprisingly far when he'd pulled her into the water.

"You're a decent sparring partner." He said, and Sakura _froze_. Her bones froze, her muscles wouldn't respond, her mind shut down, and she had trouble breathing for a moment. She wasn't even sure how she managed to turn her head to look at him, but when she did her eyes were widened. That…it had been the closest he'd ever come to calling her anything less than weak…to calling her his equal. Hell, it was the closest thing to a _compliment_ he'd ever given her. Even the one time he'd commented on her Genjutsu skills as a Genin didn't compare. And she knew she should have taken the win, but that _decent_ word was a little grating.

She huffed. "You can find a lot of sparring partners."

"You're also a medic."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "You can't say I'm a _decent_ sparring partner just because I can heal you when we're done."

"No." He agreed, stepping towards her. "But you have a rare skill set that makes you interesting to fight against."

Her brain was about to overload. After fights with some of the most powerful people in the world, _she_ was interesting to spar? "You're not so bad yourself," She told him. She paused for a moment. "Although you do end up at the hospital a lot."

"Because you _don't_ heal me when we're done." Sakura blinked at that. He was right. She never had the energy to heal his major wounds…so her earlier assumption that he only wanted to use her to heal him was entirely false. "Though your Taijutsu is only adequate."

She glowered. Trust Sasuke to compliment her one moment and then degrade her the next. "Then teach me, oh wise Taijutsu master." She mocked, knowing he would never take the time to do such a–

"Next time." He said. Sakura looked up, surprised, wondering what had gotten into him today. The same man who didn't want to spend any time with her as Genin had just promised her another sparring match. Not only that, _Uchiha Sasuke_ had offered to take time out of his own schedule to improve her Taijutsu. Of course, he didn't have much of a schedule considering he was going to be locked in the village and mission-less again when they returned…but still, it was the thought that counted.

She smiled at him. "Okay."

"Also, fighting you is a vacation from the Dobe." He said, and Sakura looked at him downright dangerously. Still, his expression wasn't quite serious. She was going to have to get used to a Sasuke that actually _interacted_ with his teammates (teased them, invited them to spar, made bets with them) instead of only existing beside them.

She playfully growled at him. "I'll showyou _vacation_." She said, before launching herself at him and tackling him around the middle. She must have been in a weird place in her head, because she totally forgot he was naked until her skin met his and they fell into the water. She was cussing violently under the water until she felt…cloth? Was that her skirt? No…it didn't belong to her at all.

They both surfaced. "You're wearing _clothes_?!" Sakura screeched at him, splashing him angrily. "After you led me to believe you were _naked_?!"

"I'm _bathing_ and you deserved it." He said. Sakura was at a loss of words for a moment, because she _had_ sort of interrupted his bath. But still–! "_Bastard!_" She hissed at him, before trying to tackle him again. This time, though, he anticipated the move and dodged, sending Sakura sprawling into the water. She surfaced and pointed at him, one hand on hip. "I challenge you to a spar _right now_…_in the water_!"

"You sound like the Dobe."

Speak of the Devil…

"Oh boy! I get to be _clean!_" A voice that was growing closer shouted. From this distance, it vaguely sounded like Naruto. His identity was confirmed because no shinobi in their campsite would yell loud enough to scatter birds in a foreign country except the blond. From the way her senses were reacting, he should be running into the clearing right about–

Without warning, Sasuke's hand clapped itself over her eyes just as there was a big splash that sprayed her upper body with water. She reached for Sasuke's hand and tugged at it. "Hey, what are you–"

"Don't. Move." Sasuke bit out, and he sounded serious enough to make her actually comply.

There was a smaller splash from somewhere close. "Water. Water. I love water." Naruto sang out. "I love being clean and–"

"_Idiot_." Sasuke said.

"Hey Teme, let's have a race to see who can swim to the–" He abruptly cut himself off. "Uh…hey Sakura-chan." He sounded sheepish and embarrassed. "Well shit. I mean shoot. I mean it's really—"

"Put some clothes on, idiot."

Sakura's face grew hot at the reason her eyes were covered in the first place.

"But it's a _bath_, I shouldn't have to wear clothes!" Naruto pouted.

"Um…I should probably just go…" Sakura muttered.

"You shut up." Sasuke snapped.

The medic elbowed him in the side, satisfied when she felt him flinch. "Don't tell me to shut up." She snapped back.

"Oh!" Naruto exclaimed, and neither Sasuke nor Sakura liked the tone of his voice when he said, "Did I interrupt something? Are you two having your secret-lover time? You shouldn't be doing the hanky-panky with Sakura, you bast–"

Suddenly, there was a roar of rushing water and Naruto's scream, which sounded like he was getting progressively further and further away…Come to think of it, now that she wasn't distracted, it appeared Kakashi was standing almost right behind them.

"Um…Kakashi…what was–"

"Don't worry about it Sakura." Kakashi said, sounding like he was smiling, which meant he had just done something horrendous to one of his students.

"Okay." She squeaked, wondering at the fact that she couldn't sense Naruto _anywhere_ in the vicinity.

She felt Kakashi grasp the back of her shirt and pull her out of the water like a puppy being carried by the scruff of her neck. He set her down on the grass, shivering in the cool night air, before reaching down and _whapping_ Sasuke across the head with the spine of _Icha Icha Tactics_. "Put some clothes on. You're corrupting the one good member on this team." Kakashi said, though there was an air about him that said he wasn't being all that serious.

His tone didn't stop Sasuke from clutching his head and glaring at him, though, and it certainly didn't stop Sakura from hiding a smile behind her hand.

**.**

**.**

Suna never failed to take Sakura's breath away. True, the area around the village was desolate and barren, but the people inside the village walls thrived in their sparse environment. They were full of life. According to what Kakashi had said once, a lot of that was due to the Godaime Kazekage, since he had caused the village to thrive in a way it never had before. His predecessors hadn't been bad Kages, per se, but they tended to make enemies easily and carry grudges. Gaara had made peace with Suna's enemies and opened trade routes that gave his people a renewed sense of vigor.

A Jounin met her at the gate—his name was Baki, if she remembered correctly—and he didn't have time to say more than two words to her before Kankuro and Temari were there as well.

"There you are, Sakura!" Kankuro said. "Come on, we'll show you to your apartment."

Said girl cocked her head to one side. "I should probably check in with the Kazekage first." Although her pack was getting a little heavy. She had packed a ton of clothes and a ton of supplies, not knowing exactly how long she would be away from home.

"He's not in the best mood right now." Temari said, and her brother snorted, like that was an understatement. "We'll let him know you're here, but for now it's probably not a good idea to see him."

"If you're sure…" The medic said a little uncertainly. She really was supposed to check in with Gaara before she did anything else, since that was protocol, but if his temper was anything like it was when they were preteens then waiting awhile might be a good thing. Still, the two shinobi were slightly more tense than they should have been for greeting an old friend. "Did something happen?"

Temari blew her bangs upwards. "Gaara is in the middle of a verbal war with the village elders. He didn't find out until we got back that they went behind his back and hired someone from within Suna to overhaul the hospital." Sakura paused for a moment, wondering if that meant she should just turn right around and head back to Konoha. "Gaara is refusing, since he knows you're the best person for the job."

If anyone were to ask, the blush that appeared on the medic's face would immediately be blamed on the heat. Although it appeared like no one but the Kazekage and his siblings actually wanted her here. From her team's resistance to the higher-ups in Suna, she was getting beat down every step of the way.

A hand slapped her shoulder. "Not to worry, Sakura!" Kankuro said, smiling. "Gaara always wins those kind of arguments. Come on, you must be tired."

They avoided serious topics the entire way to her new apartment, choosing instead to give her a small tour. She found out where the market was, as well as all the important buildings like the Kazekage's Tower and the hospital. She discovered her apartment was close to the hospital, and was a cozy little one bedroom number. It had already been equipped with things she hadn't bothered bringing from home, like bedclothes and towels and pots and pans, so that was a nice touch. All she wanted to see right now though was the inside of her shower, since sand had already worked its way into the uncomfortable crevices of her body.

It was only when her two escorts disappeared and she was left in the silence of an unfamiliar place that she sighed and dropped her bag to the ground. It was stupid that she was feeling homesick _already_. That she was already thinking about returning home to the welcoming embraces of her team and her friends. She thought of Naruto and Sasuke, and wondered if they had thought about her at all when they'd left home over three years ago.

_Come on_, she told herself in her head. _You can do this_. She surveyed her surroundings again, forcing the depression to the back of her mind. She was the Hokage's apprentice, and the person the Kazekage was fighting for to be here.

_I can do this_.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Notes: **I tried to make this chapter extra interesting to make up for all the time I haven't updated. I will be getting back to the canon story in a little bit, but I'll be changing it around a bit to incorporate more of Sakura. Kishimoto maybe shows Sakura twice in the war, and that's just unacceptable. And to those of you who will be mad at me for skimming over the Naruto/Sasuke fight, let me tell you it will happen eventually, but that's not a particular fight I want to write twice. Also, I get the feeling they wouldn't go all out for a Chuunin Exam that they're way overqualified for anyway, so you're really not missing anything. As always, please review and let me know what you think!


	14. A Greater Compliment

**Author's Notes: **School will be the death of me. That is all.

**Quote for Chapter 13: **"To be trusted is a greater compliment than being loved."—_George MacDonald._

**.**

**.**

Title: Catch 22

Rating: T (or PG-13)

Summary: Sakura isn't weak because she lacks strength. She is weak because they protect her. Sakura-centric

Pairings: None (yet)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**Spoiler Alert: ****This chapter contains spoilers from manga chapter 356 and manga chapter 489 of **_**Naruto Shippuden**_**. You have been warned.**

Chapter 14: A Greater Compliment

**.**

**.**

When Kankuro came by the next morning and told her she had the day to get adjusted, she was grateful. She needed to finish unpacking anyway, then there was the matter of grocery shopping and getting all the essentials she hadn't had room in her pack for. When she casually mentioned that she should at least stop by the Kazekage's office to check in with Gaara, the puppet master had spluttered that it wasn't necessary, Gaara knew she was here, and he was the one who had given her the day off…meaning no work (kunoichi or medic or otherwise) at all. None.

So with that said, Sakura unpacked, went shopping, met a few of the locals, ate at a few of the restaurants…did anything she could to make herself more acquainted with the city. The markets pushed copious amounts of sunscreen towards her, but she kindly explained that she had developed a remedy that would temporarily protect her skin from the sun. They were baffled and excited about it, so she offered to make it readily available when she started working at the hospital.

Or rather, _if_ she started working at the hospital. The second day, she learned via a Chuunin she had this day off as well, for reasons the blond brushed aside. There was no need to see the Kazekage and she was free to do whatever she liked. She toured the city some more, made friendly conversation with some of the shinobi, and rearranged the furniture in her new apartment. As a foreign nin, she probably wasn't supposed to be told that there was some fuss in the Kazekage Tower and neither the Kazekage nor the Council had left the premises for days. She had to stop herself from asking what it was about though, because it wasn't her place and it wasn't any of her business.

When the messenger hawk came around the third day telling her she had nothing to do, she toured the hospital unofficially and chatted with the staff. She remembered a few of their faces when she had come here to save Kankuro's life (and a few from when she had spent a few days as a patient here recovering from her interrogation by Akatsuki) but she had forgotten their names by now. She observed them for the day, staying out of the way and not commenting. It was easy to see that her presence made a few of them nervous, even the more experienced ones. They looked over their shoulder at her whilst in the middle of a relatively complicated procedure, and Sakura shook her head at the amateurish move.

She requested to look at employee files and was immediately handed a stack, so she took up a table in the nurses' lounge and spent a good several hours pouring over the information about each and every staff member. They had been trained, but not very well it seemed. Most were still leftover from Gaara's father's rule, which was a time of hardship and the only qualification to be a medic had been to express interest. That was a little troubling, as ones who didn't have the best chakra control were still involved with major surgeries. They had potential, but no one was putting these people where they belonged.

In Konoha, the medics were trained by professionals who had been healing for most of their careers. They were tested for chakra control during the application process, and weren't even allowed practice until they passed tests and read very heavy books. Only after all that was done were they allowed to begin healing, but only on fish and small animals, gradually moving up the food chain until _eventually_ they made it to people. Though Sakura's training had been quite different since she had been directly under the Hokage. It had been more brutal (especially because she was also improving her skills as a kunoichi at the same time) but she was healing people in under a year whereas it took her peers a lot longer.

She looked at their lists of medical texts they were to study from, and found nothing wrong there. She would possibly have to test them first to figure out where their weaknesses were before she could move forward with the restructuring.

It was getting a bit late (had she really been here that long?) so she decided it was time to leave. The medic passed the greenhouse on her way out, and pleasantly found it just as well stocked as she had a few years ago. That was one thing that needed absolutely no modification at all. The plants were well maintained and there were several hundred species there. More than Konoha had access to on a regular basis. Normally if they didn't have an herb they needed, a D or C-Rank mission was concocted to go get it, something which usually took about a day or two. In Suna, such a mission would take close to a week and by then it would probably be too late. She praised the medics in charge of the greenhouse and made her way towards her apartment.

Apparently word had spread about her visit, because people greeted her left and right on the street. They really were very friendly here, even when they were making their way inside to escape the oncoming cold. It was a little annoying how during days Sakura spent her time in a near constant sweat and during the nights she had to throw an extra blanket on the bed because of the icy temperatures. It was a wonder no one in Suna went insane just from the obscure weather patterns.

She ate out, having a rather lovely (if spicy) bowl of curry, before heading out again. She wrapped her arms around herself to ward off the chill, making a mental note to fish out her travelling cloak if she was going to have any more nighttime excursions. The Kazekage's Tower was up ahead and…was that his office light still on? If he was still there, now was a good a time as any to talk to him, especially since all the information was still fresh in her head.

Whether he'd want to see her or not was a different story. It was late, he was probably about to head home, and probably didn't want to have this conversation until morning. She bit her lip for a moment while she warred with herself, and then decided she should at least drop by to say hello and to check in.

Thankfully, she met Kankuro in the hallway. He looked tired and a little pale. "Good evening." She greeted. "Is Gaara-sama still in?"

"Yeah…" He started, scratching the back of his head. "But listen Sakura, now may not be the best time."

"Then would you like to tell me what would be a better time?"

"Um…"

The woman narrowed her eyes, a little fed up. "Or would you like to tell me what is going on?" She put her hands on her hips. "Or why I've been put on leave before my mission has started?"

"Gaara's just been in meetings for the past few days, that's all."

Sakura nodded, knowing how long meetings could go, especially if they were with the Council. It appeared the Suna Council was just as infuriating as the one in Konoha. Still, Tsunade was never in meetings for three days straight. Normally she called it to a close by the day's end, saying the Council could decide something amongst themselves or she would decide it for them. Her shishou didn't have the patience for insufferable idiots.

Although if memory served, neither did Gaara, which made the whole situation even more confusing.

"Will they be taking a break shortly, so that I can at least follow protocol and check in?"

"The meeting will likely close in another three or four hours."

"At one in the morning?!" Sakura asked. It was just then she remembered what they had told her when she arrived…that the Council had gone behind Gaara's back. "Is this about me?" She asked. "Are they still arguing about that?"

Kankuro ran his hand over his face in frustration, and she noted amusedly that his face paint didn't smear, and then wondered if he could teach her how he did that so she could use the trick on her mascara. "Unfortunately, yeah. Council hired this idiot who thinks he knows everything. You're a much better person for the job, believe me."

"Shouldn't I be there to defend myself?"

The puppet master smirked. "Gaara's doing a pretty good job of that on his own. Your presence might infuriate them more, since they fly into a tirade anytime they hear your name."

Green eyes rolled, but inside she was feeling a little unwanted. Wasn't she good enough? She was the best…why didn't they think so? Then again, Gaara had wanted her enough that he was willing to fight for four days for this, and the thought of that erased all the pain from the last few seconds and made something warm spread through her.

There was a bit of shifting around her feet, and both she and the Suna nin looked down to see a circle of sand around them. "Looks like Gaara wants us both upstairs. Maybe he wants to get them so angry they'll explode."

"What a horrible thing to say." Sakura said, but she hardly meant it if the grin across her face was anything to go by.

They walked up the stairs and the two guards beside the door stiffened at Sakura's presence. Kankuro didn't even acknowledge them except with a slight nod. He opened the door and Sakura was entirely unprepared for the chaos that lay within.

No…chaos was putting it lightly. It was as if a room full of small children were all trying to talk over each other, if the madness progressed any further there might be hair pulling involved.

Kankuro leaned down towards her. "The left half of the table has been swayed in your favor, the right half is still against it. The asshole in the brown coat is the guy they hired from within the village."

Sakura saw him alright, looking calm as ever even though he'd lost half of his support. That was about the only thought she had time to form before she was noticed and the arguing went up in volume. The man in the brown coat clenched his jaw at her. She looked at him dryly before meeting the gaze of her current employer, and in that moment she too wanted to slaughter everyone at the table.

Gaara looked miserable.

Not in the usual way, though. He sat perfectly composed at one end of the table, seemingly unwilling to lower himself to the shouting match in the room. His hair was combed and his Kage robe was pressed and he looked pristine. He looked fine to anyone who didn't know better, but any medic would see that his skin was a little too pale, his eyes tired and a little bloodshot, his posture just a little bit too tense. He didn't look like he'd really slept or eaten a good meal in days. Her sympathy went out to him, and she knew she had to try her hardest to end this stupid argument as soon as possible.

She walked over to him and bowed a little. "Kazekage-sama." She greeted, and it was a wonder he heard her.

"Haruno-san."

"Anything I can do to assist?"

He paused at that. "Perhaps." He raised his hand in a call for silence, and the room gradually died down. Then he turned to the people who were her opposition. "Make your case." He ordered. Several people began talking at once, but when their Kazekage's eyes narrowed in annoyance they all shut up.

The one sitting closest to him sat up straighter. "We feel that someone within the village should be consulted. As a foreigner, Haruno-san has no working knowledge of our ways and customs and could mess up our system irreparably. She has little experience with these things and is far too young to undertake such a major task. Also, our budget does not have sufficient enough funds to make the changes we feel Haruno-san would require."

At the other end of the table, there was an, "If I may?" before the man in the brown coat—"His name is Cho." Kankuro whispered in her ear—stood. "Haruno-san, while your reputation precedes you, I don't believe that you are qualified enough for this job, as your strengths lie mainly within field medicine. Konoha hospital is impressive, sure, but much of that was put in place by your predecessors. With respect, I have far more experience as I have been involved with medicine for twelve years now. I have intimate knowledge of the hospital's workings, as I have been a major consultant and advisor there for several years." He pulled out a folder. "I have here a business model that would only cost the village a few thousand ryo, which would cover the cost of some new equipment and learning tomes. It involves a training model for the staff, which involves starting them at the basics and then moving them to their areas of strength in order to specialize. This, without question, is the best way to improve the hospital."

When it appeared he was through speaking, all heads swiveled to Sakura to see how she would answer. As it was, the pink haired medic could only stare dryly at the man. She was a little speechless, which is probably why a combination of Inner Sakura and Tsunade's influence caused the first words out of her mouth to be, "What utter bullshit."

No one spoke. In fact, an entire room full of idiots that had been ranting just a few minutes ago didn't look like they knew what to say. The only person who looked calm in the whole scenario was Gaara, who had leaned back in his chair and had folded his arms across his chest comfortably, and possibly even a little haughtily.

The first person to speak was Cho-san, who had been in the process of sitting but froze at her words. "Excuse me?"

"You must be joking, to think you can approach a _hospital_ like a business." She put one hand on her hip.

"My business model is more than able…"

"Your _business model_ should be set on fire. How dare you think you can cut corners with people's lives? You're trying to make this into some state-of-the-art project when it doesn't need to be. If you have even set foot inside of the hospital you would know that they have all the resources they need and then some. And starting the entire staff at square one makes all the training they have done until now pointless. There are experienced professionals there that don't need an anatomy lesson. The basics are covered." She took a breath, staring hard at the idiot standing across from her. "Where it is flawed is that there is a lack of knowledge in the more advanced techniques and medics aren't working in the areas where they show the most potential. You don't need a few thousand ryo to remedy that, _money_ has no place in this equation."

Infuriatingly, Cho-san seemed to think about that before saying, "While I appreciate your input, Haruno-san. Your level of experience suggests—"

"Let me tell you a thing or two about _experience_." She said, narrowing her eyes and giving him her best Sasuke-glare. "You have twelve years of it but honestly I've never heard of you, and I know several people who are the best in their field. And if you're really that good then where were you when Kankuro was dying of heavy metal poisoning and I had to make a three day trip to save him?" Everyone around her sucked in a breath. "_Experience_ isn't deciding you're going to be a medic and then sitting on your ass for twelve years."

"I beg your—"

"You are no shinobi, _sir_. You have no right to be teaching medics about injuries sustained in battle and how to heal them. In fact, you're barely a medic if the most you've done is _consult_."

"Why you—"

"_Don't speak._" Sakura growled. "The most you want from this is the paycheck, because you've done little to no research. I was in there just today and saw a hospital that was in decent working condition and, yes, could use a little work but none of the things your idiotic little plan suggests."

"Hey—"

"_I told you not to speak_. You would know all of these things if you actually had as much experience of the hospital's inner workings as you claim. The most valuable resource here is the potential of the people involved and _you_, _sir_, are the only one who doesn't see that." She turned towards the right side of the table, facing the council members. "I was trained by _the _best medical expert in the world, and I am second only to her. If you had any doubts after hearing that then you should have consulted with your current medics, who have not been told, by the way, that there would be a remodel of the hospital but they are entirely willing to make it better. Ask them and I'm sure they'll vouch for me as you _still_ doubt me because I am from Konoha, but let me remind you that I have worked in _your_ hospital in the past and not only saved Kankuro but was able to defeat Akasuna no Sasori based on an antidote I created during my time there. If you have _any_ questions for me after hearing all that, I would _love_ to hear them." She folded her arms and waited, pinning the five men down with a hard stare.

When there was nothing but a long silence, Gaara sat up again. "If we're all agreed," he addressed everyone. "This meeting is adjourned."

There was silence as everyone silently filed out, as if still trying to comprehend everything and accepting their obvious loss. As soon as the door closed behind them, Kankuro ruffled her hair.

"Damn, Sakura. Tsunade rubbing off on you a little much?"

She smiled. "Probably."

The door opened and Temari walked in. "There are three men crying in the hallway, what did I miss?"

Kankuro grinned. "Tell you all about it on the way home!" And then he looped his arm around Temari's shoulders and led her off down the hallway. The door shut behind them and Sakura looked over to Gaara, who was standing and looked to be equally a mix of amusement and relief.

"Your mission will begin tomorrow, then." He said. "Though your paycheck will include the last three days."

Sakura shook her head. "Don't worry about that, Kazekage-sama, you're paying me more than enough as it is."

He nodded. "You can really remodel the entire hospital without money?"

She nodded back. "The things he was suggesting were just for vanity's sake." She paused. "But the nurses' lounge could use some better coffee, if we're going that route." He smirked at that. "And now for _you_, Kazekage-sama." She said, facing him seriously. "When was the last time you've slept? Or eaten?"

"I've had many things to attend to in the past few days."

She looked at him sympathetically. "Just because you have to take care of a village doesn't mean you can't take care of yourself." She bit her lip. "Do you have anything else pressing for tonight?" When he shook his head, she added. "Then go home, have a decent meal, and then get at least eight hours of sleep. You look like you could really use it."

"Is that an order?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"_Doctor's_ orders."

"There is still much I could do…"

She gave him a look. "I just strong-armed your council into accepting me, Kazekage-sama, I am certainly not afraid to strong-arm you into bed." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she caught their alternate meaning and felt herself go entirely red. By the look in Gaara's eyes, he'd caught it, too. "By yourself. In your house. Alone. And…damn it…" She put her hand to her face before she said something even worse. "Please get some rest?" It was really a last ditch attempt at this point.

"Very well."

She grinned. "Great! Oh, and I'll make sure to get you a progress report by tomorrow night." He nodded. "Goodnight then, Kazekage-sama."

"Goodnight."

**.**

**.**

_Dear Sakura, _

_I received an official letter of complaint this morning from the Suna Council regarding your behavior. They explained to me that you were forceful and rude and basically you bullied them into accepting your ideas, belittling another candidate they thought was just as qualified in the process. I just wanted to write you this letter and tell you that I am so damn proud of you right now and to tell you to keep up the good work, as I know you're going to do great things over there. _

_Tsunade_

_P.S. Your team (especially Naruto) send their love. I assume Sai does as well, but it's hard to tell with that boy sometimes. _

**.**

**.**

The night before her first day of duty, Sakura ended up not taking her own advice and stayed up half the night creating a series of questions that would evaluate the hospital staff's skill set. The next morning, she set three times to take the exam and divided the staff up. She used one of the larger meeting rooms as a test taking site, reading through answers from the first shift while the second shift took the exams, and doing the same for the third shift. After everyone had taken it, she took the remaining papers to the nurse's lounge to finish her evaluation.

It was clear that some of the nurses knew more than the doctors, and some of the doctors didn't know anything beyond tiny scrapes. She needed to treat each case on an individual level, because it would do no good to just lump a bunch of people together when they were clearly so different. She spent the majority of the rest of the day and night deciding how she was going to make each one of them better.

Some just needed to be educated a little bit better. Some needed experience. A lot needed practice in chakra control. So she set up a schedule, divided the staff into thirds again based on their weaknesses, and in the morning handed out all of their designations. Twice a week she would teach a class on an advanced topic, and there would be demonstrations and hands-on work involved. Twice a week she would work on chakra control in one of the nearby practice fields. Fridays would be testing days, where the staff would have to demonstrate what they had learned (_learned_, she'd stressed, _not regurgitated_) during the week. Saturdays she would assign reading assignments, and Sunday would be a resting day.

It was going to be rigorous, but if it saved that many more lives then it would be worth it.

Because of Gaara's fight with the Council, she didn't get to start until Wednesday. So she taught her first class on heavy metal poisoning that day. Instead of talking at them in a large meeting room, she cleared out one of the emptier wards. She wanted them to get actual experience with this, but using Suna's livestock for experimental purposes was entirely out of the question. Clones would have to do for now, so she made several different shadow clones and did a henge to make them all look like a generic man with unremarkable features. At her instruction, they all laid down on their individual beds and fell into a sedated sleep. She injected them all with a small amount of heavy metal and waited for the symptoms to kick in before she started the class.

"I've injected something into all these clones, can anyone tell me what it is?"

Immediately everyone turned and did a chakra scan of the body. Only one person did the right thing and listened to the heartbeat and checking the pupils. He raised his hand meekly, "Is it heavy metals?"

She smiled. "Very good. Your name is?"

"Nao, Sakura-sensei."

"Nao-san is correct, and he's the only one who identified it without chakra." She looked around at the group. "Don't rely solely on chakra. It's just one tool you have, but it's useless if you don't master the basics first."

She showed them how to mix the antidote, where to cut, and how to draw the poison from the organs. She walked around and saw several of them succeeding, and several where the watery bubble broke apart before it could get into the bowl. She helped the ones who weren't quite getting it, and made minor refinements to the ones that were. It was quite exhausting, doing that class twice (the third shift she'd reserved for the nursing staff and taught them advanced first aid for serious wounds) but at the end of the day she felt it was worth it.

Thursday she took them to the training grounds and did something like water walking except with sand. Sakura had noticed that her feet sunk into sand dunes unless she molded chakra to her soles to keep her upright. It was a good lesson for chakra control, so she could evaluate where they all were. Truthfully, water walking would have been preferable to sand, but this was Suna and there wasn't a decent sized body of water for several dozen miles. The ones who had it mastered she moved on to chopping wood planks apart with a chakra scalpel, and the ones who didn't were told to keep practicing. This was a bit harder, because Sakura didn't exactly know how to coach the ones who weren't getting it. She'd had perfect control from birth, and she'd walked across a lake just as easily as on land on her first try. She tried though, and they seemed to be getting it, because by the end of the shift they were at least staying on top of the sand.

Sakura designated Friday as a test day, but she figured there had only been two days in the week so she could skip the test today. Instead she taught a class on healing wounds involving major organ damage.

The next week got a bit more rigorous. She had politely asked Gaara if she could recruit some Genin teams, maybe some Chuunin to evaluate the field medics. At first, the Kazekage had raised an eyebrow at her unusual request, but when she gave her reasoning he'd given her nine Genin and two Chuunin for the afternoon, assigning them an easy D-Rank mission to do whatever Sakura said.

She took several field medics to a training ground one day, where her eleven shinobi and their respective Jounin teachers waited. She turned to the medics and said, "Your job, as a medic, is to stay alive and heal your team. To do that you need to be experts at evading the enemy. You only attack in fights if it appears you have no other alternative." Then, she turned to the shinobi. "You all will attack these medics, who will evade you at all costs. Try your best to land a hit."

The Genin looked a bit excited, because it was just a giant game of tag. She assigned the Chuunin team to the most experienced medic and then had the Genin pair up, with one team of three because of the odd number. Then, she let them have at it.

One of the Jounin observed his team on top of a large boulder, leaning back and reminding Sakura a little of Genma's laid back nature. Sakura made small talk with the lone Jounin kunoichi, but kept her eyes diligently trained on the medics the whole time. They were doing all right, but anything past Genin and they'd probably flounder at this point. The medic she'd paired with the Chuunin was doing splendidly, and would need to start facing Jounin to advance his skill more.

Sakura's own training had started out this way, with Tsunade throwing her into the fray. Except instead of a Genin team, she had faced three of Tsunade's clones at full Tsunade strength. The pink haired kunoichi shuddered at the memory of how many times she'd been beaten until finally she'd learned how to save her ass and dodge an attack. Though Sakura would credit Tsunade with a great teaching technique, because now she was quite good at evading attacks. Sakura had originally wanted to use this technique on the field medics, but there were too many of them not to mention it would be a _little_ cruel.

"Some teaching technique you've got here, missy." Remarked the Jounin on the boulder. "But they're not much of a challenge to my team if they don't put up a good fight."

"I haven't seen your team land a hit yet," The other kunoichi turned to him and laughed behind her fan. Sakura guessed she was a wind user like Temari. "I think they're quite enough of a challenge."

The Jounin sat up on his rock. "Watch it." He growled. "Those are fighting words."

The kunoichi batted her eyelashes. "I think I'm a little too much challenge for you to handle."

Sakura had one pink eyebrow raised at the duo. That was until the other Jounin who was leaning against the boulder with her leaned over to her and said, "Don't let them fool you, they're deeply in love and they do this all the time." He sighed and muttered under his breath, "So annoying."

The medic bit her lip to keep from smiling, but couldn't help herself and her mouth twitched upwards anyway.

"Oi, what are you laughing at, missy?" The man growled at her. "I could take you all no problem!"

This time, Sakura smiled cockily and put a hand on her hip. "You're welcome to try."

Afterwards, the medic was proud to note that he couldn't lay a single finger on her.

**.**

**.**

The medic groaned. She'd stayed up too late preparing things for the coming week and as a result hadn't got much sleep the night before. It was still dark out when she set foot in the nurses' lounge on the second floor and started the coffee pot, something the rest of the staff would thank her for later. Well, maybe. She was getting mixed feedback from the staff. Mostly positive, but she had heard someone mutter _bitch_ under their breath at her once. She'd send that doctor to janitor duty for the day.

The coffee pot gurgled, and Sakura sat down on the windowsill waiting for it to finish, opening the window for some fresh air. At this time of the morning, Sakura was used to hearing birds chirping their songs. Birds in the desert were few and far between, though, so instead there was only a peaceful silence. It was still chilly outside as the sun had yet to come up, but the cool wind felt nice and helped to wake her up a little bit.

She rose and poured herself a cup of coffee, doctoring it to her liking. At one taste, she paused. It wasn't the battery acid she'd grudgingly grown used to over the past few weeks. It tasted rather nice, actually. Sakura looked through the cabinets and found one stocked with the stuff. It was a different brand than the old stuff. This was good news. Maybe the snarky students would be more agreeable if they had better coffee in their systems.

The medic turned and blinked. The furniture was different, how could she not have noticed that earlier? Gone were the hard plastic chairs to be replaced by couches and chairs with cushions. There was only one thing that she thought of that would cause this change, and that had been a comment she'd made to Gaara a few weeks ago. That couldn't be it though, because she had agreed to do this without involving money and she'd meant it. Still, having a bit nicer place to relax would no doubt improve staff morale, and Sakura was grateful.

When she made her report in to Gaara the next day, she asked him about it.

He cocked his head to one side. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

The kunoichi opened and closed her mouth several times before she finally said, "Kazekage-sama…I…I mean I was half joking."

"But you were half serious."

"It was really for vanity's sake but…" She bit her lip. "It has improved attitude, a bit. I think the staff feels a bit more appreciated."

"Then why are you complaining?"

She pouted. She was not _complaining_, damn it. She actually felt a little guilty. "I told you I could do this without involving money." This made her feel a bit like Cho, in a way, throwing money into the hospital was not the way to make it better. But then again…maybe it had, in a way?

"Funds were already earmarked for the hospital's restoration." He told her. "The Elders and I decided that the village's other needs were met, so the funds stayed devoted to improving the hospital."

"So then you could have hired Cho after all."

"Yes." He said. "However I knew you could do a far better job and from the reports I've been seeing it seems I was correct."

The medic blushed. It was one thing for one of her colleagues in Konoha to compliment her skills, but for the Kazekage to do it? She was flattered beyond a shadow of a doubt. "Um…thank you, Kazekage-sama." She bowed again. "If you'll excuse me I really should go and prepare tomorrow's lesson plan."

"Haruno-san." He said before dismissing her. "If there is anything the hospital needs, do not hesitate to ask, no matter the cost."

She nodded. "Of course, Kazekage-sama. Thank you again." With that, she was dismissed and the first thing she did out in the hallway was put her hand to her fast beating heart. Gaara thought she could do this. He had _faith _in her and trusted her enough to give her money for whatever she needed. Now that she had it, there was no way she would give him a reason to doubt her. She felt a little empowered, to be honest.

Maybe she had been a little wrong with the no-money thing after all. The nicer accommodations had improved staff morale, and that was just as important as anything else. Just because she used money didn't turn her into Cho, who had suggested replacing all the already-working machines in the building for vanity's sake. And honestly, a whole new realm of possibilities opened up in front of her now, and she dreamed that night of all the things she could do.

**.**

**.**

"Thank you for letting me down here Ebizo-san." Sakura said as they descended the stairs. She'd asked him if she could see some of Chiyo-sama's notes on the off chance he would agree, and he had.

"Because working with you helped to let go of her bitterness." Ebizo had said. Which she supposed was true, considering after the battle with Sasori the old kunoichi had stopped calling Sakura _the slug girl's apprentice_, even if it was for only a brief time until her death. Though she owed Chiyo a lot, considering she had taught her quite a thing or two concerning fighting techniques and saved Sakura's life in that battle.

The two approached a door at the bottom of the staircase. The old man put a key in the lock and Sakura immediately started hacking her lungs out when she caught a whiff of the air inside.

"My apologies." Ebizo turned to her. "No one has been down here since my sister's death."

"No…" _Wheeze._ "Problem." She only hoped the dust would settle soon so she could breathe again. Ebizo told her to call when she was finished, and went back up the stone staircase.

Apple green eyes surveyed the small room. There were only a few small bookcases packed with scrolls, and a modest sized desk set to one side. A fine layer of what she guessed to be a combination of dust and sand covered everything. Now…where to begin?

She started at the right, picking up a scroll and skimming it, finding things she already knew. Putting it back, she picked up a few more to repeat the process. Most of them contained things Tsunade taught her, but she did learn some of the weaknesses of sand attacks, and there were a few healing techniques she wrote down for later use.

It didn't take her long at all to go through the bookshelves, even though there were so many scrolls. She had wanted to learn more, but so far her notes only took up about a foot of scroll. Chiyo had been a phenomenal healer in her day, but Tsunade was better and had made sure that her apprentice would come to surpass her one day. By her calculations, Sakura was already far above Chiyo in medical skills.

She was done with the scrolls and had two feet of scroll to study and to teach her own students. She sat down in the chair at the desk warily, because it sounded like it would collapse under her at any moment. The wood held though, and the medic breathed a sigh of relief until her lungs picked up more dust again.

Absentmindedly, Sakura went through the drawers of the desk to see if there was anything to discover. Not much, a couple notebooks about techniques Chiyo was trying to develop, (Sakura wrote all these down, because Chiyo had some great ideas if only she could make them work) some knick-knacks in one drawer, and a drawer with writing utensils. Sakura picked up an old writing brush that looked like it had been around for quite some time. She must have squeezed a bit too tightly because the wood broke in her hand. Oops.

_Thud_.

Sakura looked down to where the broken brush had fallen. It landed in the top drawer again, where she'd picked it out of, but the wood underneath it sounded…hollow? _Chiyo-baa were you keeping secrets?_ She asked herself as she probed for some way to open the false bottom. With her luck, Chiyo had kept her Icha Icha stash in here and Sakura would open the old woman's secret collection of porn. The thought of Chiyo reading Icha Icha sent nausea rolling through her, so she pushed those thoughts aside.

_Then again_, Sakura thought as she couldn't find a way to open the drawer. _Maybe there is no false bottom_. She could have been imagining things. The medic knocked on the wood a few times. Nope, definitely a false bottom by the sound. Also, she guesstimated where the inside of the drawer was versus the bottom of the drawer on the side, and there was at least a two inch difference.

The pink haired woman bit her lip, looking guiltily back up the stairs. No one would notice…right? With that thought, she channeled a bit of chakra into her finger and pushed a hole in the wood. There was a cracking sound and the wood crumpled under her fingertip. She took out her penlight and shone it inside. Well there was definitely something in there, so the property damage had been worth it. Using her finger again, Sakura worked the hole bigger until she could get the contents of the drawer out.

It was a small notebook with what looked like research notes inside. About halfway through the notebook, Chiyo stopped writing without drawing any sort of conclusion. Well then, better start from the beginning.

She didn't have to read much before she figured out what the old medic was researching. This was how she'd developed the Resurrection Technique that had saved Gaara's life. She debated reading further, because clearly Chiyo _hadn't_ meant to pass this jutsu along and Sakura was prying just by looking at the notebook. Still, she couldn't bear _not _knowing…especially if something were to happen—

Sakura shook her head. Naruto had already given her the _never trade one life for another_ speech, and she was sure if she were to use the Resurrection Technique he would bring her back from the dead to kill her himself. Of course, that was only if he was fast enough to be the first in line. She had no doubt if she martyred herself in such a way her friends—maybe her family, even—would be lined up to throttle and lecture her. They'd go to her funeral cussing about _how dare she_ and how stupid such a move was.

Then again, she thought, Gaara was alive and no one was complaining. He'd gone on to do great things for Suna and everyone was happy he was on their side. Poor Chiyo, did anyone even remember what she'd done? That she'd given the greatest sacrifice of all?

She read the notebook, diligently scanning every line until she practically had the whole thing committed to memory. Chiyo, like any good medic, had practiced on rats and birds, and then larger animals. None had come back from the dead. She noted the reactions from her life energy, because this technique didn't involve chakra at all. Even after attempting to heal some of the larger animals, her energy had recovered after a few days, replenishing at a rate a bit slower than chakra. She never had the whole technique worked out in the end, and when she was finally onto something she'd stopped writing altogether.

Clearly, she didn't want anyone else to know this jutsu. There was no telling how bad it could be if this fell into the wrong hands. Even though Sakura was hardly the wrong hands, it was still a deadly healing technique. One time use and it had better count. Unfortunately for Chiyo, Sakura was skilled enough to fill in the blanks in her head. She knew how to complete Chiyo's research based on her own experience and watching Chiyo perform the technique first hand. And now the medic wished she hadn't meddled in the old woman's secrets. It was absolutely _terrifying_ thinking of the power she now held…the power to bring someone back from the dead. What a huge responsibility that was. Would she have saved Asuma, so he could see his child's birth and watch her grow up? Would she have saved Akihiko, so he might one day be reunited with his family? Would she have saved Jiraiya, so Naruto could have a father figure and someone to teach him? Or maybe Itachi, so Sasuke wouldn't have to regret killing the one man who had protected him all along?

But then she could only do it _once_. There was a terrifying thought that what if she'd saved Kakashi in Pein's attack, only for Nagato to turn around and give everyone their lives back. She would have died completely in vain.

So she vowed never to use it. Something like that was too much. There were too many what ifs and questions for her to be comfortable with the idea of ever using it. And giving up her life…she only now just realized how scared Chiyo must have been in her final moments, even though she'd looked so calm.

The thought of that sent shivers through her. Sakura slipped the notebook in her pouch, gathering her scroll of notes and putting everything back where she'd found it. She left the room and told Ebizo she was done, and he went to lock the door back.

That night, Sakura snuck to an open training ground and burned the book to ash. Chiyo had been right in hiding it. No one had the right to play the part of God.

**.**

**.**

The pink haired medic sat in her temporary office, feeling pleased at the sheets of paper spread out over her desk. Over the past few weeks, her students had improved immensely. They showed growth every week, and Sakura couldn't help but feel proud. The past few weeks had been routine except for one incident when a group of Jounin came by with some rather nasty wounds. Sakura vowed not to step into the surgery unless she was absolutely needed, and she wasn't.

By now, Sakura tweaked the staff and moved people around a bit to their area of expertise. Everything was just beginning to show improvement, and things were starting to function like they should. The chakra control was bounds better, and she got excited about how much improvement there would be by the time she left.

It was late into a Friday night as she sat grading papers, but she was too excited about the dedication the staff showed to care about the lateness of the hour. Her mind raced too fast to care and she couldn't help but _smile_. Her dedication to this mission shone out through her students, and it warmed her a little to know that she was doing well. She was doing what she had nervously and anxiously set out to do a few weeks ago.

A hiss of sand pulled her out of her thoughts and into the otherwise silent office. Suddenly, Gaara was in front of her, and she blinked at his presence momentarily before hastily bowing her head and greeted him with a, "Kazekage-sama."

"I believe someone once told me that just because I had things to take care of, didn't mean I couldn't take care of myself." He looked down at the papers sprawled across the desk. "I did not ask you here to work you into the ground."

Sakura shook her head. "I'm not. I just got really excited looking how much progress there is." She sent him a beaming smile, because she couldn't help it. "They're all doing really well, Kazekage-sama." Which he obviously knew, because even if she couldn't report into him directly every week she at least dropped off a status update in his office.

He nodded. "Do you require any additional supplies?"

The medic thought for a moment about anything they needed, but ended up shaking her head. "No, we're well stocked on everything." Though she had no idea that he would have generously supplied her with anything she asked for. After all, he'd taken every suggestion she'd had to heart and things were gradually starting to resemble the fine mechanics of Konoha's hospital. There were new sheets to replace older ones, more effective cleaning supplies for the custodians…smaller things that Sakura hadn't actually given much thought to in Konoha. At her suggestion, Gaara had replaced all the toys in the pediatric ward and had added lots of new ones. Instead of simply reporting progress with him every week, Sakura sat down and let him know how things were going on all levels. Their meetings took a little under an hour, and she would talk with him about ways to make the hospital more comfortable and the little things that needed to happen.

"I'm going to begin weaning myself away, so that the staff will get used to working without my assistance." It occurred to her that she couldn't just up and leave when she decided everything was satisfactory. She had to make sure they could function on their own first. "I plan on not being here Sunday morning to see how they do."

Gaara nodded. "Then spar with me that day."

She blinked at him. "Wha…really?" Another nod. "That won't get in the way of your duties?" She asked.

He gave a low sigh. "Temari has been telling me that I need to get out of the office more often. It looks like you need the same." He cast her a glance. "And I'm sure the Hokage would not appreciate it if your skills deteriorated whilst you are under my care."

She gave him a look. "Then I would be happy to demonstrate how much my skills have not deteriorated." She said. "You're on."

"Sunday then." He said, forming a seal. "Training ground one." He vanished in a whirlwind of sand.

**.**

**.**

If there was one thing Sakura hoped, it was that the Kazekage couldn't hear how frantically her heart was beating. It wasn't like she hadn't ever faced him before, but the last time she'd ended up embarrassingly pinned to the floor of the stadium with several hundred onlookers. The time before that he'd bound her to a tree with sand so he could kill Sasuke.

_But_, Sakura told herself, _all that happened years ago. _She was stronger now, more confident in herself than she had been when she'd faced him. She'd defeated an Akatsuki almost single-handedly and had the strength to give Sasuke a good run for his money. Surely fighting Gaara would be a little similar.

Except she wasn't really used to fighting nin with long range attacks. She'd done it before, Sasori was one of them, but usually ninja used close or mid-range attacks, making them easier targets. The redhead in front of her was skilled enough and _powerful_ enough to sit in his office drinking tea and attack her with sand while she was on the other side of the city. He was a force to be reckoned with, and his Kazekage title wasn't an honorary one. He'd earned it, because aside from being one of the strongest shinobi in the world, he also was kind of a genius.

Not Shikamaru genius, but smart enough that he had completely restructured Suna in a few short years almost single-handedly and was the man to turn to for a brilliant battle strategy, if the rumors were to be believed. And, having fought him before, Sakura knew he'd been smart enough to take advantage of her overconfidence when she thought being in close range would guarantee her a win.

Her only warning was the slight hiss of sand before she was in the air dodging his first attack. The ribbon of sand only narrowly missed catching her foot before collapsing again. More bands shot up from the ground and she dodged them a little too closely for her liking. They were so fast that she was having trouble keeping up. No matter what, Sakura couldn't get caught by his sand. The only thing anyone knew of to penetrate the sand was the Chidori, and Sakura knew her punches weren't going to cut it. Even a chakra scalpel wouldn't work because even though it was deadly sharp, it wasn't lighting. To end this she was going to have to get close enough to fight him head on.

Lee had gotten caught in the sand once and had spent months in therapy trying to recover his arm and leg. Sakura didn't want to suffer the same fate if Gaara squeezed a bit too tight.

She maneuvered in air, landing on the side of one of the ribbons as it collapsed and propelled herself towards the redhead. Her fist was raised, and she thought that maybe she could shatter the armor of sand he built on his body if she just hit hard enough. It had to be a little bit thinner than a sand wall, right?

The Kazekage stood with his arms crossed, as if he wasn't expending any energy at all. He wasn't smug that he'd kept her on the defensive the whole time, just confident in his skills. His eyes were narrowed in concentration, watching her launch herself into a frontal attack.

The dome of sand went up, and Sakura punched it. Nothing happened, which she'd expected unfortunately. The thing didn't even look like it had gotten hit. The medic jumped back and tried to think of a new battle plan. Gaara was too smart for her to win this on brawn alone.

The dome of sand melted around Gaara, the sand sinking back into the earth. She stood warily, waiting for another attack to come. The breeze rustled the sand around her and made her think she was about to be attacked, but nothing happened for a few beats. And then Gaara uncrossed his arms and shit got real.

Suddenly, she wasn't dodging spires of sand, she was facing down a forty foot wave. There was no way she was going to be able to outrun this. _Think, think, think!_

According to Chiyo's notes, a sand-user's natural enemy was water, because water made the sand heavier which meant the controller needed to use more chakra to attack. That was good to know, except she was in the middle of the desert without a decent water source for miles. She wouldn't be able to draw water from under the ground because it was too far down. Her only option was to take water from the villagers, which was a _bad_ idea and Gaara might actually use his Desert Coffin on her for that stunt.

The wave got closer and Sakura ran knowing it was fruitless. She suddenly wished she could draw water from thin air, like Kisame of the Akatsuki. Wait a minute…was there any way she could _imitate _water with chakra? Well, there was certainly no harm in trying.

She formed a few seals, stopped to face the wave, and slammed her hands on the ground. The medic pushed as much chakra as she thought she could spare into the earth, using her control to spread it out quite a ways until it formed a decent sized layer of her energy intermingled with the sand.

The wave crumpled in on itself and collapsed, Sakura following to her knees a moment later. The human body wasn't meant to push out that much chakra in a single go, and it left her feeling shaky and nauseated. She estimated she only had about a quarter of her chakra left, since she knew it would take quite a bit to overpower Gaara. Hopefully, the Kage would stick to Taijutsu and not have anymore chakra-related attacks to direct at her. She was going to have to carefully select her jutsu if she didn't want to faint on him and end the match early.

Even from fifty feet away, the kunoichi saw his jade eyes widen. He clearly tried to move his sand more, but it just bulged up before falling back down again. He must have been using a good chunk of chakra just trying to break the hold she had over the earth. Every time the sand shifted, Sakura waited with bated breath for her efforts to come crumbling down, but her chakra seemed to be holding everything at bay. Good. Maybe now she had a fighting chance.

She stood shakily and stumbled once before catching her balance. She almost used chakra to anchor herself but pushed that reaction aside quickly. With only a fraction of chakra left, she couldn't afford to waste it so offhandedly. Especially since Gaara had the stamina and chakra reserves to rival Naruto's. She only had the chakra for a few large punches, so those needed to be as effective as possible.

The ex-Jinchuuriki made the first move again, balancing on the balls of his feet before pushing off and coming at herfar too fast for someone who carried a heavy sand gourd on their back. Sakura forced her still frazzled body into moving and dodged his first punch. And…_when had he pulled out the kunai_?! She ducked as he swiped the throwing knife and she thrust her foot out, not hitting anything but managing to give her a little space when he jumped backwards. Sakura quickly rose to her feet and finally put herself on the offensive.

He was good even at Taijutsu, managing to dodge her punches with the grace of an experienced fighter. But then, without warning, he was gone. Where…_behind_!

The medic swung around, but she was a fraction of a second too slow and found herself on the receiving end of a hit to the stomach. She slid back a couple feet, launching three kunai at him in the process. What she hoped Gaara didn't see was the Genjutsu on the third kunai…the one hiding the attached exploding tag. The redhead jumped backwards, all three kunai landing at his feet. Suddenly, his head shot downwards and he jumped up, only managing to make it a few feet before the explosion rocked the training grounds.

When the smoke cleared, the sand dome stood tall, but then it melted and no one was inside. It was instinct that had her turning around and grabbing his wrist as he attacked from behind again, and she was satisfied to note he looked a little charred. She put a bit of chakra into her hand to keep him in place, and punched with the other hand. But…he didn't go flying. It didn't even impact him because a ribbon of sand was suddenly in front of her fist originating from his gourd.

Sakura cussed. She'd definitely neutralized that gourd! He must have found a way around it somehow! She jumped backwards, having to do some careful mid air twists to keep the pursuing sand from touching her. The sand finally tapered off and she slid to a stop, hard eyes meeting jade. He probably couldn't hear her from this distance, but she growled at him anyway. She'd probably just lost the fight. No way could she hit him _now_ with his sand protecting him, and no way she could neutralize the sand again with chakra either.

Well if she was going to go down anyway, she was going to go down in a blaze of glory.

She attacked, and it was probably out of his desire to continue the match that he didn't end it right there. The closer she approached, the more vulnerable to sand attacks she was. She directed several punches at him, but every time they were blocked by the sand. For variety, she directed a rather low punch and he reached with a hand to stop her.

Sakura couldn't help it. She smirked. Secretly, she liked to compare her chakra-filled punches to Sasuke's Kusanagi. It had to be dodged, because there was no way to block the attack once it was initiated. Gaara's sand had been the weird exception, but now that he was catching her fist…

The results were more than she could have asked for. He realized his mistake a nanosecond too late…and it was a nanosecond later that he flew off. His sand cushioned his landing, making less of an impact than she would have liked, but she'd obviously broken past the sand armor and hurt his arm, judging by the way he held it. That meant no more jutsu at least, so that was something.

Except, as she learned within the next few seconds, an injured Gaara was something like a cornered animal. It was all _attack, attack, attack _with little regard for structure or planning. Sand from his gourd flung itself at her left and right and it was all she could do to keep up. If she could only get close again...she was almost out of chakra so these next few moments would be her last.

With nothing to lose anymore, she jumped forwards. Instead of punching the approaching sand again, she placed her hands on it and used the remainder of her chakra to neutralize his gourd sand. When that fell, she was still flying towards him and tackled him around the middle. They hit the ground hard and rolled for several beats, Sakura relying on her own strength to help her. She got in a few more hits, managing to pin him once, but he overpowered her and then she was suddenly on her back unable to move.

The medic panted heavily, "Well this is familiar." She mentioned breathlessly. Gaara had pinned her…again. Just like the last time he'd fought her in their Chuunin Exams. "I yield." She said, more for lack of choice than for lack of conviction. She wanted to continue sparring (it was actually kind of fun because his fighting style was one of a kind) but she had no chakra left. Also, now that she was laying down on the ground, she felt a bit boneless and didn't want to move.

Gaara nodded and rolled off of her, dropping heavily to one side in a sitting position.

It was no wonder they'd chosen him to be Kage. He was definitely the most powerful shinobi in Suna. She was still catching her breath and he'd barely broken a sweat. Maybe she should be grateful she hadn't actually fought the Shukaku when she was a Genin. She'd have lost for sure.

"How's your arm?" She asked between breaths.

"It's only bruised."

"Well have them check it out at the hospital anyway. I didn't like the way you were holding it earlier." She sat up painfully and groaned. She was definitely going to feel this tomorrow. It had been a short fight, but she'd had to force her body into so many awkward twists and turns to avoid his sand that her muscles protested. "I'd look at it, but if I use anymore chakra I'm going to faint on you."

His mouth twitched and his eyes got a little softer. She was going to take that as a smile.

"Where did you learn to neutralize my sand?" He asked.

Sakura shrugged. "I read that it was harder for you to control wet sand, so I tried to imitate that." She blew her bangs upwards. "I made it up on the fly though, so I'm glad it worked."

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second, but he didn't say anything for several moments. Finally, he stood and offered his good hand out to her. A little surprised, she took it and was hauled onto her feet. She was a bit shaky for a moment before steeling herself. She wanted to sleep and then take a shower, in that order.

The medic blinked when he still hadn't let go of her hand. "Kazekage-sama?" She asked. He didn't respond, but instead held up his bruised arm and hand into a seal, and they were suddenly both in Sakura's apartment. "Oh!" She exclaimed gratefully. She really hadn't enjoyed the idea of walking back…and going up all those stairs… "Thank you." She told him. "Can I look at your arm really fast?"

He stuck out his left arm. Yes, it was bruising fast, and by the looks of it she'd bruised several bones in his hand and arm. She didn't dare touch it without the soothing feel of chakra, and probing him with her finger would just hurt him further. "Your sand armor shielded you from the worst of it, looks like." She said. "Otherwise I probably would have shattered your arm." And she would have never heard the end of it from Tsunade if she had. She could already hear the lecture from the older woman…already feel her legs running laps as punishment. Thank goodness for that sand armor. "Go to the hospital as soon as you can, Kazekage-sama."

"Gaara."

The medic looked up at him, surprise written on her features. "Sorry?" She knew what she heard, but what it implied…

"My name…is Gaara."

Even though she was tired and hurt and dirty, Sakura's face lit up in a brilliant smile. He was calling them friends. Letting her use his given name instead of his title meant that he'd just put her on the same level as Naruto…the only non-family member who she'd heard call him by his given name. She felt warm inside and happy that he would call her his friend, a word that she knew meant a lot to him.

"Then please call me Sakura." She said by means of acceptance. _I'll be your friend…if you'll be mine._ He nodded, and she noticed something in his eyes relax, as if he'd been anxious to see if she'd accept him or not. "Now, to the hospital with you. My students need a chance to show off their new skills."

She got an _actual _smirk from him this time. "Until tomorrow, Sakura." He said, and then he disappeared.

All of Sakura's sleepiness was gone, and she found that she couldn't stop smiling.

**.**

**.**

Sakura looked at her student's work on a child who had accidentally ingested poison. She did a chakra scan and discovered that almost all of it had been removed, and he was administering an antidote for the rest of the poison.

"Good work." Sakura said. If they kept going at this rate, she wouldn't need to stay in Suna much longer. "This is really impressive for—"

With no warning, the entire building shuddered, groans from the structure echoing throughout the hallways. Sakura stopped talking and snapped her head towards a window, only to see a giant cloud of sand rising in the distance. People were running in the halls, and the only thing Sakura could hear were their gasps and screams. A boom echoed from a distance, followed by another cloud of sand.

Suna was under attack.

Sakura forced her way into the hallway and ran against the crowd, barking orders at medics to calm everyone down and lead them to the lowest levels of the building. In the meantime, she climbed the stairs to get to the top floor, to help evacuate the patients. She couldn't even wheel them out in their beds, so she heaved a patient over each shoulder and ran down the stairs, other medics seeing her example and assisting any way they could.

Sakura bit her lip, setting patients down and running back for more. She had only covered battle-like situations very briefly, wanting to go more in depth when she had more time. She would know all about it, since she had spent her fair share of time in Konoha's hospital before it had collapsed in Pein's attack. Were they ready? She couldn't help but wonder. Sakura took a moment to look around at the staff, who were bustling around like they knew what they were doing. Well that was a step in the right direction, anyway. They weren't panicking.

She rounded the corner and narrowly avoided barreling into Kankuro, who had a small boy thrown over one shoulder. He looked at her in what seemed like relief. "Good!" He exclaimed. "There you are." He handed the child to a medic and looked at her seriously. "Sakura, I know this is a terrible thing to ask, but how willing would you be to fight?"

She blinked at him, but not for long because there simply wasn't time. "But the hospital—"

He grasped he shoulders. "Sakura." He said seriously. "You have trained and coached these people to be the best of the best. Do you trust them?" He asked, and she nodded. "Then let them do what you've been preparing them for." His hands slid away from her. "Gaara needs someone out there with him, and Temari and I have both been ordered to protect the village from within. Please Sakura, you're the only one I trust with something like this. Go and fight with him."

She nodded, mentally making sure that she was carrying all of her weapons. "Tell me where he is."

Gaara was just outside of the city walls, trying to make sure that nothing made it in. She landed next to him just in time to see a huge wall of sand go up around the enemy. She couldn't make out who would be dumb enough to attack a Hidden Village directly through the thick wall of sand.

Jade eyes flickered over towards her. "You should be at the hospital." He said, dropping the sand and crushing the enemy with his Imperial Desert Funeral.

She shrugged. "Your brother makes a compelling argument." There was a tick at his temple, but he said nothing. "We are allies, Gaara, friends even. I'd be honored to fight with you."

He gave her a calculating look before nodding, looking back at the army situated on the horizon. They weren't moving forward. What were they waiting for?

Her only warning was Gaara's sharp intake of breath before several rectangular boxes shot up from the ground, forming a circle around the pair. The front of the boxes dropped open, and Sakura came face to face with Sasori of the Red Sand.

"This is impossible." She whispered, darting her eyes around. Deidara…Kazuku…Hidan…all of the Akatsuki they'd defeated. They were here…_alive_. How was that even possible? The pink haired medic felt herself visibly quake at the sight.

"Not impossible at all…_Sakura-chan_." Came a hissing, menacing voice. Both she and Gaara whipped their heads to a cloaked figure stepping out from behind a box. She knew that face all too well. Dreamed about a thousand ways to kill him because of what he had done.

She straightened. "Kabuto." Sakura identified him lowly, watching him smirk. But then…something was wrong. His chakra was completely off from what she remembered it to be…not to mention his _eyes _were all wrong. This wasn't Kabuto…

_No…please, no. It can't be…._

She couldn't hide the shock that slipped onto her face. "Orochimaru." She corrected, watching that smirk widen into a familiar snake-like grin. Beside her, Gaara stiffened.

He looked at them confidently. "It's good to be back."

**.**

**.**

**Author's Notes: **I was actually going to split this up into two chapters, but that was really the only good stopping place. Besides, you all deserve a long chapter after putting up with my horrible updating record for as long as you have. Thanks to all the people who have kicked my butt into gear and have urged me to keep writing, even if the only time I can do it is from midnight to 3 AM (which it is right now). I promise you I'm trying, just bear with me a bit until finals are over. As always, please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
